Cosa Nostra
by LeadMeIntoTemptationAgain
Summary: This story once had over 1,000 reviews before FF deleted my account. Re-posting because the sequel is posted. The man in Bella's bed was second in command of the largest Italian Mafia family in Chicago, and she was the cop that had sworn to take them down. Follow her as she puts her life and her heart on the line. Rated MA for adult themes. AH. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a dark fic. This is also just an introduction to give some background so it won't be as long as the rest of the story. **

Rain slapped against the dirty double paned window at the fifty seventh precinct. She traced the path of a raindrop as it slid down the window with her finger. It had rained nonstop for eight days, the gutters were so full they purged the water back and trash filled the streets. She sighed pressing her forehead against the window trying to see through the dirt and grime. The street was lit with two lights, both flickering and barely visible through the sheet of rain. She couldn't help but take the dreary weather as a bad omen, ten days ago they had found the first body and yesterday they found the fourth.

She moved to her chair, the metal groaning under her weight when she leaned back staring at the ceiling full of water stains that had collected over the years. The precinct itself had beige chipped walls where her captain and others in the past just continued to cover the lead paint instead of removing it. She moved again, the chair voicing its distaste, so she could press her cheek against the cool metal of her desk. Everyone was gone, the other detectives that worked the day shift left hours ago, the night crew were out on a call and the uniforms were walking the beat. She sighed pressing her forehead against the desk as images of a tiny girl covered in blood raced through her mind.

"Swan." Bella shot up at the sound of her name, turning in the direction of the door. "I figured you'd still be here." Bella smiled at the sight of her partner, Seth Clearwater, strolling towards her with two coffee cups. He placed them on her desk before shaking the water off his coat and hat.

"I had a report to type up, for one of our other cases." Bella lied before breathing in the aroma of the coffee.

"I bet." Seth murmured sitting down across from her at his own desk. "Are you here thinking about the Amy Rollins case?" Bella diverted her eyes, the little girl drenched in blood. "Bella, you have to let it go, we lost. I know it's been awhile since we had a case involving a child…" He sighed heavily running a hand through his thick black hair. Seth had known Bella for a long time; they came through the academy together and worked at the same precinct during their first year on the beat. He knew what happened to her when they lost cases, especially so-called "open and shut" ones.

"He killed that little girl Seth," Bella growled fisting the file in her hand. "And because the lab fucked up the knife he's free to kill another one!" She flung the file as hard as she could, causing papers to scatter and float through the air before settling on the scarred linoleum. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, the tears prickling the edges of her vision before sipping the coffee, relishing in the familiar burn that took away the pain. They had been working on that case for eight months. Eight months of watching her grandfather deny his sin then slowly give in, an evil mask replacing his once innocent façade.

"Bells…you win some and you lose some but never forget all the lives we've saved and the people we've helped." Bella knew he was right no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She slipped back into her thoughts, holding the coffee between her hands even though the liquid was burning her through the thin cardboard. They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound was the rain splattering against the windows until their phones started going off.

"Swan."

"Clearwater." They answered in unison. Bella shoved her hands under files that were three weeks past due in search of a pen. She located one and wrote down the address that dispatch was giving her on her notepad.

"Got it." She responded and stood up. "So much for our relaxing evening."

"It's two o'clock in the damn morning Bells, what evening?" He laughed as they made their way outside to their car.

* * *

><p>The rain had settled into a drizzle, enough to piss Bella off but not enough to permit a hat just yet. As they pulled up to the crime scene she knew something was wrong. There was yellow tape roping off the alley, cruisers marked off a wider area, their blue lights dancing off of the wet street. On lookers were gathered around the edge, trying to see what was causing such a ruckus this late at night. Bella pulled a Chicago Police Department pullover on, securing the chain that her badge hung from around her neck and stepped from the car. As they approached the tape the sickening feeling inside Bella's stomach grew. Seth lifted the tape for her to step under and they made their way to the black plastic sheet covering the body.<p>

"Hey guys." Angela, who had just been appointed Chief Medical Examiner three months earlier, nodded to the partners before scribbling on her pad of paper. "Twenty two-year old female, shot in the back of the head, dead maybe three hours." Then she knew, she knew why the scene caused a feeling of dread to creep inside of her. Bella knew right away that this was going to be their fifth girl. Seth knelt down next to the body and slowly pulled the sheet back.

She didn't look twenty two, hell she barely looked eighteen. Her once perfectly curled brown hair stuck to her face and the alley's dirty concrete. The heavy makeup that she wore slid down her skin with the rain, leaving tracks in its place. A slinky silver dress encased her lifeless body, one heel on her foot with the other twenty feet away. Bella closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds then walked deeper into the alley, pulling out her flashlight when she stepped over the threshold where the street lamps couldn't reach.

The small light helped very little in the darkness, just illuminated a four inch sphere in the direction she pointed it but Bella felt the need to look, look for any kind of clue to help out in this case. When she bent down to pick up a silver clutch the hair on the back of her neck stood up, Bella felt someone else's presence. Her hand drew her gun quickly, spinning to point it towards whoever was behind her but there was no one, just darkness. She quickly spun again, keeping her weapon drawn but again she was met with shadows.

She decided it was her nerves and holstered her weapon before picking up the clutch again, her hands sweating behind the latex. It was empty except for a pack of gum. _Someone had cleaned up the scene_, Bella thought as she started to walk towards the opposite opening of the alley. It emptied on a deserted street save for the group of men standing outside a steel door, the neon light atop read Garden of Eden. They were dressed in impeccable suits, each tailored to their specific body type and they seemed entirely out of place down on that side of town. Bella crossed the street towards the four men, wanting to take their statement.

The one facing her with blonde shaggy hair and a killer smile nodded his head and motioned at the one on his left, she couldn't make out the man to his left but he quickly disappeared inside the door making Bella extremely curious as to what was going on. When she was close enough Bella quickly surveyed the three remaining. The blonde was 6'1, about two hundred pounds, blue eyes. The man to his left, same height, brown hair, brown eyes, one hundred and eighty pounds, scar on his neck. The man to his right was at least 6'3, two hundred and fifty pounds solid, black hair, blue eyes, long scar that went across the length of his hand and disappeared inside the suit jacket.

"Can we help you officer?" The blonde one asked with a smile.

"Detective Swan, can I ask you gentlemen a few questions?" Bella asked holding up her badge and letting it fall back to rest against her chest.

"We always have time for the wonderful police officers in this fine city." He responded and the other two tried to stifle a laugh.

"Have you men been out here all night?"

"No, I'm afraid we just came out here about twenty minutes ago to discuss some business." His blue eyes flicked from the alley to Bella.

"So you haven't seen or heard anything unusual?"

"Nothing except the sirens." He motioned towards the alley.

"How about you two?" Bella looked at the other two men who shook their heads in the negative. "Well if you happen to remember anything please don't hesitate to call." Bella pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it over.

"What if I just want to call to say 'hi'?" The bulky one asked with a sly smile.

"Don't." Bella responded and jogged across the street, disappearing into the alley.

* * *

><p>"Alright people, I know it's late but what do we got?" Jacob Black had commanded this unit for six years. He was forty years old but despite his age and time behind the desk his body remained intact and still filled out the suits he wore on a daily basis. His long black hair was streaked with gray and his brown eyes had lines around them from the years of stress and laughter. Bella's eyes flicked to her Captain before settling back on the white board in front of her.<p>

"Fifth murder," Bella muttered looking at the five DMV photos taped to the board. "The fifth fucking murder Captain."

"Well where are we at on the murders?" Black crossed his arms over his large chest and stretched out his back as he looked over Bella's notes. "Anything connecting them?"

"Nothing except their appearances." Seth answered looking through his notepad.

Kimberly Rains.

Heather Martin.

Gemma Anderson.

Taylor Jackson.

Jane Doe.

Bella sighed going over each girl's name in her head, the last they had yet to identify. The others they eventually identified by their missing persons report sent out by a loved one. Their ages ranged from nineteen to twenty four, all within an inch or two of each other height wise, a few pounds in weight, brown eyes and brown hair.

"They could all be sisters." Bella sighed touching each picture slowly. Her eyes drifted to the map of Chicago they had taped on another board, a red dot indicating where they were found, blue dots showing where they were last seen. "Wait." She moved to the map following the line of red dots. How the hell had she not noticed this until now? "The first vic was found on east Division Drive, second on Elm then Bellevue followed by east Walton street and tonight we found Jane Doe's body on Pearson. That can't be a coincidence." The dots were in a perfect line heading south on the map.

"Yeah but where are they leading to? Is he moving away from or deeper into his comfort zone?" Seth asked trying to decipher the pattern.

"I don't know but we've got eight streets until it ends at the River." Bella grumbled staring at the map.

"Do you think that's where he's heading?"

"Who knows? I don't know if it has anything to do with the River because it also runs along the Lakeshore Drive." Bella sighed dragging her hands through her hair before tugging on it.

"Did you guys canvas the scene?" Their captain asks staring intently at the boards.

"Of course, I found fo-three guys in front of a bar called The Garden of Eden on the opposite side."

"You sure about that number Swan?" Black asked looking over at her.

"Yes," She narrowed her eyes. "There were four when I spotted them but by the time I made it to the group the fourth guy had walked inside. So I interviewed the remaining three." Bella moved to her desk to flip through the notebook lying there. "They claim to have seen nothing and heard nothing."

"Of course, isn't that what they all say?" Bella nodded in agreement. "Do you think that club had anything to do with it?" Seth shrugged sitting down at the computer.

"What did you say the name of it was Bells?"

"Uh..Garden of Eden." She moved to stand behind him, looking at his screen.

"Ah shit." Seth groaned pointing to the screen where the property manager's name was listed.

Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p>Bella sat on her couch going over the file continuously, her eyes shifting over the lines trying to find anything that she might have missed. The Cullen's were a large crime family that had been around Chicago since the beginning. They started breaking the law during Prohibition, running moonshine throughout the city to city officials and other states. Then moved up to bank robberies in the late 20's to mid 30's before they realized buying politicians was much more lucrative. Skip forward a couple of decades when cocaine and marijuana became extremely popular, they wanted a hand in it.<p>

Now the Cullen's were speculated to be linked to a gun ring that ran through from Ireland, intercepted in Canada and shipped down to Chicago where they distributed them through Detroit. Of course every time they would have them someone would always come forward and admit to the crime. There was chatter in Narcotics that the family ran their drugs up Lake Michigan into Canada but they couldn't prove anything. Where the Cullen's were concerned, you couldn't find enough evidence to take down anyone of importance.

She flipped a picture over of Carlisle Cullen, the word **Boss **was typed up below the surveillance photo. It was a picture of a dark haired man, piercing blue eyes and tan skin. He looked as if he'd rather kill you than look at you and in the picture you could clearly make out the handle of a gun peeking out beside his blue suit coat. No denying the men in that family weren't hard to look at. The picture looked like a model shot, he was leaning against a brick wall fixing his tie while waiting on someone Bella assumed. He was looking straight at the camera as if he knew the person was taking it, of course for all she knew he did.

The second picture was a man whose name was labeled as Eleazar DeLaterra beneath the name the word **Consigliore**. Bella didn't know what the hell a consigliore was so she quickly went to Wikipedia, her source for all knowledge. Her eyes danced over the screen certain words jumping out at her, "advisor" "right hand man" "appointed by the boss" "close associate." Bella sighed rubbing her fingers over her forehead and eyes before glancing back at the multiple files lying everywhere.

The ATF and Gang Task Force were all too happy to pass along copies of everything hoping they could somehow link these murders to the Cullen Family. The Chicago Police Department would take anything at all if it helped bring them down. They thought they ran the city, thought they were untouchable but Bella was going to quickly turn that around. All she needed was a way in, some way to get close to the family to ask a few questions. The only problem was when the police got a little too close their families ended up with their pensions because they disappeared and were pronounced dead. But none of it mattered, if Bella was to go "missing" no one would get her pension, no one would mourn the loss of her life and no one would speak about how they missed her while hanging her shield in their living room.

The way Bella saw it; she had nothing to lose and everything to gain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added this to their favorites. The response blew me away ** **. Thank you to my beta for making my chapter pretty and full of comas, also for schooling me on ellipses. Lemme know what you all think! **

"Okay so this is what you've got," Sam Uley, the lead investigator on the Cullen Family Taskforce said, as he placed the picture of Carlisle Cullen at the top of the board. Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair before leaning back in her chair. "Carlisle is the Boss."

"I know." Sam smiled.

"You think you know." He placed the picture of Eleazar right next to Carlisle's. "Consigliore." He pointed to the photo and Bella nodded. "The whole family will use him to settle disputes or go to him with questions when the Boss isn't around." He points to Carlisle's image.

"I don't understand how this is supposed to help me Sam."

"If you want to know about these people then you have to find a way in. These men," He pointed between the two pictures; "will kill you if you don't approach this correctly."

"All right." She waved her hand for him to continue.

"So after that you have the Underboss."

"Yeah about the Underboss, who is he? You guys have all this information on everyone else except for the mysterious Underboss."

"We don't know, plain and simple. It used to be Stefan Dacia, brought into the Cullen family as a Soldier in an attempt to join forces with the Russians, which was a huge leap of faith because traditionally you had to be of full, Italian decent to become a member. He worked his way up the ranks quickly, and the family appointed him to Underboss after two years. Everything was quiet until six months ago when we found Stefan in a warehouse in the West Loop." Sam placed a crime scene photo up on the board. It was a middle-aged man with black hair, wearing an expensive suit, tied to a chair. What little was left of his hands had been bound to his feet behind the chair, his throat slit from ear to ear, and a dead bird stuck in his mouth.

"A bird?"

"A canary actually," Sam smirked. "A clear message. Stefan had talked to the police, and when it was discovered the family handled it quickly and quietly. We didn't find the body until three weeks after he was murdered. It was a tremendous ordeal within their circle so now they're back to only accepting Italians, and you have to be connected."

Bella sat quietly. She had seen plenty of dead bodies in her time, starting from the age of fifteen. That seemed to be all she was surrounded by, but this one was different. She had never seen a murder that looked as if a great deal of thought had gone into it. Most of hers were "pop and drops."

"So you have no idea who the Underboss is; not even an inkling?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Sam stopped to pick up a surveillance photo of a very pretty older woman with black hair gracefully piled to the crown of her head, and skin so pale it was almost transparent, making her bright green eyes stand out. She was running into Niemen Marcus, and even through this picture, Bella could tell this woman was in complete control. "Have three children, Emmett Cullen who is a Capo and married to Rosalie Cullen." He placed a picture of the large man she ran into outside of The Garden of Eden three nights ago. He had huge dimples and bright blue-green eyes. The woman on his arm was strikingly beautiful, blonde hair that hung to the middle of her back, tan skin and blue eyes.

"Jasper Cullen, another Capo and engaged to Alice Brandon of the New York Brandon's, a family in control of the largest counterfeiting ring on the eastern seaboard." Sam taped a picture of the blonde man with the easy smile on the board. A second photo was lying on the table; it captured Jasper walking down 5th Avenue with a small woman tucked under his arm. She was half his size with shoulder length dark hair and clear eyes.

"We finally have Anthony Cullen." He held up a picture of a little boy who couldn't be more than seven, the image was black and white, so there was no way she could tell eye color, hair color or even skin tone. He was wearing a heavy coat and carrying a toboggan, the woman next to him was trying her hardest to keep him close, but was struggling. Bella quickly identified the woman in the picture as Esme Cullen.

"Are you kidding me with this shit? They have two grown ass boys and a … what, six-year-old?" Sam started to laugh.

"No, this is Anthony, he's the middle child born to Carlisle and Esme in June of 1984, and this was the last picture we ever captured of him." Bella looked at the picture again; the little boy was laughing and trying to pull on his mother's hand. When she studied Esme's face, it became apparent that while Esme had aged gracefully, she was clearly younger in this photo.

"So what happened to him?" Bella stared at the other pictures of the Cullens on the table.

"No one knows. There's a grave out in Mount Olivet with his name and date of birth on it but the date of death shows March of 1989."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because this picture," Sam laid the black and white photo before Bella, "Was taken November 12, 1992."

"So what, you guys think he just disappeared?"

"Some guys in this squad think that Anthony is the Underboss and the family kept him hidden all these years, training and grooming him to become a ruthless Boss, one even less forgiving than Carlisle. That he was raised to turn this city into something dark and dangerous, a city without rules when he finally takes over. Others think there was a mistake, and this is just a cousin or friend of the Cullens and Anthony is buried and dead." Sam shrugs straightening out the files.

"And you?" She eyed the photo skeptically.

"I think Anthony Cullen is alive and well, and I think one day we'll see who he really is and what he has in store for Chicago."

O…O

Bella drove along West 111th street until she met South California, quickly turning left into the Mount Olivet Cemetery. She drove through the narrow roads inside the cemetery trying to find the location she had written in her nearly, illegible handwriting. Bella sighed searching each headstone she passed trying to find the familiar name. Thirty minutes later she had yet to find the correct grave marker and was about to turn back when she noticed a mausoleum surrounded by trees. She crept her car forward before rolling to a stop and exiting.

The structure was creepy in itself, with huge pillars and an angel staring down over the door; her hands extended out as if she was bending down to pick Bella up. The iron door to the crypt was chained closed, a thick padlock keeping it secure. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why a tomb would be kept under lock and key as she circled it slowly. The marble walls were thick, and covered with dirt; ivy growing up the other three sides and intertwining across the roof. Bella stopped at the front again and tugged on the chain and then the lock. When she bent down to pull on the gate, the shrill sound of her cell cut through the dead air causing her to jump. Bella fumbled with her phone trying to pull it free from her belt.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to still her racing heart.

"Hey where are you? I've tried to call you all day." Seth's voice came through the speaker.

"Sorry, I was over at the 43rd then came out to follow a lead."

"For which case?" Bella can hear papers rustling in the background.

"I uh … well the murders." Seth chuckled.

"Well that narrows it down, which murder Bells?"

"The girls."

"Oh, you caught a break?" The shuffling of papers stopped, and Bella could hear the sounds of the precinct and Seth's slow, steady breathing. Her eyes surveyed the cemetery to see if she was alone. There was no one in sight but that uneasy feeling that she was being watched returned.

"Not a break per se, I'm just digging up some background on the Cullens."

"Bella! What the hell? You can't go around that family without backup!"

"Seth, calm down, I'm not anywhere near the Cullens, I'm at Mount Olivet."

"The Cemetery off of the one-eleven?"

"Yeah." Bella bit on the edge of her lip as she examined the grounds again before walking away from the mausoleum.

"Why are you out there? I thought you-"

"For the investigation." She cut him off quickly; there was no reason to bring up the past.

"Well, why don't you brief me on what you've found."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you when I get back to the house."

"Do you want me to come out there?"

"No Seth, I've got it. I'll see you soon, okay?" Bella started her car and pulled away from the cemetery heading back towards the station.

O…O

Bella sat on her couch slowly drinking the red wine she had opened an hour ago, her eyes scanning the files that she had placed on her coffee table. She sighed, sorting through the hundreds of pages trying to find some connection to these girls and the Cullen Family. There was something there; she knew it, but she had to prove it. Her eyes scanned over the arrest report for Carlisle Cullen in 1971, when he was detained for questioning on a disappearance when they found the body in his trunk. The police arrested him, booked him and he went to trial only to be found not guilty. Bella's fingers twirled the wedding rings that hung from her neck absentmindedly as she read the same report countless times.

She cursed throwing the report back onto her table before leaning back and sipping her wine. Her eyes flicked to the TV where the local news was discussing the upcoming election for Mayor. Bella moved to stand up deciding that a shower would be better than reading over the same reports countless times. She moved through her double doors that led to the bedroom and walked to the jewelry box that sat on her dresser. Bella ran her fingers over the picture of her parents that was encased on the top. Her dad's smiling face, her mom's bright blue eyes. Once the delicate chain that she wore around her neck every day was removed and securely placed inside the jewelry box, she walked to the bathroom to wash away the day.

O…O

"Swan! In my office." Jacob Black barked as his dark eyes glared at Bella before he disappeared back into his office. Bella looked at Seth and shrugged when he looked at her in confusion. She slowly stood and made her way across the precinct towards her Captain.

"Yes Sir?" She asked hovering just inside the doorway.

"Close the door." Bella sighed and closed the door quietly behind her before walking to sit in front of his desk. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Which time?" She asked searching her memory over the past few days to see what she had done to piss someone off.

"Yesterday." He bit off angrily, holding up a piece of paper which he then threw across the desk towards her. Bella's eyes scanned the page, immediately feeling herself pale.

"Captain … this was ju-"

"Shut up." He held his hand up cutting her off. Bella fisted her hands under her thighs as she glowered at her Captain. "What the hell were you thinking when you requested a wiretap on the Cullens? Better yet what the hell were you thinking when you did this without my permission? You made me look like a fucking idiot when the police commissioner called wanting to know what you were doing!" He roared slamming a hand against his desk. His russet skin turned to a dark red color, and the vein on the left side of his neck was pulsing angrily.

"Captain, I'm sorry I didn't think I was going to get permission." His eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to know if they would approve it."

"How about you answer why you're even looking into the Cullen Family?"

"I think they're connected to the five girls that were murdered."

"How?"

"I ... haven't quite figured that out yet." Bella muttered.

"So let me get this straight. You went behind my back, requested a wire tap on the most dangerous family in Chicago and you don't even know how they're connected to the murders, or _if _they even are?" Bella could tell her Captain was trying very hard not to yell, but his thinly veiled anger was starting to break through. "You get back to your desk and work this case. Leave the Cullens alone; if you find something that links them to this murder then you come and see me before anything else." Bella nodded once and stood up to leave his office.

Once she settled back in her desk, Seth looked at her but could sense that she didn't want to talk. She sighed as she read over the murder files, case evidence and her own notes to find a connection other than the club. Bella was glancing over Jane Doe's file when something caught her eye. _Last known employer: Candidate Masen's campaign headquarters. _She moved to Taylor Jackson's file, the previous murder, but she worked at Starbucks on campus.

"For a second I thought maybe candidate Masen was going to be our link." Bella laughed. Seth looked up at Bella as the realization started to show on his face.

"What'd you say?"

"Candidate Masen, the guy running for Mayor against Martin." Seth's brow furrowed, and he started digging through the files. "Seth what is it?"

"That name, I remember seeing something." He pulled out the crime scene photos from the Jackson murder. He turned a photo of her small dorm room towards Bella. She searched the picture, her eyes flying from the walls to the bed to the girl's small desk in the corner.

"Seth what am I looking for?" He pointed to a piece of paper lying by the bed. Printed on the paper was the clear logo of Masen's campaign. Bella looked up at Seth then back at the picture. "It's not a lot, but it's a link for the two. Let's go." She stood up, grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

O…O

Bella and Seth pulled up outside of the glass office building; a huge banner read "Vote Yes on a New Chicago" was strung across the front, and window paint colored the doors with the candidate's name. She stepped out of the car and looked around. There were people shuffling in and out of the building carrying boxes and wearing _Masen for Mayor _t-shirts.

"You know its November, and the elections aren't until February, you think they'd hold off for another month." Bella muttered taking in the signs posted everywhere.

"If they waited no one would know who they were come February."

"Yeah, but they've campaigned since September." Seth pulled the door open waving Bella inside.

"Hi can I help you?" A bouncy bottled blonde asked as she held up a clipboard and pen.

"Detective Isabella Swan, we need to ask you guys a few questions." Bella held up her shield.

"Oh … uh … I- okay." The girl chewed obnoxiously on her lip as she twirled a piece of hair. "Well what can I do? I'm in charge of the campaign office." Bella raised an eyebrow. The girl looked like she couldn't figure out simple addition in her head.

"What exactly do you do?"

"Well, I hire people; reach out for hiring other people, all on volunteer basis of course." She giggled. "Then I just kind of divide people into different departments." Bella pulled the two DMV pictures out of her pocket and held them up.

"Do you recognize these two women?" She glanced at the photos then back to Bella.

"What did they do?"

"They died." She deadpanned. The blonde stared intently at the pictures trying to mask her surprise.

"They look kind of familiar but I don't know. I see a lot of girls that look like that; we work on the campuses."

"Is there someone here that might know more?"

"Well, feel free to question any of the volunteers, I hope someone can help." She waved her hand to the floor before moving behind a glossy, high top desk. They moved around the room questioning volunteers and showing the victims' photos around. Most didn't recognize them. A few recognized Taylor Jackson but couldn't recall her name.

"Something very odd is going on here." Seth muttered as they stood to the left of the office space.

"You picked up on it too?"

"How could Jane Doe have been one of the few paid workers here, but no one recognizes her?" Seth asked, his eyes moving around the room.

"They're either covering something up, or she wasn't here long enough to be memorable."

"Well we've asked everyone here."

"Not everyone," Bella started to walk back towards the blonde manager. "Where's the candidate?" The girl looked up.

"I'm sorry?" Bella waved her hand towards the door.

"Candidate Masen, where is he?"

"Uh, he's out … campaigning." She said it slowly like it would be the most obvious answer.

"Well we'd like to speak to him."

"I don't know where he is, his campaign manager would have that information."

"And they are…?"

"Her name is Irinia Collettie, but she's with him."

"How about a phone number?"

"I can't give that information out." Bella felt her anger starting to rise as she leaned in.

"I need to know where to find him for questioning."

"If you'd like to leave a card I can pass the information along." Her jaw tightened.

"Fine … give him my card and tell him he has twenty-four hours to get in contact with me or I'm coming back. And that time, if I have to come back here, I'll have an arrest warrant." Bella tossed a card onto her desk then turned and walked out.

O…O

"Please tell me you didn't threaten a campaign worker?" Bella's Captain stood by her desk with his arms crossed.

"Not that I recall." Bella looked across at Seth then back towards Jacob.

"Really, because the Chief of D's called and said that you threatened to arrest candidate Masen." He spoke evenly.

"I didn't threaten to arrest him; I just asked that he call me within the next twenty-four hours."

"Or…?"

"Or … I'd find him myself and ask him the questions I need answers to."

"And nowhere in there did you say anything about arresting him?" Bella shifted in her seat and looked to her partner again.

"Captain, Bells didn't threaten to arrest the Candidate, I can attest to that." Seth spoke up. Covering each other wasn't anything new in their partnership; thankfully he was taking this one, even though Jacob knew they were lying.

"Bella, I swear … if I get one more call this week about you, you'll be on suspension. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." He walked back to his office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Well shit, I have to keep myself under the radar for the next three days." Bella laughed moving the recent crime scene photos to the edge of her desk. Seth chuckled shaking his head. He looked up to say something, but his eyes diverted to the door over Bella's right shoulder. Bella turned to follow his vision, and there, in the doorway stood a very tall man who Bella had become accustomed to seeing over the last few months.

Edward Masen was a handsome man, with bright green eyes, auburn hair and lips so red they stood out against his porcelain skin like blood on paper. She stood and walked towards the door, sizing the man up. His suit was expensive and tailored explicitly to his body. The suit was black, his shirt white and the tie was bright red. He had one hand in his pocket the other checking his watch.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked.

"I'm looking for a Detective Swan; he seemed to be causing quite a problem at my headquarters today." His expressive eyes cut through her. There was something familiar in them but Bella quickly shoved it aside, chalking it up to seeing his face around town.

"Well I'm Detective _Isabella _Swan," She smiled at his confusion. "And I'm a female. Shocking, I know." She waved a hand.

"Well, let's get this over with Detective." Edward sighed unbuttoning his suit jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the follows, favorites and alerts. Especially the reviews. I tried to reply to them. I pulled a muscle in my lower back last Saturday and I was bed ridden as well as completely useless for the week. Here's the update though, a week late. Thank you to my beta for erasing all my repetitive words and giving me synonyms. **

"How do you want to do this?" Seth asked, running a hand through his hair while staring through the two-way mirror. Bella thought over the different types of interrogation methods they could use to crack the cool exterior of Edward Masen.

"I'm going in alone." Bella spoke, her eyes flicking back towards the glass. She picked up a file before stepping through the door and into the small interview room. Edward sat at the metal table, his fingers flying over the keyboard on his phone. He didn't look up as she sat across from him and dropped the folder. Bella cleared her throat, but his eyes didn't leave the screen for a full thirty seconds.

"So," Edward finally spoke, placing his phone inside his suit jacket. "What could be so important that you would walk into my campaign headquarters and demand to speak with me?" Bella calmly removed the five photos, slowly placing each of them in front of Edward.

"Kimberly," She pointed to the first photo. "Do you recognize her?" His eyes searched the photo for a brief second.

"I can't say that I do."

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Positive." Bella flipped the image face down before moving to the second and third.

"Heather Martin and Gemma Anderson." His eyes lingered on the two pictures a second longer.

"I recognize them, but I didn't know their names." Edward's eyes were growing dark.

"Where do you know them from?"

"They worked on my campaign, one as an intern and the other a volunteer." Bella flipped them over.

"If you remember them then you must remember her." She held up the fourth photograph.

"Her name was Taylor Jackson." His jaw set.

"Yes it was and where do you know her from?" Bella prodded.

"I'm sure you've done your homework Detective, or you wouldn't have called me down here. I'm guessing the first young woman worked on my campaign as well. They all have."

"And you don't find that odd?" Bella leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms. "That all these girls worked on your campaign and now they're dead?"

"I need to go, is there anything else I can help you with?" Edward started to stand from the chair and button his suit jacket.

"Mr. Masen, we're not done here." She stood up quickly.

"Yes, we are." His green eyes were almost black as he stared at her. "I have work to do Detective."

"Tell me who this last girl was, then you can leave." Bella yielded, watching as Edward picked the picture up, his eyes traced every inch of it before speaking.

"Her name was Lindsey White; she was one of the department directors. Lindsey was a hard worker, and I am shocked to hear of her passing. Please ensure that I will compensate all of their families for time to the campaign."

Bella had to physically restrain her eyes from rolling. He was feeding her a standard and overtired line. Edward stood and flipped the photo to lie face down on the table. He left a card on the top of her file, muttering a 'call me' if she had any other questions pertaining to him or his campaign. Bella sighed when the door closed behind him, dropping her head into her hands. A few minutes passed before Seth opened the door to the interview room.

"You good?" He asked walking over to sit in the seat Edward had vacated.

"Yeah," Bella sighed shuffling the pictures together and placing them back in her folder with his card. "I got a name."

"I heard," Seth nodded. "We need to inform the family." Bella chewed on the edge of her lip. In the years she had been doing this job, notifying the family never got any easier.

"I suppose you're right," Bella stood, collecting her things. "Let's go."

O…O

_The rain was splattering against the windshield and the wipers were doing a sorry job of clearing it off. Bella shuffled in the backseat looking at the dark street ahead of them through the cage. The headlights of the car reflected off the wet street and the heavy sheet of rain. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Well Isabella," Bella cringed at the sound of her full name. "We're taking you back to your home." _

"_Did you guys ever think there's a reason I keep slipping out?" _

"_All you runaways have the same story." The cop laughed before sipping his coffee. Bella rolled her eyes, she really hated the fucking cops in Chicago. _

"_I'm not a runaway, I don't have a home." _

"_Well I think Mr. and Mrs. Thomas will be very upset to hear you say that." _

"_If they ever stayed sober long enough, maybe." The douche cop's partner shifted in his seat to look back at her. _

"_Is there something going on we should know about?" He asked, his blue eyes full of concern. He was obviously younger than the one driving and a lot nicer. _

"_Don't let her start on a sob story, rookie. They all got one, and once they lure you in; it's hard to get out." The old, overweight cop clapped the rookie on the shoulder and he turned around without a second glance back. _

_As they neared the house Bella could see all the lights on, the rain was probably leaking into her shared bedroom through the open window. The old cop exited the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Bella could hardly see through the rain, but the porch light illuminated enough of her foster-father that she could see his stained shirt. _

_Everything happened so quickly. _

_One minute, the cop was speaking to Mr. Thomas and the next he was on the ground. The rookie shot out of the car with his weapon drawn, running toward the front of the house and her foster-father lifted the shotgun then fired; the shot hit the car with a loud bang before the glass of the passenger windows shattered, raining shards down upon her. A small scream erupted deep in Bella's throat from the shock and the impact. When her eyes found the front door again, both her foster dad, and the old cop were on the ground, the rookie yelling into his radio. _

"_Ten double zero, ten double zero. Officer down! Shots fired, shots fired!" _

Bella jerked up in bed reaching for her gun. Her fingers slid over her bare hip as she kicked the blankets off of her legs. Her head snapped back and forth, eyes searching every inch of the dark room before she pulled her gun from beneath her pillow. Bella took a deep breath to calm her racing heart as she slipped soundlessly out of bed; her bare feet shuffling over the hardwood, while she checked the windows and both doors of her apartment.

"Jesus." She breathed, pressing her back against the steel of her front door and glancing around her apartment. "There's no one here Bella. There's no one here."

O…O

"You look like shit." Seth waltzed into the precinct carrying two cups of steaming liquid.

"Thanks," Bella yawned before reaching for the cardboard cup. "Did you find anything new?" She sipped the sweet elixir.

"Nope, I gave up after eight and went home."

"I'm sure Leila was happy you were home so early." Bella replied sarcastically.

"Where did you run off to last night?" Seth read over a few files.

"I met with Sam again, but that led nowhere," Bella sighed. "Then I just went home." She blocked out the memories from her dream.

"What time did you get in this morning?" Bella checked her watch, it was eight thirty.

"About four hours ago." She ignored Seth's sigh. Bella's eyes travelled to their board where there was nothing new, just the same notes she had read one thousand times before. "Seth, I feel as if this is going to end in a cold case."

"I know." Seth groaned running a hand through his hair. "Oh, Angela wanted you down at autopsy; she sent the message up last night." Bella nodded and stood, grabbing her coffee before she walked towards the elevator bank.

"I'll be back." Bella yelled before the doors closed, encasing her in the small box. She watched the numbers descend until they hit the illuminated B.

She stepped into the metal lined hallway, double doors rested at the end with several single doors on each side. Bella pushed through the doors, letting them slam against the wall to make her presence known. Angela looked up from where she was standing over a cadaver, her hands deep inside his chest. Bella's stomach rolled slightly as she watched the M.E. pull out the man's heart and placed it on the scale.

"I don't know how you do this all day, Ang." Angela spoke into a recorder about the abnormal size and weight of the poor man's organ.

"Do what?" She asked smiling at her friend.

"Pull people apart."

"Bella, you have been to more crime scenes than anyone else around here."

"Yes, but I don't have to cut them open and pull out their internal organs all day. What killed this poor schmuck?"

"A heart attack probably, do you see how large his heart is?" Angela pulled the heart out of her scale and held it up. Bella put her hand up and turned away.

"Please put that wherever it needs to go." Angela laughed and placed it inside a container before pulling her gloves off.

"So, I called you down here because of the latest vic," She moved to her office located off to the side of autopsy. "She had semen inside her."

"What? Was she assaulted?" Bella picked up the file to read over it.

"I don't think so, the signs point toward consensual."

"Did you run it?"

"Nothing hit, your guy isn't in the system."

"Well it sounds like it's time for a warrant." Angela nodded while Bella pulled her phone out to text Seth. "Thanks Ang." Bella waved the file as she walked out with her phone pressed to her ear.

O…O

"The D.A. is still working on the warrant; I do-" Seth's sentence was cut off by Bella's desk phone ringing. She reached for it and quickly answered the line.

"Detective Swan's desk." Bella reached into her pocket for her pen and notepad writing down the address. She placed the phone back into its cradle and looked up at her partner. "We caught another one."

The short ride to the address was quiet and tense; Bella had a bad feeling creeping into the pit of her stomach. They pulled up to the nondescript apartment building and exited the car. Bella surveyed the area noticing a lot of bystanders trying to look around the uniforms. They walked along the perimeter, her eyes moving over the scene as they made their way toward the stairs, dipping under the yellow tape. A uniform manning the staircase nodded and allowed them up the stone steps.

The rusty smell of iron hit Bella on the second step and grew stronger as the neared the door. She stepped into the apartment marked 210 and looked around. Nothing was out of place, appearing as if it had been cleaned after the murder. She made her way toward the bedroom, where the smell was overpowering her senses, getting stuck in her throat and staining her skin. A brunette was haphazardly lying across the bed, her head hanging off with her face towards the door.

The poor girls face was frozen in fear, her lifeless eyes staring into Bella's and her mouth hanging open. The victim's throat was sliced from ear to ear, the blood dripping down her jaw, mixing into her hair and staining the floor. She was naked, her legs and arms were spread out across the tarnished bedspread. There was blood on the walls, the ceiling and the lamps.

"Jesus Christ." Seth muttered.

"The murder is different but doesn't the girl look familiar?" Seth nodded grimly, his face turned to stone.

"Number six." He sighed.

"He's escalating." She whispered, barely loud enough for her own ears to pick up the sound. There was a blanket of white powder raining down around them, covering everything with a fine dust; it almost appeared to be snowing inside. Bella tentatively licked her lips. "Taste that?" Seth nodded.

"Cocaine." He shook it out of his hair.

"It tastes clean; I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't pure. Hey," Bella snapped her fingers at a CSU tech. "Get a sample of this." She waved towards the air.

"What in the name of God?" Angela asked from the doorway as her eyes took in the scene.

"Can you tell if she had sex before she died?" Bella asked quickly, pulling her notepad from her back pocket. Angela placed her kit on the floor next to the bed and got to work on the body.

"Do you smell that?" Seth asked moving his head back and forth.

"I can't smell anything but the blood." Bella took a deep breath, the rusty scent taking over her senses again. She could detect something else just as harsh, but she couldn't place it. "What is that?"

"It smells like bleach." He stepped into her bathroom. "Found the empty canister." Seth held it up for a crime scene tech to bag.

"If he was going to clean up, why leave all the blood?"

"Well your vic had sex but there's no DNA evidence, I'd say that's what the bleach was for." Angela spoke up. A shiver ran the length of Bella's spine as she stepped from the room. Pictures of the victim with her family and friends decorated the walls of her living room. Bella's jaw tightened when she came across a photo of the victim and Edward Masen along with a group of other young faces. Probably taken at some campaign event, everyone was dressed in formal wear.

"Seth!" Seth walked around the corner into the small room.

"You rang?"

"I know this was Masen." Seth shifted his weight.

"You can't just go and accuse him Bella, that's dangerous territory."

"I don't give a fuck Seth, I'm going there now." She growled shaking the dust off of her clothes as she walked towards the door.

"Bella!" Seth chased after her.

"Stay here and clear the scene, I've got this."

"Bella, no."

"Seth, its fine."

"Bella," He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "You're being a little hasty; we have to build the case."

"I'm not going to arrest him; I just have a few questions."

"No, you're going to go accuse him, and he's going to slap a lawsuit on our asses."

"He wouldn't do that, he's too cocky."

"You met the guy for ten minutes, Bella. You don't know anything about him." Bella sighed looking to the first floor where the number of onlookers was steadily growing.

"You're right. You're right; I'm going to go back to the house and clear my head. Look over the case file." Seth's dark eyes narrowed as he looked over her.

"Bella…"

"I promise." She held up her hand. "I'll see you later." She turned and jogged down the stairs going towards the street. It wasn't a far walk from Chicago Avenue to Edward Masen's headquarters. Thankfully it was in the same direction as the bus stop, because Bella could feel Seth's eyes on her. She disappeared around the side of the building, pulling her sunglasses into place.

O…O

Bella sat on a bench across the street from Masen Headquarters watching as his minions shuffled in and out of the building carrying various papers, posters and large signs with his face on them. She chewed on the edge of her lip, sitting back as her fingers twisted the chain around her neck. There had to be a way to get to him without her captain finding out and getting pissed, or worse, Seth.

She looked up and down the street; people were emptying out, now that the lunch hour was ending. She had watched Mr. Masen leave an hour and forty three minutes ago, but he had yet to return. She checked her watch again before focusing back on the building.

She waited another thirty-seven minutes before a black town car slowed to a stop in front of the office space. The driver stepped out, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, even a fucking hat on his head, and jogged to the opposite side of the car. She watched as Edward Masen appeared, his jaw was set and his suit lightly ruffled. He ran a hand through his hair trying to push it back into place and straightened his coat out before walking towards the glass doors.

Bella figured now was as good of a time as any, and pushed herself off the bench to cross the street. She took a deep breath, her tension starting to rise as she neared the building. Bella once tried to control the anxiety that set in before she was about to speak with a suspect, but now she welcomed it, let it take over her body. It reminded her that she was still alive and that the depravity hadn't consumed her soul just yet.

"Can I help yo- oh … you." The buxom blonde from before, popped her gum and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not supposed to let you back in here; I'll have to call the police." Bella rolled her eyes and pulled her badge from her hip.

"Did you forget?"

"Not Chicago Police." She replied cryptically.

"I just want to talk to him for a minute."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest. Bella moved closer to her, watching the fear set into her blue eyes.

"Let me speak with him." She replied lowly. "Or I'll go into every goddamn room in this building with my gun drawn."

"I'd like to see you try to kill him."

"Sweetheart I'm not trying to kill him." Bella laughed. "I really just want to talk to him."

"Can I help you?"

A familiar, cold voice asked from behind her. Bella turned slowly until Edward filled her vision. He was so close that she had to crane her head back to see his face. The position she found herself in was making her uneasy, her fingers itched for her gun because of her vulnerability. She cleared her throat and discreetly stepped back a few inches, making it seem like she was just looking around the room. Edward smirked watching her body language shift.

"I need to speak with you about the murders." She spoke loud enough for the room to hear. Some eyes shifted to look at Edward but quickly moved back to their work.

"Well then why don't we take this somewhere private?" He had changed out of his black suit from earlier; he was now wearing charcoal pants, a blue shirt, and matching gray vest. This man did love his three piece suits.

Edward held his hand out for Bella to walk ahead of him towards the elevator. She squared her shoulders and strolled confidently through the room, her eyes trained forward. They rode in a tense silence as the numbers climbed to the tenth floor. It opened to an identical office space, and he walked ahead of her before opening the door on the end.

"So why don't you tell me why you have, once again, interrupted my daily life detective Swan?"

"Whitney Carter." Something flashed across his face, but it was so quick Bella couldn't decipher it.

"What about her?"

"Found her in her apartment this morning, she's dead. Quite a heinous murder if I do say so myself."

"And you believe I had something to do with her death?" Edward leaned against the edge of his desk; his ankles crossed and his arms folded across his chest.

"I do. I think you're behind this whole damn thing actually." Bella replied casually as she walked the edge of the room, her eyes moving from picture to picture. They were what you would expect from a politician; images of him with delegates, heads of states and senators.

"Why don't you get to the point Detective," Edward sighed. "I have a very important meeting soon."

"They might have to wait." Bella checked her watch.

Edward cleared his throat. "What is it you want Detective? I'm not a patient man." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I know you have something to do with these murders. This last murder had a roomful of cocaine; if I was to bring in a team and tear this place apart, will I find the same thing here?"

"You have no reason to be here," Edward stood straight and pulled his coat on. "If you'll please leave, I have work to do." He began to walk behind his desk but Bella stopped him, standing in his way.

"Don't make me do this Mr. Masen, just tell me how you're connected. I don't want to have to tarnish your spotless record during election season." Edward leaned down, his face inches from her.

"Threaten me one more time Detective, and see what happens."

"You just threatened an officer of the law."

"You're correct," Bella watched as his jaw tightened, and he glared at her. "And you should heed the warning."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll end up like your parents." Bella's blood ran cold as she stared at the man in front of her. She didn't think, didn't consider the consequences, she just reacted. Bella moved so fast Edward didn't have time to stop her fist from connecting with his jaw. She kneed him in the balls, and as he leaned over to catch his breath she moved to kick him. Edward grabbed her leg, jerking it forcefully so she fell to the ground, her head bouncing off the marble floor. His lip was bleeding, staining his jacket and his breathing was labored.

Bella blinked hard, her eyes moving slowly around the room as she tried to stop her vision from blurring. Her head was throbbing and hot pain was radiating from her entire body. She knew she had a concussion by the sickness churning in her stomach. Bella breathed deeply three times to correct her equilibrium before looking above her where Edward stood. He looked almost remorseful as his eyes searched hers.

"I apologize detective, but you were trying to hit me."

"I was trying to kill you asshole." She moved slowly to her feet, the room shifting beneath her. Edward stepped forward to help her, but Bella drew her gun, keeping it trained with shaky hands on the middle of his chest. "Touch me again and I _will_ kill you."

"It was self-defense, you threw the first punch."

"You threatened to kill me."

"I didn't say those exact words," Edward stepped closer until the muzzle of the gun pressed against his chest. "If you're going to shoot me, please hurry. I have to change once again and clean up for my meeting."

Bella lowered her weapon momentarily, his words playing on a loop in her head. Once again, working off of instinct, Bella raised her gun and brought the butt of it across his perfect cheekbone. Edward stumbled back a step, working his neck slowly. Bella watched him run his tongue along the inside of his cheek checking for blood. A bright red bruise was already forming beneath his eye.

"Did you just pistol whip me?" Bella holstered her weapon, a smirk pulling at the edge of her mouth.

"I did."

Edward was breathing deep trying to keep his anger at bay. Bella turned to leave but he stopped her with a hand on her throat.

"No one touches me." He growled, forcing her against the wall, his hand tightening on her throat. Bella pulled at his hand as he lifted her to her toes. She tried to keep calm, her breath coming in quick, small gusts, barely enough to satisfy her lungs. When Bella looked into his eyes they were cold and dead. She moved slowly, trying not to draw his attention to her hand as her vision started to cloud. She took one last breath before pulling her weapon free with unsteady hands, pressed the barrel to his thigh and squeezed.

The shot rang out in the room and Edward's brow furrowed before the hold on her neck relaxed.

Bella dropped to the floor once again; her legs folded under her as she breathed deep, even breaths so she didn't pass out. Her neck was now throbbing and her throat burned. Edward was muttering quick and angry words under his breath, but Bella could only focus on the pain radiating in her own body.

When her captain caught wind of this, she was going to be in so much shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys always make me smile with your reviews. I replied to most of them, unless you were a guest or had your PM's disabled, which was a lot surprisingly. Someone asked if Edward was a vampire, no he's not. I write All Human stories and just realized that I didn't include that in the summary. **

**Happy Reading!**

Bella sat in the leather chair across from deep mahogany desk taking note of her injuries. She had a concussion; her neck was bruised and throbbing, and the knuckles on her right hand were swollen. At least she didn't have a gunshot wound. Bella sighed looking across the desk at Edward; his eyes closed as he talked quietly into his cell phone. The rag that he had pressed against his leg was now drenched in blood, and the smell was enough to make her want to gag. Bella sighed laying her head back against the chair trying not to fall asleep.

It had been three hours since she shot him. Three hours of deafening silence. Three hours of aches and pains.

"Mr. Masen." Bella sighed watching as his green eyes flicked to her. He murmured into the phone then ended his call.

"Yes detective?"

"Would you like for me to take you to the hospital?"

"That would just bring unwanted attention," He sighed tossing the rag into the trash. "Besides, had you not shot me we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"You were going to strangle me!" Bella threw her hands up.

"No, I wasn't … everything just got a little out of hand. What you did is still infinitely worse."

"It's just a flesh wound; I made sure it wouldn't do any permanent damage." She rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you for that." Edward replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bella ran a gentle hand through her hair, letting her fingers graze the knot on the back of her head.

"We can leave now, everyone is gone." Edward checked his watch before standing.

"Is that why you've held me hostage?"

"Well I didn't need you to attract any more attention than you already have and I couldn't walk through the office like this." He pointed to the bleeding gash. Bella stood, gripping the back of the chair to keep from passing out as the dizziness overtook her. Edward stood, shifting his weight so that he didn't place too much pressure on his left leg. "Ready?"

Bella nodded. "I was ready three hours ago."

"Are you always so difficult?"

"Are you always a bastard?"

"For the most part," Edward answered, leading her to the elevator. They rode in a strained silence, the sounds of their breathing and the soft music filling the small box. Bella's brow furrowed in pain as they stepped from the elevator and walked towards the front door. Her body was protesting the movements, her equilibrium shifting. She was concentrating too hard on placing one foot in front of the other, because when she stumbled, her reflexes weren't prepared. She fell to the ground, groaning in protest as her body connected with the hardwood.

"Son of a bitch." She looked up to find Edward standing above her, just staring.

"Really?" He asked.

"Shut up and help me, my whole body hurts." Edward lifted her easily off the floor, placing her back on her feet and keeping a hand around her bicep as they walked out. "I should arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"And I should report you for shooting an unarmed man." Once on the street, a black town car was idling in front of the building.

"You should get that looked at." Bella motioned towards his leg then walked towards her apartment.

O…O

Bella sighed looking at herself in the mirror; there was a clear hand print around her throat; the long fingers stretching almost to the back. She had kept herself awake all night but there was no way she could go to work today. Seth would be all over her. Bella walked to her spare room where she had set up a makeshift war board. Pictures of anyone who associated with the Cullens hung on the far wall, with lines tying their connections. She had started on the board. but there were so many people she had to move them to the wall.

Her eyes kept moving to the picture of Anthony Cullen, the picture taken three years after his supposed death. If they really thought he was still alive, why didn't they try to prove it? Surely the Cullens weren't as invisible as they like to put off. Bella reached into the deep recesses of her memory; a training class at the academy where the Cullens were being discussed.

…

"_Did you hear?" The girl behind her asked as Bella tried to focus on her textbook. There was going to be a test over search and seizure procedure later, and she needed to pass with a perfect score. _

"_About what?" The guy sitting at her table asked, turning around. Bella sighed trying to tune them out, reciting procedural over and over in her head. _

"_They arrested Vincent Cullen." _

"_The boss? What could they possibly have to arrest him?" _

"_I don't know; the scuttle is that they found him in bed with a dead hooker, a body full of heroin, and six guns in the room." _

"_Seriously guys? I'm trying to study." Bella growled. _

"_Hey, calm down orphan Annie, we're just trying to stay up to date on current events." Bella rolled her eyes going back to her book. _

…

Bella tore through the copies of files that were scattered around the room, looking for one in particular. She moved through arrest reports, minor infractions, warnings and findings. She sighed pulling on the chain around her neck as her eyes searched the room before grabbing the ringing phone.

"Swan."

"Hey, Cap said you were sick, what's wrong?" Seth's concerned voice came through the speaker.

"Nothing, just a little under the weather, and I'm going to be out the rest of the week."

"Bells, where did you go last night after you left Locke's apartment?"

"Home, why?" Bella lied, moving papers around.

"Because I came by when I left Locke's, it was probably about two hours after, and you weren't there. I called your phone, but you didn't pick up."

"Oh, I was out getting someth-"

Something caught Bella's eye. The image she had stared at for hours; the photo of Esme Cullen pulling her middle son across the street. Bella had never noticed the way Esme was trying to shield her son. At first, she had assumed his mother was sheltering him from the harsh Chicago snow, but now it seemed as if she was reaching for his face. In the background, Bella could barely make out the distinct face of Carlisle, and he seemed distressed.

"Isabella!" Bella jerked, forgetting she was on the phone.

"What?" She asked, clearly agitated.

"What happened? You just got quiet, and I said your name like eight times, you had me worried."

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. I'll call you later." Bella disconnected the line before he could object. She quickly dialed another number that she was starting to memorize.

"Uley." Sam answered.

"Hey, it's Bella Swan."

"More questions?" Sam joked. "Pretty soon we're going to have you working in this unit."

"Yeah, I was wondering what you know about the arrest of Carlisle's father, Vincent." She could hear papers rustling.

"Uh … not a lot, I just know he was arrested, found guilty and scheduled to go upstate, but someone killed him before processing."

"Yeah but they never figured out who was behind it, right?" Bella was trying to recall the coverage she had seen.

"Something like that, there's not a lot on the case. He was found with his throat slit in the holding cell. No one had come in or out."

"Yeah, thanks." Bella started to hang up but Sam's voice stopped her.

"Hey, you didn't tell anyone that I gave you those copies, right?"

"Of course not, trust me a little more." Seth chuckled.

"Yeah, just making sure; have a good night."

"Night." Bella tossed her phone onto the desk and walked from the room, thoughts of the Cullens dancing through her mind.

O…O

_One Week Later_

"Bella, are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Bella looked up at her partner from the file on her desk.

"I said, are you paying attention? We figure that the killer is getting closer to Masen, he keeps killing girls that are one step higher than the one before on the campaign."

"So do you think the guy's going to end at Masen? If so, why not just go for him?"

"I think this is all about him, but they don't want him dead, they just want to scare him."

"Scare him?" Bella asked skeptically. "I don't know Seth; that seems a little out there. Do you think this is about the election?"

"I don't know what the hell it's about, but it's been a week and we haven't had another murder. It's only a matter of time."

"So let's stop him." Bella pushed back from her chair and walking over to their board. "He started with the lowly volunteer and is now at a department director."

"So what would be the next supervisory position?" Seth's eyes moved over the evidence. Bella rubbed her hands over her face.

"I … have no fucking idea." She sighed.

"Well, we could always call and ask."

"Who, fake tits, the one that mans the door?" Bella grumbled causing Seth to laugh.

"No, by calling the man himself; Mr. Edward Masen."

"I'll go ask." She quickly grabbed her jacket, and made her way to the door.

"Don't you think I should come along?" Seth asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Uh, I got it. Can you pull everything we got on Masen?" She didn't wait for an answer as she ran down the stairs.

O…O

"Seriously?" The blonde asked, not even bothering to get up from the desk.

"Yeah, yeah, no scene causing and all that, just get Mr. Masen for me please?" The girl sighed and looked at her computer screen.

"He's not here; he's at a ribbon cutting ceremony."

"And where would that be?" Bella asked nicely, even putting on a smile for the girl.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Because I'm asking nicely," Bella smiled. "And because if you don't, I'll just get a warrant. It won't be very hard at all to have one here within the hour." Bella lied; she didn't have nearly enough evidence for a warrant.

"Then that's what you'll need."

Bella bit her tongue, turning to walk out of the building with her cell phone already out. She dialed a few numbers trying to reach anyone who could help her but they all went to voicemail. She called Seth to see if he had found anything on Edward.

"No, Bella, other than that he was orphaned at birth, and bounced around in the system from his own omission, there aren't any records. He went to Georgetown where he was class president his junior and senior year, then went on to intern with a few congress members while he received his law degree. He decided to move to Chicago where he entered into the primary, and won his party then put through his intent to run for Mayor."

"So, that seems very … clean, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just reads like the perfect résumé for a political candidate, complete with sob story." Bella's mind was working a mile a minute as she started to contemplate why Edward Masen would be killing women on his campaign. Wouldn't that draw attention to him? Or was that what someone wanted? "Seth, I'll call you back." She hung the phone up and looked up and down the street. Bella decided to wait Mr. Masen out and stepped back inside, seating herself in one of the chairs by the door.

"Can I help you?" A pretty redhead walked up front. Bella chanced a glance at the desk where fake tits would normally be seated, and noticed she was momentarily gone.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan; I have an appointment with Mr. Masen. He told me I could wait in his office, but he's nowhere to be found." She held out her hand to shake the girl's.

"Well I can take you up to his office." The woman smiled.

"Thank you so much." Bella smiled back and followed the redhead to the elevators. When they stepped out on the floor she unlocked Edward's office for Bella. Bella entered, seating herself in one of the leather chairs again.

"Would you like for me to send him up when he gets here?"

"Oh no, he'll know I'm here, no need to keep reminding him." Bella smiled sweetly and watched as she closed the door behind her. She immediately got up and sat behind the desk, her hands pulling on all the drawers but they were locked. Bella sighed looking over the desktop for something to help her pick the locks; of course there was nothing except a letter opener that was too big to fit. She moved the mouse watching the screen come alive with a box requesting the password. Bella was trying to jerk the drawers free when the door opened and in walked Edward Masen, his eyes alive with anger.

"Detective Swan." He greeted, his voice dripping with disdain, before closing the door. Bella sat up in his chair looking towards him.

"Hello." She tried to control the sick feeling sinking into her stomach. He moved away from the entryway, removing his suit jacket and placing it over the back of the chair she had vacated earlier. He stood with his hands on his hips, the red dress shirt pulling across his chest.

"Would you like to explain what you're doing?" Bella sat back in the seat.

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You." Edward sighed, obviously irritated with her one word answers.

"Why were you waiting for me detective?" Edward raked a hand through his hair.

"I had some questions to ask."

"Well …" He waved his hand out waiting for her to continue.

"I wanted to know who would be higher up than a department director in your campaign."

Confusion set in his features.

"I'm sorry?"

"On your campaign, what position would be higher than a department director?"

"There are several, and then it depends on which function they would be preforming."

"In which did Whitney Locke work?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I believe she worked the Field Department so someone over her would be the Volunteer Coordinator or Deputy Director." Bella's fingers reached for the rings hidden behind her shirt, but she quickly dropped her hand.

"Are either of those positions held by a woman?"

"Deputy Director, her name is Ashley Carter."

"Is she a brunette?"

"Why do you ask?" Edward stood straight.

"Is she a brunette?" Bella asked again, reaching for her phone. Edward nodded and she grabbed her phone dialing Seth's number. "Where does she live?"

"I don't know, I'd have to pull her file."

"Do it. Now." She called Seth again, willing him to answer while Edward unlocked his computer and pulled up a spreadsheet. He rattled off her address, and Bella left a message for her partner, telling him where she'd be.

"Do you have a car?"

"Downstairs."

"We need to get to her apartment, now." Bella ran from the room, opting once again for the stairs.

O…O

"Ashley Carter, open the door." Bella slammed her fist against the door for the fourth time. "It's the Chicago Police, ma'am." Bella stepped back, drawing her gun and glancing at Edward. "You stay out here, understood?"

"What if the killer is in there?"

"Then I'll only have to deal with one dead body instead of two. Stay." She lifted her leg and kicked as hard as she could near the handle. The door gave away with a splintering sound and she stuck a hand out to keep it from slamming back into place. "Ms. Carter, I'm coming in."

Bella went from the front to the back, checking doors, rooms and closets until she found herself at the end of a small hallway. She took a breath, counted to three and pushed the door open, quickly moving around the room to check for an intruder. Once she was sure the apartment was clear, she focused on the body. It was there, on the floor; and sure enough, she was a brunette and the killer had already come.

Ashley Carter was left on her back by the door in a large puddle of her own blood. Her face frozen in fear, and the cut across her neck was the same as the last victim's. Blood covered the wall and ceiling but there were no drugs floating through the air this time. Bella took a deep breath and looked around. Once again, everything was in place, nothing indicating the grisly murder that had just taken place. She quickly called homicide in before stepping back to the outside hallway where Edward was impatiently waiting.

"You need to get out of here." She pointed to the elevator.

"Why? I didn't do it." Edward walked around her stepping inside the apartment.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She grabbed his arm jerking him back into the hallway. "You're going to contaminate the scene." Anger flashed across his face.

"Someone is killing innocent women that work for me, and I need to know what the fuck is going on!" He yelled, backing her against the wall.

"You're a suspect Mr. Masen. You can't be here when they arrive. Go back to your office or go home." Edward must have noticed how close he was to her because he quickly stepped back, running a hand through his hair.

"Will you tell me what you find?"

"No." Bella answered quickly. "I can't give you confidential police information, but if I have any questions I'll find you at your office."

"Stop breaking into my office," He pulled another card out and wrote something on the back of it. "This is my cell number; please call me so you can stop terrorizing my staff."

With that, he was gone, disappearing through the staircase door just as a group of uniforms stepped off the elevator. Bella snapped into her role, dictating where people should go and ordering them to seal off the scene.

O…O

"So how did you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"Who the next victim was?" Seth sat on the edge of her desk looking over their case file.

Bella sighed leaning back in her chair, the familiar squeak cutting through the silence of the bullpen.

"Well, you figured out the pattern, I just figured out which brunette was in the next rank."

"Yes, but how did you find her name and address?"

"Fake tits from the campaign headquarters; she's surprisingly helpful when she wants to be." Seth's eyes narrowed, he didn't believe her but chose not to comment on it.

"Well, it's been a long night; I'm going to head home. You need a ride?" Bella shook her head. "Alright, well be safe Bells."

Bella sighed and grabbed her stuff before heading out. She walked down the sidewalk, pulling the jacket tighter around her. Bella couldn't shake the familiar feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced around, but couldn't see anyone who stood out. Walking slightly faster, Bella took comfort in the familiar weight of her gun on her hip, letting it calm her nerves.

She came to her building, punching the code into the front door when she felt the familiar steel of a knife at her neck. Bella stilled, the door to her building already unlocked, she didn't want to chance getting herself killed so she stayed calm.

"Hello Detective Swan." A rough voice whispered into her ear.

"Hello." She replied carefully. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but we'll get to know each other very well."

"Well," She swallowed. "Would you like to come inside?" Her heart was racing, and a cold sweat had broken out over her body from the adrenaline spike.

"No, he gave me specific instructions." The stranger muttered.

"He?" The knife pressed tighter against her neck, enough to break the skin and causing Bella to wince.

"Stop talking." Bella tensed up, her hand reaching for her gun. "Nu, uh, uh, detective." He pulled the gun free and tucked it into his pants. She ran through the statistics she had learned at the academy. Ninety six percent chance of survival if you get them inside, forty-three percent if you fight back and eighteen percent if you let them get you alone.

"Don't you think we should get off the street before someone sees you?" Bella was trying to get him to agree to go inside; the man who sat at the front desk could call the police if she could just get him to see her.

"Come on." The stranger pulled her from beneath the safety of the lights and into the dark alley that ran the length of her building. Fear started to creep into her as the darkness encompassed them. It wasn't long before her eyes adjusted and she noticed the silver car parked. Her mind frantically read the license plate, committing it to memory. He popped the trunk and motioned for her to get inside.

"Can't I ride in the front? Then you can ask any questions you have."

He grunted in response and shoved her shoulder causing Bella to stumble against the car. She sighed and moved with slow deliberate movements, bending to the left to lift her leg. Once it was inside, she shoved her elbow against the badge at her waist effectively knocking it to the ground. Bella rolled onto her back looking up at the man whose face was obscured by darkness. He leant over securing duct tape across her mouth before twisting it tightly around her ankles and wrists.

"Now be a good girl and settle in for the ride." He laughed before grabbing her phone and closing the trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I decided to change the update schedule to Fridays as my schedule at work changed and I'll now have those off instead of Sundays. While I hate my new schedule at work it will be easier for me to update for the weekend. Alas, here is the new chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Breathe. _

Bella sighed trying to calm her racing heart as she heard the footsteps creaking along the floor near her. She couldn't see through the black blindfold that wrapped around her head shortly after the car stopped. They had driven along the interstate; Bella could tell by the heavy sound of traffic, her attacker then turned left onto a bumpy road, possibly gravel or dirt. He drove for two hundred and six breaths before turning right then took a quick left and halted.

He had worked her over when she yelled for help, bringing her own gun to her head after three quick blows to her face and threatening to kill her on the spot. Bella focused on the voices; they were muffled, so there had to be a wall between them. She recognized her abductor's voice, but the second man was too quiet. Her hands moved over the metal that she was handcuffed to; chips of what she assumed to be paint fell off as the chain of her shackles slid across it.

Bella fisted her hands and started to jerk, feeling the bar budge just a fraction of an inch each time. She was lying on a mattress, this much she knew by the springs stabbing at her back and shoulders. Bella sighed; it had to be a bed, so chances are she was at a house. But the house had to be pretty far away from civilization.

Suddenly the door burst open, causing Bella to jump when it slammed against the wall. She counted the footsteps as they neared. Ten, she was ten feet from the door, but what good did that do? Was it a two-story house? Could she run to the interstate and flag someone down? The scream that ripped from her throat startled Bella herself when his palm came across her cheek.

"Stop."

Bella's eyes darted around behind the blindfold trying to identify the other man's voice. His accent was light and full of authority, but soft, she could see the light change as he stepped around the room and walked in and out of her vision.

"What do you want to do with her?" The man that had taken her asked. The second guy must have said something because her abductor spoke again. "What do you know about the dead girls?"

"Wh-" Bella cleared her dry throat and licked her chapped lips. "What do you mean?" The guy jerked her head back by her hair.

"Do you know who's behind it?"

"No, we don't have any leads."

"Good." She felt the unmistakable chill of a knife at her throat. "I think it's time to add you to the list." He started to pull the blade to the left, cutting at her skin. The superficial slice was enough to burn, but not nearly enough to cause any permanent damage. "It's just not that exact time now."

Bella sighed, her head falling forward when he released her hair.

_In._

_Out. _

_In. _

_Out._

She focused on her breathing, trying to keep the fear at bay. There was no reason for these men to kill her; they didn't even know her. Of course, there was no reason to keep her around either. She wasn't going to give them any information on the case, and they were fully aware of that fact. They were just fucking with her at this point.

"Take care of her." The second man whispered.

Then both sets of shoes exited, closing the door behind them.

_In. _

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

O…O

Seth Clearwater looked around the entrance to his partner's apartment. He had tried to tell her not to move here; South Loop was nothing but a bunch of warehouses converted into apartments, and the security was sub par at best. She hadn't been to work in two days; her phone was tracked to the dumpster six blocks away, and all they had was a grainy security video of her walking past the bakery four buildings down.

He sighed and released his anger against the brick building, his knuckles coming back bloody and swollen. There had to be something they were missing, something that could lead them to her location. Bella was smart, resourceful, and a fighter; there was no way she'd go without a fight of some sort, unless she was taken at gunpoint. Seth walked the street in front of her building praying to whoever was listening that she was still alive.

Something glinted in the sunlight, distracting Seth for a minute. His eyes shot to the alley where there was a glare reflecting off something deep inside the narrow passage, right next to a dumpster. He turned sharply, hurrying straight for the object. And as he neared it, Seth immediately recognized it as Bella's badge. He pulled his phone from his hip dialing their captain's number, while picking her badge up with a covered hand.

O…O

"What do you mean there's nothing on it?" Seth yelled into the phone. The CSU tech stumbled over his words as he tried to reply.

"Nothing, only Detective Swan's fingerprints, no DNA or trace evidence. Sorry, Detective Clearwa-." Seth slammed the phone back into its cradle causing a few other detectives to glance up.

"Clearwater!" Jacob Black yelled from inside his office.

"Captain, I'm fine." Seth sighed, sitting back in his chair. Jacob walked from his office to Seth's desk.

"Where's the last place Bella was before she went home?"

"We've gone over this Cap; she was at the latest vic's apartment; she walked home on her normal route, passed the bakery, and that's the last sighting we have. The guy at the front desk never saw her. So somewhere in that six minute window she was taken." Jacob nodded looking at the empty chair of one of his best detectives. His eyes scanned over the map, blue dots showing where she was last seen, where her badge was found and where her phone was located.

"So, this guy probably had a car waiting in the alley since that's where you found her badge."

"Do you think they knocked it off her in some kind of struggle?" Seth asked, anger blurring his vision.

"No, I think Swan left it behind on purpose. You know how she is." Seth nodded at his captain. "He drove this way," His finger slid along the map. "Dropped her phone then…" Jacob shook his head. "He must have gotten on the interstate. We've had uni's canvassing this entire neighborhood; if they were somewhere close we would've found them by now."

"Great, so she he could've taken her out of state."

O…O

"Rise and shine sweetheart."

The blindfold was ripped from her face, causing pain to shoot through Bella's eyes as the sunlight flooded her vision. She blinked multiple times, trying to stop the searing pain in her retinas and the throbbing in her head. She sighed, slowly opening her eyes to look around the room. They were in fact in a house; the bedroom was bare except for the old, metal framed bed and two wooden chairs. The guy standing above her had salt and pepper hair, slicked back from his face, dark menacing eyes and a crooked smile graced his wrinkled mouth. He had to be mid-forties, early fifties, six-foot, probably one hundred and sixty pounds.

He reached down, cutting the tape from around her ankles and quickly ripping it from her mouth. Bella had no doubt that he pulled a layer or two of skin from her lips with the jerking motion. For four days, he had come in, talked on the phone, kicked her stomach or legs, and then exited. He applied, and ripped duct tape from her mouth and allowed her nothing to drink but vodka. She was dehydrated, famished and exhausted, Bella didn't think she would have any strength left to fight him at this point. Something about today was different though, he seemed happier, less sadistic, and then she saw it, the black shiny handle of her Glock in his belt.

"It's time for your last breakfast."

The man smiled, pulling her gun from his pants as she watched him load one bullet into the magazine before snapping it back in place. He turned and walked to the chair that held a third bottle of vodka. Bella took a deep breath and pulled, she had to act now, before he killed her. The bar from the headboard snapped free with a creak and she rolled from the bed, landing unsteadily on her feet. The man turned; shock clear on his face before he lunged for her, but Bella brought the bar across her body with all the strength she could muster. A sickening crack filled the room as the metal came into contact with the old man's skull.

He fell to the floor with a thud, his hard body connecting with the old wood. She couldn't stop herself; she brought the bar down again across the man's chest, and before Bella could realize what was happening she landed a dozen blows to his body, and she was crying. Her entire being was racked with sobs as she released all the fear that she had been trying so hard to hide for the past four days. Bella collapsed onto the floor, her back against the wall as she continued crying. Her hands, as well as the bar, were covered in blood, and the dead man's body lay at her feet, almost unrecognizable because of the damage she inflicted.

Bella stood on shaky legs and pulled her gun from his hand before walking slowly to the door. The old, cracked floor groaned under her feet as she made her way out into the hallway before walking to the living room. They were the only ones here, and when Bella looked through the window she realized they were the only ones for miles. She tried to think; to calm her heart and clear her head. Bella took a deep breath, holding it until her lungs started to burn, and then slowly let it out through her mouth. She slipped her gun into the back of her pants, walking back to the room where the dead man was. Bella knelt next to his body, checking his pockets but coming up empty. She needed a phone, and to free her hands. The handcuffs had broken the skin on her wrists, but they were so numb she couldn't feel the pain any longer.

Bella checked the bathroom then the second bedroom, and what she found there made her blood run cold. Plastered across the walls were pictures of her, coming and going from her apartment, at crime scenes, surveying bodies, leaving the precinct; images of Seth and her, and also her captain and her. All of the pictures had her face marked out with a red streak. There was a single photo lying on the floor, face up with a red X over whomever she was with.

Bella walked over and bent down, picking the picture up, the clink of her handcuffs resounding in the quiet room. It had been taken over a week ago when she was stepping out of Masen's headquarters with Edward himself in tow. The X did little to distract Bella from the red letters across herself.

There in black, white, and red was the word KILL.

O…O

"So, for the record, what happened?" Seth asked, his eyes drifting over his partner's bruised face. The hospital lights did awful things for her marred skin. Bella tried not to be irritated, she knew this was all for Internal Affairs. A man had died at her hand, regardless of the fact that he abducted and abused her; she had to answer for it.

"I was taken from my apartment, driven out to that God forsaken house where he handcuffed me to the bed. Then I was blindfolded, and that's when I heard another talking, but I was unable to hear their conversation because they were in a separate area." She could feel the IA investigators eyes on her, boring a hole into her head. "I was chained to the bed, and over the few days, between the beatings and having alcohol forced into my body I had managed to loosen the bar that I was attached to.

"The last day the guy came in; he removed the blindfold and he had my gun in his hand. He said it was my last day or something like that," She took a breath. "I broke the bar free from the bed and hit him once. While I was searching the house for the key to my handcuffs and a phone, I heard him get up. I hurried back to the room to try and subdue him, but I was overpowered since I was still chained, he knocked me to the floor. I picked the bar up again and hit him several times until he finally fell to the floor. I had no idea that he was dead until after I was able to call you."

The lie came surprisingly easy; it could be in fear for her job, or that she honestly wanted the man dead. Bella had also recited the story to herself multiple times before this interview. Throughout all the stitches and gauze wrapping she repeated it so much she had started to believe it herself.

"Where did you find the phone?"

"Hidden in a drawer in the kitchen."

"And what happened after you called me?"

"I sat on the couch and waited to be rescued." Bella joked with a small smile which Seth returned. "Did you find my phone?" Seth nodded in response.

"What do you know about the room where the pictures were found?"

"I don't know anything about it." Bella shrugged, replying honestly.

"And you have no idea who Nicholas Gurerra is, correct?"

"Correct."

They had run the guy's prints, and it had come back quickly, confirming the man who did the abducting had been in and out of jail since the ripe age of thirteen. "Are we done here?" Bella's eyes flicked to the agent by the door, holding the recorder. He nodded once before turning it off and placing it in his pocket.

"We'll be in touch throughout the course of our investigation Detective Swan, and as you know, you've been placed on vacation to recover from your trauma." He exited without another word.

"So, you're going to have to get Cap to change his mind on this damn vacation." She muttered to her partner.

"Not gonna happen Bells, you need to rest, and they have to launch a formal investigation." Bella rolled her eyes picking at the hospital blanket.

O…O

"Here we are, home sweet home." Bella looked up at her apartment building. "You going to make sure I actually get inside this time?" She joked, much to Seth's dismay.

"Come on." He exited the car and walked to her side, opening Bella's door.

"Don't try and help me out of the car." She grumbled, hiding her grimace as she moved from inside. "Jesus Christ my body is hurting like a mother fucker."

"Well, two cracked ribs will do that to you." Seth punched in the code, unlocking her front door, letting Bella step inside. "I'm coming up with you."

"No, you're not, I'll be fine."

"Bella."

"No Seth, I'm not an invalid. I refuse to allow these people to have any more power over me." Bella waved. "I promise I'll be okay."

"Let me just take you to your front door?"

"Fine," Bella sighed heavily. "Let's go." She led him to the elevator, pulling the heavy, metal door closed and lifting the handle to raise the lift.

"I don't know why you live here Bella; with the money you have you could live anywhere; somewhere much safer than here."

"Because this place is bad ass, has a manual elevator, and my apartment is massive. Plus, I got a good deal on it." Bella shrugged.

"And people can abduct you from the front door without anyone noticing."

"Yes, I believe that was covered in the tour by the realtor." Seth pulled the door back once they reached her floor, letting it open up to the small space that held her front door. "You stay here, I'm going inside. I'll see you in two weeks when my 'vacation' is over."

"You don't want me to come and check on you?" Seth looked genuinely hurt.

"That's the last thing I want. I'm just going to take it easy and rest."

Seth nodded, knowing she was lying, but he decided to leave it alone for now.

O…O

Edward stood in front of the door for the address that he was given. Surely this wasn't the place. He raised his hand and knocked three times quickly on the red, metal door. It wasn't long before the door opened, and Bella Swan stood in place of it.

"Thanks for coming by."

Edward nodded in response. Bella stepped aside and waved him in. He looked around at the large, open floor plan and stainless steel appliances. It all had a very industrial feel to it. In the back of the living area were a pair of French doors closed tightly, and white curtains hiding what hid behind them.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks." Bella gave a humorless laugh . "I just have a few questions."

"Aren't you on suspension?" Edward snapped.

"Vacation," She corrected. "But how would you know about that?" Bella's eyes snapped to his. Edward sighed unbuttoning the single button that held his suit coat together.

"I have my ways; I am going to be mayor."

"You _think _you're going to be mayor." She sat down on the gray couch, leaning back against the arm with a scowl. Edward stood at the end of it, looking down at her with a smirk.

"So how can I help you?" His eyes slipped over her frame, she had gauze wrapped around both wrists, bruises covered her arms, and she had a black eye along with a large bruise across her jaw. The area that drew his attention was the long, white gauze that was taped to her throat.

"You have all these connections, right?" Edward nodded once. "And they go pretty high, correct?"

"Where is this going Detective?"

"I need information on a few people who are very hard to get to."

"Are these people city officials? Governor? Congress?"

"I don't think so." Bella bit at the skin beside her nail. Edward sighed, his anger starting to rise.

"Listen Detective, I don't have a lot of time, and I'm not one to waste words on nonsense; so who is it that you need information on."

"The Cullens." Bella watched the muscle in his jaw twitch.

"I'm sorry?"

"The Cullens, I'm sure you know who they are if you're going to become mayor."

"I'm aware of who they are. Why do you need information on that family?" Edward jerked a hand through his perfectly combed hair.

"I think they're connected to these murders and to my abduction, I can't explain why, and I don't even have any evidence to support that, but I think they are."

"I highly doubt that." Edward replied, and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" She was slipping into cop mode.

"It just seems beneath them. From what I understand of the Cullen Family, they like to put on a show, let everyone know that it was them because they're untouchable. I'm guessing that the killings of these innocent girls are an act of revenge towards me, and the Cullens do not have a grudge against me."

"So you know them?"

"No, that's why I don't have a problem when it comes to them."

"You seem awfully sure that they wouldn't want to take you down."

"Once again Detective, there is no reason for that family to come after me." Edward replied easily, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Bella looked over him skeptically; something was off. Could Edward Masen possibly know the Cullens? And if so, what good would it do? They weren't known to dabble in politics; the closest they had come was to have a few cops on their payroll.

"Well regardless of how you feel on the situation, I want to look into the family, and I can't without raising a few red flags with my captain."

"And that's where I come in?"

"Right and I can pay you if you want." Bella replied quietly. This was ridiculous; she had never done anything like this. Not following the proper, legal avenues to gather information, no investigating, ignoring her captain's orders and paying off sketchy politicians for information on crime families. Who had she become?

"Pay me?" Edward chuckled. "Can you afford that?" Bella felt anger sear through her body.

"You have no idea what I can and cannot afford, asshole." She snapped.

"You're right, but no payment will be necessary. Consider it a get well gift." Edward pulled his phone from the inside of his coat and started to text someone.

"Plus, it might look odd if I paid you and that somehow came back on me."

"I can assure you; nothing will come back to you Detective Swan."

"Good." Bella nodded.

O…O

Edward sat in the backseat of his town car dialing the number to a temporary cell phone that would only be used once. He waited, growing agitated as the seconds passed and no one answered the phone. Finally, a low 'hello' came over the line.

"Well hello to you, too."

"Why are you calling this line Edward, you know the rules."

"And you need to know that we have a problem." Edward's eyes darted to the dark partition between his seat and the driver.

"Is it Martin?"

"No, it's Detective Swan."

**A/N: Dun dun duunnnnn. What ever is Edward Masen up to? Is he in bed with the Cullen? Will Bella find out? How is he going to handle Detective Swan? Tune in next week and hit that little button down there to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I definitely thought I had sent this to my beta and couldn't figure out why it was taking so long to get back to me when I discovered it was sitting in my drafts folder instead of my sent folder. So, instead of sending it to her and making you guys wait, I decided to upload it. Apologies for the mistakes.**

Bella shot up in bed, causing her ribs to painfully protest, as an image flashed through her mind. She sucked in a breath, wrapping a hand around her left side and walking to her spare bedroom. Memories of a night not too long ago flew through her mind as she threw pictures around the room trying to locate two specific ones. Her eyes raced to the wall where the Cullen Family was hanging.

"Stupid, stupid," She sighed. "How could I be so stupid?" Her vision focused on the pictures of Jasper and Emmett Cullen.

"_Can we help you officer?" The blonde one asked with a smile. _

"_Detective Swan, can I ask you gentlemen a few questions?" Bella asked holding up her badge and letting it fall back to rest against her chest. _

"_We always have time for the wonderful police officers in this fine city." He responded and the other two tried to stifle a laugh. _

"_Have you men been out here all night?" _

"_No, I'm afraid we just came out here about twenty minutes ago to discuss some business." His blue eyes flicked from the alley to Bella. _

She ran to her bedroom searching for her cell phone; she had tossed it somewhere earlier after speaking to Edward Masen. Her fingers finally located it deep beneath her blankets and she dialed the familiar number.

"Clearwater." Seth's groggy voice came over the line. Bella grimaced when she looked at the clock and realized it was three in the morning.

"Seth." Bella started to speak but stopped when she heard his sigh.

"Bells, why aren't you resting? Are you calling me about the case again?"

"I found the link." She muttered holding up the pictures of the Cullen brothers.

"The link between what?" Bell could hear rustling on the other line, assuming that Seth was moving to a different room so that he didn't disturb his wife.

"The tie between the Cullens and these murders. Before we couldn't connect them just because Carlisle owned the club but I remembered that night I interviewed two men that were outside, and those two men are Jasper and Emmett Cullen, sons of Carlisle Cullen. I have no idea who the third man was but there was a fourth when I walked up, he disappeared before I could get a good look at him."

"I don't know if they'll go for it Bells, it's kind of a reach. I mean, maybe if you just want to bring them in for questioning as witnesses then you have enough but for anything else we have to keep digging."

"I know, but maybe you can bring them in? This damn vacation is killing me." Bella grumbled looking around her room.

"Yeah, I'll run it by the captain in the morning."

"Keep me updated?"

"Of course." Seth ended the call before Bella could say anything else. She made her way back to the spare bedroom and deposited the images of the Cullens before closing the door behind her.

O…O

Edward moved around his office searching through the countless files full of completely false information on the Cullens. He was trying to read through the material but his phone was ringing off the hook.

"Edward." He growled into the phone.

"Masen? It's Detective Swan."

Edward had to physically stop himself from snapping at her.

"What can I do for you detective?"

"I was wondering if you had any of the information that I asked for last week." She sounded uneasy.

"Yes. I have multiple files that I am currently going over to get in order then they'll be sent off to you."

"Okay, good. Thanks again for thi-." Edward ended the call tossing his phone onto his desk top. He gathered the files and shoved them into a box before writing her address on it and leaving his office.

O…O

Bella carefully drover her cruiser down the dirt road until the old, dilapidated Winnebago came into view. She shut her car off and exited carefully, then made her way over to the RV. Inside lived the only person Bella allowed herself to get close to anymore; she raised her hand and knocked against the metal frame of the screen. She looked around, surveying the wooded area before knocking again, this time even harder.

"I'm coming! Jesus Christ!" He yelled from inside. A few seconds later the door yanked open. "What the hell are you beating on the door for?"

"I had to make sure you hadn't died on me." Bella pulled the screen open and stepped inside.

"Well knocking any louder ain't gonna bring me back." Levi Cameron moved around the small space to sit on the kitchen bench, coughing so hard he had to grip the edge of the table to keep from falling over.

"How are you feeling today?" Bella asked before grabbing a glass and filling it from the tap for him. He grimaced at the site and quickly pushed it away.

"Like a million bucks."

Levi had been her father's partner for ten years before that fateful night, he was the one that convinced Bella to stop her destructive behavior and apply to the academy. Once Bella made detective and moved to Narcotics, he had served as her captain for two years. The day she transferred to Homicide Levi received news that he had stage four lung cancer and retired, refusing any kind of chemo or surgery. Bella had given up on trying to convince him to seek treatment, he would simply state that he'd rather go out on his own terms instead of lying in a bed hooked up to a bunch of IVs.

"So when are you going to get a new place?" She asked looking around the cluttered area.

"I prefer this place, it's quiet and in the woods, I'd rather not spend my pension on an apartment with nosey neighbors." He struck a match and held it up to the rolled paper between his lips. Bella tried to pretend like it was a homemade cigarette instead of a joint.

"You know I'm still a cop."

"What are you gonna do, arrest me?" Levi took a long drag from the stick and held it in. He had mentioned a while ago that it helped with the pain so Bella ignored it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Bella shrugged it off.

"You're just like your old man, you know that? He got shot and still tackled a meth head to the ground then refused to go to the hospital." Bella gave him a small smile. "And you're both stubborn as shit."

"You're one to talk." She muttered leaning against the counter. "I'm going to get a contact high in here, let's sit outside." Bella pushed the door open and jogged down the three steps. She dusted off one of the lawn chairs and leaned back into it, sucking in a breath against the pain.

"Heard that bastard cracked ya' ribs." Levi stated sitting down next to her. Bella nodded in response, searching the trees to distract her. "I'm glad you killed him."

"Me too." Bella admitted quietly.

"Did it really happen the way the report said?"

"How do you know what the report said?"

"By now you should be familiar with the fact that I know everything." He smirked.

"No, it didn't," Bella admitted with a sigh, biting down on her lip. "I killed him because I wanted to, he didn't attack me after the first hit."

"I figured as much." Levi nodded, rubbing a hand over his jaw before flicking the butt of his joint to the ground.

"I lost it; I couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. Even though I had already subdued him it wasn't enough." She felt the tears lodge in her throat.

"Don't be ashamed of it Bella, you did what you had to."

"But I didn't have to Levi! I had the man on the ground and he was unconscious!" She yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Bella," His ice blue eyes stared through her. "You did what you had to."

O…O

It was nearly three hours later when Bella made her way back to her front door after trying to rid herself of the guilt that she felt with whiskey at a local bar. She stumbled down the hall, trying to find the correct key on her chain for her front door. Not paying attention her foot caught on the edge of a box, causing her to fall against the door.

"Son of a bitch." She grumbled looking down. The brown box that was left at her door just had her name and address written across the top. Her heart rate picked up and she lowered herself to the ground before pressing an ear to the lid.

"It's not a bomb." Bella jerked up, her body screaming in protest and she quickly reached for her gun that wasn't there. Her eyes fell on the dark form in the corner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She gripped at the smooth service of her door, trying to get off the ground but the pain in her ribs was too much.

"You asked, I delivered." Edward sighed walking to her in three long strides. He gripped her bicep firmly and lifted her to her feet.

"Fuck shit god damn." Bella gripped her side.

"Such a mouth," He plucked her keys from her hand and slid the correct one into the lock then pushed it open. "Go sit down." Edward picked up the box and carried it inside. Bella stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"So this is all the … stuff you found?" Alcohol and pain killers were swimming through her system, making it hard for her to form a coherent sentence.

"Are you high?" Edward took in her glassy, bloodshot eyes.

"No." She grumbled sitting down on the couch.

"You sure about that?"

"I am an officer … of the court, or law, I am not high." Bella knew she had ingested way too much alcohol especially given the fact she had medication in her system but she refused to let him know that. Her instincts were telling her to get Edward Masen out of her apartment though, given her inebriated state.

"Anyway," Edward groaned and pulled the lid off the box. "Here are the files you asked for. Anything you'd ever want to know about the Cullens is in here." He tapped the files.

"Like what?"

"Account numbers, balances, properties that are reported to the IRS and the ones that are not; pretty much their whole lives. I even got you their damn school transcripts."

"What about information on their middle son?" Through her blurry vision Bella could see Edward tense up, his hands gripping the lid.

"What son?"

"Anthony …" She mumbled.

"He died, a long time ago."

"No, he's still alive." She laughed. "I know it." Edward was sitting next to her in a flash.

"What do you mean, you know it?" Bella rolled her head to the side to look at him and shrugged. He gripped her arms, pulling her off the back of the couch until she was sitting up in front of him. "Isabella, what do you know?" He shook her slightly.

Her eyes searched his; Bella's brow furrowed as she tried to form a sentence but the fog in her mind was making it near impossible. There was something about Edward, something dangerous and yet so familiar. That was the last thought she had before closing her eyes.

O…O

Pounding. Her head was pounding. Her body was pounding. It even felt like her hair was pounding. A rhythmic beat in tuned with the blood that her heart was pumping through her body. Bella sighed rolling onto her back, the sheets of her bed tangling around her legs. She pushed her hair back and squinted against the bright sun streaming in through the windows. Bella sat up slowly, releasing her legs from their confinement before slowly moving from the bed. She was still dressed in the jeans and t-shirt she had worn yesterday when going to see Levi.

Bella stumbled towards her kitchen finding her coffee maker already full of steaming liquid. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, since she had been on vacation she hadn't set her timer. Bella poured the dark liquid into a cup and brought it to her lips, inhaling the deep aroma before taking a small drink. It warmed her body and helped her start to feel somewhat alive. She groaned, the last thing she could remember was leaving Levi's house and going to a bar a block from her house. How had she made it home? More importantly, how did she get in her bed?

She turned, her eyes immediately falling on the brown box sitting on her coffee table, the lid tossed on the floor. Bella cautiously made her way over, her eyes scanning its contents before sitting on her couch. She placed her mug on the table and pulled a file from inside, letting it fall open on her lap. It was filled with bank statements.

**Account Number: 80032839 Name: Carlisle Cullen**

**Account Balance: $200,391.98 Address: 1421 Lake Shore Dr**

**Recent Transactions: Chicago, Il **

**Deposit- 07/14/2013 Cash $10,000.00 **

**07/12/2013 Cash $25,000.00 **

Bella sighed closing the folder, this wasn't going to help her unless she could figure out the people who deposited this money or provided it to Carlisle. Bella pulled the file open again looking at the address.

"What the hell?" She grabbed another file, ripping it open.

**Account Number: 80032849 Name: Esme Cullen**

**Account Balance: $491,982.09 Address: 4839 Lake Shore Dr**

**Recent Transactions: Chicago, Il **

Bella threw the file down ripping another from the box; she continued to go through the files until she was halfway through the container.

"Fucking Edward Masen!" She kicked the box from the table watching the contents spill into the floor. She ran a hand through her hair trying to keep her anger in check. She picked up her phone and hit the option for Edward's cell; listening to it ring four times.

"You've reached Edward Masen; sorry I can't come to the phone at this time. Please leave your name and number with a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible or you can call my assistant at 773-234-0404."

"Masen, this is Detective Isabella Swan, I recommend that you return my call as soon as you get this."

Bella paced her apartment, her eyes darting to the false files that littered the floor. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Why would Edward give her files with forged information? What purpose did that serve? Were they paying him off? Did he work for them? Bella sighed kicking her couch before picking up her mug and depositing it in the sink.

Bella showered quickly, washing away the whiskey that had sweat through her pores during the night. She took half of a pain pill then dressed in jeans and another shirt, hooking her gun to her hip and securing her badge to the opposite side. She was going to get her answers.

O…O

Bella walked through the glass doors of Masen headquarters, looking for the man in question. She never stopped by fake tit's desk, just quickly made her way to the elevator.

"Ms. Swan!" Fake tits yelled running after her. "Ms. Swan you have to check in." Bella ignored her, pressing the up button multiple times. "Ms. Swan,"

She grabbed Bella's arm and before Bella had time to think through what she was doing, fake tits was pressed against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back. Bella stepped away quickly, releasing the woman's arm. She turned around looking at Bella with large fear filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Bella offered weakly.

"I'm calling the police!"

"I am the police fake tits." Bella snapped her mouth shut.

"What did you call me?"

"I um … I called you," Bella shifted uncomfortably. "What's your name?"

"Tiffany." She answered and Bella rolled her eyes. Of course that was her name.

"So Tiffany, I'm going to go upstairs and see Mr. Edward Masen, he has done something and he needs to answer for it." The doors opened behind Bella.

"He's not up there."

"Where is he?"

"He had an appointment but wouldn't tell me where." Tiffany fidgeted under Bella's scrutiny.

"Are you lying to me, Tiffany? You know that would be considered obstruction of justice and I could arrest you for it, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, I swear, he wouldn't tell me where he was going. He's been really irritable since yesterday and this morning he was ten times worse, yelling at us and barking orders. Then when he was leaving he said he was going out and to hold all of his calls, as well as move the appointments back that were scheduled for the next two hours."

Bella sighed pulling her phone from her hip and dialing Edward's number again.

"You have no idea where he would be?" Tiffany shook her head in response. "Has anyone called for him?"

"Well, yes but no one out of the ordinary." Bella nodded and ended the phone call when the automated voice told her his mailbox was full, probably with her threatening messages. Bella walked from the headquarters without another word, walking down the street. She was determined to track him down.

O…O

Bella drove along the bay that ran parallel to the docks trying to locate the warehouse. She looked around, slowing the car down, the tires crunching over the broken glass and rocks of the parking lot. The abandoned building was metal, with several windows missing completely or in parts, the door was boarded up at one time but now those boards lay on the ground. She exited the car, moving towards the door where she could hear voices echoing off the walls. Her gun was drawn before she ever entered the structure.

Bella's eyes were adjusting to the dark, beams of sunlight came in through the open windows illuminating small spaces but for the most part there was just darkness. She slowed her breathing, listening to the voices and trying to find the men.

"What do you know?"

"Fuck off." The distinctive sound of flesh being hit filled the small area. Bella stepped around a large piece of glass and broken slivers of wood, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It wasn't long before a male's scream filled the room causing Bella to jump. Bella moved behind a pallet and looked through the slats. A man was tied to a chair, his shirt missing and blood dripping down his chest. The guys face was bloody and swollen, his hands tied to the chair as well as his feet.

Another man stepped up, his back was to Bella and he had what appeared to be a scalpel in his hand. He dragged the blade through the skin of his chest, causing fresh blood to rise to the surface. When the guy turned to drop the scalpel, Bella's heart stopped. Edward. Edward was the guy wielding the weapon, the one torturing the poor man strapped down.

Edward was dressed in a blue dress shirt, the suit coat and tie tossed over a second chair. His sleeves were rolled up and his hands were covered in blood and small abrasions. Edward sighed, picking up a larger version of the previous scalpel, the blade at least four inches long.

"You have one more chance; tell me who the guys were that ordered the hit on her."

"You don't want to know, fidati di me ragazzo." The man coughed, blood slipping from between his lips and splattering across his jeans. Edward drove the scalpel through his knee, the man screaming at the top of his lungs and pulling against the restraints. Bella stepped from behind the crate when Edward pulled a gun from the shoulder holster he was wearing. When he cocked the gun so did Bella, the small sound drawing Edward's attention to where she was standing. Edward's eyes widened in surprise; darting from her face to her gun that was trained on his head.

"Swan?"

"Masen," Bella nodded and stepped forward into the ray of sunlight. "What are you doing?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does, this is clearly a crime."

"He's a criminal, I'm just serving justice." Edward pressed the barrel of his gun to the man's temple.

"Edward stop! If you shoot him, I'll be forced to fire on you."

"If that's what you feel the need to do, fire away officer." Edward pulled the trigger, the man's head jerking sideways from the force of the bullet flying through his brain. His head fell forward, blood soaking his pants and chair. Bella's finger tightened momentarily but before she could squeeze the trigger, her hand fell. She disengaged her gun and flipped the safety back on.

"What the hell Edward?" She quickly walked over to the dead man checking for his pulse even though she knew it would be futile. There was nothing tapping against her fingers, no sign of life left in the man. "I-I can't ignore this, Edward. I have to arrest you." She holstered her weapon.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, wiping his hands off on a nearby cloth. He meticulously cleaned the weapons that he had used, smearing away any trace of his fingerprints. He calmly unrolled his sleeves and put his cufflinks on. Next was his tie, then suit jacket, Bella was completely dumbfounded. He just killed a man in cold blood and now he was acting like he just finished a friendly chat.

"Well Detective, I have a meeting." He nodded and started to walk away.

"Edward Masen, you're under arrest." Bella gripped his arm, much to Edward's amusement. He gripped her wrist pushing her back against the crate she had hid behind.

"You're not going to arrest me Detective." He whispered, moving his face a mere inch from hers.

"And why is that?"

"Because that man was working for whoever devised the plan to abduct you." Bella's eyes darted to the corpse.

"How do you know that?"

"He admitted it before he was brought here. Now, you can arrest me but I can assure you that my lawyer would be more than able to create reasonable doubt based on the fact that you've been under the influence of painkillers and just experienced a great trauma. Not to mention the fact that you're under investigation for unnecessary force that resulted in the death of a man." Bella's anger flared.

"How the hell do you know that?" There was a case of police brutality against her? When did this happen?

"I have my ways."

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that Internal Affairs is trying to nail your ass to the wall. No one believes that the man came after you once you hit him initially. Now, if you value your job and you want to keep it, I suggest you fall in line with me. I can keep your job for you Detective; I can make all of this go away." Edward stepped back, straightening his jacket. "So do we have a deal Detective?"

Bella stared at his offered hand, thoughts racing through her mind. Did her captain know about this? Surely not, Jacob would've told her.

"Deal?" Edward asked again.

"Deal." Bella shook his hand and with one look back to the dead man, she walked from the warehouse with Edward Masen, all thoughts of why she first came momentarily forgotten.

**A/N: It's like a damn episode of Lost in here, no answers and all questions! Jesus Christ! **

**Next chapter you guys get to witness Bella beat the shit out of Edward Masen! Maybe lol. **

**Translation: Fidati di me ragazzo- Trust me boy. It's been awhile since I've actually had to speak Italian, so bear with me. **

**Til next time, hit that little blue button that says r-e-v-i-e-w. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys rock my socks off, even though I've been MIA because my damn life got way too real for a minute, you still stick around. Here's the update though! I did notice that Fanfic sucks and ruins the format of everything, including moving my bank statement around on the last chapter and removing my italicized words! If things seem weird, it's just FF ruining my life.**

"Jacob, what do you know about an investigation by IA?" The door to his office bounced off the glass wall behind Bella as she stopped in front of his desk. Jacob's head jerked up, surveying the woman in front of him.

"Excuse me?" As Captain of the 57th precinct, he was all too aware that there were too many people under his command that loved to eavesdrop; so he stood, walking around to close the door that still vibrated against the doorstop after her angry, unannounced arrival.

"You heard me; I was told there was an investigation about my abduction."

"Of course there was an investigation Bella, you killed a man."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" She yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You needed to be resting Swan, not worried about something I handled." Bella stopped, glancing up at her captain.

"What do you mean that you handled?"

"I had my father shut the investigation down on Monday. No one is looking into you any longer; you'll return to duty when the doctor clears you."

Bella felt the air leave her lungs as she walked back toward the door. God damn that Edward fucking Masen and his lying ass. He had done this to keep her from reporting what she had seen, and now it was too late, they'd want to know why she waited twenty four hours to report a murder. She raked a hand through her hair, gripping it tightly before turning and walking from his office.

O…O

A heavy knock was heard on her door a second before she yanked it open. Edward stood agitated on the other side, his gray suit without a single wrinkle.

"Detective, you do realize I have places to be, correct?" Bella didn't respond; instead, she just stared at him, her jaw clenching in time with her fists. "You called me here for what exactly?"

"Come in."

"Your hospitality is supreme as always, I see." Edward muttered as he stepped inside, unbuttoning his jacket. He draped it across the back of her couch, the matching vest pulling across his green shirt. Bella locked her front door before turning to face him, fisting her hands to keep from hitting him.

"You lied to me."

"Which time?" He smirked, and she wanted nothing more than to smack the grin right off his face.

"Since the very first moment I met you I imagine. You've done nothing to help me and everything to hinder my investigation."

"Now that's not entirely true, Detective, I helped you a little. I gave you the information for the last victim, but you were too late." Edward shrugged. Bella walked towards him, her bare feet moving silently across the floor.

"No, you gave me false information. All of these files have been doctored, the investigation was already shut down, and the phone numbers you gave me don't even work." She ground her teeth.

"I'm surprised Detective, not that you discovered the numbers were false, it's not hard to find that out."

"So what are you so shocked about?"

"That you were smart enough to figure out the papers were doctored." He chuckled. Bella picked up a stack of files and threw them, hitting Edward in the chest.

"It's not that fucking hard since they all had the same information repeated in different sequences." The papers fluttered to the ground around him.

"Great police work, Swan."

"Why? Why give me false information?" Bella asked sighing. This was getting extremely convoluted.

"It was easier than telling you no; you're a persistent little thing."

Bella's anger was vibrating throughout her body. She tossed the box at his feet and crossed her arms.

"What about the investigation? Why lie to me when it had already been closed?"

"I didn't completely lie about that."

"What do you mean? The investigation was shut down three days ago, my captain told me." Bella watched as Edward's eyes darkened.

"Do you really think Black's father could close down an Internal Affairs investigation by himself? Even the Chief of Detectives doesn't have enough pull to do that alone."

"Are you saying you know his father?"

"Of course I do, I'm running for Mayor, remember? I do believe that means you're in my debt."

"I don't think so; I didn't report the murder you committed right in front of me."

"That's not nearly enough. I want you to stop this investigation into the murders of the girls on my staff."

"No." Bella replied quickly. Edward reached out and jerked her forward by her neck.

"You will stop this investigation Detective, or did you forget how easy it is for me to kill someone? You're getting very close to a place you don't belong."

Bella had had enough of his threats and lies.

He was holding her by her throat, not squeezing the life out of her like before. She easily evaded his hand, gripping his wrist and twisting it out from his body. Bella punched Edward in the stomach as hard as she could. He doubled over, trying to refill his lungs, but failing as the air left his body.

"Stop fucking threatening me, asshole!" She walked towards her door. "It's time for you to leave Mr. Masen."

Edward straightened; his face was dark as he breathed slowly through his nose. He moved quickly, gripping her hair at the base of her skull and jerking her face to his.

"I don't have morals, Isabella. Not killing or hitting women … I don't abide by that shit. I need you to know that I will kill you without as much as a second thought." He slammed her head against the door; the blood dripping down her forehead and causing extreme pain to blossom through her skull. Edward brought her head back to face him, watching the single stream of blood fall over her left eye. "Do you understand?"

"You better hope you kill me then." Bella grabbed the umbrella that rested by her door and stabbed the metal tip into his side causing him to loosen his grasp on her head. She darted towards her kitchen reaching for the knife block that sat atop her counter. As her hand closed around the steel end of a knife, his hand came over it and his body crushed her against the counter.

"I warned you." He growled twisting her hand behind her back. Edward's large hand gripped her ribcage causing her to scream in pain as he placed pressure on her fractured bones. Bella jerked her head back, slamming it into his nose as she moved from his grasp. She gripped the knife again, pulling it out so quickly the others fell onto the counter and floor.

"And I told you, you had better kill me." Bella gasped, wiping at the blood steadily falling from her head. Edward stared at her, his nose red but not bleeding. "Damn, I was hoping I had broken your nose." He smirked bringing a finger up to the bridge of his nose.

"Close but not quite. You're lucky I left my gun in the car."

"Unfortunately for you, all of mine are here." She stepped back when he came near her, walking backwards around her island with the knife held firmly in her hand. Bella just had to make it to the bedroom where her phone was charging. She darted towards the room, running as fast as she could through her apartment.

Bella slammed the French doors closed, quickly throwing the lock into place as she searched for something to place in front of them. She certainly knew the glass doors wouldn't keep Edward out for long. She jumped when the doors jerked against her back; she could hear him sigh on the other side. She ran to her closet, closing the door behind her as she searched for Charlie's old softball bat. She didn't want to shoot him again as that could just cause issues. It wasn't long before the sound of her doors being kicked open filled the room.

"Really Detective, you're hiding?" She rolled her eyes hearing him open her bathroom door. Bella ran her hands along the top shelf, finally wrapping around the aluminum bat. She pulled it down just as her body was washed in light from the door opening. Edward gripped her arm, pulling her out into the bedroom, effectively causing her to drop the bat.

"What do you want Masen?" She sighed looking up at him. Edward pressed the muzzle of her gun to the bottom of her chin, his eyes searching hers. "What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger."

"You want to die Detective?"

"I welcome death." She sneered, jerking away from him and picking up the bat.

Bella swung, connecting the head of the bat with his side causing Edward to fall to his knees with a grumble of pain. She brought the bat down across his back causing him to fall onto the floor. Edward rolled over coughing as his bones ached and throbbed with pain. Bella brought the bat over her head again, but before she could bring it down against his body her legs were kicked out from under her. She scrambled for the bat or her gun, but Edward pulled her feet, sliding her body beneath his. She could see the anger burning his eyes; he was livid, of that there was no doubt.

His hand wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the floor. Bella reached up and slid her nails down his flesh, small specks of blood rising to the surface from his jaw to his throat. The top buttons of his shirt were missing, and his tie hung loosely; she gripped it, causing it to tighten around his neck. Edward's other hand came up and grabbed her wrist, trying to force her to release his tie, but she wrapped it around her fist firmly.

"Isabella." He growled squeezing her neck tighter, and Bella pulled harder in response, cutting off his oxygen, as well. Edward let go of her wrist, removing a knife from his pocket. He pulled the blade from inside with his teeth and Bella's eyes widened, memories of her captor flooding her memory. Edward slid the blade between his neck and the tie before jerking, causing Bella's hand to fall to the floor still firmly gripping the fabric. Edward sighed, sitting back on his feet and pulling Bella to sit up by her neck.

"Now, what are you hoping to accomplish with this little fight Detective?"

"I want to kill you." She replied honestly.

"Here," He held the knife out to her. Edward felt her swallow against his palm. "Take it."

"Why?" Edward pressed the handle of the knife into her hand.

"You said you wanted to kill me, so here's your chance." Edward removed his hand from her neck and unbuttoned his vest, letting it fall to the floor. He then pulled his shirt free from his dress pants and opened it, showing his chest and abs; small scars could be seen decorating different areas. "Now, if you stab me here, in the solar plexus, with the blade at the right angle you'll depressurize my lungs and potentially stab my heart. So it's the perfect place for a clean kill from the front."

Bella's body was shivering as she stared at him, the knife feeling heavy in her sweaty hand. Did he really expect her to stab him? Edward could be talking about the weather with how cool of a demeanor he had. Surely he wasn't serious.

"What?" She rasped out.

"Here," Edward moved her hand so the tip of the blade was resting against his skin. "Just shove it in at an upward angle, and then twist it slightly to the right." He could feel how hard she was shaking, and Edward continued to stare down at her and then began to laugh. "I knew you couldn't kill me Swan, calm down before you have a panic attack."

Bella's brow furrowed in agitation as her hand fell to her lap. She suddenly lifted the knife and planted it firmly into his bicep.

"Fuck!" Edward's body tensed; his hand gripped the handle of the knife and pulled it slowly from his arm.

"I can't just kill someone, Edward. If I had killed you, it would've been in self-defense." He held the bloody knife up and shoved her roughly back to the floor.

"So you need me to try to kill you? I succeed in everything I do, Isabella. I've already told you I could kill you if I wanted." He brought the knife up the inside of her shirt, ripping it open. Her legs were trapped under his, so even if she brought her knee up it wouldn't do any damage because she couldn't move quickly enough with their position. Edward's eyes traced every inch of her bare torso.

"If I were going to kill you, I'd want it to be slow because you piss me off." He brought the knife to the left of her bellybutton. "Somewhere like here, I'd penetrate an organ or two effectively causing internal bleeding. It'd take you somewhere around three hours to completely bleed out. It would be long and painful." Edward's eyes were dead as he looked up at her. Bella searched his face, looking for any trace of kindness, any sign that he was going to take mercy on her. Then she felt the blade pressing against her skin, and she closed her eyes waiting for the burning pain.

"You're not going to beg me?" Edward sounded almost surprised.

"Why would I do that?" She asked calmly.

"Beg for your life, Bella, and I'll stop." He pushed harder and she felt a small pinch as the blade pierced her skin. There was no way in hell she was going to beg Edward Masen for her life. She'd rather die. The blade slid just slightly further.

"Fuck. If you're going to do it, don't drag it out!" The pain disappeared; just a throbbing left in its place. He held the blade against her neck, and Bella's eyes darted open. She quickly lifted her hands and gripped his wrist, jerking him below her and pulling the knife from his hand.

"It's so much more fun when you fight me." He smirked. "I don't like an easy kill." Bella sneered and stood up.

"I'm not ruining my life so you can play some fucking game with me. Get out of my home." She pulled the edges of her shirt around her.

"That was kind of awesome how you moved me below you; I'm not going to lie."

"Get out!" Bella yelled, pointing towards the front door. Edward stood up with a smirk, his shirt stained with blood. The tracks that Bella's nails had left were bloody and raw now, shining brightly against his skin. Edward moved towards her, reaching out to grab her arm, but Bella moved away quickly, darting towards the living room. Her breathing was erratic, and she couldn't seem to calm down her racing heart .

"Isabella we need to speak about this obsession you seem to have with the Cullens." Bella turned quickly.

"Obsession? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean I don't think it's healthy that you want so much information on them, and I'm fearful for your wellbeing, I think I'll have to tell your captain."

"Like hell you will! Edward Masen if you so much as breathe a word of my investigation into the Cullens to anyone, I'll expose you to the media."

"Don't threaten me Detective."

"I'm not, I'm promising you that if you do anything like that you'll be on the cover of every magazine in this city." She looked around her disheveled apartment. "I'm not obsessed with the Cullens anyway."

"You have an entire room full of information on them." Her head snapped up.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm the one that put you to bed the other night when you were drunk off your ass and reeking of marijuana. I didn't know you liked to light up Swan." He smirked, and Bella realized she was starting to hate that fucking smile.

"I don't smoke, it was someone else." She replied, unsure as to why she was even offering up an explanation. It was none of his business if she got high or not.

"Right, I remember telling my mom that lie." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were an orphan." Edward shifted; all humor gone from his features as he started to button his shirt.

"I am. I meant my foster-mother." He picked up his suit jacket and pulled it on, wincing as it slid over his arm. "I have to go, but we should do this again, it was a lot of fun and one hell of a workout."

"You lived in a boy's home mostly and you barely stayed in homes, what foster-mother?" Bella asked as she followed him to the door.

"I bounced around in several different homes, and at the orphanage we had 'mothers.' Edward opened the door and walked into the hallway, pushing the elevator button.

"You're hiding something Masen." Edward stiffened at her words but refused to turn around.

"If I am, you better hope you don't discover it Detective." Ice ran through Bella's veins at the sound of his voice.

O…O

Bella moved around the room looking over different files that she had already read multiple times. There was nothing about the Cullens that she hadn't already memorized. Bella walked out, closing the door behind her and started to straighten up her living room, picking up the countless, useless files. She shoved them into the box and crossed out her name and address. Bella picked up her phone dialing Seth's number.

"Bells?"

"Hey."

"I thought maybe you were actually resting since you hadn't called. I did hear you were up here earlier causing quite a ruckus in the captain's office."

"Something like that. I need a favor, and you can't ask me why I need it or what I'm going to do with it."

"Bella …"

"Seth, please. I'm not going to do anything crazy."

"What is it?" He sighed.

"I need Edward Cullen's address."

"Bella, no I ca-"

"Seth, please, all I have to do is return something he dropped off."

"How does he know your address?"

"I have no idea; please just do this for me?" Seth sighed heavily.

"Fine. Hang on a second." She heard the hold music filter through her receiver as she started to wash the blood off of her kitchen counter. He returned shortly telling her that he lived in Lincoln Park. She committed the address to memory and disconnected the call after promising not to do anything crazy. She had also made Seth promise to keep this to himself, which made him even more uneasy.

She tidied up her kitchen and picked up Edward's tattered tie and immaculate vest before changing into a pair of old jeans and a CPD shirt. She grabbed his clothes and left her apartment, flagging down a taxi and giving him Edward's address. She had no idea what she was doing, or why she was going to his house, much less unannounced. Bella didn't know what she was hoping to accomplish or discover. Maybe she just wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid of him and that he didn't intimidate her in the least.

O…O

Bella looked up at the large brick home, clearly built back when Chicago had first been founded. She slowly made her way up the steps and lifted her hand to knock on the heavy oak door. Lights were on inside which meant someone had to be home. The gentleman that opened the door was not Edward, though.

"Can I help you?" He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and shoes so shiny she could see her reflection.

"Is Edward home?" The man's black eyes darted over her before frowning.

"Who are you?"

"Isabella Swan."

"The detective," The man rolled his eyes. "Come in, I'll fetch Mr. Masen. Wipe your feet off before entering." He grimaced as he eyed her worn out converses.

"Aye, Aye captain." She joked much to the man's displeasure. She made an overly exaggerated show of wiping her feet on the small mat, and then stepped inside to the marble foyer.

"You can wait in the sitting room." He motioned to a room with dark floors and walls but accompanied with white furniture. She nodded and walked into the room, looking around at the pictures on the walls. They were all the same size, and hung the exact same distance from each other. The photos were black and white, showing Chicago in different eras, starting from what appeared to be the 1800s.

"What are you doing here?" Bella turned towards Edward's voice. He was wearing the same slacks as earlier but a black dress shirt replaced his old one.

"You left your clothes at my apartment." She held up his tie and vest. Edward growled lowly in agitation before jerking the articles from her hands. "It sucks when someone just shows up at your house, doesn't it?"

"Is that why you're here? To show me you know where I live?" He laughed. "You have no idea how many homes I own."

"I'm here to show you how fucking annoying you are."

"I've never shown up at your home without being invited." Bella shrugged.

"I really don't care; I came to talk to you about the investigation." Bella lied. Edward held his arm out, motioning for her to walk ahead of him.

"Why don't we go to my office?" Edward led her to the stairs.

"So you can try to kill me again?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you Detective, I was defending myself." He pushed the door to his office open.

"You slammed my head into the door when I told you to leave, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so dramatic." He closed the door and sat down on the edge of his desk. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm not going to drop my investigation. You can do whatever you feel the need to, but I made a mistake by looking the other way when you murdered that man and I refuse to forget why I'm here."

Edward sighed.

"And why are you here Detective? Why do you think you were placed on this earth?"

"To protect people from heinous situations like the one that claimed my parents' lives."

"Ah yes, the mugging; a man that came up and stabbed your father violently before slitting your mother's throat. All while you stood and watched, from what I recall." Bella's eyes glazed over as memories of that night flashed before her vision. Her mother lying on the sidewalk, the blood spilling out across the fresh snow, almost beautiful in the way it marred across the earth and her father gasping for air as he kept his body in front of Bella, shielding her from the masked stranger. "Now tell me Isabella, in the years you've worked as a police officer, does that sound like a normal mugging?"

"No," She shook her head. "You have no right to talk about my parents' murder."

"But think about it, really think about it. Did he even take anything other than your father's wallet? And why? Your mother had on a very large diamond ring, a diamond necklace. Her wallet was found with her body. Does that sound like a mugging?"

"How do you know so much about it?" Bella backed up, pressing herself against the door.

"Because I know who killed your parents." He shrugged.

Bella's knees locked, causing her to collapse, her back slid against the cool mahogany of the door until she settled on the thick carpet.

"W-Who killed them? Tell me his name." She begged, looking up at Edward. He moved from his desk, kneeling in front of her.

"If I tell you, what will you do? Go after him?"

"Bring him to justice." Bella whispered, and Edward smiled.

"Justice won't deliver … he deserves to die, helpless and alone just as your parents did, don't you agree?" Bella found herself nodding. "He deserves to suffer while he thinks about the pain he caused you and your parents while they bled-out on the cold, frozen sidewalk."

"I'll kill him." Bella cleared her throat. "I'll kill him." She repeated.

"Good." He smiled. "But that won't do; you see; he was working for someone, and you have the right to know who that person was."

"Who was he working for? Who would want my parents dead?!"

"I can't give you all the answers now; you'll have to see if you can get any from him."

"How will I do that?"

"You'll find a way."

His green eyes were shining with excitement as he held a hand out to help her up. Bella stared into his eyes; the familiarity that she couldn't shake was there again. All the information she had gathered over the last week started to flood her memory, all the pictures and papers she had pored over; the uneasy feeling she always had around Edward came to the forefront of her mind. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she finally came to a realization, one that shook her to the core. She stood on unsteady legs after he had turned away from her.

"Edward …" Bella felt as if she would throw up.

"_**I think Anthony Cullen is alive and well, and I think one day we'll see who he really is and what he has in store for Chicago." **_

He didn't seem fazed by the strange words that came from her throat. He was busy looking through files on his desk, searching for something of importance; she just hoped it wasn't a weapon. The empty holster that sat over the back of his chair made her nervousness grow.

"You're," She cleared her throat, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "You're a Cullen, aren't you?" _Anthony Cullen _she thought.

Edward's entire body tensed, his hands stilling over the papers on his desk. He slowly turned toward her, his face blank. Her eyes darted to the silver gun that had been uncovered on his desk.

"Detective …"

**A/N: Holy she figured it out Batman! There's a box down there for a review! Love me or hate me, I don't mind. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A day late and a dollar short, but here it is. **

**Thank you to my beta for editing this quickly. **

**Enjoy. **

Bella's phone was vibrating relentlessly in her pocket, but she didn't dare move. Edward had her pinned to the door with his gaze.

_What did I get myself into? _She thought as she tried to control the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Detective," Edward sighed. "Why couldn't you just stop?" He stood tall, pulling at the bottom of his dress shirt, straightening the invisible wrinkles.

Bella's mind was racing; it was so obvious the whole time. Why hadn't she put two and two together before now? This mayoral candidate that came out of nowhere, seemingly overnight, his perfect résumé of accomplishments and that sickening sweet smile that made you believe everything he said. The slip-up about lying to his mother, how alarmed he had become when she'd drunkenly admitted that she knew Anthony Cullen was alive, and the false information he had provided. The evidence against him was overbearing, but she was just now putting it together. And now he was going to kill her. She would die at the hand of Edward Masen or Anthony Cullen, the long-believed dead son of mob boss Carlisle Cullen.

"Let's just get it over with." Bella muttered, leaning against the door as she stood.

"Get what over with?" He looked curiously at her.

"Just kill me, I know the big secret and now I have to die, right?" Edward let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, Isabella, you've been watching too much TV. You're much too valuable to just dispose of."

"You're not even going to deny it?" She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I wouldn't waste my time nor would I insult your intelligence in such a way." Edward turned and picked up the handgun that had sat on his desk. He watched her carefully; her eyes trained on the gun as he pushed it into the waistband of his slacks.

"We do, however, need to alert the family to this little realization. So, if you would be so kind as to accompany me." Edward motioned to the door.

"I'm sorry, what? Accompany you where?" Bella felt the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"To my parents' house." Edward smiled.

Fear shot through Bella, licking at every nerve inside of her. She may be a lot of things, reckless, unforgiving, even downright irresponsible at times when it came to her safety, but she wasn't stupid, and there was no way in hell she would go to the Cullen Manor without backup. She reached behind her and turned the doorknob before bolting down the stairs, her feet tripping and sliding across the marble as she ran for the front door.

"Ms. Swan?" The butler called after her, trying to get the door. Bella ripped his front door open and hurried down the brownstone's steps, then as fast as her legs could carry her, she ran towards safety.

O…O

Bella ripped photos from the wall, shoving them into the boxes that littered her guest room. She packed the papers of miscellaneous information inside as well, jumping when someone knocked heavily on her front door. Bella sighed stacking the boxes together and running to the loft that she never used. The banging on her door persisted; whoever was on the other side was growing agitated.

She lifted the rug and pulled up a hatch where she hid her large floor safe; Bella quickly typed in her combination and opened the heavy door. She dropped the boxes inside before locking it back up, and pulling the hatch and rug back down to conceal it. Even though Edward had looked into the room, there was no way he had time to go through all the information, or he would have said something about her latest discovery.

Bella jogged back down the steps and closed the door that hid them; a huge reason as to why she bought the place. She walked past her broken French doors that she had yet to replace after Edward kicked them in and grabbed her gun from the nightstand. Not a fan of hiding her weapon, she hooked the holster to her hip and made her way to the front of her apartment where her visitor was still knocking loudly on the door.

She ripped the door open expecting to find Edward standing there, but instead it was Seth, and he was pissed.

"Bella?!" He yelled, storming by her. "What the hell? Where have you been and why have you not answered your fucking phone?"

"Seth, calm down," Bella tried to keep her voice even and closed the door behind him. "I turned my phone off and I was trying to take care of something when you showed up."

"You've been here all night? You never went to Masen's apartment?"

"No, why?"

"Because when you called me earlier you asked for Edward Cullen's address, not Edward Masen, and it didn't occur to me to me until long after you had hung up."

Bella's blood ran white-hot. Had she really said Cullen?

"I did?" She tried to play it off, walking to her kitchen.

"Yes. Bella, this … theory that you have with the Cullens; you haven't found a link to Edward, have you?"

"Why would you ask that?" She asked, filling a glass with water.

"I'm just looking out for you, Bells. The Cullens are bad news and Cap told you to steer clear of them. You also don't need to be getting on Masen's bad side because he's probably going to become Mayor." Seth looked over at his partner; she seemed on edge.

Bella took a drink from her glass. "Well I'm dropping all of it; the doctor cleared me, and I go back to work on Monday. I need to focus on the new cases we have, and I'm thinking about passing the investigation into the dead girls from his campaign over to the Feds."

"That's probably for the best." Seth nodded.

Another knock fell upon Bella's door, and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes when Seth stated he had mentioned she wasn't answering her phone to their captain. The last thing she needed was Jacob Black in her apartment asking all sorts of questions that she didn't want to answer. She wrenched the door open and was surprised, yet again, when she found Edward there. Bella's eyes went wide, gripping the doorknob tightly before trying to close the door, but his hand stopped her.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you about-," Bella lifted her hand, covering his mouth.

"Bells?" Seth called out. Edward looked away from her to the door, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um … yeah, I'm fine Seth, you can go home." Seth pulled the door open just as she removed her hand.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about the investigation." Edward lied easily, that damn smile gracing his face.

"Well I think that's highly inappropriate; anything you would like to discuss should be done down at the precinct. Bella is on medical leave, and she's turning the investigation over to the FBI."

Fire erupted behind Edward's eyes, but his smile never faulted.

"Of course, I apologize Detectives. I'll walk you out." He offered towards Seth. A bad feeling sank into Bella's stomach as she thought about Edward showing Seth out alone.

"Seth you go ahead, I'm going to show Mr. Masen out."

"Why don't we all walk out together?" Seth suggested, obviously not wanting to leave Edward alone with Bella.

"That's probably for the best, Detective?" Edward nodded towards Bella, and she stepped into the hall with Seth following behind.

"What happened to your jaw?" Seth asked as they rode the elevator in an awkward silence.

"A woman I was with enjoyed herself a little too much." Edward chuckled, running his finger over the bruise that Bella had left. She felt her face start to heat, and focused on the metal door.

"You really should move, Bells, I hate this apartment." Bella rolled her eyes at Seth's comment.

"I agree Detective, this place seems unsafe. You were abducted from the front, and it seems just about anyone can get to your door."

_No one had been in my apartment until you, _Edward_. _Bella thought, biting at the edge of her nail.

"Mmm … I'll consider it." She replied casually before pulling the door open and escorting them to the front of her building. "Have a good night everybody." Bella waved as they got outside.

"Call me if you need anything." Seth motioned towards her before sizing up Edward. He turned and walked to his car parked across the street.

"Well Isabella, shall we wait until he leaves?"

"For what?" Bella chewed on her bottom lip trying to avoid his gaze.

"We need to finish our discussion about earlier."

"Well, Seth isn't going to leave until you do." She nodded towards her partner's idle car.

"Then I'll have my driver take me around the block once, then I'll be back."

Bella sighed. "Will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"No, but I'll return." He stepped out from beneath the awning and disappeared into the backseat of his town car.

O…O

_One Week Later_

Bella sat at her desk reading over the file for the latest murder that they had caught. She stifled a yawn, leaned back in her chair and watched the sun set behind the city landscape. For the past week, she had avoided Edward at all costs. He had come to her apartment every night, knocked for thirty minutes, then left. He had called countless times each day and even showed up at the precinct once while she was out for lunch. He was becoming more persistent, and she knew it would only be a short matter of time before she had to face him.

Bella's eyes drifted over the box sitting on Seth's desk that held the dead girls' files. She wanted nothing more than to open it, but after Seth informed their captain that Edward had showed up at her apartment, the rumors started to fly, and she had been removed from the case. Everyone wanted to know if they were 'involved.'

She sighed; sometimes her workplace was worse than high school.

"Isabella?" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Isabella, I know you don't want to speak with me but we need to have a discussion."

She glanced around the bullpen. "About what Edward?" Bella whispered harshly.

"You know what." Edward's eyes darkened.

"Fine," She stood from her desk and locked away the files before pulling on her coat. "But not here."

"Well obviously not," He smirked before leading her to the elevator. "You've been hiding from me Detective." Edward leaned against the steel wall as the numbers dinged above them. Bella stared at her reflection in the doors, willing the elevator to move faster.

"Clearly not well enough." She quipped.

"Why did you run away? Are you that scared of meeting my parents?" Edward laughed. The doors opened and she quickly exited, hurrying through the metal detectors and out into the cold air.

"I'm not scared of meeting your …" Bella glanced around the crowded street. "parents." She whispered the last part.

"My car," He motioned toward the ever-present town car. "I promise not to take you anywhere until we talk."

"They say never trust a politician."

"But you can always trust me." Edward flashed his perfect smile.

"I bet."

She slid into the back seat, letting the heat encompass her body. Edward followed, unbuttoning his suit coat and lifting the partition between them and the driver.

"So," Bella ran her palms over the rough material of her jeans. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not trying to introduce you to my parents as a lover, so I'm confused as to why this is such a big deal."

"Edward, your father is the leader of an extremely dangerous family." She whispered, not trusting the partition.

"Isabella, he can't hear us and even if he could," Edward laughed. "He wouldn't dare say anything; not with his salary."

"I'm a cop, what's to stop your father from shooting me the second I walk into that house."

"He would never do that." Edward leaned back against the seat. "Everyone gets it so wrong; we're not cold-blooded killers Isabella. Anyone we kill, it has to be done, we don't kill innocent civilians unless it's warranted and it rarely ever is." Edward raked a hand through his hair. "We have families, mortgages, and car payments; we worry about what school to send our children to and whether everyone is safe. We're normal people, not animals or thugs."

Bella sat quietly, watching the city pass them by. This was her opportunity, the chance she was waiting for, to get inside the Cullen family, and she was going to ruin it by second-guessing herself. She didn't want to go in unprotected, but there was no one she could tell without exposing who Edward Masen really was; even Seth. If the information on Edward was discovered, everything would end; the Cullens would disappear, and she would've blown her shot.

"Why do I need to be introduced to them?"

"Because we need to decide if you're an asset or a liability, if you are found to be a liability we'll leave you alone. Of course if you ever tried to expose our secret we would know before anyone else and kill you." He replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "So I highly suggest you don't do anything crazy. Also, with as much as I love fighting with you, don't think about hitting my father because he will …"

"Kill me, got it." Bella bit the corner of her lip. "Do I have a choice?"

"Two choices: go to them or they'll come to you." She thought over the evidence hidden away in her loft.

"Okay, I'll go." She acquiesced. Edward sent a text message to someone and the car turned around, heading towards her apartment."We're not going tonight?"

"No, there is something being handled tonight, and no one will be there. I also am going to take you myself, not my driver, and it will be tomorrow night. Saturday's are normally very slow, and we have plenty of time for discussions."

"Will it just be your father?"

"And my brothers."

"Emmett and Jasper." Bella nodded.

"I see you've done your research. The four of us will be with you mostly; my mother has a tendency to pop in so you'll see her as well."

Images of a dark-haired woman with green eyes flashed through Bella's memory.

"What do I have to wear?"

"It's my family, not the Queen of England; wear whatever the hell you want." Edward laughed, but it did little to quell the uneasiness inside her.

O…O

Bella stood in her closet searching through the ridiculous amount of clothing that she never wore. She felt that jeans would be too casual, but a dress was too formal. She groaned and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She decided to dress in a pair of gray slacks and a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt, trying to remain professional. She was buttoning the last button when Edward knocked on her front door. Bella quickly pulled on a pair of matching heels and walked to the door, pulling it open. Edward's eyes raked over her body before stepping inside.

"Why are you in my home? I'm ready to go." Bella asked irritably.

"Just looking around," He muttered moving to the front of her living room and glancing out the windows. "Why didn't you replace the doors?" He asked, his eyes still searching her apartment.

"You're making me nervous, Edward, you're acting very odd. What are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular; you didn't answer my question." His eyes moved from the open doorway of her bedroom to the kitchen.

Bella ran her tongue over her teeth in irritation. She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut until the night was over.

"I haven't had time. Can we go now?"

"Do you have a gun strapped on?"

"Of course not," Bella shrugged. "Should I?"

"No, that would be a very bad idea."

"Let's go." She waved a hand towards her door, and Edward stepped into the hallway after one more glance around the apartment.

O…O

Her nervousness grew as they drove along the Magnificent Mile, the million dollar homes growing in size the further the traveled.

"Your family conducts … business … in their own home?"

"Legalities, yes; _that _kind of business, no. We have another home that is well hidden."

This was ridiculous, but it was needed. All in the name of justice, right? Edward turned towards her, pulling his left leg up into the seat so he could fully face her.

"You're not stupid, right?"

"I don't believe so."

"And you wouldn't do anything to risk your life, besides fight with me?" Edward smirked.

"Usually, no."

"Then why, Isabella, do you have a gun on you?"

Bella's skin prickled. "What do you mean?"

Edward sighed and reached forward, wrapping his hand around the side of her neck to pull her forward. His other hand slid down her back, setting her skin ablaze, and he lifted her shirt enough to expose the gun hidden in her waistband. Edward gripped the handle, his fingers slipping over her bare skin, and pulled it free before releasing her.

"This," He held it up. "Is what I mean." Edward sighed disarming and unloading the gun quickly. He dropped the gun to the floor and placed the clip in his pocket. "You're not wearing a wire, are you?"

"No." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Will you unbutton your shirt so I can be certain?"

"Go fuck yourself, Edward." Bella replied in disgust. "I'm not exposing myself to you."

"I've already seen what's under your shirt, or did you forget, Detective?" He smiled, much to Bella's revulsion.

"I'm not wearing a wire, Edward." Bella lifted her shirt enough to reveal her flat stomach. "See."

"What if it's hooked to your bra?"

"Knock it off." She rolled her eyes and bit her lip to keep from smiling. Bella wondered what had happened to the cold, angry Edward she usually dealt with. "I thought you said you were going to drive me to your parents?"

"Well my car had an unfortunate incident, it's being repaired."

"So where's your driver?"

"His services are not needed; I hired a car for tonight. Do you have any other questions?"

"You'll be the first to know if I do."

The car slowed down, stopping at a cast iron gate with a crest emblazoned in the stone pillars holding it up. The gates opened the minute they neared, and the car traveled slowly up a cobblestone driveway. It wasn't long before a very large brick house came into view. It had multiple windows, a warm yellow light shining through and illuminating the dark green grass and trees that surrounded them.

"Your grass is green in November?"

"Why of course, Isabella. What else would we spend money on?"

Edward exited and walked around, opening Bella's door. She stepped from inside the car and looked up at the three-story house. As much as she hated to admit it, the house was simply beautiful. Bella walked up the oversized stone steps towards a dark wooden door with a pair of brass knockers, the same crest appearing on them.

"Should I knock?"

"You can," Edward shrugged before opening the door. "But I'm going inside."

Bella rolled her eyes and followed him into the foyer. The same marble that Edward had at his home adorned the floor here. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to commit the layout of their house to memory. In front of her were two grand staircases heading up to the second floor. To her right, a living room that looked like it continued on to a glass patio, and on the left was, what she assumed, the sitting room. It looked formal and barely touched, much like where she had waited for Edward at his house.

"They're in the office, let's go." Bella followed Edward between the stairs where the floor split to head towards a massive kitchen on the left, and a hallway on the right. She ran her fingers over the wall, looking at the pictures as they walked past. A few had Edward in them, but none of them were recent, the oldest he appeared to be was six.

"Oh right, you're dead."

Edward glanced back at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, I just forgot you were supposed to be dead."

"Ah, yes. Well these pictures only progress until the age of my "death," the others are on the second and third floor where no one can see them."

"No one's allowed on the second floor?"

"Of course not, only the first floor, and only the formal living room, kitchen, dining room and downstairs bathroom."

"Why?"

"To protect our privacy," Edward stopped at the last door. "Ready?"

Bella took a deep breath, ignored the nausea flowing through her and nodded. Edward turned the knob and opened the heavy oak door. Bella stepped in right behind him and glanced around the office quickly. Her eyes landed on Carlisle Cullen, sitting behind an extremely large wooden desk, papers in one hand and a phone in the other. He was speaking in Italian and throwing papers everywhere, writing on a few and tossing others into a shredder.

The picture didn't do him justice; in the flesh Carlisle was much more handsome. He was one of those people who you hated because he just looked better the older he became. His thick dark hair was styled perfectly; his eyes were the color of the sea right before a storm, and the clothes he wore were obviously expensive and custom made.

"Edward!"

Bella jumped, her fingers sliding over her hip where her gun was usually kept, before turning around. The large man she had met the night at the club was standing behind her; Emmett Cullen.

"Hey Em," Edward shook his hand and Bella's brow furrowed. What a weird way to greet your brother, she thought. Of course what did she know? She had no siblings and the countless foster children she met growing up were a far cry from loving.

"Nice to meet you again, Detective Swan." Emmett bowed then gave her a huge smile.

"Likewise." Bella replied, trying to keep her nerves in check. Maybe it was a good thing Edward had taken her gun.

"Where's Jasper?" Carlisle asked from behind them. Bella turned and was surprised that he was smiling at her.

"He's talking to Mom; you know how she gets when we don't come by every, single, fucking day."

Carlisle nodded. "Why don't you have a seat, Isabella?"

Bella moved to the wing backed leather chair across from his desk and crossed her legs.

"So is it as bad as you thought it would be?" Edward joked, sitting down next to her.

The three men started to have a discussion about a shipment that needed to be picked up at the docks and how it needed to be completed by three a.m. Bella hated that she _hadn't_ worn a wire at that moment. She ran her hands over her pants deciding to try to remember as much as possible. They were throwing out names much too quickly for her to catch while deciding who would pick it up.

Bella sat back realizing they were baiting her, there wasn't a shipment, no one would be at the docks at three a.m. except her and a sniper ready to kill her. She sighed growing agitated.

"Can someone please tell me why the hell I'm here?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard over their discussion. All speaking stopped, and the three men turned towards her.

"Well, she certainly gets down to business." Emmett laughed sitting on the edge of Carlisle's desk.

"Isabella, you're here because we were recently informed that you discovered our secret." He pointed towards Edward.

"Yeah, he's not dead; he's going to be Mayor and blah blah blah, probably fucking president one day. What does this have to do with me?" Bella's adrenaline was pumping through her body, ready to bolt out of that office.

"We need to make sure this remains a secret."

"Edward's already gone over all of this with me. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I know." Carlisle smiled leaning back in his chair. "We jus-"

"Bella?"

Bella stood up, turning at the sound of her nickname. Esme stood in the doorway wearing a khaki dress and a pink apron, her hair twisted up on top of her head, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Esme." Carlisle spoke in a cold voice that shook Bella to the core, but Esme ignored it.

"Oh Bella!" Esme rushed to her before Bella could react, pulling her into a tight hug. Smells of cotton, lavender and cookies filled the air around her, Esme's arms held Bella tightly to her body as if she thought she would vanish. Something so familiar about the smell put her at ease. Bella, confused, wrapped her arms around Esme and hugged her politely.

"Nice to meet you," she laughed nervously.

"Bella, it's been so long," Esme pulled back to look at her, her hands gripping Bella's shoulders. "The last time I saw you, you were nine years old."

**A/N: If I didn't reply to your review … well Yahoo updated and I'm pretty sure they're out to fuck my life over. I hate that all my emails get gathered to one group when they have the same subject and it's ridiculous. I can't even see them all. **

**I'm going to try to respond to all this time though. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: BlackheartedBella, you can stop PM'ing me about it! ;) **

**See you at the bottom…**

"I uh … I'm sorry?" Bella's heart was slamming against her ribcage. "What do you mean?"

Esme's green eyes shone bright with tears as they bounced between Bella, Carlisle and Edward.

"Esme, I need to speak with you." Carlisle stepped from behind Bella, wrapping a hand around her bicep. She flicked her eyes to Carlisle before jerking away; sighing she turned, and walked from the office. "Isabella, I'll be right back." He left, following the path of his wife, and pulling the door closed.

Bella rotated towards Edward, her eyes searching his face for answers.

"What's going on?" Edward looked towards Emmett then back to Bella.

"I'm not sure," He replied, clearing his throat. "I think it's best that we wait for my father."

Bella moved across the room to stand right in front of him. She reached inside his jacket, her fingers closing around the end of his gun that was concealed in the shoulder holster.

"I don't think so." Edward's hand gripped her wrist, squeezing tightly.

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on!" Bella couldn't keep her voice down as her anger rose.

"I told you. Wait for my father." He growled, jerking her hand free of his weapon. Bella hit his stomach with her fist, causing the air to expel from his body in a quick gust. She turned with a smile and sat back in the chair.

"The more I'm around her, the more I like her." Emmett laughed, his large shoulders shaking.

"Shut up." Edward bit off, straightening his jacket.

"Too bad you can't hit her back, huh?"

"Who the hell says I can't?"

"He's hit me." Bella rolled her eyes. "He's such a gentleman. This asshole slammed my head into the door when I told him to leave my apartment."

"Dude…" Emmett glanced at Edward, who rolled his eyes.

"She's exaggerating. Just don't listen to what she says."

The door to the office opened and in stepped Carlisle. He closed it firmly behind himself before sitting behind the desk. He seemed agitated as he pulled the button of his suit coat free and leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"Isabella." Carlisle said quietly, his eyes never leaving the top of his desk. He took a deep breath then looked over to Edward. "I imagine you have several questions."

"Uh … yeah," Bella nodded. "Like how the hell did your wife know me when I was younger?"

"Technically speaking, we all knew you when you were younger. You and Edward were inseparable, in fact." He pulled a stack of photos from his desk drawer and handed the top one to Bella.

Bella looked down at the glossy paper; a five-year-old Bella with braids stared back at her. In the photo a boy that she assumed was Edward, given the red hair and green eyes, had his arm wrapped around her and a huge smile on his face. They were at her parent's house, in the tree-house her dad had built for her. He had built it for her and her best friend … her best friend Edward.

"Oh my God," Bella dropped her head into her hands. Long forgotten memories started to flood her mind. "This can't be happening."

"_Edward! Push me higher!" Bella laughed; Edward pushing her so high the bottom of her swing set was leaving the ground. _

"No. My father was an officer; he was a detective and upheld the law. You-you're a criminal." Her chest was heaving, her pulse racing and sending blood rushing through her ears to the point where she couldn't hear anything going on around her.

"Bella?" She could faintly hear Edward's voice.

"_Auntie Esme!" Bell yelled running down the stairs towards the front door. She jumped into the arms of Esme Cullen, breathing in the warm scent of cookies and lavender. _

"_Hello pretty girl." She smiled, placing Bella on her hip. _

"_Esme," Charlie Swan's voice sounded from behind her. "Where's Carlisle?" _

"_He'll be along any minute; he's just getting Em and Edward out of the car." _

"I don't understand." Bella's voice sounded foreign to her own ears. Edward crouched in front of her, placing a hand on her knee.

"I need you to calm down before you hyperventilate and pass out."

"You're a doctor now?" She snapped, and Edward smiled.

"There's my lovely Isabella." He replied sarcastically.

"I thought your name was Anthony?"

"That's the name we put on his birth certificate so that when the FBI intercepted it, they wouldn't be looking for an Edward."

"This is all so fucked up." She sighed, slapping Edward's hand off of her leg and leaning back against the chair. "So, um … I don't understand." Bella licked her dry lips.

"Your father and I knew each other growing up, your grandfather and my father were very close, as well. Not as close as your father and me though." Carlisle smiled and looked as if he was lost in a memory. "We did everything together, even found your mom and Esme together."

"But my dad …" She couldn't process what he was telling her.

"He was a police officer, yes. Charlie and I had an agreement; he would look out for me, and I'd look out for him, just like when we were kids. Charlie had enemies on the force, but with my family's reach we could keep him safe."

Bella felt rage scorch through her, and she was quickly on her feet.

"Kept him safe?" She yelled. "How'd that work out for you?"

Carlisle stood, moving to try and keep her calm. "What happened to your parents was awful, Isabella."

"Awful?" She laughed. "Awful? He thinks it was awful. Try a fucking nightmare! I had to stand there; my parents bled out while I stood there helplessly and watched!"

"I tried to stop it." Carlisle offered. Bella's palm came across his face in a hard slap. Edward moved to grab her, but Carlisle stopped him.

"You did a bang up job there Carlisle Cullen." Bella pushed against his chest, the tears in her eyes were threatening to fall. "Please tell me my parents didn't die because of you." His eyes fell to the floor, guilt washing over him. "No, no, no, no, no." Bella shoved against him again, causing Carlisle to fall against the wall. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks as she paced the room.

"Isabella," Edward reached out towards her but she pushed his hand away. "Please sit down."

"Leave me alone! You were his friend Carlisle, and you got him murdered! Because of you, my entire family was ripped from me, and I was left with no one. Do you have any idea what I had to endure in those foster homes?" She screamed. Somewhere in the back of Bella's mind she knew she was acting irrationally, but these emotions that she had hidden for so many years seemed to be bubbling out of her at a rate she couldn't control.

Carlisle's eyes darkened as he watched her, his jaw set. "Nothing like what would've happened had we not been there!" He stepped closer, moving within an inch of her. "Your first home was a disaster. That vile man and woman, what they did to those children, it was unspeakable. So, we had you moved very quickly. The second one, your foster-father went crazy and shot a cop. We took care of him. Your third home, Isabella, I know that he hit you, but if you can recall, the last week you were with him, he didn't so much as look at you. He stayed clear of you for good. The last home was fine; the couple was outstanding, and you had no issues. However, you rebelled and they kicked you out at eighteen. So cry me a fucking river, little girl; I've been taking care of you since the day you were born."

O…O

"_Edward, I don't think we should be doing this." _

"_Be quiet, you're gonna get us caught." Edward pushed the door to his father's office open and crept inside; Bella following closely. _

"_Edward." She whispered harshly, trying to keep her ears trained for any sound. _

"_Here it is!" He whisper-yelled triumphantly. Edward lifted his father's large gun from the drawer, holding it with both hands. "It's really heavy." Bella's eyes widened as she stared at the silver weapon. _

_Bella busied herself by looking over the files that littered his desk, but it wasn't long before a loud noise rang out through the office causing her to jump. She looked towards Edward, but he was lying on the ground, blood spilling out of his leg. _

"_Edward!" She screamed running over to him. "Edward! Are you okay?" He was groaning and trying to sit up, but Bella pushed him down. "Um … don't move! Esme!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_Esme came running into the office, her eyes wide. _

"_What did you two do?" She quickly picked Edward up and ran through the house, screaming for Carlisle. Bella curled up on the floor crying, her bloody hands wrapping around her knees. _

"_Bella? Bells? Where are you?" Charlie yelled running to the office. His frightened eyes took in his daughter's tiny frame. Blood covered her shirt and jeans; she was shaking and had her eyes squeezed shut. "Baby, are you okay?" He picked up her hands, surveying her body. "Bells, talk to me." Bella opened her eyes and looked at her father with a distant stare. _

"_She's in shock, get her to the doctor. He's in the ward with Edward." _

"Isabella?" Bella sighed rolling onto her side, letting her face fall into the cool feathers of the pillow. "Isabella." Edward whispered, running his fingers along her jaw.

"What the hell?" Bella shot up, slapping his hand away and looking around the room. It was dark, made even darker by the blue walls and black furniture. The curtains were drawn, and the only light came from under the closed bedroom door. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light, and she noticed Edward standing by the bed.

"You're finally awake. When's the last time you've eaten?"

Bella sighed and fell back against the bed, letting the warm mattress engulf her body.

"I don't know, yesterday sometime," She furrowed her brow. "I think." _When did she eat last? _"I've had other things on my mind, Edward."

"You need to eat, come on."

"Leave me alone." Bella clenched her jaw and slipped from the bed. She slipped her shoes back on and looked for her coat. "Where is my coat?"

"You didn't wear one."

"Where's my gun?" She ran her palm over her forehead.

"In my car."

"Well, I need it before I leave." Bella moved towards the door, but Edward's hand stopped her.

"Isabella, you need to rest, and eat."

"I need to leave." She clenched her jaw and stared at Edward with fire in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" _Last night?_ She thought.

"What do you mean, last night? How long have I been out?" Edward glanced at his watch.

"About ten hours."

"Why the hell did you let me sleep that long?"

Edward sighed. "Are we going to keep going over this?"

"Get me out of here."

"No, we need to discuss what happened."

"You're the only man in this world that wants to talk this much." She groaned, sitting down on the bed. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember that I'm not the first person to shoot you in the leg." Edward smiled.

"So you remember when I shot myself? My dad beat my ass after I recovered because I could've shot you or me in the head."

"I remember your mom coming over to my house, but I'm having a hard time remembering anything else."

"Do you remember a lot of things before your parents' murder?"

Anger seared through Bella, but she tried to tamper it down. "No, no I do not."

"Do you think it's because of that trauma?"

"Well gee, Edward, I don't know. Why don't you ask my therapist?"

"You go to therapy?" Edward quirked a brow.

"Do you think I go to therapy?"

"Good point. So, any questions?"

"No. Can I go now?"

"No. My mother wishes to speak with you."

A memory hit Bella, a recollection of making fun of Edward.

"That." She pointed at him. "I remember that."

"What?"

"When I used to make fun of you because of the way you spoke."

"I seem to recall that as well." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I do have one question."

"What?"

"If you were my best friend, why did you hate me so much when we first met?"

"You still get on my nerves Isabella, but I never hated you. When I met you, though, I didn't know who you were. I didn't know until later when my father informed me of your identity."

Bella nodded slowly looking around the room. "So, when you killed the man in the warehouse, you knew who I was?" Edward nodded. "And is that why you wanted to know who abducted me?"

"It is." Edward nodded again. "And I figured he ultimately had ties to the man that ordered the hit on your dad."

"So you think my mom was…" Bella waved her hand.

"Collateral damage," Edward stared at the ground. "I thought you died too, that's what my dad told me; that you were killed along with your parents. I was in Italy at school, so I couldn't validate what he told me. I was under the impression that you were gone, up until a few weeks ago that is.

"Your name never clicked because you always introduced yourself as Isabella or Detective Swan. I had only ever known you as Bella, and it was so long ago. Of course, the girl I knew … well she was nothing like you." He laughed. "She was timid, shy and became easily embarrassed, blushing at the blink of an eye. You're strong, fierce and independent. When I told you that you'd end up like your parents, I meant the man would come after you too, not that I would kill you. I just want to clear that up."

"If you're looking for an apology about hitting you i-,"

"I'd know to look elsewhere." Edward replied quickly.

"Why did your dad want you to believe I was dead?"

"To protect you." The response confused Bella, but she brushed it off.

"So what do we do now, Edward? Kiss and make up; then forget about all that's happened? I already had the case taken from me."

"This isn't about the case anymore, Isabella, it's about keeping you safe, and finding the people responsible for the murder of your parents."

"You said you knew who killed them."

"We know who did the killing, but we don't know who hired them."

"Well, I'm going to leave now. Just let me know when you figure all this shit out." Bella stood and opened the door, looking both ways down the hall. "How the hell do I get out of here?"

"Follow me." Edward stepped out, walking down the corridor. "Why don't you want to help us with this, Isabella?"

"Because Edward, I can't lose myself again. I have other cases that I would be better suited to work on." Bella mindlessly ran her fingers along the wall as they neared the stairs.

"My mother still wants to speak with you."

"She can wait, I'm not ready for all of that just yet." Edward nodded silently and led her down the second set of stairs towards the front of the house.

"We should slip out now then." They walked along the driveway towards Edward's waiting car.

"Who else knows who you really are?"

"No one outside of the family."

"Is that mob speak, or do you mean your actual family?" Edward chuckled, opening the back door for Bella. She slipped into the warm car, noticing the sun starting to rise.

"You do know we don't actually call ourselves the mob, right?"

"You do know I don't actually care, right?" She smirked, and Edward nodded.

"Anyway, I meant our family as in, my brothers, mother and father. Of course, their wives know also, but no one else is privy to the knowledge of my existence except you."

"Well aren't I just so damn special?" Bella rested her head back against the seat.

"I think so." Edward murmured before pulling his phone out to text someone. Bella ignored his comment and pulled her legs into the seat, wrapping her arms around them.

The car drove along the mile again, and she watched the sun start to shine off the small man-made ponds that littered multiple lawns. Bella let her mind wander, trying to recall any small semblance of a memory. Something from before the night her life changed forever. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Baby, what are you doing down here?" Bella turned at the sound of her mother's voice. _

"_I don't want to go back up there." She frowned turning back to her book. Renee lifted Bella's feet, seating herself on the swing. _

"_And why not?" _

"_They made fun of me." She muttered, fingering the edge of her paperback. _

"_Who?" _

"_The stupid Cullen boys," Bella dropped her novel to her lap and looked at her mom. "They said I can't play because I'm a girl. Then they told me to go home, so I did." _

"_I'm guessing Edward started it?" Bella nodded. "You know he just likes you." _

"_He pushed me down the hill at school today!" _

"_That just shows how much he likes you; boys never know how to express their wants, so it comes out in all the wrong ways." Renee laughed. _

"Isabella." Bella's eyes snapped opened.

"Yes?" She turned her head towards Edward.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom." She replied quietly.

"You must miss them a lot; you were a very close family."

"I hate that I can't remember very much about them."

"Why are you so afraid of investigating their murder?"

Bella took a deep breath and looked back out the window. "I told you why."

"No, you said you can't lose yourself again. What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Damn it Isabella, will you give me one real answer?" Edward snapped.

"When I first became a cop I was determined to find their killer. I became obsessed with it to the point that I wasn't eating, sleeping or worrying about anything else. I almost lost my job because of it, and had my dad not had such loyal friends, I would have."

Edward nodded, and silence filled the small space between them for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at her apartment, Edward quickly exited the car.

"Have a good day, Detective." Edward replied as he opened her door. Bella stepped out, looking up at her building. She couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face when she realized she was finally home. He reached inside and pulled her gun from the seat, slipping it back into the band of her slacks. His fingers ran slowly over the skin of her exposed hip, leaving a fire in their wake, before pulling back.

Bella cleared her throat.

"Thank you for the ride." She nodded and stepped around him.

"Thank you for accompanying me."

"It turned out to be rather … interesting."

"That it did. Would you like for me to walk you up?"

"I can manage, thank you though." Bella walked to the front and entered the code to unlock the door. "Have a good day as well, Mr. Masen." She waved before disappearing inside.

Bella checked her phone, stepping inside her apartment. It was close to dying, but thankfully they hadn't been called in over the weekend for a scene. She plugged it in, looking around her living room. Something seemed off. Bella pulled her gun from the waistband of her pants and slid it under her pillow where she normally kept it. As she walked her apartment, Bella couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Nothing seemed out of place or missing though, so she quickly shook it off as nerves.

O…O

**10:48 p.m. **

Bella glanced at her watch, groaning at the time. She tossed the file she had been working on, onto her coffee table and stood to stretch. She needed to shower and to get ready for bed. Letting the hot water wash over her muscles, Bella let her mind drift away yet again.

"_Just … just do it quickly." Bella scrunched her nose. _

"_Count to three then we'll go but at the same time." Bella nodded in agreement. _

"_One." She said. _

"_Two." Edward replied. _

"_Three." They both said together. Edward leaned forward quickly and pecked her lips before pulling away just as fast. Bella giggled, her blush lighting up not just her face, but her entire body and covered her mouth. _

"_That was weird." Bella muttered. _

"_Well, now you can always remember that I was your first kiss." Edward responded proudly. _

Her cell phone cut through her remembrance. She momentarily thought about ignoring it, but when it silenced and started ringing again she thought it was best to answer. Figuring it was work; Bella shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her body. Just as she reached for the door, a loud crash sounded, and a powerful blast of air threw her back into her bathtub, causing her head to smack against the porcelain.

"Bella!" Someone yelled, but she could hardly hear anything over the high pitched ringing in her ears. "Bella!" She shook her head, trying to quiet the incessant sound.

"What the hell?" She sat up and pulled the now dirty towel around her. Her door was gone, and the towels that once hung on a bar next to it were on fire. She could see her bedroom, now completely ruined and covered in smoke and debris.

"Isabella, can you hear me?"

"Edward?" She coughed and stood, cutting her feet on the pieces of glass that littered her floor.

Edward rounded the corner from her living room; his once immaculate suit was covered in dust and ash. There were dark lines of dirt on his face and neck, pieces of her once cozy apartment lay in ruins around him.

"Oh thank God, are you okay?" He rushed over to her, checking over her arms and face.

"Just a little banged up. What the fuck just happened?" She couldn't stop the fear from seeping into her words.

"Your apartment, it … uh, it blew up." He reached up and wiped the blood away from her ear, before it began to run down her jaw. She could hear his words but her mind refused to process them.

"What do you mean it blew up?" Her voice cracked.

"Let's get you out of here, there could be another one." Edward lifted her, cradling her in his arms.

"Put me the hell down. I need to investigate what just happened to my god damn apartment."

"Please be quiet and cooperate, your apartment was just blown to hell, your feet are bleeding along with your ear, and you have a gash on your upper arm."

"Did you do this to my apartment?" Edward's jaw twitched.

"Why would I blow up your apartment, Isabella?" He asked angrily.

"Because you were mad that I figured it out?" She shrugged.

"I would've just shot you; this is stupid and reckless. Who blows up a fucking apartment for one person?" Bella coughed, waving at the thick air as they walked through the living room. Pieces of her furniture were either on fire or blown to multiple places all over the room. She glanced up toward her loft, thankful that the safe was fireproof.

Edward took the steps two at a time as he rushed Bella to the ground floor. The echo of sirens and people yelling became clearer as they neared the last door. When he kicked it open, her vision and ears were assaulted with blaring lights and sounds.

"Jesus Christ." She covered her ears, the ringing began to set in once again.

"I need an ambulance."

"Right this way Mr. Masen, are you hurt sir?"

"Not for me, asshole," He lifted his arms to motion to Bella. "She was in the apartment that was blown up. She needs to be seen right now."

He placed her on a stretcher that was sitting at the mouth of an ambulance. The EMT took over, checking her vitals and cleaning her wounds.

"Edward!" His eyes snapped to Bella. "You brought me down here in a fucking towel!" Edward chuckled and shrugged off his coat.

"That would be your biggest concern." He draped it over the top of her body. "I'm going to go talk to someone, I'll be right back."

"Find someone that's going to tell me what happened!" She yelled as he walked away.

"Ma'am, where were you when it happened?" She tried to focus on the young EMT.

"Uh, in my bathroom; the blast was mostly contained to my living room and kitchen." He nodded and pulled a large sliver of glass from her foot causing her to wince.

"Bells!" Seth ran over to her gurney, quickly glancing over her body. "Jesus Christ, I heard your address come over the scanner. What happened?"

"I was making popcorn and something went terribly wrong." Bella rolled her eyes. "What does it look like? The whole front of my apartment is gone." She motioned towards her floor.

"Swan!"

"Oh God." Bella groaned hearing her captain's voice. "Hey, Cap." She nodded as Jacob Black neared.

"Who the hell blew up your apartment?"

The EMT bandaged her feet, casting worried glances at her partner and captain.

"Gee, I can't believe they haven't told you yet, Cap, because, you know, we all know who did it."

"Stop being such a damn smartass, Swan. The bomb squad is up there now doing a sweep of the place. I'm going to go get briefed, and I'll be right back."

Bella turned towards Seth. "My head is ringing like a god damn school bell."

"Your eardrum is busted, ma'am." The EMT spoke up, placing gauze on her ear.

"You really should watch your mouth." Edward laughed, coming up behind her. "You've been cursing nonstop."

"That's because I'm in a lot of damn pain and if I want to curse I will say every fucking word in the book. I think I've earned that since my apartment is now in shambles."

"Well, the good thing about living in an old warehouse is that most of it is still intact. The bad thing about living in an old warehouse is that it's all open, so there's damage throughout." Edward wiped dirt from her cheek.

"And you know this because … you're secretly a member of the bomb squad? Or you've blown up people before?" Edward smirked at her.

"The last one," He whispered. "And I was up there right after it blew." Edward mentioned to Seth. Seth's eyes moved between the two of them.

"So, you two were together?"

"No." Bella answered quickly.

"I was bringing something to her when it happened." Edward replied easily.

Seth nodded, but Bella could tell he didn't believe Edward. Before she could comment, Seth was pulled away by her captain.

"Do you think these are the same people?" Bella asked, looking towards Edward.

"I do." He nodded briefly.

"Can you please find these bastards?" She whispered, looking around for anyone near them.

"I'll need your help." Edward turned towards her, and braced himself on the side of her makeshift bed. "I'll need access to police files, hacking them would draw attention, and I'll need you back on my case." Bella nodded. "Then, when the time comes, you'll pull the trigger."

"Swan, it was a pipe bomb," Her captain yelled, interrupting their conversation and causing her to jump. "The idiot didn't secure the cap correctly, so it wasn't as bad."

"It was plenty bad, Captain." She muttered angrily.

"Well, you're not going to be cleared to go in until sometime tomorrow, so you'll need to stay with Seth or at a hotel. The crib is always open at the precinct if you'd rather go there. We need to make sure it's secure though, I don't want these bastards going after you again." He ran a hand through his hair looking towards Edward. Jacob's brow furrowed. "Mr. Masen?"

"Mr. Black," Edward nodded. "Bella can stay at my penthouse." He offered nonchalantly.

Bella's eyes widened, and her head snapped towards Edward.

"What?" Bella and her captain both asked at the same time.

"My penthouse, no one knows about it. It's not even listed under my name so there's no way anyone would be able to trace it to her or me." Edward replied easily. "It's in the middle of town, but as far as everyone knows, I have my house, a townhouse in New York, one in D.C. and that's it. Not even the IRS knows of my penthouse. It's also heavily guarded; you need a key card to get in, be cleared by the security guard who is behind bulletproof glass and my hand print to get to my floor." He smiled.

"Sounds like the safest place in the city." Jacob muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Captain no, I can go to the house and sleep in the crib."

"Bella, even though it's a precinct, you know people aren't there 24/7. If I put you at Seth's I'm risking him and his family in addition to your own safety."

Bella bit her lip, feeling guilty over just realizing that her partner's family would be at risk because of her.

"I think the best choice would be Mr. Masen's penthouse," Jacob nodded as if trying to convince himself that it was the best option. "But first, you're going to the hospital." He motioned to the EMTs who quickly strapped Bella to the gurney and pushed it inside the small ambulance. "And that's an order, Swan." The doors slammed shut.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Bella sighed, letting her head fall back.

**A/N: Fun fact: When a traumatic experience happens it's true you can have a hard time remembering things from before then, so I didn't just make that up lol **

**Secondly, I didn't update last week because of the holiday, this week we were hit by that damn winter storm and I was without power for three days. So thanks to the ice storm you guys got your update two days late. **

**But tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To everyone yelling at me (not really) here's the update ** ** It's a filler, to get from the last chapter to the next one so It's not the greatest but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

"Just let me get a nurse in here to remove your IV, and then you'll be able to go home." The doctor smiled at Bella and picked up the papers from the small counter in her room. Bella sighed, shifting on the scratchy sheet as she started to pick at the tape holding her IV in place.

"Leave it alone, Isabella." Edward groaned as he stepped around the edge of her door.

Bella's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you have no idea where my penthouse is, so someone would have to show you." He sat down in the small chair next to her bed. "I do hate hospitals."

"You're not the only one. Glad to see you got a chance to change your clothes." Bella muttered before going back to pick at the tape.

Edward smiled, checked his phone, and then placed it inside his suit jacket. "They smelt of smoke."

"That will happen when you run through a burning building."

"I was trying to save a damsel in distress."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Do I seem like I need to be saved?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"You do actually."

"Ms. Swan?" A small nurse, who looked barely legal, knocked on her open door. "Can you verify your birth date for me?"

"September thirteenth, nineteen eighty-five," Bella replied with a sigh. "It's only the fortieth time I've said it."

"I do apologize," She said with a too-bright smile. "We just have to verify we have the right patient. You wouldn't want to get a colonoscopy because I thought you were the woman next door, right?"

Edward chuckled.

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," She pulled the tape from her arm quickly, making Bella cringe in pain. "One small pinch," She removed the needle and taped a piece of cotton on her arm. "See, good as new."

"Can I leave now?"

"Here are your discharge papers, a prescription for an anti-anxiety medication, as well as, a pain medication, instructions on what to do should you hit your head again and if you just give that top sheet to the nurse on your way out, you'll be good to go."

"Yeah, thanks." Bella hopped off the bed, pulling the oversized sweats up on her hips and walking from the sterile room.

O…O

"So, you're not staying here with me, right?" Bella asked nervously, watching the lights on the panel climb towards the PH.

"I will need to grab a few things, and once I'm sure you're settled, I'll go back to my house."

"Good," Bella nodded once. "I'd hate for you to get the wrong impression."

"What kind of impression are you speaking of?"

Bella bit her lip instead of answering, and hurried out the doors when they opened, stepping into a foyer much like the one in Edward's house.

"Who decorates your homes?" Bella looked around, stepping deeper into the apartment.

"Her name is Katarina Jones, I can give you her number if you'd like."

"No, I just sometimes wonder what it must be like to be so pretentious." Bella laughed looking over at the glass and crystal bar.

"Well you're one to talk; I do remember your bedroom when we were growing up. You had a walk-in closet that was the size of a master bedroom."

Bella's brow creased. "I did?"

Edward nodded and led her towards the living room. She surveyed the crème couches and large windows that overlooked the city.

"The bedroom you'll be staying in is upstairs, the second door on the right. It overlooks Lake Michigan. There is also a heated pool straight through those doors," He pointed towards the back of the living room. "Even in the winter, it's hot enough to keep you comfortable."

"I don't think I'll be swimming anytime soon." Bella motioned towards her bandaged arm.

"Well," Edward shrugged. "Who knows how long you'll be here."

Bella ignored the feelings that shot through her. "I won't be here long, just enough time to find another apartment."

"What _are_ you going to do about that?"

Bella ran her fingers over the mantel. "About what?"

"Finding a new apartment; I can have my realtor bring by a few listings if you would like."

"Sure," She shrugged. "That'll be fine."

"That was surprisingly easy," Edward laughed. "I need to go to my office; if you'll follow me I'll show you the stairs."

Bella walked after Edward towards the hall, stepping past the glass bar. She looked over the artwork that lined the walls.

"This place is very … impersonal."

"I'm never here, and sometimes I let others stay," He pointed towards her. "I'd prefer not to have personal things lying about to be pilfered through."

"Pilfered?" Bella laughed walking up the stairs. She turned, her eyes widening at the large expanse of windows. "This place really is beautiful." Her eyes danced over the lights of the city.

"Thank you." Edward nodded then motioned towards an opened door. "There's the room you'll be staying in, my office is at the end of the hall. It's the only locked door in this place, but I'll be back there if you need something. My mother stopped by and stocked the closet with a few clothes."

Bella looked towards the room, confused.

"Is something wrong?" Edward looked towards her anxiously.

"No, it's just … it's odd," She shrugged. "Someone doing so much for me - I've been alone for a long time." She whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Well, that's what my family is all about." Edward offered with a shrug.

"I'm going to go take a shower, wash the hospital from me." Bella disappeared into the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

O…O

Bella stepped into her temporary bedroom with a towel wrapped securely around her, her bare feet leaving water on the marble floor. The room was decorated in different shades of white; white walls, white floor with white couches on the far side. The bed was chocolate with a white comforter and pillows. Across from the bed was a flat screen television, and next to the couches, a large glass door led to a balcony overlooking the water.

She opened the double doors to the closet and glanced over the small choice of clothing. Her nose scrunched at the dresses and she quickly surpassed them, opting for a pair of sweat pants. The only tops hanging in the closet were dress shirts, so she checked the dresser. Pulling on an oversized t-shirt, Bella walked back into the hallway, against her better judgment. She glanced towards Edward's office, but the door was once again closed, so she made her way back downstairs.

"Feel better?"

Bella jumped and spun around.

"Jesus Christ! You need to make a noise; you can't just walk up on me like that."

Edward looked at her, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I thought you were gone." Bella snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything before I left." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"No, I'm fine. Is there a phone?"

"A landline? No … do people still have those?" His eyebrows drew together as if he were in deep thought.

"How am I supposed to get someone in case of an emergency?" Bella could feel her chest start to tighten.

"I didn't think about that. The chances of a security breach are very slim, if even possible. You should be safe."

"I should have been safe at my apartment, and yet look what happened." She sighed, trying to keep her panic in check.

"Do you have your gun?"

"No, it's at what's left of my apartment."

Edward nodded. "Follow me." He led her down the hall to the first door on the right. "This is my … hmm … well I don't know how to explain it."

He opened the door, and when they stepped inside the lights came on automatically, illuminating the display cases lining all three walls. Behind the glass sat old guns, bows and other weapons.

"Your trophy room, perhaps?" Bella peered inside one case that held a musket gun.

"Something along those lines," Edward nodded.

"Well, if I ever get invited to do a Civil War reenactment I know where to look. Sadly, I don't think these guns would help me."

"Not the musket gun, but some of the others would be. Of course, they're not the ones I want you to use." He faced the bare wall that only held the door leading into the room. "I have a safe over here with more, modern weapons."

"Please don't tell me, it's hidden behind the wall."

Edward smirked. "But of course."

"How very James Bond of you," Bella rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Edward ignored her and pressed on the second panel of the wall, and slid it to the right, revealing a wall safe. Edward quickly typed in the code and pulled the door open.

"Here's a police issue nine millimeter, what you're used to carrying." He pulled the gun and a full clip from inside then shut the door, sealing the panel closed once more.

"Thanks," Bella muttered, taking the firearm from him. "I'll put it under my pillow, and it'll be just like home."

"You sleep with a gun under your pillow?"

"Of course I do."

"Of course you do," Edward laughed. "So, I'll be out of reach for the next week, I have to go campaign." He shifted uneasily, running a hand through his hair. Bella followed Edward from the room, the lights shutting off as they stepped into the hallway.

"Okay … good luck?"

"I just," Edward sighed shuffling his feet.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bella's brow furrowed as she grew more agitated.

"Sorry, but with everything that happened, I just didn't know if it was a good idea for me to leave."

"I don't see how any of this concerns you." She waved a hand over her injuries.

Edward's eyes darkened as they swept her body.

"Seriously? This is all because of me. Whoever is behind this attack targeted you because you got too close to my case." Edward's jaw tightened. "You were making links that weren't there. All of _this_ concerns me."

"Okay, so you'll be gone all week, but I can take care of myself."

"They just blew up your damn apartment, Isabella! Had they sealed the bomb correctly, you wouldn't be here."

"But I am! I'm invincible." She joked.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I don't find any of this funny."

"So?"

Edward sighed. "So, I'll be campaigning all week, here's the number of my campaign manager if you can't reach me and something happens. She's aware of everything so please don't hesitate to call."

"With the phone I don't have." She nodded. "You'll be the first to know." Bella moved two fingers from her forehead towards him in a pseudo salute.

"Would you like for me to go purchase a phone for you, Isabella?"

"No. I'll figure it out." She mumbled, gripping the edge of her shirt.

"Okay, well, I have what I need, so you stay here and please," He paused and looked directly at her. "Be careful this week."

"I will, now _please_ go so I can get to bed."

Edward hovered near the elevator doors. "Well … goodnight."

"Goodnight." She chuckled and hit the button. "I'll see you when you get back I'm sure."

O…O

_One Week Later_

Bella sat atop her desk looking over a homicide file that had been linked to a cold case. Her eyes kept wandering towards the box marked _Masen _that sat on the floor. The detective assigned to the case was gone for the night, and he wouldn't even know if she just grabbed the most recent file. She glanced around the bullpen; it was empty save for two uniforms filing reports before leaving on their beat for the evening.

She sighed and ran her fingers across her forehead.

"_I'll need access to police files, hacking them would draw attention, and I'll need you back on my case." _

Bella dropped the file next to her and slid from the desk, checking the room again for anyone paying attention. She grabbed an empty file folder from her drawer and carried it over to the other detective's desk. Bella lifted the box to his desk and flipped the lid off, pretending to place the file inside. With one last glance around, she pulled the two most recent files out and tucked them inside her leather jacket. Returning the lid and dropping the box back to the floor, she easily walked from the precinct.

"_Then, when the time comes, you'll pull the trigger." _

Walking along the street, Bella had a familiar feeling. The feeling that she experienced in the alley the first night, the night she was taken, and the last night at her apartment. A shiver ran through her body, goose bumps breaking out across her skin. Someone was watching her, but they could be anywhere, multiple buildings and cars lined the streets.

She pulled her coat tightly around her body, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes moving between the cars and the alleys. Bella glanced towards the countless windows that looked down on her. She slipped into an alley that would empty onto the street where Edward's penthouse resided. Halfway to the other side she heard their footsteps behind her. Bella slipped her gun from her hip and spun quickly, meeting the surprised face of Carlisle Cullen.

"What the hell? Why are you following me?"

"I'm just trying to ensure your safety," Carlisle held his hands up. "Could you please lower your weapon?"

Bella sighed and holstered her gun.

"Ensuring my safety? Am I in danger?" Bella started to walk towards the street.

"Of course you are. With," Carlisle waved his hand, "gone he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"To keep you out of harm's way."

"No, _why_ did _he _ask you to follow me?"

Carlisle sighed.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Isabella."

"Well then you two have that in common, but you have yet to explain why you're all so worried about me." Bella stopped before the shadows of the alley ended.

"We have a lot of time and effort invested in you."

Bella glanced out at the street. "Okay, well I'm two hundred feet from where I'll be staying. You can go back that way," She pointed the way they came. "It would look bad if someone were to see us speaking."

"I don't think anyone would know."

"Carlisle, everyone in this town knows who you are. My badge is clipped to my hip, people would assume the worst, and I don't want to be labeled as a dirty cop. Please go back and I'm going to go this way. I'll be safe."

"I'll stay here and watch you, no one will see me."

Bella rubbed her temple. "Fine, just stay in the shadows." She stepped from the alley and hurried towards Edward's building.

O…O

Once safely inside the penthouse, Bella pulled the files from inside her jacket and dropped them on the kitchen counter. She scanned the first file easily, reading over witness statements and information she already knew. It seemed as if no one had caught on to the Cullen connection except her. Seth's notes were encased in the same file, so she moved on to the second.

When she lifted the manila cover, her partner's face stared back at her; she easily picked him out of the array of other photos. It was a lineup they often showed to victims and witnesses hoping someone could ID the perp. Flipping it over, Seth's name was the only one on the back identifying him as the suspect.

"What the hell?" She whispered, digging through the rest of the file. However, the only thing inside were more lineup arrays with Seth included. Bella wished she had brought the entire box home, but there was no way she could have snuck out with it unnoticed. She looked over the information in both files trying to find anything with his name in it, any kind of link to show why they targeted her partner.

"Something wrong?"

Bella jumped, knocking all the papers to the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She spun around. "What the hell did I tell you about that?" Bella yelled.

"Sorry," Edward laughed, crossing his arms. "I thought you heard me come in."

"Where did you come from?"

Edward pointed behind him toward the balcony where the pool was located. Only then did Bella notice that he was wearing nothing but a pair of low riding blue swim trunks with a towel in his hand. Droplets of water stuck to his bare chest and abs, other beads fell from the ends of his hair onto his shoulders.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until Sunday?"

"Came back early, the trip went better than expected." He smiled.

"Did you get laid or something?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Uh…" Edward looked shocked. "No, why would you say that?"

"That's normally what you guys mean when you say things like that." She shrugged.

"Not the type of men I associate with."

"Well, why are you back here instead of at your house?"

"I wanted to check on you," He smiled again. "And swim. So what's that?" Edward motioned towards the papers littering his floor.

"N-nothing." She bent and started quickly collecting the pieces of her stolen file.

"It looks like something, does it have to do with your case or mine?"

Bella looked up at him. "Yours," She straightened the papers and tucked them inside their folder.

"Anything interesting?"

Bella stood, glancing towards Edward who had yet to move from his original position.

"You could say that."

"Am I going to have to play fifty questions to get a real answer?"

"It's your file, and I was going to see if anyone had made the connection to your family besides me, but I found a lineup instead."

"Okay?"

"The way we set up a photo array is we put the suspect's picture in a lineup like this with people who look like them. And on the back, we only include the name of the actual suspect, so uniforms know who to identify. The only person's name on the back of this array is my partner, Seth Clearwater." She flipped the paper over.

Edward's brow furrowed. "That's odd."

"Yeah, odd is one word for it." She tossed it back onto the counter and ran a hand through her hair. "I have no idea what to do."

"Well, what about the other evidence? Does it connect back to your partner?"

"I don't know, I was yanked from the case before any results actually came in and I could grab only these two files. The first is useless. Plus the detective now assigned to your case is not exactly organized."

"What if I called him for an update?"

"He'd probably say they're working on a lead or two, and try to push you off the phone."

"Yes, but I don't accept answers like that. Or if you wanted, I could just hack into the system at your precinct and see what's going on."

"Well, Roberts doesn't operate like that, he'd shut yo- I'm sorry, what?"

"What?" Edward looked over at her expectantly.

"Hack into the precinct?"

"Yeah, well their mainframe; I'd have access to everything."

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"It's illegal."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Edward started laughing.

"Of course," She sighed. "What does that mean to you? The lines of the law are blurred so much you can't even see them anymore."

"I do what I need to, Isabella. You should do the same."

O…O

Bella paced her room a few more times, overly aware of Edward's presence just a few feet away in the master bedroom. Even with everything that had transpired over the last few weeks it was difficult for her to immediately consider going through illegal channels. However, this was Seth, her best friend and her partner. She needed to protect him and, if they only way to do that was having Edward hack into Roberts' files, she would do it. Bella took a deep breath and opened the door, turning towards the other bedroom.

"Edward?" Bella called as she knocked on the door. She only had to wait a few seconds before he answered the door, opting for gray pajama pants instead of his board shorts, but his chest was just as bare. Edward had a cell phone pressed to his ear, but it wasn't the phone he normally used.

"One second," He whispered and motioned for her to step inside. Bella shook her head, preferring to stay in the hall. The last thing she needed was to be that close to a bed with a half-naked Edward.

The thought shook Bella to her core as she realized that she had just admitted her attraction to the man in front of her.

_Calm the fuck down, Bella. _She mentally berated herself for letting the revelation even creep into her mind.

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?" Edward smiled at her, and she allowed herself to notice that it wasn't the 'plastic politician' smile that normally adorned his face.

"I want to know what's in his files."

"Then we need to go to my house."

"We can't do it here?" Bella asked, confused.

"Because the equipment that I need is at my house, so let me get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded and disappeared back into her room, replacing her sweat pants with jeans, but opting to keep the long-sleeved shirt on. Bella jogged downstairs and grabbed the coat she had worn earlier. Edward followed her in the same pajama pants, and a t-shirt.

"I thought you were changing?"

"I put a shirt on?" He motioned to said shirt.

"What if someone sees you?"

"I'm confused as to what that has to do with anything?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it, come on."

They rode the elevator together, watching the numbers descend.

"Let me guess, your car is already downstairs?" Bella asked, glancing towards him.

"Nah, I'm just going to take my own car, it's not that far of a drive and my poor driver has been working overtime all week."

"What's his name?"

"Who?" Edward was momentarily distracted by his phone.

"Your driver? You always say 'my driver' instead of the man's name."

"Hmm…" Edward seemed to ponder her statement. "I guess I do. His name is Roger Beasley."

"How long has he been your driver?" Edward motioned for her to step from the elevator ahead of him. They walked along the lobby.

"Twelve years." Edward drew the words out as he tried to remember. "Or close to it, since I was nineteen."

"That's a long time to put up with someone like you."

He laughed. "I have to agree."

"Hello Nigel." Bella waved to the doorman.

"Evening Ms. Swan, Mr. Masen." He tipped his hat. "Would you like for me to call you a cab?"

"No, Edward's decided to drive himself for the first time in twelve years." Bella joked.

"Well, allow me to call the valet." Nigel reached for a phone.

"We can walk to the garage, Nigel; you just sit here and try to keep warm." She smiled and rubbed his shoulder before walking towards the garage.

"How do you know his first name?" Edward asked as they stepped into the covered parking area.

"I asked." Bella laughed.

"I was always taught that was impolite."

"Well, I called him Mr. Connors once and he corrected me and asked that I call him Nigel, so now I call him by his first name. Do you know anyone that works for you on a personal level?"

"Sure," He unlocked his car and opened the door for Bella. "I know you."

"I don't work for you." Bella punched him in the arm before sitting down. "And don't forget that."

**Ayeeeee: Tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Pardon my absence, a few days before Christmas my uncle became extremely ill and a few days in to the New Year he passed away so I've been helping my grandparents and other family members. **

**I will be back on schedule starting today though, so here is the new chapter. Let me know what you think :) **

Bella stepped through the door that led to Edward's 'control room' and looked around. The entire perimeter was lined with large computer screens.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Bella asked, watching him sit at the desk located in the center of the room.

"I learned while I was away at boarding school." Edward glanced up at her then pointed to a chair next to him. He logged in and started typing away on one of the screens.

"So, I'm just going to pretend this never happened?"

"That's the idea … yeah." He paused and shifted in his seat. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. You can just go ahead and call the detective in charge of my case, but chances are he won't tell you anything because Seth's your partner."

"I know, I know." She sighed and rubbed her hands over her thighs.

"You act like you've never done anything illegal before. Were you the good little girl in high school? You know, the virgin that never spoke up in class and did extra reading assignments in her free time?"

Bella glowered at Edward. "You have no idea what I was like in high school, but I can assure you that was not me."

Edward nodded and continued to type furiously on his keyboard. Bella recognized the internal server from her job, where she normally typed up reports. Within a few seconds, the file from his case was in front of her.

"There's nothing in here about Seth…" Bella's brow furrowed as she looked over the document then to Edward.

"Then why would they be naming him as a suspect?"

"I have no idea. Nothing is going to be figured out until I talk to Roberts," She sighed picking up her phone.

"You're going to call him at 2:30 in the morning?" Edward smirked.

"Edward, someone is framing my partner, and I need to know who. This whole case is just one, giant cluster fuck." She groaned. "The minute he took it away from me everything went to hell in a hand basket."

"Well, don't you work tomorrow?" Edward inquired, shutting down his computer.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just ask him tomorrow, or look in the file? I can come in and distract him for you, if you'd like." Edward's face lit up in a bright smile.

"No thanks, I got it." Bella chuckled and stepped from the room.

"Madame." Bella stared at the man who answered the door the first night she came to the house.

"Butler." She responded with a nod of her head and a smile. Bella didn't miss the scowl on his face as he carried linens down the hall.

"Be nice to him, Isabella."

"Me?" She whipped around, her mouth open in shock. "He's the one who should be nice to me. Do you have any idea how rude he was to me the night I showed up?"

"Yes, well, I might've complained about you an awful lot before you showed. What exactly did he do that was rude?"

"He rolled his eyes at me after I told him my name." Bella crossed her arms and watched as Edward's jaw tightened.

"I do apologize about that, and it will be handled, he should conduct himself in the highest professional manner possible."

She suddenly felt guilty. "Don't get on to him."

"He's not a child Isabella, Winston has worked for me for a long time."

"Winston, huh?" She glanced down the hall where he had disappeared.

"Yes…" Edward slipped past her into the hall. "Leave him be." He jerked his head towards the stairs but instead of going down, he took the second set that led towards the third floor.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to talk to you, if that's okay. If you're tired, I understand." Edward stood, shuffling his weight between the fourth and fifth step.

"No, that's fine. I'm not having sex with you though." She jogged up the stairs, leaving Edward behind.

O…O

"So what's on your mind, Skipper?" Bella followed Edward down a dimly lit hallway.

"Skipper?"

Bella shrugged. "It was the first name that came to mind."

"As opposed to my actual name?" He smiled.

"Which one; Edward or Anthony?"

Edward looked over at her, his eyes searching her features.

"My name is Edward, and it always has been. Even though my parents put Anthony on my birth certificate, they called me Edward."

"All part of the master plan, eh?"

He nodded and pushed open the double doors at the end of the hall.

"The study."

Bella glanced around the room; bookcases were built into all four walls, leaving small breaks for doors, windows and paintings.

"Impressive." She replied and sat down on one of the leather couches, the warmth from the fire instantly soaking past her clothing.

"Impressive? That's all I get? I worked for eight months on this place." Edward laughed and walked over to sit next to her.

"I don't really have time to read, so this is … impressive." She shrugged.

"You should always make time for the literary arts." He waved a hand towards the shelves.

"Between my thirty-six hour shifts and three a.m. call outs?"

"I suppose your life is rather unstable."

Bella barked out a laugh.

"You live two lives and mine is unstable? That's funny."

"It's not that hard, I focus mainly on my political career, anything … _pressing _would be handled by me after hours."

"How do you do it? Aren't you afraid you'll slip?"

Edward looked somberly towards the fire.

"Not really, I've been living this lie for nearly twenty years."

Bella picked at the edge of the couch, sensing the tension rolling from his body.

"It must get lonely."

"I guess that's why I was so excited to talk to you. When you found out, I was so thrilled that there was one other person, _one person,_ that I could be myself with – someone who knew all the lies and was still willing to talk to me. I mean my family knows, obviously, but they'd rather focus on my other side of business, my colleagues all want to talk about my political career. There is no one who knows both sides, and still just talks to me."

"Is that why you threatened to kill me if I walked away?" She joked.

"I'd never kill you Isabella; you were my only friend when we were kids."

"What was it like in boarding school?" She quickly changed the topic.

"It was … lonely at first."

"Lonely? How so?" Bella stretched her legs then tucked them beneath her.

"No one knew who I was. I couldn't say my name was Cullen, that wasn't part of the plan, and I was picked on and teased relentlessly. Sixteen days after arriving, I ran away. I lived on the streets of London for six months until I was finally found, and hauled back to Westminster School. The school was aware of my lineage, and my family paid well for their secrecy."

Bella shook her head. "This is all so surreal – things like this just don't happen. Underbosses sent to prestigious boarding schools, living life under a pseudo name so that they can rise to political power and keep their ties to the underworld." She sighed.

"It's very real, Isabella, at least in my world."

Edward leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. Bella allowed herself a moment to look at him, actually look at him, and take in his features. He seemed tired, lines of exhaustion tracing his mouth and eyes. There were faint circles under his eyes and his body sagged with fatigue.

"You should sleep," Bella stood, patting his knee. "I'll show myself out."

"Isabella," Edward grabbed her wrist. "I drove you here, remember?"

He had yet to open his eyes.

"I can catch a cab."

"Why don'cha just stay here?" He offered with a yawn.

"When you get tired, your accent shows," Bella laughed. "Here I thought your fancy boarding school had rid you of it."

"Nah, it's still there." He smirked and looked up at her.

"I'm going to go, Edward, get some rest." She released her wrist from his grip and unconsciously ran her hand through his hair as she walked past, causing a groan to rumble deep in his chest.

"I'll take you." He stood, stretching out his tired limbs with another groan.

"Edward, really," Bella stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest to try and get him back towards the couch. "Please go to bed, you're exhausted, and I can find my way back to your place. I've made it this far by myself." She smiled up at him.

Edward wrapped his fingers around her wrists and leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers. They stood like that for a second, his lips sliding along hers and Bella nervously trying to figure out what she should do. She surmised it had to do with his sleep-laden brain. When Bella began to protest, his tongue slid into her mouth, gliding along her own. Edward pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, running his teeth over it.

She found herself moaning, his hands sliding down her arms, continuing across her ribs to her hips where he gripped her tightly. She began to kiss him back, her hands moving into his hair. Bella's tongue danced with his, Edward's body hard against her as he walked her back to the couch. When Bella came in contact with the back of the couch, she pushed him away.

"Edward…" She looked up at him, her lips swollen from his kiss and her cheeks marked with a blush.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He gripped a handful of his hair.

"It's all right, we're both tired and it's," She checked her watch. "Almost five a.m."

Edward looked at her, his green eyes tracing every inch of her face for the hundredth time that night.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh shut up, we're adults, and it was a kiss, stop acting like you had a drunken one night stand with me. Now, I'm going to go back to your apartment and shower then go to work. You should rest up before your big speech about school lunches."

"How do you know about that?" He smirked.

"I read your itinerary." Bella smiled.

Edward chuckled and led her from the study.

"What will I ever do with you?"

O…O

Bella sat across from Seth, watching him read a magazine as she pretended to type up a report. There's no way Bella _wouldn't_ know if Seth was involved. Someone had to be setting him up. The only problem was _who_ would set her partner up for these murders and why. Did they do it because of her? Was Seth getting too close to something as well, but had failed to mention it to her? Her eyes darted to the Masen files that sat next to her. The temptation was much too great.

Bella stood, walking to her captain's office, pushing the door open.

"Captain?"

Jacob looked up from behind his desk.

"Swan?"

"I came in here wanting to know why the hell you took me off the Masen case."

"Because ever since you started the case a lot of shit has happened, in case you've failed to notice. You were abducted, had the shit beat out of you, oh and your apartment was blown to hell."

"Yes but … if I back down it means they've won. You have to assign me back to the case, Captain."

"No, I don't." He looked back down to the countless papers that littered his desk.

"Jacob…" Bella sighed. "You have to do this. Come on." They had known each other for years, and Bella knew Jacob in and out, including the feelings he used to harbor for her.

Jacob's eyes shot to Bella.

"That's highly unprofessional of you, Detective Swan, you will remember that I am the captain of this unit and you are under my command. I suggest you get back to your desk and do work on whatever case I assign or you will find yourself directing traffic at the local school for the rest of your career."

Bella was taken aback, not even when she had pushed the boundaries before, yelling and cursing at her captain, had he ever reacted in such a manner.

"This case is fucking with everyone!" She growled before leaving his office, slamming the door behind her. Bella threw herself back into her chair, the familiar groan of the metal crying out.

"Problem?" Seth asked, looking at her across their desks.

"Our captain is an asshole."

"Well yes, but why now?"

"Do you know why he took me off of Masen's case?"

"He thinks that you're romantically involved with him."

"Well yes, you made sure of that." Bella bit off, glaring at her partner.

"It was an accident, Bells." Seth glanced around the bullpen. "So what's the real problem here?"

She contemplated telling him, exposing the truth about the file and admitting to stealing it for her own, personal knowledge.

"You're a suspect." Bella blurted out.

Seth paled, his hands freezing on top of his desk.

"What?"

"You're a suspect with the murders." She motioned towards Roberts' desk where the box still sat, untouched by anyone but herself.

"How do you know?"

"I saw your picture in the lineup when I dropped a file off for him the other night." She lied easily.

"They use us all the time when we look like the suspect."

"Yes, but your name was on the back, Seth, not someone else's." Bella lowered her voice, chancing a look around. "I think someone's framing you."

"Why me?" He croaked out.

"I do-," Her sentence was cut off by the doors to their precinct slamming against the walls; heavy footfalls neared her desk. Bella turned at the sound, immediately recognizing the captain of Internal Affairs along with his goons.

"Detective Clearwater, please stand." Captain Voluturi spoke out, his voice definite and full of command.

Seth stood, fear and disbelief etched into his features.

"Seth Clearwater, you're under arrest for the murders of Kimberly Rains, Heather Martin, Gemma Anderson, Taylor Jackson, Lindsey White, Whitney Locke and Ashley Carter. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be, held against you in the court of law. You have right to an attorney," He removed Seth's gun from his hip, placing it on Seth's desk before securing his arms behind his back. "If you cannot afford one, one-,"

"What the fuck is going on?" Bella shot from her chair.

The two detectives that had accompanied Aro Volturi stood in front of Bella, shielding her from her partner.

"Answer me dammit!" She pushed the detectives out of the way, standing before the captain.

"Out of the way Swan, you know the rules; we're taking him down to our house." He replied sharply.

"This is a mistake!"

"I'm sure you think so, but we have an eye witness." He sidestepped her, pushing Seth towards the doors.

"An eye witness? To all seven murders? Are you that fucking stupid?" She spat out, watching her partner disappear between the doors with one glance back at her.

"Captain!" She yelled, running towards his office. "Jacob!" She threw the door open, her eyes wide. "They took Seth, they like him for the murders."

"I know Swan."

Bella paused, thinking surely that she had heard her captain wrong.

"What?" She glared at him.

"I know that they took him, they informed me this morning that they would be coming to pick him up. They didn't want to do it at his home."

"And you just let it happen – without any warning to either of us?" She threw her hands in the air, Bella's voice escalating with each word.

"I couldn't warn him, Bella, I was under strict orders not to intervene. I have a lawyer at IA awaiting his arrival."

"A fucking Union Rep? Captain, their job is to do paperwork and make sure we can still get our pension after we're fired! You've got to be kidding me with this shit!"

"I have done all that I am capable of, Swan!" Jacob yelled, slamming his fists against the desk. "We have to wait."

Bella left his office, bypassing her desk and running out the doors.

She was going to figure this out and clear her partner.

O…O

Bella stood at the edge of the crowd in Armour Square, watching Edward deliver a speech on stage. Everyone was in awe, listening to him speak about school reform and healthier lunches as if he was speaking about how he would singlehandedly turn the economy around, and give everyone ten thousand dollars. Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hated election season.

She continuously checked her phone, waiting to hear from Lyla about how Seth was doing. She had called her immediately after leaving the station, letting her know what was going on, but leaving out the part about being suspected of murder. Instead, she had said she was unsure as to why he was arrested, but she would find out as soon as possible.

"Detective Swan?" Bella looked to her left, noticing an unfamiliar redhead.

"Yes?" She stepped back when the woman moved closer to her.

"I was instructed to come get you."

Bella's brow furrowed, her hand twitched towards her hip. "I'm sorry? By who exactly?"

"Mr. Masen, of course." She smiled and held her hand out towards the stage Edward had previously occupied.

"Of course," Of course he had noticed her. "Where is he now?"

"In his car," She nodded her head behind Bella and led her towards the town car. "Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Masen?" The girl asked when she opened the door.

"That's all Julie, thank you."

Bella slipped into the car, letting the door slam closed behind her.

"What are you doing here, Isabella, is everything okay?" He asked anxiously, scanning her body for injuries.

"I'm fine, it's Seth." She muttered, glancing towards the driver. "He was arrested by Internal Affairs this morning, and they're holding him down at the thirty-fourth precinct. They won't tell me anything, and my fucking captain got him a union rep, which won't help him at all, and I need to find a lawyer. I can pay for one, but then I remembered you have a law degree, right?" Her words came out faster than Bella had anticipated.

"I do, but I'm not a practicing attorney, Bella. I can get you someone though." Edward quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, but Bella covered it with her hand.

"I need someone good, Edward, someone that will get him out of there."

"Don't worry, I can help. Who arrested him?"

"Aro fucking Volturi, the captain of IA."

Edward's hand tightened around his phone and his body became tense.

"Volturi?' His eyes flicked to hers.

"Yes…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll go take care of Seth." Edward barked at his driver, telling him where to go and dialed another number on his phone. He spoke quickly in what Bella assumed was Italian while she glanced out the window.

In eighth grade, her teacher told her it would be more beneficial to take French as opposed to Italian, and now look at her. Bella laughed at the thought, shaking her head.

"Non me ne importa un cavolo." Edward growled. "I'm tired of this, and I refuse to do this with them, but if it has to be done, it will be, and we'll come out on top. Abbiamo lottato col suo famiglia prima e ha vinto."

The way Edward ran between Italian and English made it even harder for Bella to try and translate what he was saying, add the mob speak, and it was downright impossible.

Edward hung up the phone muttering under his breath.

"Egli è un cazzone, I can tell you that." He looked at her.

"What?" Bella looked confused causing Edward to laugh.

"I apologize; I forget that you don't understand what I'm saying." He went back to his phone, sending a text message to someone before the car stopped in front of IA Headquarters.

O…O

Two hours later Bella found herself on the same bench that she had sat down on when they arrived. Because Seth was her partner, they refused to let her go anywhere near the interrogation rooms, so she was sanctioned to the waiting area just outside. No matter how much she had begged Edward, he refused to tell her anything about what was going on, and had disappeared inside the station, stating he was Seth's lawyer.

The doors swung open causing Bella's head to snap up, but it was just another uniform running out to answer a call. She sighed leaning her head back against the wall.

"This is such a clusterfuck." She muttered, crossing her legs and glancing down the hallway.

"Isabella?" She looked towards the doors.

"What happened in there?" She asked Edward, darting up from the bench.

"They claim that there was an eye-witness but kept refusing to put him in a lineup. I asked multiple times for a lineup, or for them to release him and they kept refusing. Finally, when I asked for what evidence they had to hold him, they showed me several emails between Seth and one of the victims, asking specific questions about others on my staff."

"That wasn't Seth! It couldn't have been."

"Calm down Isabella." Edward held his hand up. "I have a copy of the information, and I'll see what I can find from his computer."

"I can get our CSU team on it." Bella offered, reaching for her cell. Edward covered her hand and leaned forward, dropping his voice.

"They've taken it into evidence, they have it hooked up, and they're running through the evidence now. I'm not going through the normal channels. I need to make a few calls though, and I'll get back with you tonight, but for now," Edward straightened, buttoning his suit jacket as he raised his voice to a normal level. "I have a lunch to attend with the Governor." He smiled the walked from the building.

Bella sighed looking around.

"Well now what?" She kicked the doors to the precinct open and strolled down the steps towards the sidewalk.

O…O

"Do you have an update?" Bella asked.

"No, they're still not telling me anything Bella. What am I supposed to do?" Lyla asked.

"Just keep calling, they have to tell you eventually. I would advise getting a lawyer for yourself, though, Lyla. I've called someone, and it's already been paid for. She should be contacting you in the morning."

"Thank you, Bella." She sighed into the phone. "I'll call them first thing in the morning and see what I can find out."

"I'll call you if I hear anything." Bella disconnected the phone just as the elevator dinged. She walked towards the front of the apartment, pulling open the door that separated the living area and foyer.

"Did you even check the peephole?" Edward asked.

"You said it yourself; this is the safest place in the city." Bella walked from the door, leaving Edward behind.

"Yes Isabella, but people could still get up here."

She glanced back at him. "Well I hope not, my gun's upstairs." She sat back at the bar to finish eating her dinner. "So what'd you find?"

"There was a virus placed on Seth's computer but nothing concrete. I have a bad feeling that they're going to plant something if it stays up there any longer."

"Yeah, but you can find out if they do that, right?"

Edward removed his jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair.

"Theoretically, yes. Luckily it's a lot easier to prove something was planted on a computer than say, a gun at a crime scene."

Bella nodded, leaning back.

"This is good news, right? They've found the virus on his computer, and they'll be able to trace it."

"If they want to trace it, yes, but if it reveals something they'd rather keep quiet then odds are they won't report it."

"What do you mean if it reveals something they'd want to keep quiet?" Her brow furrowed.

Edward rubbed his face.

"I'm saying, if this leads higher than you two are in the precinct, they'll pin it on Seth, and there's nothing I'd be able to do about it; legally anyway."

**Translations: **

**Non me ne importa un cavolo – I don't give a damn**

**Abbiamo lottato col suo famiglia prima e ha vinto – We fought with his family before and won**

**Egli è un cazzone – He's a dick**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews that I was unable to reply to, which I am sorry for. Know that I read them all though. I hope you all enjoy the update :) **

**There will be sexy times coming in the next chapter. **

**One Week Later**

_Bells, _

_I don't know what's going on, They refuse to tell me anything. When will I leave? Ask captain if he knows. So, please tell lyla that i didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I never sent any emails. Please, Remember to find something to clear my name before this ends badly. Oh, and keep this safe. _

_Seth._

Bella read over the note six different ways, searching for some hidden word or clue that she had missed before, but nothing came up except for his awful grammar and punctuation. Then again, Seth never was one for the written word, she mused. Bella sighed and tossed the paper onto the counter.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he finished loading his dishwasher.

"This letter Seth gave to me, it doesn't make any sense, and I feel completely useless." She scrubbed her hands over her face.

Edward turned his head, scanning the words.

"This doesn't make any sense." Edward's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, I know." Bella bit off.

"Not the letter itself, the random capitalization of his words." Edward reached for the letter, pulling a pen from inside his coat.

"Seth didn't do very well on the written part of the exam."

"But he knows to put a comma after "Oh"?" He flattened the paper out and started to place slashes between parts of the sentences.

"What are you doing?"

"He left you a clue."

Bella shot out of her chair and ran around the edge of the bar, pushing Edward out of the way to look. There, in bold red letters, stood the sentence.

It Was Aro.

"You're a fucking genius Edward, but what the hell do we do with that?" Bella sighed and leaned against him, her eyes never leaving the page.

O…O

Bella paced the length of Edward's penthouse, her stress rising with each passing second. Edward had disappeared to his office ten minutes prior, taking the note with him, and she was going crazy. Her nails had been bitten down to the quick and she was pretty sure there was a track in the expensive floor from her bare feet.

"Isabella?" Edward called from the hallway, watching her carefully.

"Yeah?" She walked quickly towards him. "What is it? What'd you find?"

He looked uneasy.

"Is there any way he could be mistaken?"

"Who? Seth? No, never. If he didn't believe this wholeheartedly, he wouldn't have risked his life by sending it. Edward we have to do something, what if they kill him?" She asked frantically.

"Bella calm down," He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can take care of this, but I can't do that until we are one hundred percent certain that this is factual."

"We?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Oh, right, the Cullens." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Is this how we're going to handle everything from now on? Let your family just go around and kill anyone. What about justice, Edward?" Bella hadn't realized that her voice was rising with each word.

"Justice does not always prevail, Isabella, you should know that."

Anger shot through her.

"What are you talking about?"

"What was her name, Amy? Amy Rollins? It was all over the papers, how her grandfather killed her, gave a confession, and yet he was still found innocent by a jury of his peers."

Bella's jaw tightened.

"My point," He stated with a nod. "The bad guy normally wins in this world unless someone stops him."

"And who stops Carlisle? Or you?"

Edward chuckled.

"No one can stop Carlisle, and no one can even touch me."

"Isn't that the same thing you all said about your grandfather?" Bella smirked.

Edward shoved her against the hallway wall, his hands tightly gripping her biceps.

"You know nothing of my grandfather's death." He growled, invading her personal space.

"You all thought you were untouchable, yet he died in a holding cell! You know it was a cop, right?" She shouted, trying to shove him away.

"How do you know that?" His grip tightened causing Bella to wince.

"I figured it out … I know who did it." She whispered.

"Tell me."

Bella shook her head.

"Isabella, tell me dammit." He shook her slightly, his fingers biting into her flesh.

"When we figure out what happened to Seth, I'll tell you." Bella replied and yanked her arms free.

Edward struggled to control his anger, his fists tightened repeatedly and his jaw clenched. Bella watched as the green around his pupils slowly became visible again, and the vein in his forehead stopped throbbing.

"Better now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Much." He bit off and turned, disappearing inside his office.

O…O

Bella sat at the table, tapping her fingers against the metal surface. She glanced around the small cell, looking up and down the dark hallway before focusing back at the dented table surface. A loud buzz directed her vision back towards the cell door.

"One from cellblock 12," A guard called out, the heavy clink of the door following his voice. Two sets of shoes, one heavy and one light, came closer as she focused on the darkness. Finally, a guard's blue uniform, and an inmate's grey jumpsuit came into the light.

Bella stood quickly, surveying Seth's appearance. He was thinner, his normally tan skin was ashen, and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. A fading bruise adorned his jaw and his large hands were secured behind his back.

"You've got thirty minutes, Swan." The guard unlocked the cell door and guided Seth inside, releasing his hands before closing the both of them inside.

She waited until the guard had disappeared back into the darkness before hugging Seth tightly. His body sagged against hers, his arms squeezing her waist.

"Seth," She whispered. "Are you alright?" Bella couldn't stand to see him like this.

"I'm fine, Bells," He smiled. "Never better." Seth motioned for her to sit at the table with him.

She fell back into the chair she had previously vacated and stared across the surface at him.

"Seth," She started, reminding herself to keep her voice soft and even. "I came to ask you about your letter."

Seth leaned forward to rest his arms against the tabletop.

"I figured as much," He sighed. "How is Lyla?" His eyes met hers.

"She's holding on." Bella replied honestly, leaving out that she herself had secured Lyla a lawyer.

"Good," Seth nodded. "She's good at holding on." He raked his hands over his face, and then through his hair, before settling them back where they were.

"How do you know?" Bella leaned forward, not trusting the room they were in.

Seth glanced around and leaned forward as well.

"He told me." Seth whispered. "A few days before I wrote to you, Aro pulled me aside, held me in interrogation for hours before he came in, roughed me up a bit and sold some story to the guards about how I attacked him. Before I was transported here to the tombs, Aro leaned in and told me I was going down for something he handled himself."

"Do you think he was being serious? You know how they are, Aro and his stupid detectives, they're all liars."

"Bella, you didn't see his face."

Seth's grim expression gave Bella all the answers she needed.

O…O

Bella knocked heavily on the door to Edward's home. She looked around the quiet suburban street, glancing at the heavily decorated houses and over-the-top Christmas trees that were visible in front windows. Edward's home stuck out during this time, his house being the only one without lights and decorations, no tree or stockings visible in his large bay windows.

She knocked again, and then rang the doorbell twice. Bella pulled her coat tighter around her body as the snow started to fall again.

"Fucking Chicago," She sighed.

Another few minutes passed before the door finally opened. Winston scowled at her, his eyes darting around the empty street before moving to pull her inside.

"Do you know what time it is, Detective?"

"Why don't you tell me, my personal, little pocket watch?" Bella bit off, casting a sarcastic smile his way while pulling her jacket sleeve from his grip.

"It is two-thirty in the morning; may I ask what you are doing here? If I'm not mistaken Mr. Masen has set you up with adequate living space."

"Yes, yes, very adequate," She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get your boss." Bella started for the stairs, but Winston blocked her.

"You were not welcomed into this house, Ms. Swan."

"It's detective, and you're the one that pulled me in here, remember?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You're going to get me fired." Winston mumbled before waving his hand towards the stairs. "He's on the third floor, turn left, and his door is at the end of the hall. Would it be too much for me to ask that you let me wake him?"

Bella didn't answer; instead she just made her way up the stairs, leaving the butler behind.

O…O

Bella trailed along the third floor hallway, nervousness keeping her from just bursting into his bedroom. She was more afraid of being alone with a half-tired Edward, than anything. The last time he was tired and they were together, they had ended up making out like she was sixteen again. Bella took a deep breath, stood straight, and walked to his door. She was a goddamn detective, for Christ's sake. She raised her hand and knocked three times on the door in quick succession.

Bella waited, but no one came to the door, nor did she hear his voice from the other side. She gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it to the left. The door creaked softly as she pushed it open, the light from the hallway casting a soft glow over the dark room. Bella could just make out his sleeping form beneath a mountain of blankets.

With a glance around the room she tentatively took a few steps inside, bypassing the small seating area and heading towards his bed. The bed itself was a monstrosity of thick, dark wood with red and gold bedding. Bella stood next to where he was laying, positioned on his stomach with his arms beneath his pillow. She watched the rise and fall of his sculpted back for a few seconds before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Edward flipped over, gripping her wrist tightly with his left hand and jerked her towards him until his right was wrapped around her neck. Bella let out a scream of surprise and quickly gripped his arm.

"It's me. It's me." She repeated.

Edward's eyes adjusted to the dark, taking in her shocked features.

"Isabella?"

"The one and only."

He quickly released her and sat up in his bed, his brow furrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

Bella swallowed her sarcastic reply.

"I needed to come see you," Bella opened and closed her mouth. "Not like that … but I uh, I needed to let you know that it's true." She stumbled over her words, trying to look anywhere but at Edward.

"What's true?" Sleep still weighed heavily on Edward's mind and body. He raked a hand through his hair and rubbed his face to try and wake himself up.

"About Aro," Bella whispered. "Seth told me that all of it is true, he has no doubt about it being Aro."

"Then I'll take care of it, and you will soon have a cold case on your hands."

Bella scoffed and climbed onto his bed, sitting beside him on her knees.

"No, you're going to get me the evidence I need to put his ass away!" She pointed a finger at Edward. "And I want to know how you know him."

"Well right now, I need to sleep. I have a meeting in the morning before breakfast with Congressman Burris." He yawned, stretching his body before lying back down. "So, if you would be kind enough to show yourself out."

"No you don't," Bella slapped his chest. "Wake the hell up and answer my questions."

"I'll answer your questions if you just go and close the door, I need it dark in my room."

"Is this some big scheme to finally bed me?"

Edward let out a loud laugh. "Bed you? And you make fun of the way I speak?"

Bella slipped from his bed and walked to the front of the room, closing the door.

"Why did I have to close the door?" She asked curiously, making her way back to the bed.

"Well, I like for my room to be as dark as my soul when I sleep." He chuckled making Bella shake her head.

She perched on the edge of the bed. "So, tell me about Aro."

Edward groaned rolling to his side.

"What time is it?"

"Three."

"Isabella," Edward sighed. "When's the last time you slept?"

She rattled her brain. "I dunno," Bella picked at the sheet. "I guess about thirty or so hours ago."

"Lay down."

She shot from the bed, standing next to it.

"What?"

"Lay down, Isabella," Edward pointed to the opposite side of the bed. "I'm not going to feel you up in your sleep."

Bella glanced around, feeling her heart rate start to rise.

"I-I can't." It was too quiet, too dark. She tried to control her breathing, placing a hand on the edge of the bed.

"Seriously, I just want to sleep. If you want, you can lay on the couch. Just give me another hour then I'll answer your questions, there's no reason for you to leave."

"I'll just go downstairs." Bella turned to leave, but Edward grabbed her arm, pulling her to the bed until she was lying down. "Edward, stop. I need to get out of here."

"Calm down," Edward whispered. "Are you about to hyperventilate?" He sat up, looking down at her.

"No, I just…" She couldn't speak, her chest was heaving too quickly.

"Bella, are you still scared of the dark?"

She scrambled up from the bed to sit against the headboard.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." Bella replied defensively.

"Yeah, you are."

"It's complicated," She whispered, looking around the room. "It's not the dark; it's my mind when a room is dark and quiet."

Edward nodded and reached over to flip on his beside lamp, bathing the room in soft, yellow light. Bella instantly relaxed, feeling the tension drain from her muscles.

"Lay down, please."

Bella looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you."

She was thanking him for so much more than just turning on the light. Bella was thanking him for caring enough to turn the light on, for not making fun of her, and understanding that this was one thing she didn't wish to talk about right now. Her irrational fear of being in a dark room was a touchy subject.

"Lay down." He repeated.

She sighed and caved, moving so she could lie down next to him, making sure to keep enough space between her body and his.

"You have forty minutes left to sleep." Bella stated as she looked at the bedside clock.

"Good to know." Edward replied roughly and closed his eyes.

Once his breathing evened out she allowed herself to close her eyes.

O…O

A blaring noise jolted Bella from her slumber, causing her to almost fall from the bed. Edward groaned, slamming a heavy hand down over the alarm clock, making Bella jump again. She sat up, glancing around the room quickly before her eyes fell on Edward. Her instincts kicked in, and she looked down to make sure she was still clothed.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"What … oh, you came over last night." Edward nodded as the memory came back to him.

"And you held me captive in your bed. You were only supposed to sleep for an hour." Bella whined then slipped from the bed, stretching.

"Yeah, you were supposed to wake me, but now I have to get ready for my meeting." He sat there, looking expectantly at her.

Bella's eyes widened. "You're not naked, are you?"

Edward chuckled. "No, I have pants on."

"Thank God." She sighed. "I might've had to kill you if you made me lay in your bed while you were naked."

"What are you doing today?"

"Working." She rolled her eyes.

"If you want answers, you'll have to come back by here around six tonight."

Bella nodded and stifled a yawn.

"Make sure you tell the butler I'll be around."

"Winston." Edward corrected.

"The butler," She shot back. "He called me a Madame, Edward. I can call him whatever I like."

"Can't we all just get along?" Edward asked with a smirk.

O…O

Bella sat at her desk, watching the second-hand tick away on her watch. She felt like this day would never end. She had been stuck doing paperwork, praying for a call which then led to her feeling shitty for wishing someone would get murdered. It was five forty-five, but she'd be damned if she'd show up right at six like some lovesick, school girl. Bella dragged her feet, straightening files and saving the same document on her computer six times. She typed up some emails that she should've completed three weeks ago and sent them to her captain. Before long, it was six o'clock, and she was making her way across town on the subway.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at Edward's doorstep, knocking on his door yet again. It swiftly opened and there stood Winston, in all his butler'd glory, wearing the same suit and tie that he was wearing the previous night.

"Do you ever take that suit off? I bet you sleep in it, don't you?" She smiled sweetly.

"He's in the dining room, Detective." Winston waved in the direction of said room.

"Why thank you Winston, whatever would I do without you?" She smiled and walked from the foyer.

Bella stepped into the dining room, where Edward was seated at the head of a six-person table reading over some paperwork. A steaming plate in front of him and a second was placed on his right.

"I'm here." She smiled stepping further into the room.

"Ah yes, the long-awaited queen is here at last." Edward smiled, glancing over the pages that decorated his table. Bella started to sit at the opposite end, but Edward shook his head and motioned to his right.

"I don't want to get in Winston's way," She pointed to the plate. "Shouldn't he eat before his food gets cold?"

Edward laughed. "I've never eaten with Winston, this is yours."

Bella walked slowly to the other seat and sat down.

"Never?"

"Never," Edward stacked the papers neatly and placed them to his left. "So, how was your day?"

Bella grimaced.

"Something wrong?"

"You're asking me about my day."

Edward looked at her. "Well, yes. Isn't that polite dinner conversation?"

"Aro." Bella changed the subject.

Edward exhaled. "What about him?"

"How do you know him?"

"Our families have had some … difficulties, in the past." Edward took a large bite of his pasta. Bella looked down at her plate, realizing for the first time how hungry she was and remembered that she hadn't eaten all day.

She picked up her fork and took a large bite of the pasta, moaning as she tasted the sauce.

"This is amazing," She muttered around her food. "Holy hell."

"Thank you." Edward chuckled and watched her eat.

Bella's eyes widened.

"You mean you made this?"

"Is that so shocking?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Well … yeah."

"Why? I'm not some frat boy who's never been in the kitchen for anything other than beer."

"It's odd for me to see men cook," Bella shrugged and wiped at her mouth with her napkin. "Of course, I hang out with the guys I work with, and they're all…" She waved her hand.

"Understandable." Edward nodded.

"So, how long have you known Aro?"

"Longer than you," He smiled before taking a bite. "Probably about twenty years now."

"_How _do you know him?"

"I told you, our families know each other."

"And you've had problems?"

"Yes … and it's really none of your concern."

Bella clenched her jaw. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This issue does not concern you; know if you want to talk about how I can help you with your problem, we can discuss that. Otherwise, enjoy your dinner." Edward poured her a glass of wine.

"I told you what you're going to do; get me the evidence so I can put him away." She growled, dropping her fork. Bella was mad that he would shut her out like that, and that she wasn't going to get to finish her meal; it really was delicious.

"Isabella, there's no way I'd be able to get you evidence. Now, if you wanted a dying declaration," He waved his hand. "That I could do."

"A confession," Bella muttered.

"What?" He sighed, turning to face her fully.

"A confession, that's what you could get me."

Edward ground his teeth.

"I can try."

O…O

Bella waited around his house as Edward made a few phone calls, trying to listen in, but he quickly threw her out of his office when he realized what she was doing. She decided to occupy her time by looking through his bedroom. She had already gone through his drawers and found nothing but clothing and had moved on to his closet. Bella tried to see atop the shelf that ran around it, but was too short. After shaking all of his shoes and checking all his pants pockets, she walked to his bathroom.

The bathroom itself was a work of art, marble floors and matching walls. It was equipped with a sunken whirlpool for a bath and an all glass shower with six shower heads. A string of blue and green lights ran the perimeter of the shower. The vanity was illuminated with its own sets of lights and dual sinks. She walked to the medicine cabinet and opened it, glancing at his medication.

"Find anything interesting?"

Bella jumped and slammed the door so hard she knocked the medicine cabinet from the wall, the bottles and shaving supplies scattered across the floor.

"Shit!" She yelled, placing a hand over her racing heart. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Sneak up on you … in my own house?" He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"I was just um … I was," Bella floundered, unable to come up with any valid reason as to why she was elbow deep in his medicine cabinet.

"Are you going to clean this up?" Edward motioned to the spilled contents.

"Yeah…" She bent down to start picking up bottles.

Edward laughed.

"I was joking, come on." He reached for her arm and pulled her from the bathroom.

Edward led her into his room, sitting down on the small couch and pulling her with him.

"So, I will not be able to get a confession for you."

Bella's face fell.

"But-"

Edward held his hand up to stop her.

"But you will be able to."

"Aro will never speak to me, and he certainly won't go somewhere private with me."

"No, but I can get him somewhere, then you can come in and ask what you need to."

"So I can lose my badge?" Bella asked, her voice rising.

"Isabella, he wouldn't be able to see you. Do you honestly think I would put you in that situation?"

Her eyes snapped up to his.

"I – no, I'm sorry. I don't think you would ever put me in that situation." She sighed.

Edward shifted to face her, resting against the back of the couch as he let his eyes wander over her.

"Is that something you would want?"

"Yes." She stated with an affirmative nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: REPOST: I'm editing out some of the not so nice sexual references in this chapter in order to avoid my account being deleted again. I have no idea if that's the reason, but just in case. The real thing is on TWCS though. **

Edward sat in his office, his eyes scanning over the multiple endorsement offers that littered his desk. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Since Isabella Swan had slammed back into his life, things had become a lot more difficult. Prior to her, he focused solely on his political career. His family never bothered him with anything more than family dinners or something that would bring in a net worth of over a hundred thousand; anything smaller he need not be involved.

His phone began to vibrate against the desktop and Edward glanced towards it, seeing her name flash across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"I um…"

She did this when she wanted to ask about his _other _life. She would stumble over her words when she had a request that went beyond the reach of the law, and didn't know how to ask for his assistance.

"What do you need, Isabella?"

Edward knew she preferred to be called Bella, but when he began addressing her as Isabella it was just to piss her off, now he noticed that it would turn her on.

Edward smirked. "Are you there?"

"I am, I just had someone walk by."

"Hmm, and how can I help you today, Detective?"

"I was wondering if the thing with," She paused and Edward could imagine her waving her hand. "You know, was taken care of yet."

"Not yet, you'll be the first to know when it is."

"Okay."

"But Bella," Edward leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes?"

"If I do this for you, I have a request."

"Okay." She repeated.

"There's a charity event at the Governor's mansion Saturday night and I would like for you to accompany me." He picked up his abandoned glass, twitching his wrist to knock the ice cubes around the amber liquid.

"A charity event?" Bella stuttered.

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Of course you do, just say yes, otherwise the deal is off."

Bella sighed heavily. "All right, I'll go."

"Excellent, I'll pick you up tonight at eleven."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, for our prior arrangement."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then."

O…O

Bella stood in the large closet, staring at the small amount of clothing she currently owned. She needed to find a new place to live, and vacate all the evidence that was in her own home; the home that was currently condemned. She pulled out a pair of jeans and slid them on, wondering what you wore when you were going to threaten someone. Bella turned her phone over and over in her hand before finally dialing the very familiar number.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"I just need to know what to wear tonight."

"What do you mean?" Edward chuckled.

"Should I wear uh, like all black?"

"Are you planning on being a cat burglar?"

"Edward." Bella bit off.

"Okay, just wear whatever you wear on a stakeout."

"Is that what we're doing? Staking out?"

"Do you really wish to have this conversation right now, Isabella?"

Bella glanced around the closet, responded with a no and disconnected the line.

She grabbed a dark-colored long-sleeved sweater and knee-high black boots before pulling her hair up and walking from the closet. Bella sat on the bed, and glanced through her contacts, her finger hovered over the number for Seth's wife.

She quickly decided against it and tossed the phone to the bed. She needed to get the files from her trashed apartment. Thankfully, the fire marshal did not stumble upon her safe that was still hidden on the second floor. She had planned to go looking for a new place, but now Edward had invited her to a damn ball at the Governor's mansion.

She grabbed her phone once more, shoved it in her pocket and dragged herself from the bed to make her way downstairs, where she'd wait for Edward's arrival.

O…O

Bella watched as a black Bentley Coupe idled up in front of her. She slowly pushed away from the wall and gripped the handle of the door, pulling it open to reveal the crème interior. Bella slid inside and surveyed Edward. He was dressed in black dress pants and a navy dress shirt. The matching silk vest was buttoned and his black tie was still in place.

"Just come from the office?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"I did." Edward nodded.

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

"I tend to work long hours, especially when certain brunettes throw wrenches in my schedule."

"You agreed to do this!" Bella threw her hands up. "You offered it, so don't sit there and act like I'm inconveniencing you."

"Relax Isabella, it was simply a joke." He smirked at her.

"Where are we going?" She sighed and crossed her arms.

"We need to take a little drive so just sit back and relax."

Bella watched out the window as the lights from the city sped by, the buildings dark, and patrons stumbling in and out of the countless bars.

"Why is your house not decorated?" She inquired, rolling her head in the opposite direction.

"What do you mean? It's well decorated."

"No, I mean for the holiday."

"Ah, well I don't feel the need to do all that. It would be more work for my maid to take down and put up, especially since I hardly celebrate it." He shrugged.

"How do you _hardly _celebrate Christmas?"

"I go to my parent's house on Christmas day for about two hours then leave and spend the rest of the day working, like any other."

"That sounds awfully lonely."

"Of course not, I enjoy it quite a lot. I send my help home for the week, except Winston because he doesn't have anyone to go to, but I let him off. He never takes it though; he still goes about his daily business."

Bella nodded.

The car started to slow and she gradually focused on her surroundings. The headlights illuminated a limited amount of space, displaying a small, dilapidated barn. They drove along the dirt road until a second car came into view.

"Who else is here?" Bella asked, becoming panicked.

"Relax, it's just my handler."

"Your handler?"

Edward nodded. "He brought our gift."

He exited the car, pulling a suit jacket from behind his seat and slid it on.

"Let's go, Detective." He winked and closed the door. Bella bolted from the car, quickly following along his footsteps until she reached him.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

"I don't really know," She shook her head.

"Well, we're going to go in here and get the answers that we're searching for. Let's go." Edward reached for the edge of her sweater, and tugged on it so she followed him into the barn.

The inside was dark, except for a small office in the back where a light was burning bright. They made their way to the office, careful not to step on the pieces of broken wood that littered the ground. When they arrived at the door, Bella saw that the one window was covered in newspaper, blocking the view from inside. Edward knocked twice on the door and a second later it opened.

Bella had to shield her eyes from the harsh light that appeared, and she had to blink several times until the room came in to focus. There was one desk, missing a leg, with a lamp atop it, missing the shade, one chair in the center of the room and nothing else. The chair was placed on a large sheet of plastic and stationed in the seat was a man, wearing a suit and a black cloth bag over his head.

"Just as you asked."

Bella hadn't noticed the large man to her left. He had dark skin, dark eyes and black hair that hung to his waist in dreadlocks.

"Thank you." Edward nodded and pulled an envelope from inside his suit jacket. "For your trouble," He placed the package in the larger man's hand. The man nodded his head once and tucked the envelope into his pants pocket.

"I'll be on my way, Boss."

Edward nodded, relieving the man of his duties and Bella watched as he stepped from the office, closing the door behind him. She turned her attention back to the man in the center of the room. Bella leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do. If this was a regular interrogation, she'd be able to slip into her roll effortlessly. But this, this was completely new territory.

"Tell me what's going on with Aro." Edward spoke calmly, walking in a circle around the man. He didn't speak, he didn't move, Bella couldn't even see his chest rising with breath; she began to wonder if he was still alive.

Edward brought his fist across what she assumed was his cheek, causing the man to cry out in pain. She watched as the front of the hood darkened. Slowly, drops of bright red blood dripped from under the hood and stained his shirt.

"Tell me what's going on with Aro." Edward asked again. The man coughed, sputtering blood from between his lips from the sound of it. He took a breath, pulling at the restraints on his wrists.

Only then did Bella become suspicious. Why was Edward asking what was going on with Aro, when this was supposed to be him? If Edward was asking about Aro, then who was the man beneath the hood? The deal was for Edward to bring Aro to her. She moved from where she was perched against the wall and stepped closer to the man. Edward watched her carefully, his green eyes burning. She gripped the edge of the hood, but Edward's hand clamped painfully around her wrist. He jerked her back, causing Bella to stumble back against the desk.

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing at the hooded man.

"You don't need to be concerned with that." His voice was low as he spoke to her.

"It was supposed to be Aro!" Bella started to walk back towards the man, but Edward stopped her, pressing her roughly against the wall.

"Shut up, and stay here." He whispered harshly against her ear.

Edward walked back towards the man, clenching his fists.

"You have one more chance, tell me what's going on with Aro or I'm going to put a bullet through your kneecap."

"Fuck you." The man spoke harshly from behind the cloth, dragging in a ragged breath.

"Suit yourself." Edward pulled a gun from behind his back, pressing the muzzle against his left knee. "Sure about this?" He offered. She glanced at the gun, her mind immediately telling her that it's illegal to carry a firearm in Chicago, but she pushed the thought away.

The gun itself was a work of art; it was silver Taurus 100, with a rosewood grip, gold accents, and had to cost close to six hundred dollars. The sudden sound of a shot ringing out in the small space made Bella jump in surprise, and she choked back the scream that threatened to spill from her throat.

Her eyes darted to the hooded man, blood flowing freely from his knee as he struggled against the chair. Moaning and writhing he tried to pull his leg up, probably wanting to hold pressure to the wound.

"Tell me what Aro's plan is!" Edward yelled, and gripped the front of the guy's shirt. Edward was breathing heavily, his hair falling into his eyes and sweat breaking out across his forehead. He slammed a fist into the man's stomach, then his face again. "Tell me why Aro killed those girls!"

"Fuck, help me lady!" The guy yelled out, turning his head in the direction he had heard Bella's voice come from.

"She's not going to help you, asshole. Help yourself and answer my questions, then I'll take you to a hospital."

"Yeah, right." He yelled out, thrashing against his binds when Edward pressed the muzzle of his gun into the man's gunshot wound.

"I'm going to blow your other kneecap unless you speak up, now." He moved his gun, pushing it against the opposite knee.

"Do you work for the Cullens?" The man asked suddenly and Edward froze.

"Why would that matter?"

"That's the only reason you'd be askin' about a couple of dead broads."

Bella tilted her head, racking her memory; she had heard his voice before.

"What do the dead girls have to do with the Cullen family?"

"Ah, fuck," The guy groaned, shifting his knee. "It goes to the top, the Masen guy running for Mayor; Aro thinks he's the lost Cullen boy."

"So why not just go for Masen?"

The guy laughed. "I've told you enough; now take me to the hospital."

"No, answer my questions."

"Not until I see a doctor."

"Nice, try," Edward muttered, then cocked his gun and shot the other knee. The man screamed trying to lean forward, his body trembling.

"Goddamn! What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?"

"Tell me now!" Edward screamed, punching the man in the face.

"A-Aro," He coughed, blood falling freely from beneath his hood. Bella wanted to go to him and try to stop the bleeding from his obviously broken nose. "You can't just go after an underboss unless you want hell to rain down on you. He decided to kill the girls … t-to see if he could bring the Cullen out of hiding."

Suddenly Edward lost control, he jerked the back of the hood then hit the man several time landing blows to his face, throat, and head. His gun was discarded, dropped to the floor and Bella bounced off the wall, running to grip his arm.

"Edward, stop!" She yelled when he threw her off of his arm to hit the man again.

The man beneath the hood started to laugh, a painful, pitiful laugh.

"So, it worked." The guy wheezed. "You were the underboss." His head lulled to the side and dragged in hard breaths, wheezing with each exhale. "Oh, Anthony Cullen."

Edward sighed, and looked at Bella before bending to pick up his gun. Edward jerked the hood from the man's head and Bella had to look away. His face was completely swollen, blood dripping from his mouth and nose like a faucet. Edward stepped back a few feet.

"You're right, it worked." Edward pulled the trigger and Bella squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the warm spray of the man's blood shower over her. It splattered across her face and hair, leaving streaks down her arms and staining her clothes. There was brain matter and pieces of his skull splattered across the floor and her shoes. The sharp taste of it permeated her lips; the pungent smell of gunpowder and blood filling her nose.

Bella opened her eyes and glanced at her clothes, they were completely ruined. She glanced at Edward, he had a little blood on his right sleeve, as well as a few drops that hit his chest but other than that, he was clean. Her eyes travelled to the man, his head slumped back and his lifeless body sagging down in the chair. Bella was standing behind the body, close to the exit wound, which is why she was covered in his blood.

"You alright?" Edward asked as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped down his gun.

"You could've warned me." She replied angrily.

"It's your fault he's dead, I would've just left him but you said my name." Edward looked at her, his eyes full of anger.

"Can we leave?" She asked quietly; regret suddenly setting into her body.

It was her fault that a man was now dead? Wasn't it her fault before this though? She had asked Edward to bring him to her, so she could question him. But now she was no closer to getting Seth out of the tombs and the longer he stayed, the more dangerous it became for him.

"Let's go."

They walked back through the barn side by side. Edward surpassed opening her door and opted to slide right behind the wheel. Not that Bella cared; she would rather not be near him right now.

O…O

Bella stood in the middle of Edward's shower, watching the pink water rush from her body and swirl down the drain. She ran her wet hands through her hair, washing away the bits of dried blood. She grabbed his soap, scrubbing it furiously over her body, scouring her skin until it turned red with her own blood rising to the surface. She cleaned her hands, scraping the stains from beneath her nails.

Bella sighed; closing her eyes and watching the memories flash behind her lids.

_Edward slamming his fists into the man's hooded face. _

_Edward blowing out both of the man's kneecaps. _

_Edward pulling the trigger and ending the man's life. _

_The blood washing over her body. _

_Edward executing the unknown man in the warehouse. _

_The blood of her parents, soiling the pure snow. _

_Blood spilling everywhere, filling memories of her past and present. _

After washing her hair, she slammed the shower off and grabbed the towel he had left out for her. She wrapped it tightly around her body after drying her hair and looked in the mirror. Bella bit her lip, scratching at the bit of dried blood left on her temple. A soft knock fell upon the door.

"Isabella?"

She cleared her throat.

"Yeah? I'm done; I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll need your clothing, all of it."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her and gathered up her discarded clothing. Bella pulled open the door and Edward stood before her, wearing the same pants and a white wife beater, his shoes, dress shirt and vest discarded.

"Why do you need these?" Bella held her clothes up.

"I have to dispose of them."

"Oh … right." She nodded and passed them off to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just reacted. I didn't realize how close you were to him and it could've all been avoided if I would've left you outside."

"They're just clothes, Edward. It's fine. I just bought them to replace the ones that were blown up." She offered him a small smile and he nodded.

Edward walked to the large balcony off the side of his room. She followed him, standing just inside the doors because of the cold air. The balcony faced his backyard, the large trees that lined his fence provided solace from anyone near his home. He dropped her clothes along with his dress shirt and her shoes into a metal box and doused them with lighter fluid. Edward looked up at her and dropped a lit match into the box, setting the clothes aflame. Bella watched in fascination as his shoes slowly started to melt, their clothes becoming charred and began to disappear.

Edward leaned against the stone wall of his balcony, watching as the flames danced across her skin, playing out a memory of their sin. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she watched the fire. Bella glanced above the blaze, her eyes meeting his. He seemed at peace for the first time since she had gotten to know him. Edward stepped around the makeshift bonfire and walked into his room, trailing his fingers over her hand as he passed.

"I'm going to shower."

O…O

Edward stepped from the bathroom and froze. Bella was leaning against the door frame, staring out at his backyard over the low light of the dying fire wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. Her feet were crossed and her head tilted against the wall. Edward took a chance and stepped up behind her, his arms encircling her waist.

"Are you all right?" He murmured against her ear, his lips sliding over her skin.

"Yeah," Bella melted back against him, her body pressing against his. "I actually am."

She turned in his arms and smiled before lifting up to press her lips to his. He kissed her slowly, his lips slanting over hers to deepen the kiss. Edward raised his hand to her jaw, sliding his fingers into her hair and gliding his tongue against hers. Bella moaned into his mouth, her fingers gripping at his biceps. He walked her away from the door until her legs hit his bed, pushing her lightly to lay back.

"Is this okay?" He asked, looking over her body.

"Do you ask all the girls this?"

"No, but I don't care about them like I do you." Edward replied.

Bella smiled, refusing to let him see how uncomfortable his statement made her and slid back on his bed until her head rested against the pillows. Edward crawled up her body, pressing his mouth to every inch of skin he passed, stopping to suck on the inside of her thigh, her hip and her neck. His teeth nipping at her jaw before kissing her again, letting his body cover hers.

Bella groaned, opening her legs for him to settle between them. Edward's hands slid against her bare skin, rising the shirt up with his movements. She never let a man have control, and least of all the bedroom. Years of trying to make a name for herself had spilled over into other aspects of her life. But before Bella could protest, she was naked beneath Edward and the way he was looking at her made her want to surrender completely. He still had the towel wrapped firmly around his waist obstructing him from her greedy eyes.

Edward placed a hand on each knee, pushing them out until they rested against the mattress. His eyes traveled down her body, resting between her legs in a way that had her throbbing with anticipation. Edward bent down, pressing his lips to the top of her wet flesh before he slowly dragged his talented tongue up and down between her swollen folds. Bella whimpered and dug her nails into the hard muscles of his shoulders.

"Oh, fuck, Edward." Bella gasped, unaware of what to do. She needed to rein in the storm that was brewing inside of her, her hormones conflicting with her mind. Bella tried to wriggle her hips free; she needed a minute to process everything but Edward's hands gripped her tightly, and held her in place.

"Let me savor this just a little while longer, baby." Edward looked up at her, his eyes black with lust.

Who was she to deny this sexy man?

He sank his tongue into her, delving deep inside of her and caused her back to arch off the bed. Bella dug one hand into the bed and the other into his hair. As Edward's tongue alternated between dipping inside of her and sliding over her clit, Bella could feel the ripples starting in her stomach, spreading throughout her body at a slow speed.

"Edward." She gasped again. Bella lifted her hips towards his mouth, wanting it everywhere at once, but she didn't think she'd be able to take much more of his ministrations. "Please, come up here." She panted.

Edward brought his hand down quickly on her heated skin and it sent a jolt of shock and pleasure through her body. Bella's mouth fell open as she looked down at Edward. His eyes were hard as he stared at her.

"I call the shots, you can next time. For now, I want to taste this pretty pussy come around my tongue." Edward's mouth covered her again, taking Bella by surprise. She pulled on his hair, hard enough to believe that she might actually rip it out. He spread her open with his fingers and began to toy with her, running his tongue back and forth, repeating the action several times.

Bella soon found herself screaming his name as she came around his tongue, her body trembling and shaking. The sparks of heat shot from her abdomen to the tips of her fingers and toes. She was gasping for air as Edward continued to lick at her, watching the flush spread through her skin and slowly come down from the high he had set her on. Once she had calmed down, Edward crawled back up her body, kissing her naked body and pulled the towel from his own.

He ran his fingers over her cheek, _ivory stretched over glass_, he thought. Edward brought his mouth down to hers, and lit her body aflame again with his scorching kiss. Bella could feel his erection against her hip, heavy and hot; it felt like it was leaving an impression onto her skin. Edward felt as if he could bend metal with how hard he was, but he continued to kiss her, letting his mouth slide from hers to her neck, and sucked hard on her collarbone. After a few seconds, Edward pulled away with a pop, smiling at the bright red mark left behind.

Edward leaned back, and slid the head of his cock through her slick, swollen folds. He watched her face as he slipped it over her hard clit, drinking in the way her body would spasm with each pass. Edward pressed into her, and buried half of himself inside her body. He clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to slam into her tightness, but he held off. Bella chewed on the inside of her lip, wriggling her hips to adjust and slowly smiled up at him.

He smiled and pushed into her to bury the rest of his length inside her. She arched off the bed again; her hands gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. He grabbed her knees, pulled them out and up slightly to allow him to slip a little deeper. Edward started to thrust, slowly at first, so he could watch her expressions.

"Edward, you're killing me." Bella gasped, and tilted her hips up towards him. Edward pulled all the way out then pushed back into her, reveling in the way she stretched to accommodate him.

"Yes." She panted, and moved her hips to meet his painstakingly slow thrusts.

Bella could feel it beginning again, the coil deep in her stomach tightening with each pass of his cock. Her nails dug into his biceps, and broke through the skin when her orgasm shattered inside of her. It rocked Bella to the core, causing her to scream his name louder than she ever thought possible.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward ground out as he stilled his hips, her body squeezing him even tighter as he fought to control himself, but her pouty lips called to him. He bent forward, and crashed his mouth to hers, his self-control snapped the minute she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

His hips picked up momentum as he started to fuck her - hard and fast. The way he promised he wouldn't. The way he'd wanted to since first laying eyes on her. The sounds of his hips slamming into hers filled the room as he licked and sucked at her lips and tongue. Bella whimpered, her lush body trembling beneath him. Edward's thrusts never slowed, sending her headfirst into a third orgasm before she had a chance to recover from the second.

This time when she milked at his cock he couldn't stop himself and Edward came, roughly calling out her name. His hand gripped her hip so tightly, as he emptied himself inside of her, that when he removed his hand he had to flex his fingers to return the feeling. Edward panted, sweat dripped from his body and mixed with hers, pooling in the dip below her bellybutton.

"Wow." Bella sighed, and tried to catch her breath.

"Something like that." Edward chuckled and bent to kiss her swollen lips again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm updating this today instead of Sunday because I'm surprising my wife by taking her to St. Louis for the weekend (she's never been). So happy Valentine's Day y'all. I hope you don't hate me at the end of this. **

O…O

**6:34 a.m.**

Bella shifted, the sheets slipping down her bare body as she slowly started to wake up. She squinted against the sun, holding a hand up to look around the room. The double doors positioned across from the bed showed the sun slowly rising into the sky. Bella glanced around the golden-lit room, trying to figure out where she was.

The previous night came crashing back to her the minute her eyes landed on Edward.

He was standing halfway inside his closet, a phone pressed to his ear as he spoke in a low voice. She looked around the floor trying to find her clothing until she remembered the fire on the balcony, watching the ashes slowly die out as his hands searched her body. Edward dismissed the caller and stepped inside his closet, hiding her body from his view.

"Shit." Bella whispered and slipped from the bed, reaching for the shirt she had worn after her shower. Sliding it on, she tried to find some pants, wanting to leave before Edward came back from the closet.

"Bella?"

_Goddamn it,_ Bella thought and slowly turned towards his voice, plastering on a small smile.

"Hey," She nodded. "Are you going to the office?"

"No, it's Saturday. I have to handle something, and then get ready for the charity event tonight."

Bella nodded standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. Her hands were pulling at the end of his shirt, hoping it would go lower than mid-thigh with no prevail.

"Bella, I had clothes brought over for you."

"Don't tell me Winston brought them!" She could feel her neck starting to blush.

"No," He laughed. "My soon to be sister-in-law Alice did."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Even better."

"They're over there." Edward pointed to a blue canvas bag sitting atop his dresser. She walked to the bag, pulling the zipper open to reveal a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"So this event," She looked towards the closet where Edward was tucking a black shirt into a pair of charcoal dress pants. As much as she hated to admit it, the man was always dressed so fucking perfect**.**

"What about it?" He looked over at her then grabbed the matching vest.

"I'm guessing it's a formal event."

"It is." Edward nodded.

"So, when should I be ready? I'll need to go buy a dress."

"Oh," Edward snapped and started to look around the room. "About that…"

"Don't tell me Alice bought a dress for me." Bella replied cautiously.

"No," He laughed. "She told me she would never do that without meeting you first."

"Will they be there? Your family, that is."

Edward picked up his watch and secured it to his left wrist before grabbing his wallet.

"They will not, my parents fund the Governor quietly. Plus, I'd want to speak to them, and it would look bad if the guy running for mayor was seen conversing with the enemy all night." Edward walked across the room to her in four long strides. "I wanted you to take this," He held out a shiny gold card.

"No." Bella's brow furrowed.

"It's just to pay for whatever you need tonight, seeing as I sprung it on you."

"Yeah, no thanks, I can afford it." Bella pushed the card back towards Edward.

Edward sighed. "Bella, please, you don't even have to use it, just take it for my peace of mind."

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes as she snatched the card from his fingers.

"Thank you." He nodded. "So, about last night," Edward tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Edward," She sighed. "Are we going to talk about _us?_" She grimaced.

Edward chuckled. "No, Isabella, we are not. I'm speaking of the man in the barn."

"Oh," She picked at the edge of his shirt, her eyes shifting around the room. "What about him?"

"Do you want to know who he was?"

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"Victor Casiau, Aro's partner."

Images of his face flashed through her mind when they came to get Seth. His hard eyes that glanced over her with disgust before he blocked her from getting to her partner as they detained him. Then she saw his face last night, rendered unrecognizable by Edward's fists. Bella rubbed her hand over her arm, trying to rid the images of last night from her mind.

"Tell me again why you went for him as opposed to Aro?"

"Because Aro never would've talked, he's been trained the way I have. You don't speak; you die for your family. Because if you do rat, they usually leave you alive and then your family kills you. So, it's better to die an honorable man than to be bumped off for being a snitch. The way I see it, he's trying to muscle his way in and take over our outfit. He should've been more careful, though, because now, we're going to kill him."

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Just like that?" Bella asked.

"Just like that." Edward nodded and grabbed his suit jacket from just inside his closet. "I need to go, if you need anything, or if you're hungry, talk to Winston."

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm just going to get dressed, and I'll be on my way. I need to find a place to live, so I'll be looking around for that before I get ready for tonight."

"You know you can stay at the penthouse."

"I need my home again, Edward. I've lived on my own since I was seventeen, I don't like taking things from others."

"I know." He sighed, buttoning one of his suit buttons. "I'll be on my way then, and I'll pick you up from the penthouse at seven."

Bella nodded and watched as he exited the room, leaving her alone.

O…O

**9:03 a.m.**

Bella glanced around the sidewalk before punching the code into her old door, waiting for the light to blink green. She made sure her badge was secured to her hip so no one would question why she was cutting the crime scene tape off **of** her building. She pushed to door open and pulled her flashlight out, scanning the makeshift lobby that was now deserted and covered in dust. Making her way to the stairs, she jogged up the two flights and looked at her charred door. A feeling of sadness settled into her as she surveyed the scene before her.

Bella took a breath and unlocked the door, shoving it open with her shoulder and stumbled over the pieces of her couch that now littered the floor. She sighed and glanced around at the large hole in the front wall of her apartment, now covered by large pieces of clear plastic to protect what's left from the elements. Bella rubbed her face, the tears threatening to spill, as she looked at the shambles that she used to call home. She shook her head and focused on why she was there.

Turning, Bella walked up the stairs towards the loft, moving a piece of wood off the rug that hid her safe. She pulled the hatch open and punched in her code, turning the handle to lift the door open. She let out a sigh of relief when the papers came into view. Quickly shoving them into the bag that she brought with her, she closed the safe, leaving her personal papers, and information concerning her parents behind. She would come back to get everything that didn't burn once she had a new place secured.

Bella stumbled down the stairs, trying to keep from touching the walls and getting soot and ash on her clothing. She had just hit the bottom step when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_This is a collect call from the Cook County Jail, do you accept the charges from … Seth?" _

"Yes."

A few beeps and the sound of a recording picking up before the tell-tell click of the phone connecting sounded.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Bells?"

"How are you doing?" She asked quickly, dropping her bag to the kitchen floor and sitting on what was left of her bar stool.

"I'm … here." He sighed.

"Seth, we're working as hard as we can to get you out." She offered, feeling helpless.

"I know."

"I have to be careful, but uh … what you told me, yeah. We checked, and it works."

"What do you mean by _we_?"

"Oh, you know, my boyfriend." She hoped he would read between the lines and that he would realize what she meant by that because of all the rumors that flew around the bullpen.

"Boyfriend?" There was a long silence. "Oh!"

"How did you keep the love note secure?" She asked, needing to make sure there was no way he would get caught with them.

"I have my ways. Hey, Bells, I gotta go, they're yellin' at us."

"Be safe Seth!" She called out quickly.

"I wi-," The tone sounded on her phone, signaling that the call was disconnected. She sighed and tossed her phone onto the bar, watching the dust billow up around it.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and lifted her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder.

O…O

**11:23 a.m.**

"Ya gonna tell me what's in those files?" Levi asked as Bella continued to shove her body against the boxes he had stored in the small closet.

"No." She grunted, shoving one large bag to the left. "What the hell is all this shit, Levi?"

"Important stuff." He grabbed his beer off the counter and took a long drink.

"Then it's the perfect spot. You're sure no one knows where you are?" Bella asked, looking back over her shoulder as she grabbed the bag she had brought.

"Positive, only you know where I live anymore. My pension checks get sent to a PO Box, which someone picks up for me and drops into the mail where they go to a second PO Box, then I pay someone to meet me at the highway with them every three months."

"Why are you hiding, again?" She squeezed her body between the two stacks of boxes and shoved her bag behind one, dropping it into the small hole. Bella stumbled out of the small closet and started to shove all of his things back into place. "So. Much. Shit." She grumbled.

"What makes ya' think I'm hiding?"

"Because I know you, and you're trying to say with all the 007 crap involving your checks that you're not hiding?"

Levi leaned against the makeshift table, crossing his arms and evaluating the woman in front of him.

"I want to know what's in those files, Bella."

"Why?" She asked, shoving her hair from her face and pulling the accordion style door closed.

"'Cause if you're hidin' contraband, I deserve to know; or at least get a lil'." He joked.

"It's nothing you can smoke, or take." Bella rolled her eyes. "It's just some things I found while doing a little research into the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" He all but shouted. "What the hell are you doing messin' with that family, girl?"

"It's not doing anything against them, Levi, calm down. It's about who killed Vincent Cullen nine years ago."

"W-what'd you find?"

"I found who did it."

"Bella." Levi stood, his shoulders squaring off.

Bella felt herself react to his body language, her back straightening. Her fingers twitched, wanting to reach for the gun secured at her hip.

"Levi, what are you doing?"

"Who did it?"

"Why?"

"Bella just answer the damn question!" He started to cough, his body reacting violently to his raised voice.

"You need to calm down, Levi," Bella reached for a glass and filled it from the sink. "Here, drink this."

"Get that away from me." Levi swatted at the glass, opting for his beer.

"Tell me what the hell just happened, Levi. I was about to pull my gun on you."

He let out a small laugh.

"That woulda been somethin', ay kid?" He collapsed into one of the folding chairs. "Just like the old days." He shook his head.

"I can't tell you what I found, and knowingly put you in danger." She knelt to his level. "I'm sorry, but you're the only one I have left, and I can't do that to you. In the off chance someone comes around looking for those files, just let them have them. Tell them where they are and stay out of the way."

"I'd never do that to you, they can tear this place apart, but unless you know about the crawl space under the closet, you'd never find it. They can do what they want; I already have a death sentence. Why fool God any longer?" He turned his tired eyes towards her. "Listen kid, when they come for you, and they will, tell them what you know. Don't try to tough it out."

"When who comes for me?"

"Ah, you'll know soon enough, just don't make the same mistake your old man did, okay?"

"Levi, what are you talking about?" Bella gripped his arms, trying to get him to focus on her.

It was useless; she could tell by his clouded stare that the drugs and alcohol in his system were making him lethargic. He would pass out soon, only to wake twelve hours later to grab another dangerous cocktail.

"Be careful," He slurred. "Get your partna' outta there, he don't deserve it."

O…O

**1:20 p.m.**

Bella pressed her palm against the scanner, and then hit the PH button on the panel. She leaned back against the wall, listening to the quiet ding of each passing floor. After helping Levi into bed, she left his house, making sure the piece of shit he called a front door was locked. Bella had no idea what he was talking about when he told her to be careful. Was it true, or just the drunken ramblings of a man on Oxycontin and beer.

She stepped from the elevator, entering Edward's penthouse and dropping her gun onto the table by the door. She walked through the apartment, making her way towards the kitchen. A shadow in the corner made her jump, a scream bursting from her mouth before she could adjust to the darkness.

"Edward?" She yelled.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you." Edward held his hands up, stepping completely from the hallway.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't just drop in here."

"We never actually agreed on that," His brow furrowed. "But I was just here to grab a few things from my office."

She nodded, looking anywhere but at Edward.

"Is this how this is going to work now? We slept together, so now you're going to be all awkward?"

"No, I'm not being awkward."

"You won't even look at me," He chuckled.

Bella turned, staring right at him.

"What do you want?"

"I told you, I was picking something up."

"Then what do you need now?"

Edward sighed.

"Nothing, Isabella. I wanted to check and make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm great." She tossed her hands in the air.

"Did you go to your apartment?"

"No." Bella ran her tongue over her teeth, trying to keep her anger in check.

"You're lying." Edward stepped towards her, his body within an inch of hers. "You have dirt on your neck," His fingers slid over the flesh of her throat, "and, covering your hands."

"Maybe I was planting."

"In my penthouse?" Edward glanced around.

"I…" Bella shook her head and started laughing. "I got nothing." She shrugged.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I wondered how long your quick wit would work."

Bella shrugged in response and stepped away from Edward, walking to the sink to wash her hands.

"So, were you with Levi Cameron?"

Bella froze.

"What?" She turned towards him.

"Were you?"

"Who's Levi Cameron?" Bella asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"This is the game we're going to play?"

"How do you know who Levi is?"

"I had some people look into you long before now."

"But, I hardly ever see Levi."

"Yeah, I know; about once a month."

Bella shut the water off, and turned to face him.

"What are you getting at?"

"Why were you with him, Bella?"

"It's none of your concern."

Edward's jaw set. "You're my concern." He replied quickly.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Until I get the information about my grandfather," He added.

Bella stepped closer to him, hoping to cut off this line of questioning. She smiled and lifted up, pressing her lips to his. She could feel him reacting, his lips sliding across hers and his hands reaching for her, pulling her body closer to him. Edward slid his tongue into her mouth, gliding it against hers. She moaned trying to keep herself in check, reminding herself that this was just to distract him.

Edward pulled away, his hands sliding up to cup her jaw.

"No," He shook his head. "I didn't come here for that."

"So?" Bella shrugged. "Don't be such a pansy. You have a relatively attractive woman offering to have sex with you, why pass it up?"

"If I just wanted to fuck, I could get it elsewhere. Trust me." She watched as Edward's eyes hardened.

She averted her gaze, staring instead at the green silk tie he wore. Her fingers slid over it, reveling in the feel of the fabric against her skin.

"I should go." Edward cleared his throat, and stepped back, releasing Bella from his grasp. "I'll be back for you later."

Bella stood at the counter, watching Edward disappear from the penthouse.

O…O

**2:59 p.m.**

She sat at a metal table once again, ignoring the feeling of dread that sank into her stomach as the dark crept in around her. Bella checked her watch again; she had been waiting forty-seven minutes for them to bring Seth. She had checked in an hour ago, called before to make sure they were aware she was coming. He should've already been here.

A buzzer sounded from down the hall, signaling someone was walking through the door. Bella straightened, leaning forward to try and see. A guard walked by her, his heavy boots making the only noise. She sighed and collapsed back against the uncomfortable chair.

_Where the hell was he? _She thought, wishing she could've kept her phone on her. Bella's leg started to bounce as she became anxious, a hundred scenarios running through her head about why Seth was late. Why was it taking so long for a guard to bring him to holding? She couldn't think like that, he wasn't in prison, just lock up, just being held on trumped up charges and awaiting the evidence.

The buzzer sounded again, two pairs of footsteps heading her way. Bella noted that the footfalls carried the same amount of weight. One of them was not an inmate. Two men appeared before the cell where she awaited. One was a guard, the other she didn't recognize.

"Detective Swan?" The unfamiliar man asked.

Bella stood from the desk, walking towards the door. He motioned to the guard who produced a ring of keys from his waist and slid the heavy door open.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to speak with Clearwater, there's been an accident."

Bella's heart started to race, the blood rushing through her ears.

"W-what happened? Where is he?"

"A fight broke out between him and another inmate, during the brawl someone produced a shank and Clearwater was injured." The man replied easily. Bella couldn't get a read on his face or body language.

"Where was he taken? The infirmary?" She started to walk in the direction of the medical facility.

"No, he's been taken to Mount Sinai for surgery."

Bella's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing multiple times as words failed her.

"Sinai?" She almost yelled. "What the fuck did you take him all the way there for? That's twelve blocks away! Why didn't you take him to Saint Anthony? It's two blocks from here."

"They couldn't take him, said it was full."

"Are you serious right now? Did you notify his wife?" She screamed, her mind already racing. Bella turned and ran from the hallway, slamming her hand on the button to notify the desk sergeant she wanted out. The minute the buzzer sounded Bella ripped the thick metal door open, and ran towards the front.

O…O

**6:00 p.m**.

Edward faintly registered the loud banging coming from somewhere in his house, but weighted under the haze of his sleep, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He shifted onto his stomach, sliding his arms beneath his pillow and settling back into the bed. The noise sounded again, but he couldn't fully wake up. The next thing he heard was an ear-shattering scream.

His eyes snapped open, throwing the blankets off his body and reaching for the gun secured in his nightstand. Edward quickly made his way towards the door, listening for any other sounds.

"Edward!"

He recognized Bella's voice, and it was getting closer.

"Edward!" She screamed again.

He yanked the door open, stumbling his way through the darkness of the hallway, trying to locate her.

"Bella?" He yelled. "Bella where are you?"

"Edward, help!" She screamed even louder.

Edward found the stairs and flipped the light on, illuminating the staircase. Bella was halfway up the steps, covered in blood. Her hand was dragging along the wall, leaving a trail of crimson on his eggshell paint.

"Bella?" Edward's eyes widened, momentarily frozen in place.

Her shirt was torn; the jeans she wore were caked in mud along with her shoes. She had blood covering her arms, chest, face and hair. He ran down the stairs towards her, gathering her in his arms just as she collapsed.

"Bella, Bella," He shook her. "Can you hear me?"

Bella nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"I … I did it."

She looked down at her trembling hands.

"I killed Aro."

**A/N: There was a miscommunication and my beta's name Fran was removed from earlier chapters leaving just 'my beta' in place. It was not done as a sign of disrespect. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this took so long because my beta was on vacation last week and I didn't wanna bother her, because I'm a good person and shit..**

**You guys rock my fucking socks off by the way, I hit over 500 reviews which is unheard of. I tried to reply to them, but I couldn't get everyone. I apologize :(**

**But here it is and it picks up right where the last one left off :)**

**O…O**

**6:22 p.m.**

Bella sat on the bench by Edward's bathroom, her body was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to focus on the face before her. She seemed to be having difficulty hearing anything over the buzzing in her ears.

"Bella," Esme's soft voice cut through the noise in her head. "Bel-la." She dragged her name out.

Bella's eyes shifted to Esme, focusing on the bright green color.

"Hi," She smiled, lifting her hand to push a strand of Bella's hair back. "Can you talk to me?"

Bella shook her head, glancing back down towards her hands. They were covered in dried blood, dark red staining her pale white skin. She could hear Edward and Carlisle, pacing the bedroom, quickly speaking in Italian.

"Tell me what they're saying." Bella whispered, chancing a glance at Esme. The older woman smiled warmly and placed her hands on top of Bella's.

"Don't worry about them, dear, we'll get this handled."

"Please." She pleaded, gripping Esme's fingers.

Esme took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning back a little on her heels as the two men yanked at their hair in unison.

"They're having men go to Aro's house, the cleanup crew. They need to make sure this has no ties to you, therefore, having no ties to our family. It'll start a war if someone makes the connections that Aro made." Esme bit the inside of her cheek as she listened. "Now they're just cursing a lot."

Bella nodded, swallowing thickly as she thought over what had happened earlier. The way Aro had smiled at her, asked her if she wanted to have sex with a real mafia boss. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid the image of his body, heavy above her as she drove the knife into him. Pictures of Seth's wife flashed through her mind, broken and crying as she fell against Bella. Seth hooked up to a machine that was breathing for him; doctors and nurses hovering over his stilled body, his blood spilling out onto the floor.

Dark red, against pale white.

"Avere fatto, now!" Edward and his father yelled together, both ending their calls and pulling a hand through their hair. Had Bella not been so detached from everything she might have found it comical how in sync they were without even realizing it.

"Isabella, I need to know what happened, but we don't have time for that. You need to get ready for the Governor's mansion."

Esme gasped. "You can't be serious, Edward?"

"Yes, if I don't go it'll be suspicious; if she doesn't go, it'll be suspicious. We both have different groups of people and one major family looking at us. We have to make an appearance, so mother; please help Isabella get cleaned up."

Esme nodded, gently lifting Bella from where she sat and directed her towards the bathroom. Once inside, she peeled the soiled clothing from her body and turned the water on, lovingly washing her hair as dirt and blood ran from her scalp.

"Please tell me what happened, _tessorino_. I understand the blood, but _why_ are you covered in mud?"

Bella shivered under the heat of the water, letting it wash the grime away as she listened to Esme hum.

"I ran," She offered pitifully, her voice raspy and thick. "I ran, and he chased me." Bella cleared her throat, not caring that this woman, she barely knew, was washing her as if she were a child. "W-when I first stabbed Aro, I tried to remember what Edward told me about killing someone quickly, but I couldn't process the information fast enough. I just thrust the knife and I … uh, I guess it was just superficial because he chased after me as I ran from his home.

"His house backs up to a hill and at the bottom is a small ravine. I didn't know and I was running so fast I couldn't keep up with where I was going. He shot at me, and I dove, the bullet grazed my hip, but it wasn't serious. I fell headfirst into the ditch, and it soaked me with mud and water. I tried to keep going but my feet were stuck, the harder I struggled the more difficult it became to move. I clawed my way to the other side, but by then Aro was already at the bottom of the hill, smiling at me in the disgusting way he does."

She shivered for a different reason this time, remembering his sickly sweet smile and the way his hands grabbed at her. Telling her that her partner was dead and there was nothing she could do to stop it. To stop him. He would leave her to rot at the bottom of the hill like so many others.

She winced when Esme dragged a rag over her hip, irritating the gunshot wound. Bella looked down, watching the blood pour from her flesh, causing her vision to blur around the edges. Esme held the rag against it and shut off the water. She wrapped a towel around her body before directing her to sit at the vanity bench.

It was the first time Bella had looked at herself since leaving earlier in the day. Her eyes were dead and almost appeared sunken in. She had superficial scratches littering her arms and throat from where the twigs and vines had snared at her skin. A bruise was forming on her cheek, and there was a clear outline of Aro's fingers across her jaw. For the first time in so long, Bella felt the tears start to well in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She cried, her body shaking from the sobs. "I can't go anywhere like this? And to the Governor's mansion? _Is he mad_?" She cried out, covering her face.

"Oh, my sweet little Bella, you haven't changed one bit. I can handle the cuts and bruises, _Stella_, you need to worry about what will happen when tonight is over."

"I can't, I don't want to. I brought this on all of you, and I'm so sorry. How will he forgive me?"

It was unclear to Bella whether _he _was Edward or Seth, and she hated herself for it.

"Let's just get through one hour at a time, okay? Breathe and just take it bit by bit."

Bella wiped her face, nodding as Esme began drying her hair with a towel.

"First, we need to tend to your hip." Bella watched as she turned and pulled a small bag from beneath Edward's sink. Opening it, Esme pulled out two, sealed plastic pouches, and she could see one held thread while another held a needle.

"Oh God," Bell muttered feeling her stomach churn. "Please tell me you aren't going to stitch me up."

"Don't worry, dear, I've done this more times than you know." Esme winked at her.

O…O

**7:15 p.m.**

"Are you almost done, we're late." Edward asked from the other side of the door.

"Relax _tesoro, _we're just finishing up." Esme replied calmly, dabbing just a little more foundation to the darkening bruises on Bella's jaw. Once she was satisfied, Esme backed up, allowing Bella to see her own reflection. She smiled sadly, noticing the remarkable makeup and how well Esme had done on covering up her imperfections. She left her hair down to cover the scratches on her neck, and thankfully, it was December, Bella carrying a sheer shawl that matched her dress wouldn't seem so out of place.

"Let's zip your dress up," Esme smiled, stepping behind her. "Deep breath now, this is Alice's dress, and it's a size too small."

Bella sucked in a breath and Esme lifted the zipper effortlessly into place. Her eyes danced over the black dress that fit her body like a glove, giving her the hourglass shape she longed for as a teenager. It hit the floor and was strapless with clear gems that shined across the hemline; very Breakfast at Tiffany's, minus the long cigarette holder. Bella was afraid to let out her breath, for fear that she might bust the seam.

"Breathe, dear, it's the only way we'll know." She laughed, and Bella genuinely smiled for the first time all evening. Slowly, she let the air out of her lungs, watching the fabric expand around her, but not in an unflattering way. It did, however, rub at her hip where the skin was still throbbing from Esme's impromptu surgery.

"_Piacevole!_" Esme beamed. "Perfect."

Bella reached for the door, and upon pulling it open, was met with an irritated Edward. His eyes fell upon her body, and the stress in his face seemed to melt away. He pressed his lips to her temple before bending to mutter in her ear.

"_Siete assolutamente incredibile."_

"Thank you," Bella smiled, just going with the flow. She didn't know what he said, but she also didn't care. The two Xanex that Esme had given her were finally kicking in, and she could feel herself returning to normal. Finally feeling her feet touch the floor and grounding herself.

"Let's go, we're running late."

Bella nodded and followed him from the room, watching the way his black jacket pulled across his broad shoulders. The suit was tailored to perfection, just as they all were. She didn't even mind the ridiculous black bow tie he adorned. They passed Winston who was busy scrubbing at the floor, the bucket next to him was tinted a dark, muddy brown with red dripping from his sponge. Bella felt her stomach flip at the overpowering smell of bleach, and quickly closed her eyes, allowing Edward to pull her from the foyer. He directed her into the backseat of the limo and shoved a glass of champagne into her hand.

"You'll need this." He muttered.

O…O

**7:33 p.m.**

They slowly moved forward in the long line of limousines, and Bella was nursing her second glass. She was feeling great; the champagne and Xanex coursing through her veins, ebbing her anxiety away.

"It's like the damn Oscars out here." She laughed, glancing through the tinted windows.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving his phone.

"You know, when you watch the Oscars, all the celebs are in a line of limos, each one waiting until they get to the red carpet."

"I've never seen it." He replied with a shrug.

"Of course you haven't." She sighed and relaxed into the leather seat, finishing her glass.

It wasn't long before it was their turn to exit the car. A valet stood next to the sidewalk as their limo pulled around the circle drive and stopped by walkway. As the young valet opened the door, a burst of cold air assaulted her skin, and alerted her senses. Edward slipped from the backseat and held his hand out. Bella grasped it, feeling the softness of his palm against her, marveling at the sparks that seemed to fly from his fingertips.

She suppressed a giggle and allowed Edward to pull her from the seat. She had a large smile plastered on her face as she curled into Edward's side. The yells and starbursts of lights flashed in front of her. Bella tucked her face into Edward's shoulder, opting not to have her image flashed all over the Tribune while her partner was fighting for his life. Once safely inside, she removed her coat and handed it to the gentleman standing just by the door. As they stepped through the foyer into what Edward called 'the great room,' Bella's eyes roamed all over. She took in the gold and silver accents, the dark red and tables and chairs. Silver tea lights that hung from the ceiling in varying lengths making it appear to be snowing inside.

"What money can buy, huh?" She mumbled into Edward's arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brows pulling together.

"Yeah," Bella scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Edward looked at her; she was beautiful, of that, there was no doubt, but her pupils were also dilated to the size of her irises. He was positive that his mother had drugged her before they left.

"Edward!" They both turned toward the boisterous voice.

"Mike," Edward smiled at the large man, and held out a hand to shake as he neared. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, another day, another election." He smiled.

"Detective Swan." He smiled at Bella, shaking her hand gently.

"Governor Tomlinson," Bella nodded, "How lovely to meet you."

"Edward told me he had captured your eye." The governor smiled towards Edward.

"Something like that," She nodded, a passing tray catching her eye.

Bella reached out and grabbed a flute of champagne before tilting it into her mouth.

"Take it easy_." _Edward whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Bella pressed herself against his side and looked towards the governor.

"How is your captain, Swan?"

"He's good," Bella shrugged. "Busy as always."

"Of course, of course, he should be here later on. Edward, if you have any questions I'd be happy to help." He nodded and clasped Edward's shoulder. "I have to go entertain, but find me later and we'll discuss business."

"Of course," Edward nodded and grabbed an a hor' dourve from a passing tray. The governor walked away as Edward popped the crab cake into his mouth. "The worst part about these things is the food."

"What are we doing here, Edward?" Bella asked, her body feeling weightless as they walked around the room. She was being carried around effortlessly by Edward, as she clung to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why am I here?"

"I needed a date." He directed them to a table that was situated towards the back end of the room. "And you were available." Edward smirked and pressed her towards a chair.

Bella huffed and dropped into the chair, crossing her arms. Edward placed a plate of finger foods in front of her, and she pushed them around with her fork.

"You need to eat, soak up the booze and pills."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She muttered, before pulling apart the flaky croissant with her fingers. Bella popped a piece into her mouth and chewed in an exaggerated manner to appease Edward. He sat next to her, a small smile playing on his lips, as he draped an arm over her chair.

"Do any of these people know the truth?" Bella muttered around her mouthful of bread.

"No." He sighed, not wanting to have the same conversation again.

"Calm down asshole, I was just asking." She rolled her eyes.

"See, now you're getting back to normal."

"I don't want to be here." Bella could feel her anxiety start to rise. The Xanax was wearing off, and the champagne was not helping.

"Well neither do I," Edward turned towards her. "I was hoping we could have a nice time, then maybe go back to my place and finish the night, but you kind of fucked up that idea."

Bella turned her head away, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as flashes of the day played through her mind. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she tossed the napkin onto the table.

"I need to use the bathroom." Bella muttered and shoved away from the table.

Edward watched as she darted towards the edge of the room, disappearing behind the door. He sighed and checked his phone, reading the message from Winston that the house was now cleaned for entertaining. He smiled, sending up a prayer of thanks for the millionth time since Winston joined him. Tucking his phone back into the inside of his jacket, he scanned the crowd, identifying several people that he needed to speak with. With another glance back towards the bathrooms, Edward moved from the table and started to make his rounds.

O…O

**9:00 p.m.**

The night was drawing to a close; the food had been served, and plates were cleared from the tables. Champagne was still flowing around along with trays of dessert. Bella had come back from the bathroom with fresh eyeliner, but had stayed at the table all night. Edward mingled, securing endorsements and votes while Bella drank.

And drank.

And drank.

By the time he made his way back over to the table, she was barely able to keep her eyes open. The makeup was starting to wear away from her jaw, and you could see the faintest outline of the bruises if you looked closely enough. Edward kept an eye on her as he moved through the crowd, conversing with socialites and senators. Eventually, he made his way back to where she was, asking how she felt.

"Like shit." Bella muttered, running her fingers over the crystal stem of her empty glass. "I've got an awful headache, and my body hurts."

"We should get going," Edward lifted her from the chair, anchoring Bella to his side with his arm.

"Probably a good idea," She nodded, and walked with him towards the front.

"Leaving already?"

Edward sighed turning at the sound of the governor's voice, after plastering on a smile.

"Yes, unfortunately, my date is starting to feel ill, so I thought it best to leave while the night is still young."

"Of course, of course," He nodded, crossing his arms over his expanding stomach. "Detective Swan, please take care, and I hope you begin to feel better. Your captain never did show, please give him my best."

"Of course, sir." She nodded and gripped the back of Edward's suit jacket.

"Have a good night."

Before they could reply, another couple was whisking the governor away. Edward turned, hurrying her outside before anyone else could stop them. Bella was unsteady on her feet, and he didn't want to cause a scene. Sliding into the back of the waiting limo Edward pulled his phone out, checking his countless missed calls and text messages. He dialed his father's number.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered quickly.

"Any news?"

"No, both houses are cleaned and taken care of, no worries on that front. Other than that, everyone is handled, and we're all going to turn in for the night. How is Isabella?"

"It appears she is intoxicated at the moment."

Bella laughed from across the seat.

"Call if you have any issues."

Edward nodded knowing that he meant any issues with the police.

"I will. _Ciao_." He disconnected the call and tucked his phone back inside. "Isabella, are you alright?"

"Of course," Bella nodded, her head lolling to the side to look outside. The lights flashed every ten or so feet, illuminating the inside of the cab. She moved her knees to a tune that only she could hear.

Edward slid across the seat and placed a cool hand to her forehead.

"You're clammy, what's wrong?"

"I drank my weight in champagne, so … probably that." She shrugged. "And I took a Valium. One of those Botox bitches in the bathroom had a bottle."

"_Cazzo! _Seriously, Bella?" Edward yelled. "Do you have a death wish, what if they gave you something else?" He pulled at his hair. "I mean, seriously."

"Come on, Ed-ward. Give me some credit. I can identify most narcotics with just a glance, it comes with the territory."

"_Che coglione," _Edward muttered and gripped her bicep. "Look at me."

She turned, her glassy eyes gazing towards his face.

"I hope you don't overdose, I've had to clean up enough bodies because of you."

Bella used all of her energy to shove Edward away from her, knocking him onto the floor of the limo.

"What was that for? Don't want to hear the truth, _Isabella?_" He leaned back, closing his eyes as the car rocked his body.

"Fuck you." She growled, kicking his calf.

"Such a mouth," He tsked at her with a shake of his head.

"You have no room to talk, remember last night?" Bella muttered, crawling to the floor with him.

"That was different," His eyes opened, watching her as she crawled up his body.

"Why? Because you were fucking me?" She gripped the material of her dress, jerking to get the hem over her hips as she straddled his waist.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"If I need to explain it then I've lost my touch." Bella started to rock against him, feeling his body begin to respond. Edward's hands gripped her hips, stilling her movements.

"No, we can't do this, you're stressed and under the influence. We need to talk about what happened as well."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to discuss the Aro situation."

The car came to a stop and Edward glanced out the window, seeing his house.

"We're back, let's go." He slipped from beneath her and pulled Bella from the car.

O…O

**11:49 p.m.**

She looked at herself in the mirror again, the makeup now gone, and her hair pulled high on her head. The bruises on her arms, jaw and cheek were now purple and red. The scratches stood out against her light skin. Bella turned, looking at her hips in the large mirror. Edward's own fingerprints marred her flesh, leaving traces of their night together on her body. She ran her fingers over her scraped knees, memories coursing through her mind like flashcards.

_She held her gun out, keeping the tremble that was running through her body from reaching her hands. Aro's eyes took in every inch of her, a smile playing on his lips. He spoke her name, causing her stomach to drop._

"_I know you did it." She yelled, her fingers flexing around her weapon._

"_What exactly?" He pushed away from his desk, stepping around it to walk towards her._

"_What did you do? Put a price on his head?" Bella screamed, shoving the muzzle of the gun against his chest._

_Aro held his hands up, his palms out._

"_Who are you referring to?"_

"_My partner! The man you set up for your crimes!"_

"_Ah, well … it's just business, honey."_

"_Shut up! I'm going to take you in; you're going to confess to what you did, Aro."_

"_That'll be the day, sweetheart." Aro moved quicker than she could react, his hands gripping the gun and turning it on her. Bella stood still, her heart pounding as she stared down the barrel of her own gun._

"Bella?" A soft knock fell upon the door, and Bella closed her eyes. Her heart was still pounding as if she were still in that room, with a man who was now gone – dead because of her.

"I'm coming out." She ran her hands over the bruises, wondering if this is what her life would be like from here on out. Now that she knew the truth about Edward, about Aro, and about the man who killed Carlisle's father. Bella had been in more altercations in the few short weeks since knowing Edward than she had in her entire life.

She took a deep breath, ran her hands over the results of her fight, and pulled on the oversized t-shirt, wanting to hide them from Edward. Bella opened the door, and stopped, looking at Edward lounging in the leather seat across from his bed. The fire in the fireplace was alive and loud, crackling and warming the entire room. A tumbler dangled from his fingers as he watched the flames.

"Come over here." He spoke softly, and Bella walked towards him. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and have him rock her while she cried, but neither one of them would be the one to initiate something that might show that level of weakness. He would look at her as if she was crazy, and she would feel too vulnerable.

Still, the longing was there.

"What do you want?" Bella asked quietly, sinking into the couch adjacent to him.

"I want to know it all, tell me everything from the time I left your apartment."

"Edwar-,"

"No." He yelled, causing her to jump. "You will tell me everything, Isabella. And you will tell me now." Edward's eyes cut to her, cold and hard as he surveyed her face. He brought the scotch to his lips, drinking back the liquid, before dropping the glass to the floor.

"Now, tell me."

"I, uh … a little while after you left, I headed for the jail to check on Seth. I try to go once or twice a week to check on him, make sure he's holding up okay and doesn't need anything. I waited, Edward, I waited for so long." She shook her head, leaning forward to rest it in her hands.

"Anyway, I waited and waited, no one would tell me anything. They just threw me in the holding cell and left me. Finally, the warden showed up and told me a fight broke out, Seth had been in it, and they rushed him to the hospital because the infirmary was ill-equipped. I ran to the hospital … all those blocks, and I ran it. When I finally found the ICU, Lyla was there, and she was crying. The room felt like death, and I just … I knew Seth was dead.

"She told me that he wasn't, but he was on life support, the doctors were working to restore him, but they wouldn't tell her anything. I shoved my way back towards the surgery, and saw him through the door. He was just lying there, so pale, and a tube was shoved down his throat. There was blood falling all over the floor, and the surgeon and nurses had his blood all over them."

Bella's body racked with sobs as her voice broke. All because of her, her partner was lying on that bed. Just because Bella didn't know when to say it was enough; because she was so damn determined to see this to the end.

Her cries were loud and heartbreaking, and Edward couldn't stand it any longer. His chest was hurting from the sound. He moved from where he was sitting, and pulled her to him. She collapsed, crying into his chest as her hands grasped at his shirt.

He didn't know what to do, so he just squeezed her and let her cry.

**A/N: Welp, there it is. Lemme know what you think. There are only about six or so chapters left. There will be a sequel**

**Translations:**

**Avere fatto – Get it done**

**Terms of Endearment- tessorino, stella, tesoro**

**Piacevole – perfect, amazing, blah blah blah**

**Siete assolutamente incredibile – You are absolutely amazing (incredible)**

**Ciao – Hello/Bye**

**I think that was all of them…**


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't know what to do, should we just stay quiet?" Edward growled, gripping a handful of hair.

"That's exactly what we do. As far as I know, they don't suspect us, but I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time." His father's voice sounded distant, probably preoccupied by a more pressing matter.

"Yeah, alright," Edward didn't want to wait, he didn't want to sit around while the Voluturi decided if the Cullens should be implicated in Aro's murder. The murder of an underboss is a huge no-no unless you're prepared and ready to go to war.

"Why don't you bring Isabella over, the girls would like to see her, and we have business to discuss."

"I'll see if she wants to." He muttered, knowing that's the last thing Bella would want.

O…O

Bella held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sun as a feeling of déjà vu washed over her. Squinting, she glanced down to ensure she was wearing her clothes and looked behind her. Seeing she was at least alone, Bella slipped from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She avoided looking at herself as long as possible. Standing in front of the sink, washing her hands Bella took inventory of the scratches along her hands and arms. They were the least of her worries, though. Finally, after the cold water had rendered her hands numb, she looked up at the mirror. Not much had changed since the previous night, the bruises were a little less red and inflamed, but still just as purple. If she went anywhere with Edward, people would assume he was abusive.

Bella gingerly ran her fingers across her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone, feeling the emotions rise in her throat. She quickly shoved them back down, swallowing thickly and turned to open the bathroom door. Edward stood just inside the room, looking out over his backyard as the snow started to fall again.

_Three days until Christmas, _she thought.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Edward asked quietly as he turned to look at her.

"Like I almost had my jaw broken by a two hundred pound man," Bella sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

Edward walked to stand in front of Bella and lifted her chin to see her face. His eyes danced over the long bruises of her jaw, the round bruise on her high cheekbone, just below her eye. He sighed and bent down to run his lips across the crown of her head. Bella jerked back, and slid from the bed. (I have no idea what I'm doing with these sentences.)

"We're going to my parent's house for lunch," Edward replied tensely. "You'll need to be ready within the next thirty minutes."

"I have no desire to go to your parent's house, Edward."

"Well, quite frankly, I don't really care what you want to do, Isabella," His head jerked towards her. "You're going. Be ready to leave in thirty minutes."

With that, Edward left the room, slamming the door behind him.

O…O

Bella fidgeted in the seat, her hand twisting around her fingers as she looked out the window. The closer they came to the Cullen's house, the higher her anxiety ran.

"I really should be at the hospital right now."

"Well we have business to discuss, and then you can go to the hospital." Edward growled, his hands gripping at the steering wheel.

Before long they were walking up the steps towards the front door. Edward knocked twice and pushed it open, directing her inside. Bella glanced around the foyer, pulling on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Relax; you'll be in the kitchen with the women, while I'll be in my father's office."

"What?" She asked, her eyes darting to his.

"You'll be in the kitchen; do you want me to show you the way?"

"Why will I be in the kitchen? Please don't say doing … _girl_ stuff."

Edward shrugged.

"I have no idea what they do. I guess, cook and, yeah, girl stuff."

"Edward, I can't cook. I don't do things like that. Gossiping and sipping mojitos while we sit on the porch with big hats…"

He smiled and raked a hand through her hair.

"No need to worry, I'm pretty sure that's not what they do." Edward directed her towards the kitchen, pushing her gently with a hand on her lower back.

"No, Edward … I really can't do th-."

"Bella!" Esme gasped, and darted from her seat at the island. "How are you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Bella to hug her.

"Hi Esme," Bella smiled politely, pulling away from the older woman.

Her eyes scanned the room, taking note of the two women sitting at the bar. Bella knew who they were; Alice Brandon and Rosalie Cullen. Remembering the pictures that Sam had shown her.

"Hello." She nodded towards them. They both remained silent, their eyes sizing her up. "Alright then," Bella sighed, glancing around the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Esme asked, motioning towards the wine glasses.

"No thank you," She shook her head. "Edward shouldn't be long, and then I need to go to the hospital."

O…O

"So you fucked 'er yet?"

Edward punched Emmett in the arm.

"Shut the hell up." He growled, throwing himself into a chair across from Carlisle's desk.

"I'm just saying man, she's kinda hot, and she's a cop."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It'd be like having sex with your friend's mom, or your teacher. Y'know, something you're not supposed to do, but it's so damn taboo, ya want it."

"Because she's a cop?"

"And you're an underboss, so yeah." Emmett nodded.

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes.

"How is it that you guys still act twelve?" Carlisle asked, glancing up from the papers in front of him.

"It's Edward that recently found his balls."

"Enough, we have more important matters to discuss."

"Yeah, like whether or not the Volturi will find out your girlfriend killed their boss."

"It couldn't have been helped; he was going to attack her."

Carlisle sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, but once they find out, who do you think they'll come after?"

Edward knew what Carlisle was doing. He was weighing his options, trying to decide if Bella had become a liability and would be dealt with as such. He also knew Carlisle would hand the task to him. There was no way he would let his father end her life over one stupid mistake.

"I believe Aro killed the first girl by accident, he was fucking her or dating her or _whatever_ and she probably smarted off. Then, the second was the same; you know he's always had a thing for brunettes. After that, Bella was assigned to the case. I believe he started to kill more women on my campaign to let me know that he knew who I really was." Edward shrugged.

"And once his dream girl was the head of the case, he really stepped it up." Jasper agreed.

"Now with him gone, the murders will stop, Bella is safe and my campaign can go on as scheduled. She did us a favor. The FBI was already starting to step in and it would've only been a matter of time before they discovered the truth about me during their investigation."

"Which would've throw our entire plan off course, so maybe Bella did us a favor," Carlisle nodded. "But it still stands that the Volturi family will want revenge. What did you find at the house during the cleanup, Emmett?"

"There wasn't any sign of who it was, just that another broad had been there. Pieces of her clothes were everywhere; her blood was splattered on the wall and floor. We cleaned it up, soaked it all in pure ammonia, then bleach to corrode the DNA. You could see the tracks from where she slipped down the hill, and Aro's footsteps. We disposed of the knife, collected her gun casings and returned her gun to the penthouse, along with her badge which we found in the driveway." Emmett shrugged.

"Alright, so everything is taken care of, no traces of Bella remain?" Carlisle asked and Emmett nodded.

"Good, good. Then for now, we can move on."

O…O

Edward stepped into the kitchen and noticed Bella sitting at the end of the island, off in her own world while his mother and sisters chatted animatedly with each other. She seemed so tired and scared; her eyes were empty as she looked out the window. A full glass of wine sat before her.

"Bella?" She slowly brought her gaze up to him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Nodding, she stood and set her glass inside the sink. "Thank you, Esme; it was nice meeting you two." Bella smiled nicely at Rosalie and Alice.

Edward led her from the house, opening the passenger door for her.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," She smiled up at him. "Why?"

"You just seem … off."

She glanced around the property.

"Let's go." Bella seated herself inside his car.

Once Edward had started the car, Bella shifted in the seat.

"How old were you the first time you killed someone, Edward?"

He glanced across the console towards her.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Fourteen, but I didn't become a made man until I was nineteen."

"Who was it?"

Edward shrugged.

"Just someone that needed to be dealt with."

"You don't even remember his name?"

"Do you know the name of everyone you've killed?"

"Yes, I can name each one of them, there haven't been that many."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Is that hard to believe?" Bella asked.

"Well … yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're a cop," He laughed. "Everyday there's a new story on the news about someone being murdered by the police."

"Most of those stories are interpreted incorrectly or made up; others are done by crooked cops."

"So how many people have you killed?"

"Five." She replied quietly, glancing out the window.

"That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm … I've killed so many more." He laughed.

"How many?"

Edward looked towards her again. Her eyes were wide and she seemed almost excited.

"Why are you so curious?"

Bella shrugged.

"Probably … forty five or so, a lot were done while I was younger, trying to prove myself. I carried out hits for older members to make money."

"Is that how you paid your tuition?"

"Mostly," He nodded. "But I always sent the money to the school in cash, under the guise of a donation."

"So, you were sent to a school in London, but you mentioned being in Italy?"

"I spent time at both, I was first sent to the school in London, where I ran away from. Once sent back, I was a nuisance, and all the teachers despised me. I just wanted to come back home, but my parents wouldn't let me. They compromised eventually, and sent me to live with my uncle in Italy; he's not really my uncle, but whatever. My uncle groomed me while sending me to school. I received a top-notch education, was able to live under my assumed name, which was soon held in high regard there, and was taught how to survive in this life."

Bella nodded, unable to find the right words to say.

"So, do you want me to drop you off at the hospital?"

"Yes, then I'll take a cab back to the penthouse."

"Probably for the best, I'll be indisposed until late."

"What will you be doing?"

"Business," Edward smiled and pulled around to the front of the hospital.

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because you're a cop, and you can't keep your mouth shut during interrogations."

"Well, I'm used to conducting them."

"No, you're not going," He laughed.

O…O

_**Christmas Eve **_

Bella once again, found herself at her desk, staring across at the empty chair. Seth still hadn't woken up, the doctor's couldn't find anything hindering his consciousness, and decided to just make him "as comfortable as possible." She thought it was bullshit and demanded they run more tests, but they refused. The phone ringing brought her back to the present, and she reached over to answer it.

"Homicide, Detective Swan."

"Swan, it's Uley."

"Hey Sam, shouldn't you be home?" She looked around the empty bullpen.

"Nah, I'll be off tomorrow. I was wondering if you could come down here, I've got something I want ya to look at."

"Sure," She nodded, and grabbed her gun. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sounds good."

O…O

Bella entered the empty room that Sam usually occupied. He sat at the metal table; cardboard boxes with _Cullen _written across them decorated the surface.

"Hey." Bella nodded, tapping on the open door.

"Come on in," He motioned to the empty chair across from him. Bella sat, taking note of the file he had sitting in front of him.

"What's going on?"

Something wasn't right, her anxiety was peaked, but there weren't any warning signs. Her eyes danced over the boxes again, each one with adorning years of their investigation, starting in 1954.

"I found something, and I thought you might want to see it before I have to turn it over."

"Alright," She nodded.

Sam reached out and slid the manila folder across the table towards her. Bella reached out, lifting the cover. Inside was a single photo. The picture showed Bella, stepping out of her cruiser. She was looking towards the house she was in front of, which happened to be Aro Volturi's home.

"You had me under surveillance?" Her anger started to rise.

"No, I had eyes on Aro."

"Why would you be watching him?" Bella stood, her hand sliding against her thigh towards her hip. Sam's eyes moved from her hand to her face.

"Calm down, Swan, we were just covering our bases."

"What does that mean?" She took a step back. Her eyes glanced back towards the picture, noticing that it was taken from a higher angle than a unit would've been sitting at. "Who took this?"

"What?" Sam stood from the table.

"Who took this picture?"

"Someone in the precinct," He stepped around the edge.

The short amount of time she had known Edward had proven to her that she couldn't trust anyone.

"You're lying, where did this come from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you should go home, and I'll need to call your captain." Sam reached over and picked up the folder.

"Sam, come on…" Bella tried, stepping backwards from the office space.

"Here, take this. I have the original, figure up some excuse as to why you were there."

Bella took the folder from him. She wanted to believe him, believe that he was making some sign of a peace-offering, helping her out in a bind. But his eyes showed that there were ulterior motives. There was something he was holding back, something he didn't want her to know. She had spent a lifetime reading people.

"Sam," Bella held the folder tightly. "I … I don't know what you want me to say."

"I just want you to go, Bella. Go back to wherever it is you're living now and stay there."

"Sam s-,"

"Go!" He yelled.

O…O

Bella drove towards the woods, bypassing Edward's penthouse as the snow began to fall steadily. It completely covered the roads, reversing the plows hard work from earlier in the day. She was struggling to see through the thick flakes, her wipers on high, barely keeping the windshield clear. As she neared the path that led back towards his camper she noticed it was blocked. The banks of black, dirty snow had been piled higher than her car hood.

She sighed and turned the car off; glancing up and down the road to ensure no one was following her. Bella exited, buttoning her coat and pulling her scarf tight around her neck against the wind. The snow was piled and frozen hard enough that she was able to get her footing and climb over it, her feet sinking deep into the virgin snow on the opposite side.

Bella struggled to walk the mile that led to his camper, having to drag her feet from the deep ruts left behind. Her jeans were packed with snow, causing them to weigh down and ride lower on her hips. Her legs were frozen beyond feeling and her body was trembling from the cold water seeping through the thin material. His camper finally came into view, the awning had fallen to the ground under the heavy drifts, and his discarded chairs were buried until only the tops were visible.

Walking to the screen, Bella dug a hole out long enough to get it open, and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before pounding on the door again. Another minute passed before she tried the handle, finding the door locked. She pulled her gun from her hip, the locked door causing her suspicion to rise. Bella stepped back to gain her footing and kicked it open.

The smell assaulted her senses before the sight. Rust and dirt, the heavy smell of vomit and decomposition wafted the small area. She coughed, lifting her scarf up around her nose and grabbed the small flashlight at her waist. Scanning the room, her eyes fell upon Levi, crumbled in a chair with a knife shoved into his chest. Bella bypassed his body, opening the closet and yanking the boxes out of the way. She couldn't let her emotions run this time, couldn't focus on Levi's lifeless body. Bella had to let her training lead her now. Sitting at the bottom was the open trap door; her files were gone.

"Fuck!" She kicked the wall and glanced around the small area again. Crawling on the floor to where he sat, Bella picked up his hand, stiff with rigor, and noticed blood covering his fingers. She reached for her phone to call the only person she could think of.

"Hello?" Edward answered breathlessly.

"I need help."

"What did you do now?"

"Levi's dead."

Edward sighed on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know he meant a lot to you."

"I need you to come out here."

"Where?"

"To his house," Bella looked around, noticing something shining from below his bed.

"I'm in the middle of something."

"Well put it on ice, I need you now." There was a quiet buzzing that came over the earpiece, something you would have to be looking for in order to notice it. A faint sound that usually only meant one thing.

"Bella I don't see ho-,"

"Edward! I _need_ you." She wasn't stupid, there's no way she would say anything over the line. Not when Levi was just murdered, Sam has a photo of her at Aro's house and now her phone.

"Bel-,"

"I need you!"

Edward sighed again.

"Alright, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"I'll meet you at the road."

Bella disconnected the call and crawled towards his bed, reaching beneath it to grasp the edge carefully to keep her fingerprints from it. Pulling it from under the bed, she realized it was a watch. Grabbing a ziplock bag from his counter, she deposited the watch inside and slipped it into her pocket.

She exited the camper, stepping back into her tracks that had started to fill from the heavy snowfall. Trudging back towards the road, Bella couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her yet again. She focused on stepping into her footprints, trying to shake off the snow that stuck to her jeans. As she neared the mouth of woods, Bella could see a pair of headlights illuminating her car. Edward stood near the hood of his car, a wool coat buttoned tightly around his body. She neared him, digging her hands deeper into her pockets. Once she was close enough to see the snow collecting in his hair and sticking to his eyelashes she spoke.

"Thank you for coming."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't trust my phone, it's been acting odd lately, I think it might be bugged."

"Why would someone bug your phone?"

"Because of Aro," She glanced around them.

"Who knows?"

"Sam Uley from Organized Crime."

Edward nodded, "I know who he is."

"He has a picture of me at Aro's house, supposedly from surveillance, but the angle of the photo is too high to be from a car. Almost like a security camera."

"Let me see it."

Bella opened her passenger door to retrieve the file. Edward noticed her snow laden pants.

"Here," She handed the folder over, watching as he surveyed the image. "Doesn't it seem higher?"

Edward tucked it back into the folder and dropped it into his seat.

"Is that all?"

"Levi was murdered."

His eyebrow rose.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bella nodded, swallowing thickly.

"I just found his body."

"How?"

"Stabbed through the chest with a kitchen knife," She sighed.

"Anything seem odd?"

"I found this," She reached into her pocket and pulled out the plastic bag.

Edward took it from her, holding it in the glow of his headlights.

"Do you recognize it?"

Bella shook her head.

"There's something else…" She fidgeted, not knowing how to explain her files to him.

"What?" Edward tucked the watch into his pocket.

"I had a box of files that were once hidden in the loft of my apartment, inside a safe, but when it blew up, I moved the box to Levi's because I was afraid someone would find it. When I went to check the crawl space below his camper, the box was gone."

"Well, what was in the box?"

"Files containing information on your grandfather," Bella whispered, looking up and down the road again. "The evidence of who killed him."

"Who killed him, Isabella?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation here, Edward. I don't feel comfortable and I need something done about Levi."

"I'll have my brother's crew handle the clean up; we'll transport his body to a friend of ours to collect evidence."

Bella nodded and stepped away while he called Emmett. She wondered if she should just tell Edward, let him know who killed his grandfather. If she told him, would Edward still let her know who ordered the hit on her parents? Or would he just take the information and leave her high and dry, never to come around again?

"Alright, he'll have everything taken care of within the hour. We should go."

Bella nodded and pulled her keys from her pocket.

"Follow me back to my house." Edward sighed.

O…O

Bella walked up the steps to his brownstone, pushing the door open and stepping inside ahead of Edward. She walked right for the stairs, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Detective Swan," She heard the old man's voice before the heat of the house could even penetrate her clothes.

"Not now Winston, I'm not in the mood for you." Bella growled, still walking towards the stairs.

"Yes, but you're dragging snow and mud all over the freshly polished floor. I understand you probably weren't raised correctly, but the least you could do is remove your shoes."

She felt anger sear through her as she turned. Winston stood there, a towel in his hands and a scowl on his face as he surveyed the track left by her boots and pants. Bella smirked.

"You're right, how classless of me," She removed her gun and the sheath that contained her knife, dropping them onto the small table in the middle of the foyer. Bella then tossed her badge onto it and reached for the buckle of her belt. Pulling it free, she quickly discarded her pants, yanking her boots off as she pulled her jeans over her feet.

"There, problem solved." Bella left her pants and shoes in a dirty heap, sitting in the middle of the otherwise pristine marble floor, before turning to walk up the stairs.

Her socked feet made no noise as she ascended the stairs, nor did Edward's shoes. The only way she was able to identify him behind her was by his smell and the hair that stood up on her neck.

"That was interesting." Edward mumbled once they reached the landing.

"He asked for it," Bella glared at him. "The nerve of that old butler."

Edward smirked before opening the door to his room. He walked towards his dresser, pulling a pair of perfectly folded pajama bottoms from deep within the drawer.

"Here," He held them out to her.

Bella begrudgingly accepted them, pulling them high over her hips and gripping onto the waistband.

"So, you were going to tell me about my grandfather's case."

"Only if you tell me about my parent's first, I'm tired of this shit. Just tell me, and then I'll tell you."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't trust you," She replied quickly.

"You trusted me enough to sleep with me."

"Are you kidding me with this shit?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Alright, I'll tell you, _but _you have to swear to me, Isabella, that you will _not_ let your emotions run this time, you will _not _go over to his house, and most importantly, you will _not _kill this one."

"You told me I could!"

"I told you when the time was right; you would be able to kill him."

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"I'll be next to you, letting you know."

"Alright," Bella nodded. "Just get it over with." Her heart was racing; she could feel a thin layer of sweat breaking out across her back from anticipation. The knowledge she had searched for, for so long was about to be revealed to her.

"The man who ordered the hit on your parents…" Edward started. "Sit down, first." He shook his head.

Bella sat down quickly on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"What?"

"Ruin your entire outlook of someone."

"Edward, tell me, please. I've wanted to know since I was thirteen years old who was to blame for my parents."

Edward nodded and dragged a hand through his hair roughly.

"And we agree, now killing?"

"Yes! Oh my God, Edward!" Bella looked up at him with a pleading look.

"The man who ordered the hit was Billy Black, your dad's first partner, best friend, and the current Chief of Detectives."

"Wh-what?"


	17. Chapter 17

The minutes passed like days for Bella as she sat in the bullpen. After Edward had told her the truth, she agreed that she wouldn't go on a rampage, but needed to return to work. Now, all she could do was stare at the closed door of her captain's office. Bella ran her hands over her face, rubbing at her tired eyes and relaxed into her chair. She had sent money over to Seth's house for Christmas. Lyla had revealed to Bella that she was pregnant, and had planned this whole reveal for Seth as his gift. She couldn't be happier, knowing how long they had tried, but it made her feel even worse with everything else.

Bella watched the clock, the second-hand ticking away slowly, uniforms walking in and out of the bullpen as she waited for a call. Any call. At this point she'd chase down and overdue library book if it got her out of the precinct. Levi was dead, her parents were dead, Aro was dead and her partner was in a coma. Somehow they all linked back to the same instance, she knew it. Somehow they all linked back to Billy Black. Bella pushed away from her desk, standing to stretch her body, then made a quick decision about here to go with her new piece of information.

Why would Billy Black order a hit on her parents? They had been friends forever. He had even been her father's partner for a short period. Bella walked into the small hallway, opening the door that led to the basement. As she walked down the steps, she tried to forget about her emotional and personal ties to this case, she needed to look at it from an objective standpoint. She stood before the long aisles, her eyes searching the multitude of filing boxes. Bella nodded to the officer and signed her name, writing her badge number next to her name and stepped around the desk.

The fifty-seventh precinct had been the very first homicide unit, before there were detectives that worked out of other houses on strictly homicides. Because of this, the records storage was housed in their basement. All homicides from 1942 to 2006 were kept downstairs. Earlier homicides were pretty much destroyed or kept at One Police Plaza; the ones after 2006 were upstairs in filing cabinets. Each year the oldest ones were rotated down to the basement.

Bella stepped down the aisle where the murders from 1998 were kept and followed along the letters until she found the S's. Locating the box marked 'Swan,' Bella pulled it from the shelf, kneeling down onto the floor to go through it. There's no way the records officer would let her take it out of here. She picked up the top file, reading over the police report.

_March 5, 1998_

_West Roosevelt Drive_

_11:31 p.m. _

_Detective Charles Swan and wife, Renee Swan, were walking east on Roosevelt after leaving Douglas Park. The couple, with their daughter, walked to their car when a masked man approached them from the north and immediately stabbed Detective Swan. He then attacked Renee Swan. Repeated knife wounds found on the detective, the woman had a single cut across her throat. Both dead on arrival. _

_Daughter, thirteen year old Isabella Swan, was discovered at the scene. The victim was covered in blood and in shock. She was sent to the hospital to undergo psychiatric evaluation for signs of shock and PTSD. Daughter was unable to identify the attacker. _

_No clear signs of a struggle. Most valuables were found on scene. Missing were Detective Swan's wallet. _

_I have decided to rule the case as a mugging. _

_Detective Billy Black, 4932 Chicago Police Department _

Bella flipped through the pages, locating the Medical Examiner's report, wondering how she ever missed that the investigating officer was Black.

_White male_

_Forty-two years old_

_Six foot one inches _

_Two hundred and thirty pounds _

_Multiple stab wounds were discovered on the victim's abdomen and chest. Fatal wound was delivered to the chest, slicing the right ventricle. Victim bled out within minutes. _

_Cause of Death- Stab Wounds_

_Ruling- Homicide_

…

_White female_

_Forty-one years old_

_Five foot five inches_

_One hundred and twenty-four pounds _

_A single knife wound on the throat, slicing both carotid arteries as well as the jugular. Victim bled to death within seconds. _

_Cause of death- Knife wound to the neck_

_Ruling- Homicide _

Bella ran over the evidentiary reports as well, trying to see if anything they found would somehow tie Billy back to the case. Of course she knew they had found nothing on the scene. Nothing to help her nail the bastard. The only solid lead she had ever been given came from Edward. She wasn't sure how that made her feel, that all the while Edward was truly trying to help, even if he had an ass backwards way of doing it. She tossed the lid back onto the box, leaning back against the rack, her mind racing. He had investigated their murder, he had ruled it a mugging, even though nothing was taken except her father's wallet.

She tried to recall the literal basis for ruling a homicide a mugging, the one that was outlined at the Academy. Bella knew that for her to have ruled a mugging, more would have to be missing besides one measly wallet. How would she be able to verify the victim even had a wallet that night? Especially with the only witness incapacitated.

How would he have known he had a wallet?

Bella slammed the box back into place and ran for the stairs, stopping briefly to sign out.

O…O

Bella knocked heavily on the door with both hands, trying to speed someone up to answer it. The rules were clear, if she wanted this, she had to play it safe. She continued pounding on the door, unaware of the hour. A few seconds passed before finally the door swung open, and she was once again met with a very agitated Winston.

"Hi…" Bella placed on her sweetest smile.

"What do you need, Detective?" Winston asked, dragging out the sentence and pronouncing each syllable.

"I need to see E-Anthony."

One gray eyebrow lifted above a droopy dark eye.

"Why?"

"I don't see how that concerns you."

"You really are more trouble than your worth, Detective."

"So I've been told." She slipped past the butler and made her way upstairs.

"I don't suppose you'll let me wake Mr. Masen?"

"Nope, I'll take care of it."

"I'm sure," He grumbled, closing and locking the door behind her.

Bella quickly found her way up the stairs, following the familiar path to his bedroom. Upon arriving at the door, her anxiety started to set in. This wasn't the first time she had ended up at his bedroom, and probably wouldn't be the last. She really just wanted to turn and confront Black, but they had a deal, and she would do her best to keep her promise to him.

Bella tried the doorknob, twisting it and slowly opening the door. The room was bathed in darkness, his curtains drawn tight and the door to his bathroom closed. The light from the open doorway illuminated a small sliver of space in his room, but beyond that, she couldn't see. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and relied solely on her memory to find her way through the room. Bella moved around the couch, and stood at the end of the bed, trying to remember what side she had woken up on the morning after.

Making her way to the right side of the bed, Bella pulled the blankets back slight. Her hand came into contact with the hard, hot flesh of Edward's back. Before she could say anything, Edward was up and had a hand wrapped around her throat, the other pulling her beneath him with a tug to her wrist. Bella's pulse raced, beating wildly against his hand, as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

"Is this what you do to Winston when he wakes you?" Bella asked. She had been prepared for him to react like this, exactly as he had last time she woke him. Of course, it still made her pulse quicken.

"Isabella." Edward sighed, removing the tight grip he had on her wrist. "And no, Winston knows not to touch me while I'm sleeping." Bella shifted below him, her head sinking into the soft pillow.

"I'm sorry, Mister Masen, how do you like to be woken up?"

"Preferably with your mouth around my cock," He grumbled, and collapsed next to her, closing his eyes again. Bella smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why are the curtains closed?"

"They're always closed at night."

"So no one can see you get naked?" She laughed.

Edward chuckled.

"Sure, let's go with that."

Bella turned onto her side, facing him.

"Oh, so is it more like, no one can see who you have in your bed at night?" She grinned.

"Well, we should be very thankful for that right now."

"Are you ashamed of me being in your bed, Edward?" She pouted and moved closer to him.

"Mmm … of course not, Detective, I love when you're in my bed."

She ignored the fire that surged through her body and tried to focus on his face. Shadowed by the dark she could barely make out his features, but she had seen them enough in the past to memorize them.

"So, what brings you by so late at night?"

"Merry Christmas," She blurted.

Edward furrowed his brows, leaning up and squinting at her with one eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh … Merry Christmas," Bella shrugged.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Bella hadn't realized how tired she truly was until she ended up in his bed. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me why you stopped by?" Edward asked quietly.

Bella closed her eyes.

"It can wait," She whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Can I hold you?"

Bella tried to fight her smile.

"Sure," She shifted onto her side as Edward rolled onto his back, opening his arm for her. Bella curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest and, for the first time in years, allowed herself to relax in the arms of another person.

O…O

Edward groaned, stretching until he felt the added weight on his right side. He reached over and hit the button to open his curtains, watching as the sunlight slowly began to flood the room. Looking down, he was met with a mass of brown hair and the familiar smell of linen and sunshine; Bella always smelt like summertime to him. He shifted, wrapping his arms around her to revel in the short amount of time he would have before she woke up and darted from his embrace. Bella moaned, shifting closer to him and slowly opened her eyes, squinting up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked, resting her face against his bare chest.

"Uh … a little past seven," Edward answered after lifting up to look at the clock.

"I should get going," She rubbed her face. "I have to work today."

"On Christmas?"

"Like always," She muttered, moving to sit up.

"So what'd you come by for last night?" He yawned, stretching again. Bella watched the sinewy muscles in his arms and stomach pull tightly.

"I don't remember," She smiled, refusing to bring her questions to him on Christmas.

"You're lying." Edward sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. She shrugged, moving to get out of his bed. Bella adjusted her clothes, and caught a glance of herself in the mirror next to her. The makeup she used to conceal her bruises had worn off and she would need to apply another coat before going to work.

Edward slid to the edge of the bed and gathered her wrists in his hands to make her look back at him. She glanced down towards him, searching his face. His eyes traced her marred skin and she could almost feel him touching her flesh.

"You know, even with the bumps and bruises, you're still the most beautiful woman." She felt the blush before he saw it, flooding her cheeks and carrying on down her neck. He could only imagine her chest flushing with color at the same time.

"Well, thank you," Bella laughed, pulling her wrists from his hands. "Now I need to go get ready for work." She rested her hands on his shoulders, smiling.

Edward wasn't sure what had caused this shift in Bella, but he wasn't stupid enough to question her out loud. Instead, he decided to reap the benefits as long as possible.

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am." She winked and backed up, walking towards his door.

"Oh, and if you want, you can stop by after your shift."

"I don't really celebrate Christmas anymore…" Bella bit the edge of her lip.

"Yeah, neither do I, so we can _not_ celebrate Christmas together."

She grinned.

"I'll think about it."

"Have Winston show you out."

Bella opened his door just as he was climbing out of bed.

"I'd rather have a bullet lodged in my spine than converse with Winston."

Edward winced.

"He's not that bad!"

Bella laughed and shook her head, closing the door behind her.

O…O

Bella sat at her desk, twirling in her chair as she tried to keep from falling asleep. She had been at work for five hours and had already completed her paperwork. There were hardly ever any homicide calls on Christmas - more robberies and 911 calls than anything. Mostly people who tried to deep fry entire frozen turkeys and setting their houses on fire by accident. She twirled in her chair again, her shoes dragging along the scarred floor.

"Good to see my tax dollars at work."

She smiled at the velvet voice before turning towards the doors.

"I could say the same. What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd be the only one here," Edward glanced around the bullpen. "And I see I was right."

"I usually volunteer for this shift with Reynolds, but he had a baby this year, so." She waved her hand. "The uniforms are out patrolling."

He walked over, sitting himself in the chair next to her desk where she normally listened to witness statements.

"This chair is incredibly uncomfortable." Edward shifted against the cracked vinyl.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that chair is from 1979."

"I think I have to agree." He shifted again, leaning back and crossing his right leg over his left to grasp his ankle.

"You look like a super douche right now." Bella laughed.

"I beg your pardon?" His eyebrows shot up, causing Bella to laugh even harder.

"The way you're sitting, in your custome tailored Armani suit, clearly uncomfortable in that dirty chair."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

"You want some coffee?"

"Please." He nodded.

"Now I didn't crush the beans myself after they were imported on my private jet from Columbia."

"I think I'll be able to slum it this one time." He smiled at her.

Bella pulled her two clean coffee cups from the small rack and filled them with the coffee she made three hours prior. Replacing the carafe, she carried the cups filled to the brim with lukewarm liquid over to her desk.

"It's probably not very cold; hey, you could always pretend it's a frappacino."

Edward took a cup from her, leaning forward to take a large drink. He immediately spit it back into the glass, trying not to retch as well.

"Oh my God," He coughed, trying to remove the taste from his mouth. "That's vile."

"It's not that bad." Bella sipped it, drinking a few sips before placing the cup on her desk.

"Yes it is, it tastes like…" He struggled for the right words. "It tastes like a dirty dog pissed on a disgusting cat and they both fell into a vat of battery acid, then their remains were dumped through your coffee strainer."

"A dirty dog? Dramatic much?" Bella laughed.

"How do you drink this swill?"

"With my mouth," She smirked.

"Well, it's disgusting."

"I guess I've grown accustomed to it." She shrugged.

"How you ever developed a palate for it is beyond me." Edward glanced around the precinct again. "This place is kind of a wreck."

"Are you going to voice your distaste for everything around here?"

"I'm just saying," He held his hands up. "Why has the city let your building go?"

"It's not just ours, it's all of them. Budget cuts mean more for the politicians," Bella looked pointedly at him, "And less for us lowly civil servants."

"Hmm, someone should do something about that."

"Well you will be mayor."

"Maybe…"

"You expect me to believe that you're not going to win the election?"

A slow smile crept onto Edward's face.

"Exactly," Bella leaned back into her chair. "Shouldn't you be at … umm …" She bit the edge of her lip.

"I already dropped by this morning, did my rounds and hightailed it out of there."

"You don't enjoy time with them?"

"I've never felt like I belonged, from a small age I knew where I was going and everyone else just got to live their life how they pleased. I was on a strict schedule from the age of four. Now, they all have their significant other and here I am, yet again, just by myself."

"So you want a wife?"

"No, I don't see how a wife would ever fit into my life."

"She could if she signed a nondisclosure agreement," Bella laughed and Edward raised his eyebrows, nodding thoughtfully.

"You could just marry me and put me out of my misery."

Bella's heart sped up as her stomach dropped. _Marry him? _She thought, _surely he wasn't speaking in definite. _

"Yeah, like I'd ever agree to that." She laughed, brushing the comment off.

O…O

Edward hummed to himself, his hands buried deep within his pockets and a scarf tied tightly around his neck as they walked through downtown. Bella's body was close to his, leaving barely enough room for the wind to pass between them. Her eyes danced over the store fronts, taking in the wild array of lights and decorations.

"I've never been down here during Christmas." She glanced up towards Edward, smiling at how bright his nose and cheeks had become in the frigid wind.

"I don't usually come down here either." He nodded glancing around. She had the strangest urge to reach up and brush the snowflakes that fell perfectly into his hair. Instead, she dug her hands into her own pockets, balling her fingers into fists.

"Did you always want to be a cop?" He asked suddenly. "It's just … the last time I saw you, you wanted to be a writer."

"I also wanted to work for the circus," Bella laughed. "But no, I actually hated police officers for a long time because they would drag me back to my foster homes."

"So what made you want to become one of Chicago's finest?"

"I wanted to figure out what happened to my parents." She whispered, looking up at the large Christmas tree.

"I'm sorry Bella; I really didn't want to tell you."

"No, I had a right to know, and it's unfair of me to keep the information about your grandfather to myself. I'll tell you whenever you want."

Edward stopped, turning to look at her. They were the only ones on the street, everyone else tucked away in a shelter or with their families, some taking naps to get ready to head out to the department stores for Black Friday lines. But for now, in their own little part of the city, Bella and Edward were completely alone as the snow fell softly around them. He loved the way the Christmas lights created a halo behind her, setting her hair aglow and giving her the appearance of something otherworldly. Maybe, just maybe, he had been right all those years ago, and she was his own piece of heaven on earth. He reached up, sliding his chilled hand across the side of her neck.

Bella smiled and moved closer to him, lifting up to touch her lips to his. Finally deciding to initiate some level of intimacy between them when she had no ulterior motives. He tilted his mouth, deepening the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing Edward to pull her against him. She smiled against his mouth, pulling back to look up at him.

"What is it?" Edward asked, hoping she would revert to her old ways.

"This is the best Christmas I've had since my parents died."

O…O

Surely he was in a dream or a coma even. At some point, Edward must've fallen and slammed his head into the ground. That was the only explanation for Bella's sudden change in demeanor towards him. He had made no grand show, or poured out his unrequited love towards her. Explained all the years of holding on to the idea of little Bella Swan that he grew up with. But none of those things had to take place; she simply showed up at his house on the eve of Christmas and fell asleep in his bed.

It had been three weeks and she had yet to change. Her stubbornness was still there, at times she was downright mean, but for the most part, she was pleasant. Bella would show up at his house once or twice a week and they would talk. Granted he was losing a lot of sleep due to the fact she always showed up sometime after one in the morning, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Tonight, Bella had shown up at eight, and he could tell something was bothering her. She had been incredibly short with him, stating she just wanted to use his computer and then she was gone. He first sensed something was wrong when she completely ignored Winston, choosing instead to just walk right past him. Edward stood outside the room that housed his equipment, weighing the pros and cons of going into the same space as her. Taking a deep breath, he decided to suck it up. The most she could do was shoot him, and she had already done that.

Edward turned the handle, slowly pushing the door open. None of the monitors were lit up except for a single on, in the middle of the desk. Bella was staring at the screen with a blank expression, not glancing up when he made his presence known. Edward closed the door behind him, leaning back against it as he watched her. Watched the way her brown eyes danced over the screen; up, down, left and right, then back again.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah?" Bella asked, her eyes staying focused on the monitor.

"Can I help with something? Help you find some information, maybe."

"No, I got it."

He stepped around the edge of the desk, walking up behind her. On the computer were financial records, Edward guessed, judging by the assortment of numbers and dollar signs. Whomever they belonged to, the person was loaded.

"Who are you researching? And do you even know what you're doing? Or did you just type someone's name in and now the FBI will be knocking on my door for hacking."

"There's another way to do it?" Bella looked up. "I just typed his name in and all this stuff came up."

"Ah, Jesus Christ, get up."

She moved from the chair, sliding onto the small amount of space left beside the keyboard and another monitor.

"Who are you trying to find?" Edward scrolled to the top of the page.

_Billy Eliphem Black _

"Nice, your first hacking and you decide to go right to the top without a firewall blocking you. You really want to get caught."

"I was just trying to find something…" Bella sighed.

"What, what were you trying to find? I can probably help you."

"I wanted to know if he made any large withdraws or deposits around the time of my parents' deaths."

"Oh, is that all?" Edward shut the programs down, and completely wiped the hard drive, scrubbing and rewriting over everything before facing her. "You could've just asked for that, I have it printed out." He patted her thigh and stood, walking to filing cabinets that were built into the walls.

"Why is everything so hidden around here?"

"To save space, my mother is nothing if not organized."

He unlocked the drawers, pulling them open and ran his fingers along the multitude of manila folders.

"Let's see … Black's financial records. Here we go," He lifted a stack of papers from a single folder. "Now, your parents were murdered in 1998, correct?"

Bella nodded.

"In March."

"Right, so we pull 1998, and … March of that year, he had a few deposits." Edward turned the page to face Bella.

"On the third, he had one for fifty thousand; on the fifth he had another for the same amount. Then it looks like on the seventh he withdrew forty thousand."

"Well, you've done this before, what do you make of it."

Edward looked over at her.

"The truth? It appears someone paid Black one hundred thousand to kill your parents, and then he in turn paid someone forty thousand to actually carry it out; the no name that has been gone a long time. But, Black ordered it and had a hidden agenda to want him dead; I'm sure, so this payment prior to their death could be for something entirely different, which I'm leaning towards."

"So when do I get to kill Black?" Bella asked, looking up at him.

He smiled.

"Soon, very soon my dear, it's coming and when it happens, he won't know what hit him."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the next chapta'. The game that the Cullens play in this chapter is a real game, introduced to me by my old supervisor who used to play it with his dad when he grew up in Chicago. His dad was a old rough and tough Chicago cop, so I always found it funny that this was his favorite game.**

**This chapter should also answer a few questions a few of you have asked.**

**Oh, and apparently only where I live do they have two Black Fridays, one after Thanksgiving and one after Christmas. Sorry about the confusion!**

**Kudos to SunflowerFran, my Beta.**

"Are you afraid of death?" Bella asked quietly, her eyes dancing over the dead man's body at her feet.

"I'm afraid of prolonging death … but the act of dying itself, no." Edward answered, wiping the blood from his hands. He lifted the man's lifeless form, shoving it to the right to keep his blood from spilling onto the floor. "You told me before that you welcomed it, why is that?"

She sighed, glancing up towards him, taking in his suit, free of wrinkles, despite just murdering a man. Bella longed to know how he kept his composure during times like these. How he became completely ruthless, and then, in a matter of seconds, switch back to the Edward she had become accustomed to.

"I'm tired of being alone, I suppose. I have no one on this earth; when I die, that's it. It's the end of my bloodline; no uncles, cousins, grandmas or brothers. Just me, Isabella Marie Swan," She shrugged.

"You're not completely alone, Bella." His eyes shifted, meeting hers.

She smiled softly.

"I suppose not."

O…O

"_Edward, I don't think we should do this," Bella muttered, turning to look back at the Cullen house. "It's almost April."_

"_C'mon Bella, are you scared?" He laughed, skating across the frozen lake._

"_No, it's just; you know we're not supposed to be on it after the beginning of March." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, looking down at the pink skates her mother bought her. She really did hate them._

"_Look, I'm fine, and I've skated all the way across twice now!" Edward called from the opposite side._

_Bella sighed, pulling the guards off the blades and stood, brushing the snow from her pants. She hated when Edward made fun of her; she'd show him this time. Stepping onto the ice, she pushed off, smiling as the skate cut across the clean surface._

"_Just once or twice around, then we gotta get off before your parents catch us."_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure!" Edward laughed, skating around her._

_Bella smiled up at him, pushing harder to catch up with him._

"_Edward, wait for me!" She yelled, extending her arms out as the wind whipped around her._

"_Come on then." He passed her again, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Edward passed through the middle, gripping her fingers tightly when his skate caught on a jagged edge. Edward turned to stop Bella from passing over the same section, but she was gone._

_Immediately the water consumed her, freezing her lungs and causing her to lose her breath. She looked around into the darkness then up from where she came, but she couldn't find the hole she had fallen into. Bella tried not to panic, tried to remember what she had been told; she had tried._

_Her hands slid along the ice, a scream threatening to spill from her burning lungs. She was thankful for the heavy snowsuit, but it was no match for the water. Bella thrashed and screamed, trying to break through the thick ice with her fists. Her blood was rushing through her ears, and when she glanced up again, Edward's tear-stained face looked back at her. His mouth was moving, and he was pointing at her, then to her left._

Bella's eyes opened, staring at the ceiling of Edward's penthouse. Her heart was pounding, and her throat was dry, as if she had screamed in her sleep. He had been gone for two weeks on a campaign trail as the elections were less than a week away. Since he had been gone, Bella had been unable to sleep. She shifted onto her side, pulling the blankets up to her chin when she heard a noise coming from downstairs.

She sat up, reaching for her gun. Her fingers gripped the handle and slipped from the bed, her feet moving soundlessly across the carpet. Someone was walking the length of the apartment, opening drawers. Bella focused on her breathing, moving down the steps. She tried to make out the figure in the kitchen, barely illuminated by the refrigerator light. When they shifted, she caught sight of the line of his jaw, and her body immediately relaxed.

"Edward!" She hissed.

He jerked his head out of the fridge, dropping the plate in his hands, and looking towards her with wide eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"What the hell are you doing? It's almost four in the morning."

"I had to pick something up, and I was hungry." Edward shrugged, picking up what he had dropped. "Five second rule." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Seriously?"

Edward nodded with a smile.

"Why are you up?" He asked, sitting at the bar.

She collapsed onto the stool next to him.

"I heard your loud ass down here. I thought someone had broken in."

"I told you, the chances of that ar-."

"Virtually impossible," Bella rolled her eyes. "I know."

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Edward asked suddenly.

She laughed.

"Uh, probably nothing, why?" Her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to ask me out, are you?"

He chuckled, "No, well … yeah, kind of."

"Seriously?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably on the stool, his food long forgotten. He had spent the entire ride home trying to figure out how to approach the issue of asking Bella to accompany him to his parent's house.

"I just wanted to know if you'd come with me to my parents."

"For Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition, but I haven't been in a few years."

Bella took a deep breath, looking around the kitchen. She had watched Edward murder a man weeks ago, for the second time. This time she didn't speak, she didn't try to stop it, nor did it send her into a state of shock. Bella didn't even know the man; she just stood to the side and watched Edward work. Surely, she could face his family now.

"Yeah, sure," Bella shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want to be surrounded by a mob family?"

"See, that's the spirit!" Edward laughed and ate what was left of his late night snack.

"So, I've been thinking." She muttered, pulling her feet up onto the stool.

"Yeah?" He eyed her skeptically.

"And I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go without telling you who killed your grandfather." Bella tapped her fingers nervously over her knees.

"Well, you can tell me now if you like."

"Are you sure?"

"No," He shook his head. "But I don't want it to burden you." Edward turned towards her, steeling himself.

"When do you think you'll be ready to know?"

"After I get this mess with Black finished, then you can tell me. Just, with everything going on right now I think it might send me over the edge and I'd just kill everyone who looked at me wrong."

Bella nodded.

"Speaking of Black, when will we be able to progress onto that?"

"Give me another week, until after elections."

"Fair enough," Bella nodded.

O…O

She stood in front of the half-empty closet, trying to figure out what she should wear. Bella picked up her phone, dialing his number.

"Are you backing out?" He answered.

"I'm trying not to," She groaned. "I need to know what you're wearing."

"Like … for a sexy phone call?"

"Seriously, Edward? Focus, please. I have no idea what to wear, so I need to know what you're wearing."

Edward chuckled. "Uh, most likely, pants and a dress shirt."

She sighed.

"Pants? Dress pants, jeans, corduroy?"

"Dress pants." He laughed.

"Obviously; I shouldn't have asked. Do you even own jeans?"

"I do, they're somewhere around here." He sounded distracted.

"Yeah, all right, I'll see you in an hour." Bella disconnected the call. She reached for the red dress hanging towards the back of the line. Opting to bypass looking in a mirror, she had done her hair and makeup before getting dressed. Sliding it on, Bella took a deep breath, slipping her hands over the fitted material. It felt nice against her skin, not scratchy like the dresses she had to wear before. Bella made a note to ask Esme where it had come from. She grabbed the heels before walking downstairs to wait for Edward. She picked up her phone on the way to call Lyla.

"Bella?" She answered.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"Tired, but I'm okay, how are you?"

"Good, good, any news?" Bella struggled with visiting Seth, unable to see her partner in that state, so weeks had passed since she had been to the hospital.

"Not really," Lyla sighed. "The doctors still say it's just a waiting game, his vitals are good, though. They removed the breathing tube from his throat, but he's still on oxygen."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Yeah," She replied quietly.

"I know it's hard, Lyla. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"I just … it's killing us because they've put his pay on hold pending an investigation."

Bella's body stiffened.

"What? I was told the investigation was closed."

"I went today to inquire about his hazard pay, and they told me it's still frozen."

"I'll take care of it, how much money do you need?"

"No, Bella, I couldn't ask you for anything. I can pull from Seth's 401K."

"No, you don't want to pay the fees with that, I'll give you the money. You can tell me how much you need, or I'll just drop by with how much I deem fit."

There was a long pause, and Bella could almost hear Lyla at war with herself.

"I-I'll let you know."

The elevator door opened, revealing Edward wearing a pair of dark gray dress pants, a white shirt and a matching gray tie.

"Let me know by tomorrow, or I'm bringing the money on my own."

Edward's brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I will, thank you, Bella."

"Any time." She disconnected the call, standing up to greet Edward.

"Who were you talking to?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know is all," He shrugged. "You were talking about money."

"Lyla," Bella replied distractedly, sliding her shoes on. "There's an investigation freezing Seth's pay, once again."

"I thought they cleared him."

She ran a hand through her hair, making sure it was still presentable.

"Yeah, so did I. In fact, I just asked Jacob about it today, and he assured me everything was taken care of."

"Hmm…"

"It looks as if I need to have a discussion with Captain Jacob Ephraim Black, again."

"I can handle it if you'd like."

"Wouldn't that look weird? Plus I can handle myself."

"I know." Edward smiled. "Shall we?" He held his arm out.

Bella bypassed his arm, walking herself to the elevator with a smile.

O…O

Edward directed Bella inside, steering her towards the kitchen with a hand on her lower back. She first noticed Esme, standing at the stove wearing a simple white dress with pearls and a matching apron. Leaning over the pan, stirring slowly with perfected makeup and not a hair out of place it seemed as if Esme had just stepped from a Good Housekeeping article. Edward cleared his throat, alerting her to their presence.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, rushing around the corner of the island. "How are you dear? Oh I've missed you so much." Esme crushed Bella to her body, squeezing her tightly as she kissed her head. "I was afraid Edward had run you off."

Esme pulled back to look at Bella, framing her face.

"Hi Esme," She smiled. "It's good to see you too." Bella's hands fell from around Esme's waist when Alice stepped into the room. She smiled politely at her, trying to ignore Alice's icy cold eyes as they flicked over her body.

"I see you're wearing the dress I bought." Esme smiled, fingering the material by Bella's shoulder.

"I did, and I wanted to ask where it came from. It feels amazing." She ran her hands over her hips again, feeling the luxurious material as it slid over her palms.

"It's actually from Alice's Summer Line; not even in the stores yet." Esme winked and walked back behind the island to check on her food.

Bella's eyes flickered to Alice, who seemed to be preoccupied with picking invisible lint from her hot pink dress.

"It's really beautiful, Alice." Bella offered, unconsciously leaning towards Edward.

"Thanks." She smiled tensely, and then walked from the room, her five inch heels clicking against the marble floor.

"Just ignore the girls," Edward whispered, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist and pulling her into his side, "they just take some getting used to."

"Or they just don't like me," Bella laughed.

"Or that," He grinned. "But, they don't like me, either."

"Edward!"

Suddenly Edward was slammed forward, his arm ripped from around her. Bella watched as Emmett backed away from him, mumbling an apology.

"What the fuck, Emmett?"

"Sorry man, I couldn't stop, this damn floor is slick." Emmett laughed, pointing down towards his expensive leather shoes. His dimples deepened even further when he turned toward Bella. "Well hey there little girl." He sauntered up to her, wiggling his hips side to side.

"Hi." Bella nodded.

"So, how are you doin' this fine evening?"

"I'm fine, how about yourself?"

"Good, good." He threw an arm around Bella's shoulders, looking back towards Edward. "Happy to see you're still putting up with my brother."

Edward reached up, shoving his arm from around her.

"Boys," Esme warned, lifting the pan from the stove. "Knock it off. Dinner is done; take the food to the table." She nodded towards the multiple pieces of cookware that lined her long counters. Both men grumbled before walking towards the counters, and carrying the food towards the dining room.

"We should've picked up something before coming." Bella offered, lifting her hands.

"Nonsense, I have everything I need right here." She smiled warmly. "Now, let's go eat, shall we?"

Bella nodded and followed Esme from the kitchen. Pushing through the door, Bella stopped, standing on the edge of their large dining room. Multiple pieces of art hung from the walls, a massive, ten-person table sat in the middle beneath a grand, crystal chandelier. Esme placed the ham before Carlisle at the head of the table, and then took her place to his left. The couples were paired on each side of the table, everyone talking amongst themselves. Never had she felt quite so out of place.

She glanced down, feeling a large, warm hand grasp hers. Edward smiled, pulling her towards the seat on his left. Bella sat quietly, crossing her legs and pulling the napkin onto her lap as she glanced around the table. Rosalie sat to Bella's left, completely oblivious to her presence as she held her plate out for Emmett to fill. Edward motioned towards the food, then her plate.

"Would you like for me to get you some food?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I'll get it, go ahead." Bella gave him a small smile.

"Women get their food first, little lady." Emmett spoke up from next to her. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had sat at a dining room table to eat, much less with other people around. She had a table in her old apartment, it served well for holding her mail amongst other things.

"Bella, we're going to New York next weekend if you'd like to accompany the girls and me." Esme smiled from the end of the table.

Bella shifted in her seat, not sure how to tell Esme that that wouldn't be possible.

"I think Edward and I have something to do that weekend." She offered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well I'm sure it can be rescheduled … Edward?"

"She doesn't want to go, Esme." Rosalie spoke up, turning to look at her. "She won't go anywhere with us because she's a _cop._ I don't know why you even brought her in here. Seriously, Carlisle, are you trying to cause the end of your family?" She sneered.

Carlisle's eyes hardened, boring through Rosalie. Bella was thankful in that moment that his stare wasn't directed at her.

"Rosalie, you will do well to remember your place at this table as well as in this family." He spoke softly, his fingers gripping the knife in his right hand.

"I apologize." She nodded towards him.

"That being said, you do need to remember Bella's position, Esme. With the amount of people know of us, and the sheer number of organizations that have us under surveillance, it would be unfortunate if someone were to see her having a girl's day with the Cullen women."

Esme seemed crestfallen, her eyes shifting towards her plate.

"Of course," She nodded.

Bella picked at her food, shifting it around the plate as everyone settled back into conversation around her. She hated the way Esme seemed to deflate, but if she was being honest, Bella was happy that she couldn't go. There was no way she wanted to spend all day with the Mafia Princesses. Edward's hand settled onto her knee, pulling her out of her reverie. She glanced towards him and smiled. He squeezed her knee reassuringly, and then started to eat again.

O…O

"Come on! It's game time!" Emmett and Jasper yelled, running from the kitchen.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of children!" Edward yelled after them.

"Game time?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, tradition. We play _Family Business _every Valentine's Day, in honor of the Valentine's Day Massacre."

Bella stared at Edward.

"You're kidding me with this, right?"

"Of course not," He grinned, walking past her. "Come on."

Bella followed Edward into the living room where the rest of his family was gathered around the coffee table. Carlisle was shuffling a deck of cards, while Emmett and Jasper fought over who they wanted to be. Edward sat down on the small loveseat, pulling Bella next to him.

"So what exactly is _Family Business_?"

"I'm going to be the Capone family." Emmett stated, punching Jasper in the arm.

"Ma, tell Emmett that he gets to be the Capones every year."

"Emmett, perhaps you should allow someone else to be them, not that it really matters." She sighed.

"It does matter, Ma."

Jasper nodded in agreement to Emmett's statement.

"We'll be whoever is left over." Edward laughed. "I'm going to win anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because I always win, don't you remember?" He smirked.

"Is someone going to explain this game?" Bella asked quietly.

"Oh, right." Esme nodded. "So, the object of the game is to be the last mob with any mobsters alive. Mobsters are eliminated by being contracted by other mobs. A contract places one mobster, from any gang, on the hit list. When there are six or more mobsters on the hit list, a mob war begins, killing one mobster each turn, in the order they were placed on the list. The mob war ends when there are no mobsters left alive on the hit list."

"I think I'll just watch." Bella muttered to Edward.

"That's fine; I can take on the couples by myself." It seemed as if the years melted away from his face when he grinned at Bella, leaving a six-year old boy in their wake.

Bella watched, fascinated, as they all launched into the game, dealing cards and throwing them down. Emmett was especially rowdy when one of his mobsters was killed by Jasper. She had to laugh at the way he pouted after kicking Jasper's thigh. Edward kept quiet through the whole ordeal, only speaking long enough to block certain cards or attack with others. She was sure he had a strategy going, but didn't know enough about the game to keep track. Edward's eyes would survey his cards, then his family, and back again.

Suddenly, he sat back, slipping a card into her hand. Bella glanced down, turning it face up so she could read it. Printed at the top were the words: **St. Valentine's Day Massacre**. She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly pressed a finger to her lips.

"Edward's got a card he wants to use," Jasper piped up. "Bella, dear, you should never play poker." He laughed.

She could feel the blush set her face ablaze.

"I'm ready to go home, it's getting late." Edward replied nonchalantly and pulled the card from her hand before tossing it onto the table. There was a collective groan around the room as Emmett threw his cards down.

"Fucking A man," Emmett pouted. Bella smiled and slowly stood up, stretching her legs out.

Edward stepped around, telling everyone goodbye and hugging them. He turned towards Bella, holding his hand out.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and grasped his hand, letting him lead her towards the door.

"It was good to see you again, Bella." Esme smiled sadly, hugging her one last time.

"I'm sure I'll see you again." Bella offered.

"Sure." She nodded and turned away, disappearing into the kitchen.

O…O

"So the election is next week." Bella muttered, watching the numbers light as the elevator carried them to the top.

"So it is." Edward nodded.

He leaned back against the mirrored wall, staring at her.

"Are you nervous?" Bella looked towards him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course not," He shrugged. "Should I be?"

"I guess not when it's fixed." She whispered. A bell sounded above them, signaling that they had arrived at their destination. The doors opened, revealing Edward's penthouse.

"Oh, I'll be moving out in two weeks," She walked deeper into the apartment. "I forgot to tell you that I finally found somewhere worthy of staying."

His face fell for a second.

"Really?"

"Mhm," Bella stepped into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from inside the refrigerator.

"Where?"

"Not far from here, actually; close to the lake."

"And it's more secure than some keypad and a single light bulb outside?"

Bella smiled.

"Yes, it has a doorman who actually sits outside."

"Good, good." He reached for her water, taking a drink from it. "You're going to talk to Jacob on Monday?"

She nodded.

"What are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know, I just want to know why he would lie to me about Seth's investigation. He also has yet to say anything about the picture that Sam found."

"I forgot about that. Are you sure Sam actually turned it over?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"For starters? If he were working for the Volturi family, a picture such as that would secure his safety. He has proof that you were one of the last people to see Aro. Or, they would pay a lot of money for it if he isn't already working for them. Of course, it would be stupid to walk in and demand money for a picture when they could just kill him and take it."

"Why would he need safety if he was a member?"

Edward dragged his hands through his hair and loosened his tie.

"When you're not born into _la Cosa Nostra_ you hav-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella interrupted.

"What?"

"_La Cosa Nostra_?"

"Yeah, we don't just walk around calling ourselves the mafia, that's just stupid." He laughed, "Although, a few of my older uncles and others are prone to saying "The Storefront." Anyway, when you're not born into it, it's extremely difficult to become a …_member_. I'm talking years of being watched, speculated, and questioned. As hard as it is to become one, it's extremely easy to dispose of you if you misstep, especially if you don't have any familial roots.

People assume that once you're in, it doesn't matter whether you were born into the Family or not – that you're all blood, but that's a lie. If you were to break Omertà, the code of silence, whether you're born into or not, you are gonna die. But, let's say you were caught messing around with your Capo's second girl, a huge no-no, but it also depends on who you are. Someone like Sam, who's relatively young, so he couldn't have made his bones too long ago, would be disposed of without a second thought, but whoever put his name up for suggestion, would be roughed up, probably come out of it with something small like a couple of broken ribs and a busted up face."

"Why would the other guy suffer as well?"

"Well, because if you put someone's name in, and they're accepted, you're responsible for that person."

"Forever?"

"The longer time that passes the less severe the consequences for you would be, but in a way, yes."

"You realize that I could put you away for a very long time with everything you've told me, right?"

"I do." He nodded.

"So why do you keep on doing it? When you "visited" that man weeks ago, why did you let me come with you?" Bella leaned against the bar, looking across at him.

Edward ran his hand over the back of his neck, tugging on his hair. Then his eyes met hers, and she could see the uncertainty in them.

"Maybe because I want you to see that I no longer have any ulterior motives for wanting to be with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: According to my beta, SunflowerFran, this is a "beautiful beast of a chapter!"**

**This is also dedicated to the amazing and hilarious reviewers from the last chapter, you guys blow me away, but especially TMart37, who thinks it's romantic that Edward takes Bella with him to kill people. Her statement – "Nothing says love like a front row seat to murder."**

**I also agree with TMart37!**

Bella sat at her desk, boring a hole into her captain's door.

For the last two hours, Jacob had been in his office with his father, the door and blinds closed tightly. She wanted so badly to be in there and end both of them, certain that whatever Billy did, Jacob had been right behind him. Bella sighed, rubbing her hands over her face and tried to focus on the paperwork sitting atop her desk. She grabbed a file, her eyes scanning over it, but not actually reading.

"_Maybe because I want you to see that I no longer have any ulterior motives for wanting to be with you."_

His words continued to filter through her mind, playing on a loop all day, every day. Was he trying to say he actually wanted to _be_ with her? Surely not … seeing as how she was completely crazy, and over the last few months had apparently lost her mind. Bella moved her computer mouse, once again bringing the screen to life. She glanced around to ensure no one was near, and pulled up the current, twenty-four hour news website to check the polls. Edward was leading as he had been all day, but it was close, nonetheless. She was going to vote after work, right before the polls closed at six. Of course, there was no way she would vote for anyone but Edward.

A loud crash came from Jacob's office, and she, along with three other detectives, were instantly on their feet. Bella glanced towards her colleagues, signaling for them to be quiet, as they slowly made their way towards his office. She could hear muffled shouting, a lot of things hitting the floor or being thrown into the walls. Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a gun went off, and they flooded the office. Standing in the middle of the small space was Billy, holding onto Jacob. Her captain was bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to the chest.

"He went that way!" Billy yelled, pointing towards the open door that led from the opposite side of her captain's office into the hallway. Two of the detectives ran from the office, probably going towards the street.

"What happened in here, Chief?" Bella spat out the last word, wanting nothing more than to put a bullet in his head, herself. He was already kneeling on the ground, and she had a gun in her hand, but she had promised Edward she would wait.

"A man ran in here, started yelling. I tried to subdue him, but he shot Jacob, and then ran out."

She could hear the faint sound of an ambulance, probably fighting afternoon traffic on its way to the precinct. Bella stood next to them, watching as the blood ran from Jacob's chest and through his father's fingers. She snapped into action, refusing to look like she just stood around while her captain bled out. Yanking off her jacket, she collapsed next to Billy, pushing his hands out of the way; she applied pressure to his chest. Bella pressed her fingers to his neck, feeling a faint throbbing against her skin.

"B-b-be-," Jacob coughed, his body folding in on itself. Blood was starting to appear at the edges of his lips.

"Shh … you'll be all right, the ambulance is almost here." She could feel the warmth of his blood seeping onto her hands. He was losing too much too quickly; he'd be dead before the paramedics could even get to him. Billy was yelling into the desk phone, stating that they needed to be here now. Bella looked up at him, catching sight of the revolver he had in his waistband, partially hidden by the suit jacket he wore.

The paramedics arrived, shoving Bella to the side as they went to work on Jacob. She glanced towards Billy, watching with narrowed eyes as he played the role of worried father.

"So a man just came in and started yelling; what was he yelling about?"

Billy's black eyes shot to her.

"I don't think this is the correct time to be questioning me, _Detective._"

"Can I have the gun from your waist, _Sir_, so we can eliminate you as a suspect?"

His eyes widened, and he started to speak several times. The wheels of the gurney snapped into place behind her, the paramedics ready to take Jacob out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He lifted the opposite side of his coat. "I don't have a gun, but I need to be with my son." Billy stormed by her, his shoulder catching hers on the way past. She wiped at the blood with a tissue, trying to get most of it off of her hands, before calling Edward.

"Masen," He answered quickly.

"Hey."

"Bella," Edward sounded relieved. "I heard there was a shooting at your precinct, I was trying to call you."

"I'm sorry; I was busy trying to keep my captain from bleeding out."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah," She nodded, wiping at her hands again.

"What happened? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, you need to stay there for the election."

"Tell me what happened?"

"_Allegedly_, an unknown man ran into Jacob's office, Billy tried to apprehend him, the man shot Jacob and then fled the building through the side door."

"Allegedly?"

"Yeah … I've got to go, IAB is here."

"Be careful, Bella, please."

"Aren't I always?" She smiled, and Edward chuckled.

"No, you never are. You're still coming for the results party, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you later."

"Okay," She disconnected the call just as a detective approached her for a rundown of what happened.

O…O

Bella had relayed the story multiple times to several different detectives, all while trying to remove Jacob's blood from her hands. The last she had heard, he was still in surgery, but it certainly wasn't looking as if he would make it. She assumed she should feel sad that her captain was dying, a man she had known for years, but all she could seem to feel was elated. She was happy that she finally had a reason to search through his office and apartment. Bella had secured a spot on the investigation of her captain's shooting, quickly advising the police commissioner that there would be no conflict of interest as she had just joined the squad, not too long ago.

He had begrudgingly agreed; they were currently short her partner, her captain, the Chief of Detectives, not to mention that half the force was out keeping watch over the current mayor, the governor, and the two men hoping to become mayor. It briefly occurred to Bella that today would be the perfect time to pull off the murder of a police captain while he was in the middle of his squad room. She left the precinct, telling the others that she would go and secure his apartment until they could get a team there. In reality, she just wanted an uninterrupted look into his home before everyone else.

Bella unlocked the front door, pushing it open carefully with her foot while she grabbed the latex gloves from her pocket. She gathered her hair into a ponytail, and then stepped inside. Jacob's apartment was immaculate, not a cushion or dish out of place. Several pictures of himself and his mother decorated the large space, but nowhere would you find a picture of Billy. They had a … difficult relationship at best.

She walked deeper into his home, walking down the narrow hallway towards the bedrooms. Bella first entered the guestroom, searching every nook and cranny she could reach, but there was nothing there. Stepping into his bedroom, Bella's eyes widened. A picture of Jacob and her sat next to his bed, and she knew she would need to remove that quickly. Picking it up and tucking it under her arm, she walked into his closet. There, at the very top, shoved in the back behind a pile of clothes, sat a file box.

_Her _file box.

The box that she had left at Levi's, inevitably placing him in danger. The box that stored all of the information she would ever need to prove who committed the murder of Vincent Cullen. The corners of Bella's eyes stung from the guilt of Levi's murder as she walked toward it. Grabbing the edge. she tilted it down until she could get a grip on the top, and brought it down. She rested the container against her thigh and dropped the picture inside. Bella carried it from the closet, through the apartment and turned to see if anything else called to her.

It was only then that she noticed the trail of blood that was left in her wake. Lifting the box higher to inspect it, she could see that the bottom was entirely soaked with the crimson liquid. She franticly looked around; spotting a rag she could place it on. She then flung the lid off, and started pulling out the files; however it didn't seem any lighter or any less full when Bella had carried it before. She had only lifted a few files from the top when she uncovered what lay at the bottom – the reason for the added weight.

Bella collapsed back against the door, her head swimming as she fought to keep her lunch down. She had been to numerous crime scenes, witnessed things that would make civilians have nightmares for years; mangled bodies, burned bodies, bodies that were only pieces of their previous self. But seeing the severed head of a man she had once known, had almost done her in. Bella closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood back up. She glanced down, looking at the opened, dead eyes of detective Sam Uley. Bella then noticed that almost all of the files were gone, the few she still had in her hands were useless without the others.

Bella searched for a trash bag, opening and closing cabinet doors quickly until she finally located them. Pulling one out, she shoved the box, along with the rag it had sat on, inside and tied it up. She was unsure as to what she should do with the blood; looking down at the carpet she noticed the dark stain on her thigh. It must have transferred when she laid it against her jeans to toss in the picture.

"Well this is just fucking great." Bella muttered. There was only one person that could handle all of this in the next twenty minutes. Pulling the edge of the glove with her teeth, she quickly yanked it off, effectively turning it inside out, and shoved it into her pocket. Bella found his number quickly, and waited for the answer.

"Masen."

"I need … a carpet cleaner. Do you know of anyone that can work quickly as I have guests arriving soon?"

"What kind of stains are we talking about?"

Bella glanced back at the trail of blood.

"Red wine, a lot of it – I must have had a hole in my glass, and I have a trail from the bedroom to the front door."

"Yeah," Edward sounded slightly irritated; probably assuming that she had put herself in harm's way again. "I know someone. It'll cost ya' a pretty penny though if you need them quickly."

"Money isn't an issue," Bella smiled. "I'm expecting someone in the next twenty minutes, so it'll have to be right now."

"All right, I can work with that. What's the address?"

Bella rattled off her captain's address, glancing around to make sure she hadn't transferred it anywhere else.

"I think he probably could be there in five minutes. As long as you didn't lose the whole … bottle, you'll be fine."

"No, no, just a little bit of dripping for the most part."

"Sounds good, see you soon."

"You too," She disconnected the line, not even trying to fight the smile on her face.

O…O

"Ya' know little lady, if you wanted to see me that badly again, you coulda just called. No need to off another guy." Emmett glanced towards her from where he was leaning against the wall, a large smile playing across his face.

"Mhm … keep telling yourself that, big guy." She crossed her arms, picking at the skin next to her nail.

"Oh, I know deep down in that heart of yours you want _all _of this." He waved a giant hand over his torso. Bella couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her mouth.

"I don't think _he_ would like that idea too much, nor would Rosalie."

"Ah, Rosie can share," His heavy black eyebrows wiggled. "Actually, probably not," He laughed.

"Probably not," She confirmed.

"So, wait a minute. You're admitting that you two are _together?_" Emmett turned towards her.

Bella bit the edge of her lip, glancing back towards the hallway.

"I … We haven't really classified it," She shrugged. "We're just … doing whatever … I guess." Bella shrugged again, fighting the urge to squirm under his gaze.

Edward's words ran through her mind again. _"Maybe because I want you to see that I no longer have any ulterior motives for wanting to be with you."_

"Hmm..." Was all Emmett said.

"How much longer?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just a minute or two, you made quite the mess."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting what I found."

Bella was looking at Emmett when something in the window behind him caught her eye. There were three cruisers pulling up to the building with a CSU van behind them.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Em, you guys gotta go, they're here." She jerked her chin towards the window. He glanced back over his shoulder and shoved off the wall.

"Guys, wrap it up and get the fuck out. Cops are here."

Two guys walked from the bedroom, each one carrying a bag of cleaning supplies.

"We just got done." The olive-skinned one replied; his accent was so thick that Bella had trouble understanding him.

"I thought the cop was already here." The second man was tanned, lighter than the first, but he had a bronzed look to him. His black hair fell to his shoulders, and his hazel eyes made Bella uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but she's the good, bad cop, the ones that actually uphold the law are on the elevator."

"There's a fire escape three doors down." She muttered, opening the door and shoving the trash bag towards Emmett. "Drop this at the penthouse for me, yeah?"

"Yeah," He nodded and left through the heavy metal door with the other two just as the elevator doors dinged open behind her.

"Swan!" O'Hallaran, an old detective from the fifty-seventh precinct, yelled out at her. Bella turned, taking in his disheveled suit and three-day-old beard. As he neared, she could smell the stale cigarettes and whiskey on him.

"Hey," She nodded as he looked her over, and then at the open apartment door.

"What? You forget how to seal a damn crime scene all a' the sudden? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Yeah, hey, nice to see you again, too; I gotta go, though. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have ya' back to your favorite barstool by ten o'clock tonight." Bella yelled as she walked towards the elevators. "Leering at some young girl who's too drunk to notice you're too old to even find your balls."

"This is why broads don't need ta be cops, no damn sense of responsibility; and they got a damn mouth on 'em. The lot of 'em!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed her finger against the ground button.

O…O

Bella sat at the back of the cab watching the city fly by. Her fingers restlessly twirled in the expensive blue fabric of her dress. She had decided to bite the bullet and ask Alice for a dress, not caring that the entire time she looked over the collection; she could feel Alice's eyes burning a hole through her. Nor did she let the fact that Alice had assumed she probably couldn't afford the one she now wore, get to her. Bella twisted the fabric again, and then smoothed it out, not wanting it to wrinkle. Taking a deep breath, she tossed the money though the partition and jumped from the cab.

Walking through the doors of Edward's campaign office, Bella was immediately met with a large group of people, all talking loudly amongst themselves. Six TVs had been installed against one wall, desks that normally housed workers were nowhere to be found, and there were multiple servers walking through the crowd carrying trays of champagne. Her eyes searched the throngs of people, looking for the mass of bronze hair. Bella glanced around the room, spotting Fake Tits almost immediately, wearing a dress that was three sizes too small. As she made her way over, Bella tried to recall her real name.

"Excuse me," Bella offered, unable to remember.

She turned towards Bella, her eyes widening.

"Detective?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Where is the lovely candidate?"

"Can't you wait until tomorrow? Why today of all days?"

"What?" Bella asked her brow furrowing. "No, I'm here for the result party."

Fake Tits' eyes widened again, and then glanced over her dress.

"Uh, yeah, he's up in his office. He said he had to quickly take a phone call."

"Thanks."

Bella pushed through the crowd heading towards the elevator. Just as her finger hovered over the button, the doors opened, revealing Edward. The minute he glanced up at her a smile brightened his face.

"Bella, I didn't know you were already here." He glanced at his watch.

"I just arrived," She looked around again, fighting the urge to pull at her dress. "Are you excited?"

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, tilting her face towards him.

She smiled up at him.

"Of course I am."

She turned, grasping his hand, and pulled him towards the crowd. Edward stiffened when he felt both her hands wrap around his.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bella apologized, releasing him immediately.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It just caught me by surprise is all … but in a good way." Edward tugged at the knot in his dark purple tie. He reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her to the front of the room.

She glanced at the televisions; all set on different news outlets, and watched the numbers change various times. Some showed Martin was leading, but would quickly switch to put Edward in the lead. Bella was so engrossed in the numbers she failed to notice Edward conversing with several people, pulling her tightly into his side.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She glanced over.

"Would you like something to drink? They're about to close the polls."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." She waved a hand and he nodded.

News reporters had arrived, setting their equipment up for when the winner was announced. They were kept behind the guests, barricaded by white velvet ropes. The noise level began to rise, only suddenly to drop. Bella looked around, trying to find the reason for the sudden silence. All eyes were on Edward and her, shifting from the couple to the TV's set up in front of them. She glanced back, focusing on the screen closest to her. The blonde woman wearing a too bright shirt was shuffling papers quickly and glancing at the camera.

"We have the numbers that are pouring in from the polls. WGN-TV can now officially say that, with three minutes left to the poll closing, it appears Edward Masen will become the next mayor of Chicago."

Applause erupted behind them, people yelling and clapping, congratulating each other and the candidate. Edward turned towards her, smiling as his eyes danced over her face. They hid a secret, a look that said he had no doubt. She smiled up at him before whispering her congratulations. He nodded his thanks, and as every screen next to them lit up with Edward's face and live coverage of his headquarters, he bent down to her level. Seconds passed like hours for Bella, she felt as if she had waited a lifetime in the moments that it took for his lips to reach hers. She kissed him back, the noise from the crowd and reporters drowned out as his mouth moved against hers. Her fingers were tightened around the lapels of his dark suit, and his arms were pulling her tightly against his body.

Edward pulled back, smiling at her before letting her go. He then effortlessly moved around the room shaking hands and laughing at words spoken to him. Every so often his eyes would drift back to where she was standing, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. In those moments, she would allow herself to imagine a future with him. What it would be like if their lives were simple; a life where she would be able to come home every day and leave it all behind her. But with Edward, things would never be so black and white.

O…O

_**Edward Masen to run Chicago**_

Bella stood in front of the newsstand, her eyes trained on the Chicago Tribune. A picture from last night was plastered on the cover, above the fold. There she stood, with her lips pressed against Edward's, and she looked so utterly happy in that moment. Her eyes scanned the article next to it, searching for a mention of her name. All it said was that they were able to identify her as a detective with the Chicago homicide unit, but no one seemed to know who she was. For once, she was grateful for Fake Tit's awful memory.

Bella left the paper where it was and continued on her way. She had an appointment to keep. The previous night, after the last guest had finally left, Bella allowed Edward to take her back home. To his penthouse technically, but it was still a sweet gesture. It was well past two a.m. when he dropped her off at the door with a kiss goodnight. She couldn't help the smile that spread as she recalled him telling her to meet him today. She planned to stop by Edward's and then go to the hospital to check on Seth.

Nearing the steps of his brownstone, Bella noticed Edward leaning against the stoop. He was wearing a pair of dark dress pants, a matching vest, and a white shirt. No suit jacket in sight, but a blue-green tie was tucked neatly into his vest. She noted that today he hadn't tried to brush his hair back; instead it was all over the place.

"Shouldn't you be meeting with the current mayor, kissing babies, and all that?" She asked.

Edward's head shot up, turning towards her voice.

"I will later," He shrugged with a smile. "So, how mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad, Edward?" Bella asked as she bit her lip against the smile threatening.

"Ah, you did see it."

"Of course I did, it's on the front of every local newspaper." She grinned. "It's okay though, they don't know my name."

"Yet," He raised his eyebrows. "But for now, I have a gift for you."

"Do you? Is it a Mayor Masen T-shirt?"

Edward laughed.

"Better; let's go."

Edward led her towards the black Cayenne that sat on the street. He opened her door, and Bella slid across the warm leather, settling back against the seat.

"I better get my T-shirt." She stated, looking over at him.

Edward smiled, driving quickly towards the interstate.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good," She nodded, watching the road. "So where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be much of a gift if you knew."

"That's not true, the best gifts I've ever received were the ones I already knew about."

"Like?"

"Like … my bicycle when I was seven. I found it hidden away in my parents' closet. I was so excited it made the wait even better."

"Yes, well that will not be the case this time."

Edward took an exit, following the road as it curved and rose higher. The trees became thicker as they climbed and the road they travelled became narrower, almost entirely enveloped by the overhang of branches in some spots. The road turned from pavement to dirt, the tires crunching against fallen branches. He hummed to himself, his fingers tapping along the steering wheel as he followed some unknown path. Edward turned off the main road, onto another that was just as forgotten, branches and leaves littering the way. Bella noticed the clear marks from where a car had travelled before them.

The trees soon parted, leading to a large circle where a massive cabin sat in the middle. A single light was on, shining through the glass front doors, and Bella glanced towards Edward.

"Are we on some romantic getaway?" She asked nervously.

"Calm down," He chuckled.

"I'm fine," Bella lied. "I'm just saying I didn't pack."

"I'm sure." Edward hit a button on the dash. Part of the far left wall lifted, revealing a hidden garage, which he then pulled into slowly.

"Why does the garage door look like part of the exterior?"

"So that if the Feds were to come out here, they wouldn't know anyone was home. If there is a clear garage, they'll think someone might be here, but if it doesn't look as if there's a garage, and there are no cars parked around the house, it looks as if no one is here."

"Unless they have a heat sensor and can see your body heat inside." She replied.

"I suppose that would be unfortunate." Edward nodded in agreement before exiting the car. He opened Bella's door, pulling her gently from inside. "So, I have one rule."

"You are giving me a surprise that has rules attached?"

"Yes," He ran a hand through his hair. "The only rule is you do what I say."

"Isn't that always your rule?"

"That you always seem to break? Yes. But this time I'm serious. This can quickly go bad, so you have to listen to me."

"Well this is not sounding like a surprise I want."

"Oh, you want it." He grinned, leading her from the garage into the house.

"Is this going to end in sex?"

Edward paused, his eyes searching hers for a second. She watched his thoughts play out over his face.

"Hmm … possibly," His lips pulled into a slow smile.

"Then it's starting to sound better," Bella grinned and walked past him. "Let's go."

As she followed Edward through the house, her phone began to vibrate against her hip. Letting it go to voicemail, she walked behind him down the narrow stairs off the kitchen. The stairway was dark, and the steps were tiny, smaller than the length of her size seven shoe. She had no idea how Edward was walking down them so easily; his feet were probably twice the size of hers. They ended at a wooden door, light spilling from the bottom. Her phone began to ring again.

She quickly fished it out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. The name of her precinct illuminated the small space. She hit the green button and answered at the same time Edward pushed the door open. Her eyes adjusted to the light as Ben Cheney, her interim partner, started to speak.

"They're calling for all hands on deck; Chief of D's is missing."

As his words registered in her mind, her gaze met the extremely familiar dark eyes of Billy Black.

"I can't, I'm out of town." She replied quickly.

"Get your ass back here."

"I will, but it's gonna take a while. Tell the Commissioner it'll hopefully be tonight when I'm back in town."

Bella disconnected the call before he could reply, turning her phone off and shoving it back into her pocket.

"Well?" Edward asked. She turned back, glancing at him. He was leaning against the door, his hands deep in his pockets as he stared intently at her. Bella's heart was pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it from where he stood. She turned back to Billy.

It was so different from the first man, who had been tied to a chair and blinded. Billy sat at a table, a single wrist handcuffed to an eyehook in the table. There was no blindfold, no bindings, and no gag to keep him silent. He just sat there staring back at her as if he could read her thoughts.

"Please," He scoffed. "_This girl_? I can feel the fear dripping from her bones." Billy laughed, sitting back against the seat. "This is what you brought me all this way for, Cullen?"

Edward remained silent, but Bella could feel the heat radiating from his body. It almost slipped her up, the fact that Billy had referred to him by his given name. She relied on the strength from Edward and squared her shoulders. Bella moved towards the table, resting against the opposite side. Her eyes moved over Billy, studying every muscle that flinched and each breath he took.

"If we could speed this along, that'd be great," He sneered. "I have a funeral to plan."

"Jacob died?" Bella blurted out.

"Yes, early this morning. I suppose you would have known, had you not been preoccupied with the trash behind you."

She jerked her thigh against the table, sending the metal crushing into Billy's ribcage. He leaned over the surface, coughing and gaping as he tried to refill his lungs with air. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, watching Edward walk the perimeter of the room slowly, his hands still secured in his pockets. He stopped just behind Billy, playing with the blind spots in his vision.

Bella watched as Billy became alert, his body stiffened, his head shifting slowly from side to side. He was trying to register where Edward was, but didn't want to appear apprehensive. She glanced up at Edward, expecting to see his focus on the older man before her, but instead, they were locked onto her. He had the same intense gaze that she found when she initially looked back at him. Edward gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Tell me about my father." She started; moving to sit on the table beside Billy's captured hand.

"What about him?"

"What do you know about his murder?"

"Nothing." He answered easily.

"You investigated it." She missed the feeling of her gun on her hip, but had she had it with her, he probably wouldn't be breathing any longer. She would have just walked into this room and ended his life.

"I did, but I don't know anything about it." Bella brought her hand back, hitting him in the jaw. She tried to appear unfazed, but in reality, she felt as if every bone in her hand had been shattered. Bella slipped it under her thigh, trying to apply pressure to stop the throbbing.

Billy tilted his head back towards her, working his jaw as he stared straight ahead. The blood had been brought to the surface of his cheek, blossoming over the entire left side of his face.

"You know, you're a lot like your father … except he didn't have a temper."

"Why did you have him killed?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bella shot up, grabbing the front of his shirt. Her fists tightened around it as she yelled at him.

"You do! You ordered a hit on him! Now tell me why!"

She had him at an awkward angle, his handcuffed arm trapped between them, across his body as she jerked him towards her. Billy Black was much taller than her, towering over her small frame. He stared down at her, unmoving.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Isabella."

She hit him again, this time causing enough pain in her hand for her to cry out. Billy reacted, his free hand wrapping tightly around her throat, effectively cutting off her air.

"Listen here li-"

His words were cut off; her neck was suddenly free. Bella took a deep breath as she watched Edward slam Billy into the table, his head bouncing off it. He collapsed back into the chair, which Edward quickly kicked from beneath him. His large body slumped onto the ground, blood pouring from his nose.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you myself, do you understand?" Edward threatened lowly.

Bella lifted herself from the table, flexing her hand. She noticed Edward looking towards her fingers. She shook her head slightly and he sighed, stepping back towards the wall.

"What do you plan to do, Isabella? Kill me?" Billy chuckled from the ground, his blood dripping from his lips onto his chest.

"Something to that effect."

"And tell me how you plan to get away with it? The Cullens?" He laughed. "I told you,, you're just like your father, always relying on these pathetic fucking Cullens! He was a dirty fucking cop and got what was coming to him, just the way you will. Even when he was about to die, he begged for your life; as if you mattered at all in this world."

Before she could stop herself, she brought her foot into contact with his ribs, kicking him repeatedly wherever she could reach. His ribs, stomach, hips and chest were all hit. It wasn't until Edward forcefully yanked her away did she realize she had been screaming, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Relax," Edward whispered sharply into her ear. "Relax and breathe." He had an arm wrapped around her hips, pressing her back against him. She focused on the way his chest rose and fell with his breaths, trying to match her own in time with his.

Billy lay in the floor; his arm extended beyond reach, and tried to catch his own breath once again. He had his free arm wrapped around his stomach, curling his body in on itself; his eyes were closed tightly. Bella pulled away from Edward slowly, turning back to face him. She sidestepped him and looked at the ground.

"So, you admit, you did have something to do with my parents' death?" She bent over his broken body.

"I had to … end him," He dragged in a ragged breath with a loud groan. "He was going to expose us all."

"Expose you for what?"

"For the bribes we were taking. I was so certain your father was carrying out work for the Cullens. He knew about their son 'dying,' but he refused to talk. Stating he and Carlisle had been friends since childhood, there was nothing more now. I knew he was lying, I knew it from the first time I found out; him and fuckin' Levi, always disappearing at the drop of a hat. They were both working for the goddamn Cullens. Like father, like daughter, I suppose."

"Did you even read the files you stole from me?" She asked harshly. "He was working with IAB to turn in dirty cops; I just never knew who they were until now. Who else were you working with?"

"Too many to count back then, girl.

"You killed my parents based on a hunch? " She slammed her foot into him again. "_A fucking hunch?_"

Bella walked to Edward, sliding her hand down his back until it hit the cold gold and steel of his gun. She lifted it slowly and walked back towards Billy. She was momentarily surprised that Edward never moved to stop her.

"Lift him for me, please?" She looked towards Edward.

Edward jerked him up, sitting Billy back into the chair. She pressed the muzzle of the gun to the middle of his forehead and Edward quickly stepped around the side of the table.

"You don't have the balls, little girl. I was once in this exact position with your father and he couldn't do it."

She stilled her hand, keeping the tremble that was running rampant through her body from reaching her arm.

"You seem pretty sure about that." Edward spoke for the second time towards Billy.

"Oh, I've known this family for a long time, they're all the same."

Bella pulled the gun away and looked towards Edward. Billy began to laugh, shaking his head.

"What'd I tell ya'?"

Bella squeezed the trigger, a bullet slicing through Billy's left ear. Blood immediately began to pool, sliding out over his neck. He yelled, reaching for her again, but Edward slammed him back into the chair.

"I think I busted your eardrum. Now, you were saying?"

"What do you want, Isabella?" Billy was trying to remain calm, but she could see the distress evident on his features.

"Did you kill Sam?"

"Yes, he was working for Volturi; it was the easiest solution before he leaked that photo. You should watch out for them, they're out for your blood."

"Why kill my mother as well?"

"She was just in the way, you were supposed to die that night, too, but I suppose Vincent had other plans." Bella's blood ran cold as she brought the gun up and shot Billy through the head, silencing his words.

Edward emerged from the shadows, staring at Bella. She laid the gun down on the table, wiping her hands clean with her jeans. It unnerved Bella the way he was just staring at her, silently watching her. He reached for his gun and slid it back into his waistband.

"You already knew?"

"That your grandfather was the one to kill my family? Yes." She nodded slowly.

"Why did you continue to speak to me, to any of us?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her eyes bouncing from Edward to Billy's body.

Edward stepped closer to her, moving around Billy's lifeless body until he was inches from her.

"I didn't want you to leave." He whispered.

Bella stood in front of him, barely breathing as she looked up.

"I didn't want to leave either." She shrugged. "I don't know why your grandfather killed my parents, but I don't care. I know who killed your grandfather, I also know that it has nothing to do with your father; therefore nothing to do with the remaining Cullens."

Edward pushed her roughly into the wall, his mouth all over hers in a matter of seconds. Needy hands pulled at her clothing, while her own tugged at his hair. She never wanted this feeling to end, the way her heart pounded and adrenalin filled her blood.

It had nothing, and everything, to do with Edward.

The rush she had from ending a man's life wasn't anything compared to the high Edward set her on by himself, but combining the two of them left her soaring higher than she ever imagined; never wanting to come down again.

His lips pulled from her neck long enough to whisper into her ear.

"Marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My beta is in Europe and this is far enough behind, so just overlook the errors; I know, it's hard. It was either keep waiting or just go ahead and let y'all see my crap messed up. So, enjoy. It's a little of a filler, but something important does happen involving Seth!**

**Lemme know!**

"Marry me?"

Bella froze, her hands gripping tightly at the front of Edward's shirt. _Surely she had heard him wrong_, she thought.

"What?"

He stepped back, taking a minute to survey her.

"I …" Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?" Bella blurted out, her eyes bouncing between the dead body only five feet away and Edward. "You've got to be kidding me with this." She began to pace, moving around the perimeter of the room as she mumbled to herself.

Edward watched her carefully, hoping that she wouldn't reach for the gun that sat on the table a mere foot away. It's not something he would ever put pass Bella; she had shot him once before.

"Bella?"

She ignored him, continuing her path around the edges of the small space.

"Bella?" He tried again. "Isabella!" Edward shouted, effectively halting her obsessive movements. "Talk to me."

"Talk to you? I should cut your balls off! You were joking, _right_?" Bella asked, her eyes pleading with Edward. There was not a snowball's chance in hell she would ever tie herself to the mafia.

"No, I was being serious," Edward stepped closer to her, sidestepping Billy's body. "I know I went about it in the wrong way, but Bella, you have to know how I feel about you. That I love you."

Her body chilled, her heart rate sped up, and Bella's mouth was suddenly as dry as the Sahara.

"No, no you don't," She shook her head, adamant that she must be dreaming. "You don't love me Edward, you love six-year-old me. You love the little girl with glasses and pink Barbie ice skates. The little girl you were always able to save, but that's not who I am anymore. I don't need you to save me, Edward."

Edward reached out, his hands cupping her jaw.

"You do need saving, Bella, but not from a frozen pond or a barbed wire fence or Mr. Johnson's Rottweiler. Now, you need to be saved from yourself."

She started to respond, started to tell him that she didn't need Edward or anyone else in this world, but she was cut off by the sound of her cell phone.

"Shit, it's probably the precinct again," Bella muttered, reaching for her phone. "Swan."

"Bella?"

"Lyla?" Bella's heart stopped from the tears that were thick in Lyla's voice.

"Oh God, Bella," She started crying.

"Lyla? Is Seth okay? Is he …" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No, no, he's awake!"

Bella dropped her phone, her eyes snapping to Edward's.

"Did something happen?" Edward asked.

"Seth's awake; we have to go to the hospital."

"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Later." She replied, ripping open the door to the basement.

O…O

Bella rushed down the white hallway, her eyes darting from each door, reading the small numbered plaques. She was muttering to herself and trying her hardest to ignore the heavy footfalls of Edward behind her. She wanted to see her partner, wanted to speak to him for the first time in weeks. Sliding to a stop in front of Seth's door, Bella took a deep breath. Her hand shook as she reached for the handle, resting her palm against the cool metal. No matter how much she wanted to see Seth, Bella couldn't help the feeling of impending doom that would happen once she opened the door.

"I'm here with you."

Bella's eyes cut to Edward, narrowing as she glared at him.

"Stay in the hallway," She snapped, but quickly softened seeing the hurt in his green eyes. "Please?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward simply nodded and ran his hand over her shoulder before leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms and that was when Bella noticed it; the blood splatter that was staining through his dark vest.

"E-Edward," She whispered quickly, her eyes widening, "Your clothes." She reached up, running her fingers over the small stains.

"_Shit._" He mumbled and quickly scanned Bella's body. She tightened her stomach the second his cool fingers came in contact with her flesh. "It's on your shirt, too."

"I can play it off, but you need someone to bring you a new shirt. Once you get cleaned up, come inside."

Edward nodded and walked towards the bathrooms, reaching for his phone. Bella turned back towards the door, tried to rub out most of the blood from her shirt, and then pushed open the door. She stilled once inside, her mind not wanting to believe the scene before her.

Seth was sitting up in bed, IV's still hooked up, and the machines next to him still beeping away, but his eyes were open. He was talking with Lyla who was laughing and nodding animatedly.

He was alive.

"Seth." Was all Bella could make out and she watched as he slowly turned towards the door. An excited smile broke out over his face at the sight of his partner.

"Bells," He waved for her. "C'mere, let me look at you."

Bella walked to his bed, carefully sidestepping the tubes that draped to the floor.

"Can I hug you or are you in too much pain?"

"No, hug away," He opened his arms and Bella melted into them, hugging his shoulders tightly. She wanted to cry, but quickly blinked away her tears. This was something she never imagined would happen. "It's good to see you."

"You have no idea how good it is to see you awake, Seth." Bella pulled back and glanced over him. His skin was still slightly ashen, his hair was dirty from all the time he had spent in the hospital, and he was slightly underweight, but he was living, and that's all that mattered to her.

"I'm going to go get something to drink; do you want anything, Bella?" Lyla asked, a smile permanently fixed on her face.

"No, thank you." She smiled politely.

Once the door clicked behind them, Seth's smile fell from his face and he turned towards Bella.

"You want to tell me what the hell has been going on?"

Bella sat down on the doctor's rolling stool.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why the fuck did I get shanked, how did you prove Aro did it, what the hell even happened to Aro, and why is your picture all over the Tribune?"

"I don't know why you were assaulted, unless it was with the intention of you dying so they could pin this whole thing on you."

"So, that didn't work out according to plan, I assume?"

Bella shook her head.

"They almost succeeded in killing you, Seth," She could feel the edges of her eyes stinging. "The prison did its part in making sure you didn't receive care quickly, they buried the whole fight, and we almost lost you."

"Well, Aro … what happened there?"

Bella contemplated what she should say. She was unsure of telling him the truth given his current state, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"He attacked someone in his home, who in turn murdered him." She replied cryptically.

"Who did he attack?"

Bella shrugged.

"Not sure yet."

"Bella…"

"What?" She snapped, standing up from the stool. "What do you want, Seth?"

She heard the door click open behind her and judging by Seth's confused expression, she knew exactly who it was.

"Detective Clearwater," Edward spoke from behind her, his voice traveling over her skin. "I can't express how happy we all are to see you awake."

"Mr. Masen," Seth nodded, shifting in the bed to sit up a little straighter. "I am happy that you've come by, albeit a little confused."

"Well, I brought Isabella over," Edward stepped next to her and Bella could see that he had changed from her peripheral vision. "We were together when she received the call."

"So, you two are … together?"

"N-," Bella stopped. She couldn't deny their relationship, especially not in front of Edward who had just proposed to her. "It's a long story."

"They won't discharge me for a few days, so I have time."

Over the next few minutes Bella weaved a grand story about how Edward had worked closely with her during her investigation into the murders, even after the case had been turned over. She talked about extravagant dates and how Edward eventually won her over. The entire time she was speaking she could tell by the look in Seth's eyes that he did not believe a word she was saying, but he sat there and would nod his head at appropriate moments.

"I'm sure you're tired, Seth. I'll stop by once you get home and settled."

"Definitely," He nodded. "It was good to see you, Bells."

Bella bent over his bed to hug him goodbye. Seth held tightly to her and whispered into her ear.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Bella pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile before leaving with Edward in tow.

O…O

"Are we not going to talk at all?" Edward asked, rolling up the sleeves on his crisp dress shirt.

"What do you mean?" Bella walked deeper into her new apartment, pulling at her shirt as she reached her bedroom.

Edward followed her, his eyes openly surveying her body.

"I mean you haven't spoken to me since the hospital."

Bella jerked the shirt off of her body and threw it onto her bathroom floor. She would have to give it to Edward to dispose of later. She glanced over her jeans to see if Billy's blood had gotten on them.

"I have, Edward."

"You said, 'yes' and 'thank you' which is not exactly a conversation." He replied angrily.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" She turned towards him, her voice elevating with each word. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Bella, this marriage would be for your protection," Edward divulged. "There's been chatter, a lot of it. There's a price on your head, Bella, a hefty one that would make anyone think twice."

"I can take care of myself, Edward." Bella stepped into her closet. She stared at the small amount of clothing that she had slowly been replacing. The thoughts entered her mind before she could even stop them.

_Someone had put a hit out on her._

_It had to be the Volturi. _

_Or it could have been another family. _

_It's not like the Volturi and the Cullens are the only crime families in the country. _

_They were two of the most prominent ones, though. _

"Bella," Edward whispered, startling her. He had to be a few inches away from her judging by the way his breath spilled over her bare shoulder. "Just think about it."

Bella suddenly felt extremely exposed, and not just because she was standing in her bra and jeans. She turned towards him, her eyes searching his.

"Edward," She sighed, shaking her head. "I can't marry you. We don't even get along most of the time." Bella tilted forward, pressing her cheek against his chest as she breathed in his scent. It had a calming effect on her that she hated, one she tried to fight, but always let herself fall into.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dropped his forehead to the top of her head. Edward knew it wouldn't be easy, he certainly didn't expect her to fall at his feet and weep with joy, but a little consideration would have been nice.

"I'm going to be gone for the next few days." He muttered against her hair.

"Where are you going?"

"I just have a few things to take care of. While I'm gone, Bella," Edward pulled her away from his body to look her in the eye. "Please, be careful. The hit isn't a joke and there are a lot of desperate people in this world that need money."

"Who put it out?"

"We're not sure yet, but we'll know soon enough. The name associated with it isn't someone who would have any personal gain from your death."

"Be careful, just because I don't want to marry you, doesn't mean I want you to get hurt. I do … c-care for you." Her hands fisted the sides of his shirt as she looked anywhere but at him.

Edward tilted her chin towards him, forcing her to look at him.

"I love you, Isabella."

Bella's heart raced and her skin broke out in a cold sweat like it always did when a man would mutter those words to her. It was normally right after that she would find something wrong with the relationship and quickly end it. Of course she hadn't been in a real relationship since college.

"Edward, don't."

"Don't what, Bella? Tell you how I fell?"

"I just agreed to do … this." She waved between them. "Now you're taking it to a whole different level and it's stressing me out."

Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry, you're right."

She blindly grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over her body before stepping from her closet.

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay." Bella sat on her bed, looking him over.

"Why did you call me Anthony to Winston the last night you woke me? You normally call me Edward."

"I wanted him to know that I know the secret." She tapped her temple.

Edward chuckled.

"He was already aware that you knew, Bella."

"Oh," Bella frowned. "I just wanted the upper hand on that old bastard for once."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He shook his head. "Don't do that with anyone else, though. Please. You don't know who knows about me, so keep it to yourself."

"I was only trying it out with Winston." She dropped back onto her bed, letting her head drop into the pillows.

"I know, I'm just asking you to not share it with anyone else."

"I know, Edward." Bella looked back towards where he stood awkwardly in the middle of her room. "Come on." She patted the bed next to her.

"Are you inviting me into your bed, Miss Swan?"

"Of course I am, but not for any funny business. I expect you to lay here for five minutes, then go."

"Sure you do." Edward replied, shedding his shoes and shirt. Bella wiggled free of her jeans and threw them onto the floor before burrowing under her blankets. She closed her eyes when the bed sank under his weight. It wasn't long before Bella was gathered in his arms and pressed firmly against his warm chest.

O…O

Bella shifted, keeping her eyes tightly closed as she tried to press herself even tighter against the warmth at her side. She tried to ignore the incessant chirping of a bird outside her window, but was failing horribly.

"Shut the fuck up before I shoot you," She muttered quietly, cracking one eye open. The sun bouncing off of the ice on the lake was blinding and she immediately squeezed her eyes shut. It was too damn early for her to be dealing with all of this. Bella slowly pulled herself away from Edward's heat and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She tried to go about her morning routine as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb him. When she exited the bathroom ten minutes later Edward was still fast asleep on his back, one arm tossed over his eyes as he snored softly.

As much as she hated to admit it, or even acknowledge it, Bella would miss Edward like crazy for the next few days. She had grown alarmingly comfortable around him, accustomed to having him share a bed with her three to four nights a week. She closed the curtains tightly, blocking out the rising sun and made her way back to her bed. Bella shifted the blankets back, noticing he had slept all night in his dress pants. She quickly situated herself between his open legs and made quick work of his pants, pulling them down far enough to reveal his throbbing erection.

Bella was going to work swiftly, before she lost her nerve. Bending down she enveloped him into her mouth, working his cock slowly as not to wake him. The art of fellatio was not something she had mastered in her years, as it was something she hadn't done since high school. How hard could it be though? Bella worked what she couldn't reach with her mouth by using her hand. Soon enough, Edward's abs were tightening and his hand had buried itself in her long hair.

"Isabella." He muttered gruffly, his voice thick with sleep and arousal. The sound of his voice caused liquid fire to pool between her legs. Bella continued her ministrations, raking her teeth along his shaft before swirling her tongue over the head. He moaned, his hand tightening painfully in her hair and he lifted his hips from the bed. Bella slid her mouth back and forth, slowly adjusting to the size of his cock until she was able to take most of it into her throat.

Bella was really getting into it, enjoying the reactions she was pulling from Edward when he forcefully jerked her away by her hair. Her head was tilted back and he leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. She couldn't keep from moaning loudly as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. Edward pulled her up his body, yanking at her panties until they were fully off of her hips and sliding down her legs. She kicked them off, straddling Edward's waist and started to kiss him again.

She was quick to slide down his length, groaning at the feeling of completely engulfing him. Bella shifted her hips, stretching around his erection and began to rock her hips. Edward pulled at her hips, his fingers biting at her flesh as he moaned, sucking at her jaw and neck. His mouth slid over her skin, moving towards her ear as he kept one hand around her hip and the other wrapped tightly in her hair. He controlled every movement she made, lifting and dropping her back onto his shaft.

"You feel so fucking good stretched around my cock, Isabella." He whispered into her ear, his lips sliding over her skin. Bella moaned in response, trying to speed up, but Edward's grip kept her at the same speed. She growled out of frustration, pulling at his hands, but it only caused him to tighten his hold. The harder he pulled at her hair, the tighter she became around him and he reveled in it.

"What's wrong, Isabella?"

"I-I need more, Edward." She panted, trying to shift her hips. He lifted her up and suddenly slammed her back down onto him. "Fuck!" Bella cried out, her back arching as he continued to drop her onto him with the same amount of force. Her thighs shook around his hips and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Bella's nails dug into his shoulders as she screamed, milking him as she came. She continued to move, riding out her orgasm. Edward groaned, his teeth sinking into the skin of her neck as he emptied into her a few seconds later.

"Holy shit," She panted, collapsing against his chest.

Edward chuckled and slowly lay back, wrapping his arms around her. Her skin was sweaty and stuck to his, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Thank you for the wakeup call, it was greatly appreciated." He kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm, you're welcome," She mumbled, tracing random patters on his shoulder. "If I knew it'd end like that, I would've woken you up long before now."

"Well, feel free to wake me up like that at any time."

"I was honestly surprised you didn't grab me and throw me on the bed."

"Why? Is that what you want?" Edward laughed.

"No, that's what you have done the last two times I've come to wake you up."

"Oh, you have to think about the context. You were creeping into my bedroom, in the middle of the night, and didn't say anything. This time I knew you were with me, so when I heard you moving around it was easy for me to go back to sleep."

"I'm shocked that you didn't wake up the minute I pulled the blankets back."

"I'm glad I didn't."

O…O

Bella stretched, lifting her arms above her head as she slowly opened her eyes. Yawning and glancing around Bella was confused at Edward's absence.

"Edward?" She called out, sitting up. When she didn't receive a response she slipped from the bed, pulling on her discarded t-shirt.

"Edward?" Bella called again, slowly walking through her apartment. She checked every room of her apartment, but Edward was nowhere to be found. Confused, Bella returned to her room and noticed the crumpled piece of paper that sat on her bed.

_Isabella-_

_I had to go earlier than expected, but didn't want to wake you. You looked too peaceful lying there in the sunlight. I'll return in three days, please remember everything we've talked about. If you need anything at all, you know how to reach me and everyone else. _

_I do love you, dear. _

_-Edward _

Bella could feel the pout pulling at her lips as she folded up the note and slipped it into her nightstand. Without Edward she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to change the sheets because of their early morning rendezvous, but couldn't bring herself to rid Edward's scent from her bed. Instead of removing them, she fell face first into his pillow and breathed him in.

The sound of her cell interrupted the love session she was having with her pillow, and she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"So you are awake?" Edward chuckled.

"Why didn't you just wake me up? I'm used to being woken up at a moment's notice."

"I thought I explained that in my letter," He sighed. "I was trying to be considerate."

"Hmm … I may have wanted to see you before you left."

Bella didn't have to see Edward to know he was smiling.

"Where are you?" She asked, not wanting him to dwell on that.

"Out of town."

"I know, but where?"

"Just out of the city for a minute."

"Edward, you want to marry me, but you won't tell me where you are."

"Isabella, where I am is none of your concern." He snapped.

Bella was taken back. _Had he forgotten who he was speaking to? _

"I beg your pardon?"

He groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Yeah, I get it." Bella cut him off. "Listen, it's my last day off and I'll probably get called in to work Billy's case, so I should really get some cleaning done."

"Sure, I understand. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me either," She replied quietly and disconnected the call.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to have Edward's trip. Hopefully none of you thought Bella would just say yes and they'd live happily ever after. I thought we already discussed this issue. :) **

**BY THE WAY! I wrote an OS for a Doctoward challenge here on FanFic. Every time I try to add a link it never works, so you can just search TwiFic Doctorward Fanfic Challenge and it'll come right up! Go read them allllll!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Please, Edward." Bella moaned, her legs gripping his hips tightly.

He smiled, his eyes roaming over her upper body, taking in the curves and contours. His lips ghosted over her collarbone and his tongue quickly followed, tasting her creamy flesh.

"Edward." She whispered again, but he ignored it, instead turning his attention to her throat. Licking, biting and sucking his way over her neck he took care to reach every inch as she moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Say you'll marry me." He whispered into her ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe. "Say you'll marry me and I'll stop teasing you."

"Fine," Bella gasped, lifting her hips from the bed. "Fine, I-."

"Edward!"

A sharp blow to his shoulder had Edward jerking awake, his eyes darting around the small expanse of his car, trying to orient himself.

"What the fuck?" He glanced across the console towards his brother. "Emmett, what was that for?"

"Dude, I don't know what the hell you were dreaming about, but it was making _me_ uncomfortable."

Edward rolled his eyes and rotated his shoulder to try and alleviate the sting.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were all squirming around in your seat and moaning, it was fucking weird."

He sighed and glanced out the window. It was too dark to see past the tree line which meant no one had come to the docks while he was out.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Edward pulled his phone out, turning it back on to see if Bella had called.

Not that he expected her to.

"We're you dreaming about the cop?"

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can you switch cars? Jesus Christ. I'd rather sit with dad than you right now." Edward snapped.

Emmett held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, asshole. It's not my fault you decided to get involved with a chick who has bigger balls than yourself. Besides, you know dad and Jasper like to play chess with each other during this shit."

Edward glanced back towards the waterfront, trying to see the boat they had under surveillance. It was pointless, the dock wasn't lit and there were too many clouds in the sky for the moon to be of any help. He could faintly make out the shadow of the boat rocking gently with the waves of the marina.

"What is it about this girl anyway? Rose said she's a bitch."

Edward clenched his jaw, his fists immediately tightening at his brother's words.

"What?" He growled through his teeth.

"Yeah, she said when Bella came over she wouldn't talk to them, just stayed by herself and it doesn't sit right with Rosie that she's a cop."

"Who gives a fuck what she does? At least she has a damn job instead of sitting on her pretentious ass all day spending my money." Edward ground his teeth, trying to stay in control of his anger.

"I'd rather have a pretentious bitch that sits at home rather than a bull who is always in my shit."

"That's the difference between you and me. I'm not content with an easy whore who spreads her legs for my wallet."

Even though he had expected it, the pain that soared through Edward's jaw still took him by surprise. Emmett had landed a good hit; that was for certain. He could taste the metallic flavor flooding his mouth. Edward opened his door, bending over to spit out the mouthful of blood, and ran his tongue over the cut in his cheek.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it." He worked his jaw, slamming the door closed.

"That's what you get." Emmett watched out the window, refusing to look at his brother.

"Don't be a pussy, you know it's true. If she was everything you wanted you wouldn't be fucking Tiffany down at _Eden_ every Friday night."

"Tiffany owes me money."

"Yeah right," Edward laughed. "It must be one hell of a debt as it's been going on for over a year."

Emmett sighed, choosing not to reply.

O…O

"Edward, keep your ass down." Carlisle whispered harshly, pushing a branch out of the way.

"That's Jasper!" Edward whispered back, slapping the back of his brother's head.

Jasper ducked, rubbing where Edward had hit before going back to readying his rifle.

"It is them, right? You've had visual confirmation?" Carlisle asked for the third time.

Edward rolled his eyes, irritated with his father's over-cautious approach.

"Yes, dad, for the hundredth time, it's the Russians." He sighed.

"Everyone knows the plan?"

All three men nodded, looking from their father back to the boat where several beams of light were coming.

"All right," Carlisle stood and touched Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper, steady hand, steady shot." And with that he was gone, walking towards the water's edge. Edward and Emmett each tapped Jasper on the shoulder before following him. They flanked Carlisle's left and right, trying to cover as much area as possible; their eyes searched the darkness for any sign of movement.

Edward pulled his gun from the shoulder holster, opting to hold it in front of him as they ascended on the boat. Inside they could hear the three men speaking in Russian, too fast for any of them to pick up what they were saying. The boat they were now occupying belonged to the Cullens, which they used for several trips up to the Canadian border, but lately they've noticed it was light on goods. They would dock the boat with four hundred pounds of cocaine only to have it reach the border sixty to seventy pounds lighter.

Tonight they planned to confirm their suspicions about the Russians.

The three advanced on the boat, stepping lightly over the old wood of the docks. Edward was the first to step up onto the smooth fiberglass, his shoes soundless as he walked across the bow. From his vantage point he could see through the front glass down into the hull. Six men were gathered in a circle, speaking loudly and waving their hands. They each carried a large semiautomatic rifle and were constantly glancing around as two young boys unloaded their drugs. The glow was coming from the flashlights that three of them held.

Edward stepped back towards Emmett and his father, nodding and pointing towards the boat in confirmation. They each pulled their weapons and Carlisle waved towards Jasper who was still covered by the foliage. Edward led the other two back onto the boat, their guns at the ready. He glimpsed back through the window at the same time that one of the Russian men lifted his head to look outside. Their eyes met and suddenly he started yelling, lifting his gun and firing towards the front of the boat.

The Cullen men dropped to the craft, fielding the large spray of bullets that rained down. Edward covered his head, crawling back towards the dock. They could hear the others joining in, round after round of ammunition hurling towards them. Edward reached back and gripped the edge of his father's suit, yanking him from the hull onto the dock. They were blocked by the front of the boat, but knew that the minute the Russians closed in on them it would do little to protect them.

"Dammit, what happened?" Carlisle barked, checking his weapon.

"One of them saw me." Edward replied.

They could hear their footsteps, running across the boat towards them. Edward lifted quickly, his gun drawn as he sent a bullet flying through the chest of the closest man. He hit the ground quickly, his body falling with a loud _thud_. The two men that had come with him immediately started firing again and Edward dropped back by his brother.

"Stay down." He spoke to both men before lifting just enough to see the Russians. Edward could hear the splintering of wood and the shattering of glass, their heavy footsteps cautiously approaching the dock. He knew he had just a few seconds before they would be close enough to kill the three of them. He quickly shot at the one on the left, sending the bullet through the man's shoulder. As he turned his gun to hit the second one, the man fired first.

"Fuck!" Edward dropped onto his back against the dock. He could feel the blinding pain through his whole body as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The edges of his vision were blurry, dark spots floating through the middle as he tried to aim his gun. The man lifted his rifle again and pointed it towards Edward.

The man's head suddenly snapped backwards, the blood flying from the back and his weapon fell to the ground along with his body. Edward panted, lifting his head the best he could as he cursed Jasper for taking so damn long. He could faintly hear his father's shouting and the remaining gun fire being shot off. He closed his eyes tightly then opened them slowly, trying to clear his vision.

"Edward!" Someone yelled, but they sounded so far away.

O…O

**Six Days Later**

Bella paced the length of her living room, her cell phone clenched tightly in one hand, the index finger of her other planted firmly between her teeth. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate or focus on anything except where the hell Edward was. He had told her he would only be gone for three days, but now they were closing in on the sixth. She had called his phone four times in the past hour only to have it go straight to voicemail. Bella glanced at her phone again, her finger hovering over Esme's number.

She was unsure as to whether or not she should risk calling Edward's mother. Even though Edward had replaced her phone with one that he deemed untraceable and completely impossible to hack, but she still had her doubts. Bella had witnessed technology improve by leaps and bounds in just a few years.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she firmly pressed against Esme's name to make the call. It was now or never, she assumed. Bella listened to the rings of the phone with bated breath. Each passing tone caused her heart to race.

_Why was no one answering their goddamn phone?_

"Hello?"

Bella paused.

"Esme?"

"No, this is Alice, who is this?"

"Is Esme available?"

"No, she's gone out of town. May I ask who is calling?"

"Why did she go out of town without her phone?"

There was a silence.

"Is this Isabella?"

Bella's throat tightened.

"Hello?" Alice's irritated voice came over the line.

Bella quickly disconnected the call, shoving her phone back into her pocket. She bit at her lip in fear trying not to pull her phone from her jeans.

"Come on Bella, get yourself together. There's nothing wrong with him. He doesn't owe you an explanation as to why he's late." She sighed and glanced out the window before changing into a pair of sweats to run off her anxiety.

"You don't even love him." She muttered, slamming her front door behind her.

**Eight Days Later**

Bella stood on the stoop staring at the door, not sure if she wanted to go through with her plan. She took a deep breath and raised her hand, knocking sharply on the wood three times. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long – a few seconds – before the door swung open and Winston stood before her.

"Detective." He gave a curt nod.

"Butler," Bella waved. "Can I come in?"

"No." Winston shook his head.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"Is he here?" Bella didn't wait for a reply, choosing instead to slide between him and the door.

"Detective, he is not home."

"You're lying to me." She made her way to the stairs but a sharp pull on her elbow stopped Bella in her tracks.

"I am not lying, ma'am. Mr. Masen has not been home in nine days."

A feeling a dread crept into her stomach, threatening the air inside of her.

"H-has he called?"

"No," Winston watched as her eyes filled with fear and softened. "This happens sometimes, he gets caught up."

"How often?"

"Maybe once or twice in all the years I've worked for him."

Bella bit at the edge of her lip, worrying the skin between her teeth.

"I'm sure he's fine," He released her arm and straightened his suit jacket before closing the door. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No," She shook her head. Bella hesitated, her fingers twitching against her thighs. "Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight? Just in case he comes back?"

Winston took a breath, his eyes moving between her and the stairs.

"Just for tonight," He nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "But do not expect breakfast to be served to you, _Madam_."

"Well, I'd be too afraid to eat it, _Lurch_."

**Eleven Days Later**

"Swan!"

Bella's head jerked towards their newest captain, her jaw clenching. Felix Massari had taken over the unit just days prior, stepping effortlessly into Jacob's role.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What the hell? I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"I'm sorry, I was just working on something." She glanced towards her computer that had gone to sleep during her day dreaming. Bella discreetly moved her mouse to wake the machine up just as he rounded her desk.

"You find anything new on the Black cases?"

"No, Sir. We've gone as far as we can. The trail's cold."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure, we've ran down every single lead that we had," She shrugged. "There's nothing. It's like Billy just disappeared and this guy that supposedly shot the captain… well I don't know what happened to him."

Felix nodded his head, staring past Bella.

"We have a lot of other cases that need attention, but the Brass is riding my ass about this. Just push it to the side, but keep it close enough that if they ask questions you have answers."

Bella nodded and waited until her captain had disappeared back into his office before turning back to her computer.

_Mayor Edward Masen expected to appear at Jones Prep for the opening of their new Fine Arts building on Friday, March 21, 2014. _

Bella wondered if he would show to the event in three days. She quickly closed the information and picked up a file, pretending to work on a case.

**Fourteen Days Later **

There were so many people. Some sitting, some standing, others trying to move around and find somewhere to sit. In the front there was a row of reporters, each with a camera pointed on them and the stage behind them. The massive building was modern; all black with sleek lines and corners. Silver lettering decorated the front with a red ribbon roping off the doors. A podium was erected on the stage, awaiting their special guest. She paced back and forth behind the crowd, trying to disappear in the flow of students. Bella knew it was a lost cause, there was no way she would be able to hide in a flood of white and navy uniforms while wearing her bright red shirt.

She couldn't keep her hands still, constantly wiping them over the rough material of her jeans. Bella's eyes moved from the stage to the street, wondering why she was even there. If Edward had wanted to contact her he would have. He obviously didn't mean the things he said before leaving. Or she had pissed him off so much during their last phone call that he had become indifferent towards her. Her stomach sank at the last thought, hoping that wasn't the reason.

A commotion caused Bella to focus back towards the stage where a large number of people were now staring. Behind the podium stood a tall woman in a black pantsuit. She smoothed over her jacket and smiled at the crowd.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for attending our grand opening ceremony today. I have the immense pleasure of introducing the mayor of our fine city," She paused and smiled, pressing her hands together. "Mr. Edward Masen."

Applause erupted before Bella causing her to jump slightly. Her eyes darted back towards the stage where the woman had stepped to the left of the podium and smiled as Edward approached her. He wore a dark suit with a blue shirt and matching tie, his perfect smile in place and a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes from her. Bella stared intently at him, willing Edward to just look her way. He stood behind the podium and thanked everyone, making mindless chatter about our youth and how they deserved the best that we could offer. Bella momentarily caught herself thinking he should give this speech in the less affluent neighborhood of West 77th street and see how well it went over, but she quickly shut her mind off. There would be plenty of time for snarky comments later.

He had droned on for what felt like hours and Bella occupied her time by searching the crowd for no one in particular. At this point, anything would be better than his over polished, too perfect, written-by-someone-else speech. At the sound of a second round of applause she slowly glanced back towards the front. Edward was in the process of cutting the pretty red ribbon and smiling for the cameras.

For now she would let him enjoy his moment. She would allow Edward to bask in the glory of all the photographers and teenage girls that wanted a picture with him. Bella knew soon enough she would be ripping into him for the hell he had put her through over the last two weeks.

O…O

An hour after all the cameras had shut down and the last bumbling, blushing girl had snapped a photo for her Instagram, Edward was finally making his way to the idling car. His chest was on fire and every breath caused little pinpoints of pain to slam through his collarbone. He wanted to get away from here and see Bella. Edward also longed for his bed. For almost two weeks he had been subjected to a crappy, stiff hotel bed with scratchy sheets.

The driver stood by and quickly opened the door when Edward neared, allowing him to slide into the backseat. Preoccupied by his phone, and the countless messages that were waiting for him upon his arrival, he failed to notice that he was not alone in his car. Bella stared at Edward's profile, watching as he pulled his sunglasses from his face and rubbed his eyes. His fingers digging almost painfully into his sockets. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and he seemed completely exhausted.

Bella cleared her throat to grab his attention.

Edward reacted, like always, before checking for safety. He had yanked his gun from his holster and had it pressed below Bella's chin before he even realized who she was. She glared at him, her hands gripping at his wrist. Edward's finger hovered over the trigger as he stared at her, unable to believe that she was this close to him after what felt like an eternity.

"Bella," He breathed her name.

"Put it away." She pulled at his hand, but he refused to move. Instead he just looked at her, his eyes searching her face as if he had forgotten how she looked before he left.

He sighed and leaned back before disengaging his gun. He slid it back into the holster concealed at his side. Bella noticed the way he grimaced when shifting in the seat.

"What happened? Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call me?" Bella's voice escalated with each question.

"Bella I-"

"No," She cut him off. "Don't worry about it! I don't care." Bella looked out the window at the passing scenery. She noticed they were traveling towards his house. "No, actually, you owe me an explanation god dammit."

Edward propped himself against the door, watching as she stumbled over her argument, her hands gripping into fists at her sides. Bella had her arms crossed like a petulant child and Edward was certain that if they were standing she would have stomped her foot by now. He found himself smiling at her.

He couldn't help it.

He couldn't stop it.

And he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to.

Watching her was comical and it lit a fire inside of him. She _had_ been worried about him – if the 27 missed calls were any indication. Bella's eyes snapped to his as she finished her tirade about how he needed to call her, but then changing her mind and stating she wasn't owed an explanation.

"Are you _smiling_?"

Edward's face fell.

"Was I?" He decided to act oblivious.

"You think this is a joke, Edward?"

"No, of course not." He shook his head.

"Yes you do," Bella threw her hands up and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me. Tell me what happened. Explain why your mother left suddenly without her phone and why I couldn't get you or your father to take my calls."

The car slowly came to a stop and Edward glanced out the window at his home. He looked back towards Bella and tilted his head towards the house.

"Come on, I'll explain everything when we get inside."

O…O

Bella stood at the end of his bed watching as Edward slowly shed his jacket. He straightened and pulled his arms behind him, cursing under his breath as the holster slid from his shoulders.

"Why are you in so much pain? Did you get into a fight?" She asked while biting at her nail.

"Something like that."

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I've got it."

She stood by, carefully observing him as he struggled to remove his shirt.

"Why no vest?"

"Hmm?" Edward glanced up towards her.

"You always wear three-piece suits, but not today. What gives?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

"Okay…" Bella tossed her hands up. "This conversation is getting me absolutely nowhere, so when you're ready to talk to me I'll be at my apartment." She turned to leave, but Edward's voice stopped her.

"I was shot."

She felt her heart sink.

"What?"

"Yeah, I got shot. It was a stupid mistake."

"W-what happened?"

Edward sighed and raked a hand through his hair before launching into the story of how he stepped onto the bow and ended up in a gun fight.

"Where?"

"Right under my collar bone, the exit wound is close to my shoulder blade."

"Let me see." Bella reached her hands out towards his shirt, but he gripped her wrists.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Edward," She sighed. "Let me see."

He knew she wouldn't back down, if anything she would rip the shirt from his body. Edward decided to give in, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. Bella watched as the pain on his face grew while his hands moved higher. She quickly stepped between his legs and gently unbuttoned the remaining ones. She took a breath, ignoring the way his eyes were fixed on her face, and lightly pushed his dress shirt back.

A large piece of gauze was pressed against his chest, multiple lines of tape decorating the inflamed skin and disappearing over his shoulder. Bella reached up, gently fingering the edge of the bandage before leaning forward to look at his back. A second patch of white was taped on the opposite side, but this one was stained bright red.

"Edward, you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I felt the stitches bust open in the middle of my speech when I waved my hand like an idiot."

"Let me replace it, do you have a first aid kit?"

"Of course I do," He chuckled. "It's in the bathroom beneath the sink."

Bella disappeared through the door of his en suite and Edward finally released the breath he was holding, cursing quietly at the pain radiating from his chest. He clenched his jaw and straightened when he heard her walking across the floor towards his bedroom.

"I found it," Bella held up the large plastic box. "I think anyway."

"Yeah, that's it. It's where I got the needle and thread the night my mom stitched you up."

She nodded and placed it next to him, opening the lid.

"Turn around." She said quietly, pushing gently on his arm. With his back to her she could finally allow the fear to creep in and create worry lines between her eyes. The amount of blood soaking through the material worried her, but she refused to let him see that. The tape was completely saturated and already falling off in some areas. Bella removed the gauze and tape, finally seeing the wound itself.

Her stomach rolled.

It was larger than she expected, but with the busted stitches there was no way she'd be able to tell what kind of bullet had caused the injury. Whoever had stitched him up didn't do a very good job and it was bleeding profusely. She pressed a clean towel to it, apologizing when Edward hissed at the contact.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it."

"I'm going to have to douse this thing in antiseptic in order to keep it from getting infected, Edward. You need a hospital."

"No, I don't. Just use the stuff in the green bottle on it. It'll be fine."

"Edward I think you should g-."

"Should what, Bella? Go to the hospital? How exactly am I supposed to explain a gunshot wound? I'm the fucking Mayor. They will call in every police officer from here to Evansville to investigate it."

Bella bit her tongue because she knew he was right, but there was no way she would admit that to him. Instead she picked up the bottle and emptied most of the contents onto his back, watching as it mixed with his blood and ran down his skin.

"Son of a bitch! Mother fucking mother Jesus Christ!" Edward breathed through his teeth.

"And you said I had a bad mouth." She quipped. "If you keep breathing like that you're going to hyperventilate and pass out."

"You have no idea how badly that shit burns. Not to mention you poured it directly onto an open fucking wound!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Bella used the towel to pat it dry before pouring more onto him.

"God damn, Isabella!" Edward shot from the bed, arching his back as he groaned. "You're supposed to dab it on! Not pour the whole mother fucking bottle into my body!"

"I think you're being a little dramatic. You never said dab it on, you just said 'use the green bottle,'" Bella deepened her voice to try and imitate him. "What is this stuff anyway?" She looked down at the plain bottle.

"It's an iodine solution." He growled while pacing the room.

"Okay, sit back down you baby so I can finish cleaning it. You're going to bleed all over the floor and that's the last thing I need Winston blaming me for."

"You're still being mean to him?" Edward asked, slowly sitting back on the bed.

"It's not me, it's him." Bella cleaned the iodine from his back and grabbed the gauze again.

"Aren't you going to stitch it back up?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Stitch the injury, it can't just be open like that."

"Uh, yeah it can. You're not wanting to go to the hospital and I'm not about to sew you up like a rag doll."

"Come on, Bella, it's not that hard. You took Home Ec, right?"

Edward grinned back at her, watching as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, sure I did." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Really, it's not that hard," He picked up a needle and ripped open a plastic package that contained a spool. "You just use this," Edward threaded the needle. "And keep the stitches close together. Then I'll be good as new."

"No… no, definitely not. I'm not doing this." It was all she could do to keep the bile from rising in her throat at the idea of piercing his flesh.

"It's either stitch it or you're going to have to pack the gauze into the hole."

Her stomach flipped again and she must have paled.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd like that one, so here," Edward held up the curved needle. "Just take a deep breath, you can do it."

Bella's hand shook as she reached for it, carefully holding it between two fingers. He shifted on the bed to face away from her and she tried her hardest to steady her hands. Taking a deep breath she placed one hand on his shoulder and brought the needle up with her opposite one.

"I don't think I can do this," Her voice shook. "Can I get the butler?"

"Winston is in his room if you'd like to go get him. I'd do it myself if I could see it."

"I'm not going to get him, then I'd have to admit that I couldn't do it."

"I'm not going to bleed all over my house, Bella."

"Fine. Just… just shut up and let me concentrate."

He nodded his head slowly. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, but quickly realized she wouldn't be able to stitch him without seeing what she was doing. She tried to channel Esme, recalling the way she had moved the needle with ease. Her heart was racing as she pressed the tip of it against him, but nothing happened.

"It won't go."

"You have to press harder, baby." Edward was trying to remain calm, but his back was burning and she was taking too long.

"Fuck." Bella whimpered. Pressing forward with more force it quickly slipped through and she gagged as she watched the stainless steel flow easily through his flesh.

"You all right? Please don't vomit on me or my bed."

"I'm fine. Shut up."

With each passing stitch it became easier to stomach, but it certainly wasn't something she would want to do again anytime soon. It was over faster than she imagined and the stitches were probably worse than whoever put them in before, but at least it was over.

"Okay, now can I put the gauze back on?"

"Yes." Edward reveled in the way her cool hands felt against his overheated skin.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to get an infection."

"I doubt it." He sighed and stood up, picking up all of the supplies.

"I don't," She muttered, wiping her hands down with alcohol. "I should get going, it's late."

"You can stay here with me if you like."

Bella shook her head.

"No, I need to get back to my apartment that I never see."

"Right," Edward nodded slowly, watching as she walked towards his door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, maybe I can stop by."

"Sounds good." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

Bella stood by the door fidgeting as she tried to think of something to say.

"Uh… well good night."

"Good night, Isabella. I hope you sleep well."

The words he wanted to say died in his throat. The ones he longed to say to her again, but Edward refused to watch the apprehension settle into her body with those words. So instead he kept them inside, choosing to repeat them over and over again in his head until the day she would be able to say them back.

_I love you. _


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I lied, the chapter after this one will be the last. If I combined them it would be over 11,000 words and I'm not about that life. Next Tuesday is my birthday! SO hopefully it'll also be the end of Cosa Nostra. Thanks to my beta, Fran. **

**I didn't reply to anyone's review and I'm sorry. I figured y'all would want an update instead, though. (Actually I think I got one person, maybe two.) **

Bella walked down the stairs, biting the inside of her lip against the tears threatening to spill. She knew what she was walking away from, but this was for the best.

She had been hurt so many times in her life and if she was certain of one thing, Edward had the ability to shatter her completely. He had her heart and if she trusted him with it there would be no recovering. Bella would never be able to crawl out of the black hole that he would throw her into.

"Bella!"

She turned at the sound of his voice, watching as he jogged down the stairs. Her eyes surveyed the expanse of his chest, settling on the inflamed skin around the bandage.

"Bella," He panted and stepped closer to her, moving within a few inches of her body. "Just wait." Edward sighed and slid his hand up her arm, curling it around the back of her neck. "Please don't leave. Not tonight."

"Edward, I…"

His lips crashed against hers, silencing her concerns. Edward wanted to take away all of her troubles, he wanted to bear the weight of her sadness and sins if only for a night. He would endure it all, anything she had if it gave her a few seconds of peace. Bella's lips parted, a sigh escaping quietly against his own. He slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, before following the same path back up towards her neck. Edward groaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he moved his palms over the smooth surface of his front door.

Bella's hands knotted into his hair, gripping at it tightly before letting the silk strands slip through her fingers. Moaning against Edward's lips, she pulled him against her harder and pushed her hips against his. The hairs of his jaw scraped over the sensitive flesh of her cheeks, rubbing painfully. Bella panted, pulling at Edward again as his mouth moved towards her throat.

"E-Edward," She gasped for air, arching off the door as his beard dragged against her neck. "We're in the foyer."

"It's my house." His teeth sank into the junction of her shoulder causing her nails to scratch against his scalp.

He reached down, gripped her thighs, and lifted Bella, pinning her against the door with his weight. Edward pulled at her shirt, taking it off in one move. His hands immediately gripped her breasts through the lace material of her bra, kneading and massaging, causing Bella's moans to ring throughout the small room.

"Come on." He yanked her bra from her shoulders, snapping the clasp open, and let it drop to the floor with a silent rustling. Edward winced as he repositioned Bella around his waist and moved towards the stairs.

"Edward, put me down," She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles behind him. "I'm too heavy for your injury." She muttered against his neck as he slowly ascended the steps.

"No, you're just fine." His lips moved over her neck and shoulder, his tongue touching every inch that he could reach. Her breathing matched his as her fingers moved through Edward's hair, relishing in the way his bare flesh felt as it pressed against her own. Edward's fingers trailed over her back, sliding up her spine slowly, touching each vertebrae with great care.

Upon reaching his bedroom, he leaned over the bed, laying her gingerly against the sheets. She felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire causing her to slowly arch off the mattress and stretch her back. Bella looked up at him, smiling at the way his eyes raked over her skin, a fire igniting deep within them. Edward's fingers moved deftly over his belt, his gaze never leaving hers. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her mouth again, unsure of the feelings that were growing inside of her. His pants fell to the floor with a soft whisper and he was there, standing in front of her completely naked.

"Edward." Bella's teeth sank into her tongue. "I…" The words were there, sitting at the back of her throat, a confession that was long overdue.

"Not tonight." He whispered, using his nimble fingers to free her from her jeans. He stroked her flesh as he removed them, slipping them down her thighs and over her calves. They returned to her hips, slowly tracing the line of her panties, his fingers doing nothing to quench the fire deep within her belly. He settled over her, every inch of his body touching hers, completely blanketing her in his warmth. Bella arched into him, her body instinctively seeking out the shelter that he provided.

Edward's fingers continued their journey, slowly climbing up each of her ribs as he leaned against his uninjured arm. She turned her head, her lips connecting with the inside of his wrist just as his hand cupped her again, a single finger trailing over her nipple. Bella moaned, her tongue sliding over the thin skin, tracing the faint pattern of his vein. She wanted to feel closer to him, to be entirely engulfed by him; forever.

"I'm so in love with you." Edward whispered directly into her ear as he pushed her panties from her legs. He pulled back to look at her face, but her eyes were closed. He caught the subtle way her lip trembled and how her throat moved in a delicious manner while she swallowed. Bella slowly opened her eyes, glancing up at him. His heart ached at the sight of her brown eyes swimming with tears. But then she reacted in the most beautiful of ways.

She nodded.

Edward let out the breath that had been trapped in his lungs, his heart beating double time at the silent admission she had just given, at her quiet acquiesce of her words. It was small, and it wouldn't have sufficed for a lot of men, but for Edward it was all he needed in the world at that moment. Bella's hips shifted below him, her legs spreading in an invitation for him to love her the way he had said all along, and he smiled, bending down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. He was painfully hard, sitting heavy and hot against her hip. Edward moved, repositioning between her legs and slowly started to disappear into her heat. She lifted her hips, shifting her pelvis so that he could move more easily. As Edward inched inside of her, he concluded that two people whose bodies fit so perfectly together should be in love. He curled his strong fingers around Bella's forearms as his cock slid further into her. The soft flesh of her thighs slid up and down his hips.

"Oh…" She gasped as Edward pressed into her even harder, sliding in and out of her effortlessly. "Oh my God, Edward." She was no longer whispering, her voice was deep and starving. Bella's fingers dug into his back, her nails following the natural curve of his ribcage. Edward tried to concentrate, he wanted to go slowly, express his love for her through his motions and not just his words, but the woman beneath him drove Edward absolutely crazy. Anytime he was near her he couldn't think straight, but when he was inside of her it was a completely different experience.

"Fuck." He growled out, her body shining with sweat in the soft glow of the nearly set sun. Both of Edward's hands found purchase in the expensive sheets next to her head. He moved his hips, completely aware of his sensitive head stroking the deepest parts of her body. Bella was shivering beneath him, her hips trembling as she clenched her jaw. Her eyes were black as she stared up at him, her nostrils flaring with each ragged breath she took.

"Edward, please," She gasped. "Faster."

It was all he needed to hear for the last thread of self-control to snap. One hand gripped the headboard as he pulled his knees up, lifting her hips in the process and her legs immediately went around him. Edward slid even deeper inside, taking every single inch she had to offer.

"Oh …. Yes, yes, yes." Bella's hands gripped his hips, pulling and pushing him with her own rhythm. Her nails were digging into the hard muscle and scarred flesh, but he couldn't care less at that moment. Watching Bella like this, completely open and free, no walls separating her from the rest of the world was something Edward wanted to see every second of every day.

He slipped a hand into her soft hair, pulling tightly at the base of her skull as he moved even faster, the mattress moving beneath them at the same pace. Edward could feel how close she was just by the rhythmic way she was contracting around him, milking his cock in the most exquisite manner. A scream ripped from inside her chest, startling both of them as she came around him. Her entire body shaking and her nails digging even harder into him. Edward pushed inside of her, clenching his jaw against how tightly she was squeezing him, using every ounce of willpower not to come. Bella was trembling, her hot breaths washing over his chest in short bursts as she tried to calm her body down.

"A-are you good now? Can I move?" Edward ground out, the muscles in his neck straining as he fought the urge to slam into her while she was still recovering.

"I'm good." Bella nodded, moving her hands from his hips to his hair. She buried her fingers into the strands and pulled his mouth to hers. Edward moaned into her mouth and started to move his hips again, one hand wrapped around her thigh and the other still buried in her hair as he bent over her. She was surrounded by him, certain that the smell of sweat and Edward's cologne was going to be permanently embedded into her skin. His body trapped Bella's, as his hips moved faster, treating her body as if it belonged to him.

But it did.

She was certain that everything would change from this moment on and there was no apprehension in her mind or body about it. Bella squeezed his hips tighter, pulling her legs higher, causing him to slide impossibly deeper. She entertained the thought that his cock might burst through her mouth at any moment from the impossible angle in which he had maneuvered her body.

If she died in that second, she would definitely die happily.

"I'm going to need you to come, now." A growl rumbled through his chest as he said the words.

And she did.

Every inch of her clung to him as she came, releasing all the pent up emotions she had been holding inside.

She couldn't breathe.

Couldn't hear.

And couldn't speak.

All she knew was Edward.

The way he gripped at her, holding on as if she might disappear.

The way he lavished her neck and shoulder with open mouth kisses, sucking hard on her skin.

The way he moved inside of her as he rode out his own orgasm, always trying not to hurt her by the way he squeezed her body.

The quiet that settled over them once he stilled.

The small trembles that ran through his muscles.

How he laid on top of her, unlike the other men who would roll away and get out of her bed. Or worse, try to cuddle with her. Instead Edward opted to blanket her and even when she was sweating to the point of heat stroke she didn't want him to move.

O…O

"Edward?" Bella lifted quickly from the bed, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Yeah, I heard it," Edward muttered, pulling his pants on and reaching for the gun in his nightstand. "Stay here."

"Like that'll happen." Bella whispered, yanking on her jeans and his undershirt. "I don't have my gun." She turned, but Edward was gone, the door left open in his absence. She sighed and hurried to his closet, the banging downstairs sounding again. Someone was at either the front or back door. Bella found the shotgun hidden in the corner and stepped from the room, quietly and quickly making her way downstairs. She couldn't see Edward, the entire house was dark, the curtains drawn keeping the glow from the streetlights concealed.

"Edward?" She called out, barely below a whisper. A hand gripped her arm, yanking her into the dining room. "What the hell?" Bella glanced towards his dark frame.

"Shut up and stay down." Edward jerked her towards the floor in a crouched position. "Come with me."

They had just reached the living room when the unmistakable sound of a door being ripped off its hinges filled the house. It was followed my three voices, all male, and their heavy footsteps on the hardwood of the sunroom.

"They're in the back." She whispered quietly.

"No shit. Move. Quickly."

Bella was quick on her feet, following Edward through the rooms in the middle of the house, moving effortlessly past the doorways undetected. She could hear their voices, but she certainly had no idea what they were saying. It wasn't English or French they were speaking and certainly not Spanish.

"It's Russian," He answered her unasked question. "It's the Teplov family." Edward led her into the pantry and closed the door behind them. He quickly walked to the back corner and opened the hidden hatch in the ceiling. "They're here for revenge, I don't know how they made me, but I need to call my family. Come on, you need to go up there."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go downstairs into the basement, there's an old tunnel that leads to the basement in Emmett's guest house on the other side of the trees. It's the reason we bought these houses."

Her body was shaking from fear and adrenaline as she gripped the shotgun with both hands.

"No, I want to go with you. You need back up."

"Bella, I _need_ you to be safe. I will be okay, but for now I want you up there. Do you have your phone on you?"

"No," She shook her head. "I left it upstairs."

"All right, there's one hidden on the second floor. When you get inside you're going to see a ladder, climb up and you'll be in the crawlspace hidden behind the wall of my office. There's a cellphone sitting on one of the boards, grab it and turn it on. I'll be able to track the GPS later. Be quiet, they'll hear you if you're too loud."

The sudden sound of a gunshot caused Bella to jump.

"W-Winston!" She turned, ready to leave the pantry, but Edward's grip on her arm pulled her back.

"It's not Winston, come on. I need you to go, I have to get out of here. We don't have time to wait around."

"Edward, how do you know it wasn't him?" She asked, but he didn't answer, opting instead to lift her easily into the air.

"Climb up."

Bella sighed, sliding the shotgun in first and the gripped the edges of the opening. She lifted herself into a small, dark space and turned to beg Edward to come with her, but he had already replaced the door. Small lights lit two walkways and she silently cursed him for not telling her which way to go. Trying to orient herself with her position in the house, Bella took the closest hallway and reached a ladder, climbing it quickly with one hand while gripping her weapon with the other.

The ladder opened into another small crawlspace, barely enough room to walk through, and she struggled to figure out where he had told her to go. A thump on the other side of where she was standing caused her to freeze, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Bella focused on her heart, willing it to slow down so that she could think straight. Another noise sounded by her head and she quickly moved away. She had barely stepped an inch away when a blast caused her to duck, pieces of drywall falling around her, blanketing her skin and hair.

Bella looked behind her, glancing up where the sound had come from. A medium sized hole was now where her head had just been. Someone had shot through the wall. A heavily accented voice came from the other side.

"What are you doing?" The response was in Russian. "Prob'ly a mouse, he's got to be heading to the basement. I checked upstairs. Looks like he had a lady with him though."

Three laughs sounded from the room.

"Let's find her then." The only accent prevalent in the third voice was pure Chicago, no hint of Russian anywhere. "It's probably the cop. We'd have more weight with her than his own mother."

They laughed again.

"Prob'ly took her with him."

"Then come on, where's the basement?"

Bella held her breath counting two sets of footsteps leaving the room. She slowly stood, nearing the hole so she could try to see into the room. She needed to locate the third one if she had any chance of getting out of here. A quick glance through and she realized that she was not behind his office. Instead, she was in one of the other countless rooms and there was a foreign-looking man staring back at her. He had a large square face and a smile slowly started to spread. An ugly scar ran from his forehead, over the middle of his face, and ended at his jaw. As quickly as she could Bella darted below the bullet hole and rushed towards the ladder. Multiple gunshots followed her, the wall all but exploding behind her. He was yelling in Russian over the sound of his gun as the man rushed down the wall with her.

Bella jumped into the hole, falling onto the first floor with a groan. Pain shot through her left side and the breath was knocked out of her. Willing her lungs to fill with the much needed air, she stood. She hobbled back the way she came and stepped into the second hallway. She groaned when the ladder came into view. Quickly climbing it before she could focus too much on the pain, Bella stood on the second floor once again. The phone was quickly found, covered in dust, and sitting on one of the boards just like he said.

"Who even owns flip phones anymore?" She asked herself, lifting the cover and turning it on. Surprisingly enough the minute the 'Hello Moto' screen disappeared it started vibrating with a call. "Hello?" Bella whispered harshly into the receiver.

"Where are you?"

"In the walls of your house. Where the hell are you?"

"Keep your voice down, goddammit. Are you trying to get yourself shot?"

"They're gone, they went to the basement to find you." She rolled her eyes and looked around leaving out her encounter with the man.

"Then they will be back in the house soon enough. Now listen," There was a rustling on the other side of the line. "I'm in the wooded area behind the house, I killed one of their men who had been hiding out back. I need you to look to your left."

She turned her head.

"Do you see the door?"

"Yes."

"Go through it, walk to the end and there will be another hatch on the floor like the one you went in. Open it, drop down _quietly_, and you will find yourself in the mudroom at the back of the house. Go outside and run as fast as you can. Straight ahead, Bella, don't look behind you."

Bella arrived at the end of the hallway and got onto her knees.

"I don't see anything."

"You can't see it, you have to feel around. You'll feel the rivet where the door is."

She gripped the edge of the door and lifted slowly, making sure no one was in the room before turning to slide out.

"I have to drop the phone, it's too high for me to get down with you and the shotgun."

"Bella, leave the gun, you won't need it."

"There's no way that I'm leaving a weapon with three armed men this close to me."

"Isabella please just do what the fuck I tell you for once! I'm trying to save your ass before they do something stupid like blow the fucking house up."

"Fine." She sighed and left the shotgun leaning against the wall. Tucking the phone into her pocket Bella slipped her legs out, holding onto the sides of the crawlspace with every inch of strength left in her. With her arms fully extended she was still a few feet from the ground, so with a curse and a quick prayer she let go. Landing on the same side as before Bella groaned before she could stop herself.

As if they were just lying in wait, the footsteps that followed half a second after her groan signaled that it was time to go. She jumped to her feet and ran from the room, the sharp rocks of his patio were cutting into her bare skin, but she didn't bother slowing down. Edward's words rang through her head, even as the first bullet sailed right by her arm. The tree line was only a few feet in front of her, if she could just push a little harder she'd reach it in no time. Another bullet flew by her right ear and she swore that one had come from the trees, and as badly as she wanted to turn around, she didn't.

The slaps from the branches were welcomed as they greeted her like family, the sharp sticks tearing at her shirt and arms. Bella ran harder, not daring to slow down or stop until she found Edward. She reached down for the phone to see where he was when her body collided with another.

"Hmph. Jesus." She whimpered, rolling onto her back.

"Come on, Bella, we have to go." Edward pulled her to her feet and led her deeper into the woods. She could hear their shouts in the distance.

"They're going to follow us."

"They won't be able to get to us, come on."

A quiet street came into view, all the houses lined up perfectly with matching lawns. They continued on, Bella's feet sinking into the wet grass. She sighed as the soft blades eased the cuts on the bottom of her feet.

"Are you okay?" Edward pulled her gently into the one of the houses and surveyed her body. The shirt she was wearing already hung from her frame, but it was now torn in one spot. Several scrapes from the trees had brought blood to the surface creating a map across her pale skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some shoes."

He nodded and walked further into the house.

"You also need a jacket." He tossed a sweater towards her. Bella slipped it on, grateful for the warmth. "I found some tennis shoes."

"I'm not wearing Rosalie's shoes. She'd have a fit."

Edward chuckled.

"Trust me, they aren't Rosalie's."

Bella nodded, not caring to inquire as to whose shoes they were or why they were at Emmett's. Instead, she just slid them on and zipped up the sweater. Edward grabbed a matching one and slid it over his bare torso, careful of his injured shoulder.

"Did the stitches bust again?"

"Probably," He jerked his head. "C'mon, we need to get to my parents' house and make sure everyone is safe."

O…O

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle's eyes darted between the two of them.

"You can't pick up your goddamn cellphone?" Edward growled, pushing past his father and stepping into the house.

"I was asleep and didn't hear it, not that I have to answer to you."

"Carlisle? Edward?" The three of them glanced towards the stairs where Esme was standing, utterly confused. "Bella? Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"The Russians hit my house."

"Impossible. We killed them all, there's no way anyone could have made you."

"Yeah, well you missed one of the bastards because they came into my house tonight and almost clipped us both."

"Let's go to the office and figure this out. I'll call your brothers."

"Bella, would you like some tea or coffee?"

She was about to decline when she saw the look on Edward's face.

"Sure. Tea sounds great." Bella nodded and followed Esme to the kitchen.

"The boys will come alone, so you don't need to worry about Rosalie or Alice."

Her face must have conveyed her shock because Esme quickly recovered.

"I mean, I know how you feel about them, it's plain to see, and you have every right to dislike them. They were both extremely rude to you, but Carlisle is working on straightening that all out."

"Carlisle?"

She smiled softly. "Yes, if you want to be in the family, you do what he says. They're learning that the hard way right now."

"And what is the hard way?"

"Don't worry, dear, it's nothing too cruel. Not for you or us, but to them it's the end of the world."

Bella nodded, unsure of what Esme was talking about or if she even wanted to know. The kettle distracted her, allowing her to focus on the steady sound of the water boiling as she closed her eyes.

"You look exhausted, both of you." Esme looked as if she wanted to ask a question and Bella was almost certain what it would be. "So, you two are together?"

"Yeah."

It was the first time she had admitted it out loud to someone. There were countless speculations, especially after the election, but to actually confirm it with someone as close to the situation as Esme felt freeing. Like she no longer had to hide this secret part of her.

"Is it serious?" She moved effortlessly around the kitchen, pulling two cups down and picking up the glass carafe.

"I suppose so." Bella decided to keep the marriage proposition to herself for now. Esme hummed quietly while nodding her head. She pushed the mug across the counter towards Bella. "What happened with the Russians?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I didn't ask that, I asked what happened." She bit off a little more harshly than intended.

"Yes, well I don't know the whole story. You will need to ask Edward about that."

"I know what happened on the boat, I mean afterwards. After he was injured."

"I got there a few days after, he was bleeding profusely. It was all over the sheets and the floor, the doctor said that it was just superficial, but I didn't believe him. Edward was pale and weak, even his lips had turned a gray color. I sat next to him for a week straight, forcing water and food down his throat just to hold a trashcan while he threw it all up ten minutes later. I did my best to keep him hydrated through an IV as well. I changed his dressings and stitches as needed, but for a few days we couldn't get him to respond."

"Why didn't anyone call me? I called you, but you had left your phone here."

"I do apologize about that, Bella, but try to understand; none of us thought you were going to stay with him." Suddenly her brow creased. "Did Edward tell you I left my phone behind?"

"No." She shook her head. "I called it and Alice answered."

"I see." Esme raised a single eyebrow as she sipped from her cup.

O…O

Bella sighed, sinking deeper into the couch as she listened to the muffled shouting coming from Carlisle's office. She wanted nothing more than to creep inside, but Esme vehemently discouraged her. Instead, she sat on the expensive couch, running her newly bandaged feet over the equally lavish coffee table while Esme slept peacefully in her bed upstairs. A slamming door caused her to sit up, turning towards the hallway. Emmett's frame was illuminated by the lamp beside her.

"Hey little girl."

"Hey Lurch."

"What happened to your feet?" He plopped down onto the couch, causing her to bounce slightly.

"Nothing, just some scrapes. Your mother demanded I let her treat them."

"She has that issue sometimes. Once upon a time my sweet mother was a nurse practitioner. I guess it's a hard habit to break."

"What happened?"

"Once our family practices became a lot more mainstream and our pictures were everywhere because of the FBI, a lot of people didn't want my mom working on them. They'd freeze in fear when she stepped into the room." He shrugged. "So, she just let it go because it hurt too much."

Bella frowned at the abrupt shift in mood.

"We keep her plenty busy though." Emmett knocked her shoulder with his and she smiled.

"Of course, you all do," She glanced back over his shoulder. "What's the plan with the Russians?"

"We'll take them out if they come close again, if not Dad will go and talk to Andrei, the head of the family, and see what he can work out."

"I'm scared they shot Winston."

Emmett started to laugh.

"Trust me, they didn't kill Winston."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he knows when to get the hell out and the fastest way how, so trust me, he is just fine. When Edward clears the house, he'll be back."

Bella nodded, picking at the edge of the sweatshirt.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

She sighed leaning back against the couch, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Emmett! Bella!" Edward came running down the hall.

Emmett was off the couch in a second, his gun drawn.

"What is it?"

"Bella, get my mom and go to the safe room, they're here."

"W-Who's here? The Russians?" Bella fumbled through her words as she stood up.

"Yes, they've tripped off the alarm in Dad's office." Edward turned to Emmett. "Dad and Jasper are getting ready, you should go too."

He nodded and disappeared back down the hallway.

"Bella," He was pulling a Velcro strap around himself. It was then that she noticed he was wearing a Kevlar vest. "Can you do this for me; keep my mother safe, and yourself? Please." He placed a handgun into her hand, his fingers wrapping around her for a moment.

She nodded, gripping the familiar weapon. Suddenly the windows started shaking under the force of people banging on them. She jumped, pointing the gun towards one of them.

"It's a distraction. Upstairs, she'll tell you where to go!" Edward pushed her towards the stairs and started running back towards the hallway.

"Edward, wait!"

He turned back to face her. The front door buckled under the lock as someone attempted to kick it in. Her heart was pounding as she glanced back between the door and Edward. The door suddenly shattered between them, pieces of it sliding across the floor.

"I'll marry you!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: It's still my birthday! For another two hours where I am. So, I have officially turned twenty-three and ended the story at Chapter 23. That was completely unplanned, but pretty fucking awesome. **

**The Sequel will be called Blood Lines, join Thugward Fanfics on Facebook for teasers. **

**Enjoy…**

_She's got to be fucking kidding me, _Edward thought.

"Get upstairs!"

Bella turned and ran just as a group of men raided the house. She was taking the stairs two at a time, cursing the Cullens the entire way for the number of floors in their house. She could hear someone trailing behind her, dangerously close by the sound of their footsteps. Bella quickly glanced back and noticed the man from earlier with the menacing scar. When her feet hit the landing the man's hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her back towards him.

She grabbed the railing with her free hand just in time to keep her from falling backwards. The large man gripped her wrist tighter, yanking at her arm as he reached up to slap her. Bella brought her leg up, kicking the man in the stomach before wrenching her arm free. He stumbled back for a moment before charging towards her again, knocking them both onto the stairs. Bella cried out in pain as her hips slammed into one of the risers, causing a shooting pain to radiate through her back.

"Bella?"

She turned her head at the sound of Esme's voice.

"No! Get back in the room!"

Bella struggled to raise her legs beneath the large man's weight. He had her pinned down and she tried to yell at Esme again just as his fist came in contact with her ribs.

"Fuck," She coughed, struggling to see where her gun had fallen. once he shifted to hit her again, Bella brought her knee up sharply, kicking him directly in the groin.

He groaned, rolling off her and she crawled up the remaining steps. Her gun had skidded across the landing, ending a few feet away. She quickly picked it up and continued towards Esme.

"You need to get in the safe room." Bella winced, trying to ignore the pinpricks of pain that radiated from her ribs every time she breathed.

"What the hell is going on down there?"

"T-the Russians, they're attacking the house. Edward sent me up here to get you in the safe room. Where is it?"

Esme started to answer, but a groan from behind them stopped her. Bella turned seeing the Russian ascending the stairs. Esme pulled on Bella's arm, trying to move her towards the second flight of stairs. Bella raised her gun and shot the man once in the head, watching as his body collapsed and slid downwards.

"I'm never going to get that blood off my wall." Esme quipped as she pulled at Bella again.

They rushed to the third floor together, Esme trying to call Carlisle on her phone, and Bella holding tightly to her side.

"It's in our bedroom, through the closet." Esme opened the door to the room she shared with her husband and pointed towards the double doors.

"All right, get inside and don't come out until we say so."

"Oh dear, this isn't the first time I've done this. You have to come with me though."

"No, I can't, they need back up."

"Bella, you're in no shape to help anyone right now. Get in the room with me."

Bella's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You have at least one broken rib, maybe more, along with several other injuries. You need to stay here."

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway, stopping every few feet to open the doors that lined the walls.

"Esme, get inside the room, now!" She whispered harshly, pointing behind the older woman.

"I'm not getting inside there until you come with me."

The footsteps drew nearer.

"Please, Esme, get inside." She begged, but Esme shook her head.

Bella set her jaw and straightened her back. She raised the gun and pointed it directly in the center of Esme's forehead.

"You're not going to shoot me, Bella."

She clenched her jaw.

"Do you want to bet your life on that? This family is not important to me. This family killed my parents," Bella watched as sadness and apprehension filled her eyes. "Now, get in that room or you won't be needing it at all."

The doorknob turned behind them, wiggling against the lock. Esme debated staying outside with Bella or going into the safe room. With a gun pointed at her, Bella didn't leave much room for a choice. With a sigh, she turned and stepped through the doors of the closet, typing in a number for the metal door to open.

Bella closed the closet doors and knelt down by the bed. Whoever was on the other side of the door was trying tirelessly to kick it in, and with each _thump _of a booted foot against the oak her heart leapt into her throat. There was no way she was going to let this bastard kill her. Not before she told Edward the truth.

With a loud crack the door opened, splintering away from its hinges. She breathed deeply, calming her heart.

_She was trained for this. _

Bella gripped the gun tightly; the steel biting into her flesh as she listened to the boots came nearer. She stood just as the assailant rounded the bed and fired off two shots into the man's chest. He gaped, his eyes wide, as he fell backwards against the dresser. Blood slowly started to spread through his t-shirt and she watched as he died in front of her.

Bella left the room, sidestepping the body on the stairs and hurried towards the gunshots. There were several coming from the back of the house, nowhere near Carlisle's office. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to remember the way through the house. She jogged towards the door of his office and slowly opened it, checking the corners for anyone who may be hiding. Bella drew her gun, stepping into the office just as Jasper stood from behind the desk, his own weapon drawn on her.

"It's me!" She quickly held her hands up, the gun dangling from her finger. "It's just me."

Jasper let out a breath of relief and dropped the gun onto Carlisle's desk. He winced and leaned against the edge.

"Why are you in here?"

"Someone needs to keep all the information in here secure."

Bella glanced around.

"What's in here?"

"Everything." Was all he said and Bella knew he wouldn't give her any additional information. She watched him carefully, taking note of the way he swayed and that his skin was suddenly a shade lighter.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing," Jasper's brow furrowed, causing the light to shine off of the sheen of sweat that coated his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Bella took another step towards him, moving around the corner of the desk.

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"No I don't." He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly beneath his skin. Jasper's eyes rolled slightly and he reached out for the leather chair. A gunshot caused them both to jerk. Bella drew her gun quickly, but Jasper collapsed into the seat with a groan. His suit jacket opened and she spotted the bright red stain spreading quickly through his crisp, white shirt.

"Were you shot?" Bella bent down, ripping his shirt open. He had an open wound on the left side of his abdomen and the blood was flowing at a steady pace from it. "Shit, what is this? I've never seen a bullet hole this big."

"Those fuckin' Russians," Jasper coughed, gripping his side and groaning. "They have shit we've never even … been able to think about getting." He took a ragged breath.

"Oh, hell no, Jasper. You're not going to die on me," Bella looked around quickly for something she could press to the wound. "I am not taking the fall for your ass." She removed her jacket, her skin breaking out from the cold. She folded the piece of clothing carefully and pressed it to his side, using the arms of the coat to wrap around his waist like a tourniquet.

"Edward's going … to kill me." Jasper coughed again.

"You're not going to die, you'll be okay." Even as she spoke the words, Bella wasn't entirely certain she believed herself.

"No, he doesn't," He coughed. "Care if I die, he's goi- … going to care that you're almost naked … because of me." He gave a small smile.

"I think it'll be okay," Bella laughed. "Who cares if you can see through this thin tank top he calls an undershirt, right?"

Another round of gunfire sounded, causing Bella to reach for her weapon.

"They're getting closer." She muttered to herself.

"They'll … be here soon, Bella. Go away, please."

"And let you have all the glory? Not a chance."

"Go, Bella."

She watched as he licked his pale lips and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remain conscious.

"Definitely not," She stood up and slipped the gun into her waistband. "Come on." Bella pulled hard on Jasper, hauling him onto his feet. He groaned loudly in protest, all of his weight falling onto Bella's shoulders. "Fuck you're heavy."

Jasper laughed softly.

"There's got to be somewhere in this super-secret house to hide your sorry ass."

Three shots echoed through the office from right behind the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Bella looked around quickly. "Fuck, Jasper, get under the desk." She helped him kneel down and led him below the desk. At another time, she would have found it funny, seeing the six-foot-three man curled below his father's desk, but the sound of the doorknob being blown off grounded her. She raised her finger to her lips and Jasper nodded, gripping his gun so tightly his knuckles turned white. Bella used one hand on his knee to steady herself, lifting the index finger of her other hand to the trigger.

"In here!"

Three more footsteps were heard. Bella shifted to her left leg, slowly moving to peak around the edge. The Russian men stood in the doorway, all three were staring at the fourth one in their group. When Bella leaned further, her eyes met Carlisle's. She could see the confusion pass through his steely blue eyes, but he was quick to hide it. Carlisle was bleeding from a cut over his eye and deep red bruises that would later turn purple decorated his face and neck. They had worked him over pretty well, but Bella doubted he had actually given them any information.

She moved back to Jasper, trying to communicate with him, but he was losing blood too quickly and starting to fade in and out consciousness. Bella squeezed his arm tightly trying to ground him, doing anything at all to keep him awake.

"Where is it?"

"Fuck you." Carlisle groaned, his breath leaving him in a quick whoosh as someone's fist made contact with what Bella assumed was his stomach.

"Keep jerking us around and we'll do away with you. There are four more Cullens in this house."

"None of them knows where it is. You can go ahead and kill me, but you'll just be screwing up. We both know Andrei doesn't give a shit about you, Ivan. You're all expendable."

Bella jumped at the sound of skin meeting flesh, quickly covering her mouth to silence her breathing. She was worried about Jasper, he was bleeding so fast she didn't think he'd make it much longer. She pulled the arms of the jacket harder, causing it to press against his wound tighter. Bella wasn't sure how much time that would bide her, but she hoped it was at least thirty minutes.

She turned and noticed the three windows that lined the back of his office. Bella worried the skin of her lip between her teeth, contemplating if this was really a good idea. It couldn't be that far of a drop and if her assumptions were correct, there would be some kind of greenery below the window to keep her from hitting the ground. Bella lifted higher on her knees to peer over the desktop. The three men had their backs to her and she could see that Carlisle was in a lot of pain. One of the men held a gun firmly to his head while the other two landed blows to his stomach and face.

"Tell us where it is and we'll let you die quickly!"

There was no way she could get Jasper out the window, and even if she did, she couldn't get out the window herself. It was too risky for her to fall that far.

So, with a quick prayer of forgiveness for her stupidity, Bella stood up and fired twice, hitting the one with the gun and the middle one in the back of the head. The third man spun around quickly and Bella fired her last bullet into his head, catching him below his right eye. She quickly ran to Carlisle, lifting him from the floor so he could lean on the wall.

"Not you too, one dying Cullen is enough."

Bella used the bottom of her shirt to wipe the blood from Carlisle's eyes. He moved her away and wiped the rest of it with his hand.

"Where's Jasper? I left him in here."

"With a gunshot wound … Great parenting, by the way." She rolled her eyes. "I put him under your desk, but he's not going to be around much longer if you don't find a doctor. I'm going to go get Esme."

She stood to leave the room, but Carlisle gripped her wrist.

"No, leave her where she is. She's safe up there."

"But Jasper-"

"Will be fine, My wife is the priority. Keep her safe at all costs."

Bella stared at Carlisle as if he had lost his mind.

"You can't be serious, that's your son." She pointed behind her.

"I know who he is," Carlisle snapped, his eyes cutting through her. "There are other things at play. You're not even supposed to be here! Edward told you to go to the safe room with Esme."

"If I hadn't been here Jasper would already be dead! As would you, you ungrateful bastard!" Bella threw her hands in the air. "Where is Edward?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly what I just said, Isabella. We were split up and I gave myself over to keep everyone else safe. There are three other men in this house that we need to find."

She sighed and pushed herself off of the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my fiancé."

"You don't have any bullets left. Take my gun."

"What will you protect yourself with?" Bella asked, but took the weapon anyway.

"I've got others in here."

She nodded and left the office, listening carefully for anyone's footsteps. Bella's bare feet were soundless against the hardwood and marble, but she needed to be careful that no one noticed her. She came to the end of the hallway and surveyed the living room. All the furniture was overturned, some of it riddled with bullet holes while others were completely broken in half. She followed a trail of blood from the living room to the kitchen where she was met with more devastation.

Glass and plaster decorated the floor, holes lining the expensive counters and appliances. The fridge door hung open, bullets embedded in the stainless steel. A large pool of blood was slowly spreading from the opposite side of the bar. Bella felt her stomach sink as she watched it slowly trickled towards the refrigerator. She knew that the source of the large amount of blood was on the other side. Taking a breath and carefully stepping to avoid the smaller pieces of glass, she made her way towards the kitchen island.

A large body laid face down on the floor, three shots to the back had been the cause of death. He had dark hair and Bella's stomach sank even further.

_Emmett, _she thought, rushing to the side of his body. She reached beneath him and tried to flip the body over, but the minute she attempted to lift him the pain in her ribs stopped her. Bella lifted his head, turning it towards her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Not Emmett," She muttered to herself, letting the dead man's head fall down to the floor again. "So, where are Edward and Emmett?" Bella tried to remember if Edward might have told her something that would give her his position. She searched her mind, attempting to dig up forgotten memories.

"_Bella, you have to see this!" Edward ran towards her, his mother's sunglasses sliding down his nose and eventually onto the ground. _

"_What?" She squinted against the sun, slowly moving her feet to rock the swing. _

"_Emmett and me found a secret room in our house!" His eyes widened and sparkled in the sunlight. _

"_Emmett and I." Bella sighed and slid from the wooden swing. _

"_What? Stop acting like you're so much smarter than me, Bella." He shoved her shoulder and Bella stumbled backwards. _

"_Oww, Edward, I'm telling your mom!" _

"_No, don't tell her, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." _

"_Yes you did." _

"_I know, just not that hard." Edward smiled his crooked smile, currently missing his two bottom teeth. _

"_Yeah, all right. Where's the room?" _

"_It's in Emmett's room," He turned back towards the house and grabbed her hand. "Come on." _

Bella walked up the stairs, tracing the path that her younger self had taken years ago. When she reached the third floor, she walked into the first room to her right. It was as if she had been transported back in time just by stepping over the threshold. Emmett's comforter was still the same worn-out blue one it had always been; more trophies and medals now decorated the shelves. His posters had been upgraded from childhood sports heroes to swimsuit models, but other than that it remained untouched. She opened the door to the closet and stepped inside, running her hand over the back wall until her fingers met the uneven wall. Bella pulled it aside and crouched down, crawling into the dark space.

"Edward?" She whispered but heard nothing. "Edward?" Bella called out a little louder. The click of a bullet sliding into a chamber caused her to freeze. A hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her to her feet.

"Bella?"

She sighed, her body heavy with relief.

"Edward!"

"Shh … Keep your voice down."

"Why?"

"Because they're on this floor, we just can't figure out where they're hiding."

Edward pulled her behind him, walking towards the small shine of a flashlight.

"Emmett," He nodded his head. "Look who I found."

"Little girl, you were supposed to be in the safe room with Mom?"

"I wanted to help you guys."

"God dammit, so no one is with her?" Emmett asked, standing up suddenly.

"No, but I slowed down your brother's death and saved your father's life if you care at all."

Emmett stormed past her, leaving the way she had come.

"What is so special about Esme?"

Edward's eyes shifted between her and the doorway.

"Nothing, it's just," He shrugged. "Our mom, y'know?"

Bella knew he was lying to her, she could see it written all over his face and the way he held his body, but she decided to let it go.

"Yeah." She nodded and glanced around the room. "What are you doing back here?"

"The Russians cornered us and we had nowhere to go, they were blocking the stairways. That's when Emmett remembered this little spot and we decided to hide and see if we could wait them out."

"While the rest of us had to fight them off?"

"No, they had already taken Dad and we couldn't find Jasper. I assumed you were with my mother."

Bella sighed.

"If I make it out of this alive, remind me to tell you something."

"Why don't you just do it now?"

"Because you'll blow it all out of proportion."

Edward briefly glanced towards her.

"Besides, we have to get out of here and hunt the other three down. Then get you out of this house before the police or press catch wind of what's happened up here."

Edward nodded, but he was preoccupied with his gun.

"Come on, let's g-,"

"No," He cut her off and shook his head. "You stay here so I know you're protected."

"Edward, no! I took out almost all of them by myself. I can do this."

Edward sighed and looked at her.

"You're already injured, Bella."

"I'm fine."

He shook his head.

"You're not going to stay back here are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Edward moved passed her. "Come on."

O…O

"Why are we sitting back here?" Bella asked, shifting her weight so that the branches stopped cutting into her thighs. She had a feeling Edward had lured her out here just to keep her away from everyone in the house.

"Shh," He covered her mouth. "Because they'll be out here soon enough." Edward whispered into her ear.

Bella pulled his hand away.

"We've been out here for over an hour, Edward. The sun will be up soon." She motioned towards the sky where it had started to lighten.

"I know, we just have to wait."

Three shots were suddenly fired from inside the house and they both jumped to their feet.

"Stay there!" Edward yelled, breaking into a run across the yard. Bella ran after him, keeping an eye on their surroundings. She vaguely wondered why the police hadn't been called to their house after all this time. He slammed through the door, gun drawn as he fired off a shot without even preparing. The Russian was dead by the time his body hit the floor.

"Edward, you can't just come in guns blazing, what if that was your brother?"

"I saw him," Edward snapped and continued through the house. "You're not even supposed to be here!" He sighed angrily and pulled at his hair. "Stay behind me."

Bella checked each room with Edward, making sure there was no one hiding out. They had cleared the first and second floor and found another Russian, leaving only one left.

"It's Artur that's left, the underboss."

"Where do you think he is?" Bella asked, squeezing the handle of her weapon. Just as the words left her mouth, a hand reached out and gripped her throat. The gun fell from her hand as she tensed up to fight. A muzzle being pressed to her temple stopped her actions.

"Anthony Cullen?" He asked.

Edward turned quickly, his gun drawn and pointed towards both Bella and the man behind her.

"Andrei?" His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I would allow my men to take your family out?"

"Let her go." He growled, his eyes locked on him.

"Not a chance," He laughed. "You have killed all of my men, including my underboss. Now, it would only be fair to take what you hold dear, don't you agree?"

"Artur is dead? You don't even care about those men," Edward dropped hands, holding his gun at his waist. "Kill me, not her. I didn't kill your wife, Andrei. Those men … It was just the hazards of the job. You know this." Edward took a step towards them and Andrei pulled tighter on Bella's neck, lifting her feet from the ground.

"Step back, Anthony." He pushed the muzzle harder against her head. "Or I'll kill her now and you'll get to wear her sweet blood on your shirt."

Bella pulled at his arm, wincing as he started to cut off her air.

"Edward … Shoot him." She coughed, straining to breath.

"He can't shoot me, darling. Not without taking his beloved with me."

"It's okay, Edward." Bella locked eyes with Edward and nodded her head. "It's okay."

"Take me to your mother so I can kill that bitch once and for all."

"Andrei we can talk this out like men," Edward tried again. "There's no reason to bring either of them into this. Please, let me take her place."

Bella pleaded with Edward as she watched his resolve start to diminish. Her eyes watered at the thought of her life ending in this manner … In such a selfish way, stuck in the pits of a world she swore she'd never enter. Bella was certain that she had let her parents down and that if her father could see her now he would be disappointed.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

He lifted his gun, trying to center it onto Andrei.

"Take me to your mother, Anthony and I'll let your whore live."

"Edward, listen to me," She called out to him, trying to redirect his focus. Bella watched as his hands shook, causing the weapon to jump.

"Bella…"

"I know." She nodded slowly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's okay, I love you, Edward."

"I'm sorry."

A sob racked through her body.

"I know," Bella repeated.

She listened as Andrei pulled the hammer on his gun, the bullet sliding into its chamber with a click of finality.

"You're not going to do it, Anthony. Let's say you do somehow miss her," He clicked his tongue. "Then I just have to kill her and your mother after you."

Edward squared his body, moving the gun back and forth in time with Andrei's head.

"You better be a good shot, boy."

He looked back at Bella, watching her brown eyes swim with so much sorrow and pain. The only emotion he found that pained him, was a look of acceptance. She had accepted her fate; her lot in life. Bella was aware that the only man she ever loved was about to cause her death. She stood still, proud of her stance in this moment. There was no need to be ashamed of where she would die because she was going to die protecting the first person she had loved in a long time. And she had finally told him she loved him. There were no more tears or cries of finality pouring from her mouth. She just nodded at him again and closed her eyes with a cleansing breath.

Edward fired his gun.

They both flew backwards, Bella landing on top of Andrei's body.

"Bella!" He yelled, rushing to her side. "Bella?" Edward rolled her towards him. Blood covered her shirt and the side of her face. "No, no, no, no." He feverishly wiped at it, willing her skin to be unharmed.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," She laughed; hard.

"Goddamn it, Bella. That was not the time."

"Don't be mad," Bella lifted up and kissed his lips. "I thought it was funny … And I was kind of in shock at first that you had missed me. I didn't know you were such a great shot, Edward."

He pulled her onto her feet.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What else could you possibly have to tell me? You already decided to marry me right before we almost died. Then, you said you loved me right before I almost shot you in the head. Is there anything else at this point?"

"Just one more thing," Bella nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm carrying your child." She shrugged and looked away.

"W-what?"

**A/N: By the way, there are small things throughout the last three chapters that hint towards this, so it shouldn't be some shocking reveal. But I know it is lol **

**If you think this is going to turn into a mushy, happily ever after where they ride off into the sunset, and Bella is automatically the world's best mom, you clearly weren't reading the story I was writing. **


End file.
